


When you feel lonely up there, remember you've a family here

by Steven_T



Category: Football RPF, Germany NT - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 75
Words: 64,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steven_T/pseuds/Steven_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manuel Neuer.<br/>L'infanzia, la gioventù, gli amici, le sconfitte, le vittorie, l'amore, la gloria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. November 1988, Monaco of Bavaria.

**Author's Note:**

> Premesso che io amo da morire questo ragazzone biondo, ho voluto dare libero sfogo alla mia mente bacata, e così ho creato questa storia, un po' finzione e molta realtà.
> 
> Molti dettagli della storia (le squadre, gli anni, le vittorie, personaggi minori, partite e risultati) sono veri e verificabili, se a qualcuno interessa posso mettere i link di dove ho trovato tutte le info.
> 
> Ovviamente, molta parte della storia è inventata da me e nessuno dei personaggi rappresentati mi appartiene.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia, io ci ho messo davvero tanto impegno :D

"Ragazzi, aspettatemi al pullman, ho dimenticato la borsa dentro!" esclamò una giovane donna bionda, lasciando il gruppo di ragazzini vicino al pullman che li avrebbe riportati tutti a Gelsenkirchen entro la mezzanotte.

Accompagnare i ragazzi della squadra Esordienti dello Schalke 04 a giocare un’amichevole con i pari età del Bayern Monaco: aveva pensato che fosse l’occasione migliore, e forse l’unica.

Il dolore infinito per quello che stava per fare non le dava pace da giorni, impedendole di dormire decentemente.

Nessuno della squadra sapeva, e come avesse fatto a nascondere il tutto restava un mistero.

Si chinò sul piccolo, che dormiva profondamente nella cassetta imbottita con una coperta lisa, e gli sfiorò la fronte con un bacio, scostando appena la frangetta bionda.

"Ti amo piccolo mio…nonostante tutto…" e andò via, la morte nel cuore.

Sulla coperta che lo copriva, appoggiato, un biglietto.

La bionda tornò dai suoi ragazzi e salirono tutti sul pullman, pronti a tornare a Gelsenkirchen.

*

"Ragazzi!!" chiamò a gran voce Heynckes, l’allenatore, i suoi giocatori, sparsi per il campo a raccogliere tutti gli attrezzi.

In fila ordinata, quindici giovanotti tra i venti e trent’anni rientrarono dal campo, chiacchierando a bassa voce.

"Flick!! Siete sempre costantemente in ritardo!! Tu e la tua cricca!!" sbottò l’allenatore, scuotendo la testa quando i cinque ragazzotti raggiunsero gli altri, ridendo come matti.

"Mister, è colpa di Pflügler, ci mette un’ora a tirare su i paletti! Sarà la vecchiaia!!" ribattè il giovane, prendendosi uno scappellotto dal diretto interessato, che lo seguiva.

"Filate in doccia prima che mi arrabbi sul serio. E tu Hans, sei il più grande del gruppo, cerca di tenerli a freno! Non hai mica dodici anni!" lo rimbeccò il mister, girando i tacchi e andandosene, scuotendo la testa.

"Hansi sei un cretino! Sono stato ripreso per colpa tua!"

"Hans andiamo non fare il noioso! Scherzavo!" e ridacchiò, seguito a ruota dagli altri tre compagni, Grahammer, Reuter e Wegmann.

*

Uscirono dagli spogliatoi che era quasi sera.

"Accidenti a te Hansi, siamo sempre gli ultimi!!" sbottò Jürgen Wegmann, coprendosi la testa con il capello.

"Ma sempre colpa mia?! Ve la prendete sempre con me!" si lamentò il biondino, scuotendo i capelli e passandosi la mano per metterli in ordine.

"Forse perchè è sempre colpa tua!” replicò Stefan Reuter, che dei cinque era il più piccolo ma il più riflessivo.

"Dai ragazzi non facciamo come al solito, è colpa mia è colpa tua è colpa sua…Siamo lenti, punto. Che importa, ora andiamo a casa!" interruppe il litigio Hans, il maggiore.

"Va bene Hans…andiamo!" aggiunse Roland Grahammer, chiudendosi bene la giacca.

Quel novembre del 1988 era cominciato male, con due tormente di neve in dieci giorni. Il freddo pungente tipico della Baviera quell’anno era ulteriormente aumentato, portando spesso gelate e temperature ben oltre lo zero.

I cinque ragazzi si rintanarono dentro i loro vestiti, battendo i piedi per scaldarsi.

"Che fr…freddo…" mormorò ad un certo punto Hansi, battendo i denti.

"Quest’inverno è appena cominciato e già vorrei fosse finito…" aggiunse Stefan annuendo.

Gli altri tre si dissero d’accordo, così si strinsero tra di loro, mentre Hans si accendeva una sigaretta americana.

"E quella?!" chiese Jürgen, guardandola come se fosse un tesoro.

"Papà…dice che fumare fa bene…personalmente trovo sia rilassante, ma certo non fumerei quanto fa lui…"

"Se ti becca il mister ti tiene in panchina per un mese…"

"Motivo per cui non sarò certo io a dirglielo!" guardando eloquentemente gli altri, che giurarono di non aprire bocca.

Mentre stavano lì in piedi aspettando il pullman per tornare a casa, Hansi si guardava intorno.

"Se va avanti così giocheremo la prossima partita con la neve…"

"E allora?"

"Odio la neve…" borbottò tra i denti, alitandosi sulle mani per scaldarle.

Dopo un po’, si girò nuovamente. Stavolta era sicurissimo di aver sentito bene.

"Ragazzi, ma non sentite uno strano suono?"

"Hansi, che dici?"

"Come…qualcuno che piange..:" e si staccò dal capannello, voltando la testa per cercare di capire da che parte arrivava il suono.

"Sarà il vento Hansi…"

"Ma se non c’è vento Stefan!!" esclamò, sentendo nuovamente quel suono, stavolta riuscendo ad udirlo chiaramente.

"Ragazzi da questa parte ho sentito qualcuno piangere!" e si allontanò.

"Hansi!! Uff!!" esclamò Hans, seguendolo di malavoglia, a sua volta seguito a ruota dagli altri tre.

Hansi raggiunse il campetto delle squadre giovanili, e seguì il pianto fino agli spogliatoi.

Sulla porta esterna si fermò.

Bloccato.


	2. His name is Manuel, take care of him.

*

"Hansi che succede?!" lo richiamò Stefan quando lo raggiunsero, ma quello restò immobile, in silenzio.

I quattro allora si voltarono, e rimasero immobili e di stucco anche loro.  
Sotto la tettoietta che proteggeva l’uscita dagli spogliatoi delle giovanili, in una cesta mezza scassata e protetto solo da una coperta, stava seduto un bambino.  
Un bel bambino, vestito di blu con una zazzera di capelli biondi in testa e grandi occhi blu, in quel momento pieni di lacrime.

"E questo da dove sbuca?" chiese Roland, deglutendo eloquentemente.

"E io che ne so!" borbottò Stefan, senza smettere di fissare il piccolo, che poteva avere due anni.

"Hans…che facciamo?"

"Intanto lo portiamo dentro, starà congelando poverino!" e fece per avvicinarsi, ma il piccolo gettò un grido e riprese a piangere più forte.

"Hans! Lo spaventi così!" sbottò Jürgen, dandogli un colpetto sul braccio e tirandolo indietro.

"Qualcuno lo deve prendere su!" replicò il maggiore, guardandosi intorno per cercare qualcuno che li aiutasse.

"Ci provo io…" disse infine Hansi, lasciando la borsa a terra e avvicinandosi con cautela al piccolo, che ora piangeva un momento sì e l’altro no.

"Ehi piccolo…stai tranquillo, non vogliamo farti del male. Vogliamo aiutarti…" e si avvicinò alla cassetta, senza smettere di guardarlo.

Il piccolo aveva smesso di piangere, forse per la stanchezza e il freddo, e aveva le labbra viola.

"Stai tranquillo piccolo, va tutto bene…" e, allungate le mani, riuscì a prenderlo in braccio, togliendolo da quella cassetta sfasciata, mentre Roland copriva il piccolo con la copertina.

"Wow…Hansi, che tatto…" si stupì Hans, guardando meravigliato la scena.

Il bimbo, intanto, si era appisolato tra le braccia del centrocampista.  
Stefan, che stava guardando meglio la cassetta, notò il biglietto e lo portò agli altri.

"Ragazzi, c’era questo dentro alla cassetta…" e porse il pezzo di carta ad Hans.

"Si chiama Manuel, abbiatene cura" lesse il ragazzo dal ciuffo biondo, guardando il bambino dormire.

"Torniamo indietro, portiamolo in dirigenza, sapranno cosa fare!" sentenziò Jürgen, riprendendo la via seguito subito da Hansi col bambino, e poi dietro gli altri con biglietto e cassetta.

*

"Che possiamo fare? Chiamiamo la polizia?"

"Lo manderebbero in un orfanotrofio, e sappiamo bene che posti sono quelli…" rispose il presidente, Fritz Scherer, tenendo la mano del piccolo tra le sue dita nodose mentre quello, sveglio e pimpante, osservava tutti quegli uomini intorno a lui con un misto di paura e tranquillità.

Uli Hoeneß, il direttore generale, camminava su e giù, pensieroso. Poi si fermò.

"Potremmo tenerlo qui con noi…"

"Qui?" esclamò il presidente, non capendo.

"Alla fondazione per i bambini…insomma, sempre meglio che un qualunque orfanotrofio"

"E poi?"

"E poi chissà, magari diventerà un calciatore" aggiunse Uli, parlando tanto per dire.

"Allora è deciso!" sentenziò il presidente Scherer, alzandosi e prendendo delicatamente in braccio il bambino "Manuel, d’ora in avanti sarai uno di famiglia qui a Monaco" e sorrise al piccolo, che per la prima volta da quando era stato abbandonato, sorrise, tranquillo.


	3. I decided. He will be a keeper.

*

Portarono Manuel alla fondazione, un edificio non molto lontano dal campo di calcio, e unito ad esso da un sentiero coperto. Visto che molti bambini giocavano nei pulcini e nelle giovanili del Bayern, si era provveduto anche a quel piccolo lusso.

Fu affidato dal presidente ad una delle assistenti del centro, con la raccomandazione perentoria di trattare il bambino con la massima cura.

Chissà cosa vide Scherer in quel paffuto cucciolo d’uomo di due anni.

Forse una premonizione. Sta di fatto che Manuel, a cui diedero il cognome Neuer in quanto “nuovo” arrivato, fu accolto da tutti i bambini con simpatia. Era raro avere bambini così piccoli attorno e lui, così tranquillo e pacato, faceva la gioia di tutti.

Ogni settimana il presidente Scherer andava a fargli visita, e ogni volta Manuel imparava qualche parola nuova.  
Presto cominciò a parlare fluentemente, e qualche settimana dopo il suo arrivo, era quasi Natale, chiese di poter andare a parlare col signor Scherer.

La sua tutrice lo vestì bene, con la tutina del Bayern Monaco, e coprì la sua testolina con un cappellino blu.

*

"Ho altri appuntamenti, Klara?" chiese il signor Scherer alla sua segretaria, intenta a ordinare una pila di carte.

"No signore"

"Bene…mi fumerò un po’ di tabacco, fa che non mi disturbino"

"Come vuole signore!" rispose diligente la donna, prendendo le carte e uscendo, chiudendo la porta.

Poco dopo, arrivò la ragazza con in braccio il piccolo Manuel. Il bimbo piangeva dopo essere scivolato sul ghiaccio e aver battuto le mani.

"Che succede Kathy, come mai piange?"

"E’ caduto sul ghiaccio, ha battuto le mani" rispose e baciò le manine del piccolo, cercando di calmarlo "Siamo venuti a trovare il presidente perchè Manuel l’ha chiesto. Ma se è in riunione torniamo un altro giorno…"

"No no, ora glielo dico. Aspettate qui" e la donna andò a bussare alla porta, entrando poco dopo.

"Signore, il piccolo Manuel è qui, posso farlo entrare?"

"Oh! Sì sì fallo passare!" e spense il residuo di tabacco nella pipa, aprendo la finestra per far andare via il fumo.

Qualche minuto dopo e la porta si riaprì, lasciando entrare un paffuto bambino biondissimo, intabarrato in una tuta un po’ grande per lui e con in testa un cappellino blu.

"Manuel!!!" esclamò il presidente, andando a ricevere il bambino e portandolo a sedere sulla sua scrivania.

"Come stai piccolo?"

"Bene" e sorrise, timido.

"Queste vecchie orecchie ti hanno sentito piangere però, cos’è successo?" chiese, e istintivamente Manuel ritirò le mani dietro la schiena.

"Ecco…sono caduto sul ghiaccio…"

"Posso vedere?"

Il bambino, titubante, tirò fuori le mani, mostrandole all’uomo che le guardò bene poi le lasciò.

"Credo che guarirai!" sostenne con un sorriso, al quale il bambino rispose in egual maniera.

"Allora, come mai qui?" domandò il presidente, guardando fisso il piccolo.

"Gli altri bambini…hanno già fatto le loro lettere a Christkind…ma io non so che chiedere…" confessò candidamente il bimbo, mordendosi il labbro.

"Cosa ti piacerebbe ricevere?"

Il bambino ci pensò su, socchiudendo gli occhi per concentrarsi.

"Un pallone!"

"Un pallone? Ci sono tanti tipi di palloni sai…"

"Uno di quelli bianchi e neri…ci giocano i bambini grandi…nel prato con la rete…"

Il signor Scherer sorrise e si alzò, andando verso un armadio poco lontano, aprendolo e tornando dal piccolo con un pallone da calcio.

"Uno come questo?"

"Sì!!!" esclamò eccitato Manuel, allungando la manina per toccarlo.

"Vedremo se Christkind sarà generoso e te lo porterà. Se farai il bravo bambino ne sono sicuro!"

"Grazie…" rispose e il presidente restò di stucco, facendolo comunque scendere dal tavolo.

"Ci vediamo presto angioletto, va bene?!" mormorò compiaciuto, mentre la tutrice riprendeva il bambino.

Manuel annuì e andò via con un largo sorriso.

 

Fritz Scherer tornò alla scrivania, e prese il telefono. Compose un numero interno, e dopo due squilli ottenne risposta.

"Ho deciso. Diventerà un portiere!" e qualche secondo dopo riagganciò.

In un’altra stanza, un uomo sui trentacinque anni, biondo e con una cascata di voluminosi riccioli, metteva giù il telefono, appoggiandosi alla poltrona e sorridendo ampiamente.


	4. Baby keeper

*

"Presidente!!" esclamò Hansi, rincorrendo l’uomo che stava lasciando in quel momento gli allenamenti della prima squadra, dopo la solita visita mensile.  
"Flick! Come stai?" rispose, tendendo la mano al ragazzo che la strinse.  
"Bene! Ecco…mi chiedevo…"  
"Vieni, accompagnami!" e lo prese per le spalle, tirandolo insieme a sè.

"Signore, mi chiedevo se aveva notizie di Manuel…"  
"Non siete ancora andati a trovarlo?"  
"Non ne abbiamo avuto modo…" rispose Hansi, sconsolato.

Il signor Scherer sorrise e deviò dalla via principale, raggiungendo il campetto dove si allenavano i giovani. Solo che quel pomeriggio di sole non c’erano i ragazzi delle giovanili. C’era solo un uomo sul campo, con ai piedi una decina di palloni.

"Come mai il signor Hoeneß è sul campo?" chiese Hansi, ma venne trascinato da un lato e spinto giù, seminascosto.  
"Ma che…?!"  
"Shhh se si accorge che siamo qui si vergogna e smette…" bisbigliò il signor Scherer, sorridendo e indicando al giovane centrocampista il campetto.

Quando l’uomo si spostò per calciare, Hansi notò la porticina da pulcini su un lato del campo. Davanti alla porta, con una tutina grigia, una maglia a maniche lunghe rigirate tre volte e un paio di guantoni troppo grandi, stava un bambino sui tre anni, biondissimo.

"Presidente…ma…è Manuel?"  
"Un mesetto fa più o meno mi ha chiesto un pallone da calcio. Ha delle mani enormi per un bimbo così piccolo, perciò ho pensato che poteva provare come portiere…e Uli si è offerto di insegnagli le basi del calcio. L’anno prossimo lo affideremo ad un allenatore, che gli insegnerà a diventare un portiere"  
"Straordinario…"

"Mi sono permesso di fare qualche ricerca, senza mettere in mezzo la polizia. Non possiamo adottarlo. Ho scoperto che la madre è ancora viva, e potrebbe reclamarlo più avanti. Per ora resta con noi, ma un giorno potrebbe andare via…"

Hansi, chinò la testa leggermente. Si era quasi affezionato al quel bambino, che l’idea di dovergli dire addio gli faceva male.

"Ho scoperto inoltre che non è di Monaco"  
"Come?"

Il presidente scosse la testa.

"Manuel è nato a Gelsenkirchen, il 27 marzo 1986…"  
"Quindi ha quasi tre anni…"  
"Tra due anni potrà entrare nella squadra pulcini" aggiunse con orgoglio l’uomo, guardando verso il campo proprio mentre Manuel parava il suo primo pallone.

"Bravo Manuel! Hai visto che ce l’hai fatta?!" esclamò Uli, mentre il piccolo rilanciava il pallone, con un tiro un po’ impreciso e troppo forte, tanto da far finire la palla nella siepe dietro cui si trovavano Hansi e il presidente.

Hansi non riuscì a trattenersi e, presa la palla, uscì dal nascondiglio, mettendo piede sul campetto e riportando la palla a Manuel, che lo fissava con un misto di terrore e timore.

"Grazie…per la palla…" mormorò il piccolo, avvicinandosi lentamente, ciondolando.

Hansi annuì e sorrise, girandosi per andarsene.

"Tiri?" esclamò Manuel, interropendo il silenzio di quel momento un po’ imbarazzante.

Hansi si girò.

"Io?"

"Sì…per favore…" chiese, anche con gli occhi, il bambino, andando a posizionarsi in porta, non in quella piccola piccola, ma in quella media, lunga tre metri e alta due. Era molto più grande di quella che aveva difeso prima.

"Manuel, quella è la porta dei grandi, non ti sembra esagerato?" lo richiamò il signor Hoeneß, ma il bimbo non volle sentire ragioni.

Hansi posizionò il pallone, allontanandosi di pochi centimetri.

"Non tirare forte, se anche la prendesse gli romperesti un braccio…" mormorò allora l’uomo, e il ragazzo annuì.

L’aria si fermò.

La tensione era altissima, il bambino guardava il ragazzo davanti a sè, colpendosi le mani per scaldarle.  
Il ragazzo guardava il bambino studiando un sistema per non segnare.  
Dal nulla arrivò un fischio e Hansi fece un passo, calciando subito dopo.

"Troppa forza Flick!!" sbottò l’uomo accanto a loro, mentre il pallone, spinto da una discreta forza andava verso il bambino.

"Non aver paura Manuel! Il pallone è tuo amico!!" gli gridò Hansi.

Manuel non si era mosso, e anzi aveva provato a saltare ma il pallone era entrato lo stesso, poco sopra la sua manina.  
Ricadendo, era rimasto giù a terra, semi sdraiato, immobile.

"Manuel!!!" aveva esclamato Hansi, correndo verso il piccolo per tirarlo su da terra, preoccupato che si fosse fatto male.

Lo prese in braccio e notò le lacrime.

"Mi dispiace cucciolo, ho tirato troppo forte…" mormorò abbracciandolo.  
"No…non l’ho presa…sono arrabbiato…"  
"Ehi…sei ancora piccolo, devi crescere un po’ per arrivarci…quella porta è troppo grande per te…"  
"Ma l’altra è troppo piccola per te…" mormorò tirando su col naso e pulendosi con la manica.  
"Hai…hai scelto una porta che non potevi difendere per non farmi mirare in una porta così piccola che avrei potuto colpirti…" replicò Hansi, parlando più a se stesso che a Manuel.

"Quando diventerò grande tirerai ancora contro di me?" chiese ad un certo punto il bambino, ignorando le parole del ragazzo.  
"Tu diventa un grande portiere, e vedremo se riuscirò a trovare un po’ di tempo per tirare qualche rigore contro di te!" rispose Hansi, al limite del collasso.

Riportò il bambino a Uli Hoeneß e lasciò il campo, andando verso gli spogliatoi senza rivolgere la parola nè al presidente nè allo stesso Uli.

*

Giunto negli spogliatoi, per altro semi vuoti, si sedette al suo posto e scoppiò a piangere, tenendosi la testa tra le mani.

"Hansi, che succede?" chiese Roland, il cui posto era accanto a quello del centrocampista.

"Ho ricevuto una lezione di umiltà da un bambino di due anni e mezzo…pensa in che stato mi sono ridotto…" rispose continuando a piangere.  
"Che dici?"  
"Manuel…lo stanno allenando come portiere. Mi ha chiesto di tirare, e invece di difendere la porticina dei pulcini è andato a difendere la porta del calcetto, che è molto più grande. Sapeva benissimo che non sarebbe arrivato a parare il mio tiro, anche se debole. Ha solo due anni e mezzo è alto un soldo di cacio, come poteva farcela? Ma piuttosto che farmi tirare in una porticina, col rischio di farsi colpire, ha preferito non caricarmi del peso dell’eventualità che lo colpissi…se non è senso del sacrificio questo, ditemi voi cosa lo è…" spiegò Hansi, asciugandosi le lacrime con l’asciugamano.  
"Quel bambino diventarà un vero campione, me lo sento!" esclamò Stefan, che aveva ascoltato tutto dal suo posto di fronte al loro.

 

"Se non molla prima di arrivare, diventarà il migliore del mondo!" dichiarò infine Hans, tornando dalle docce.


	5. March/May 1990, Monaco of Bavaria.

*

"Presidente!!!" lo chiamò un bel bambinone sui cinque anni, biondissimo e con un pallone nella retina e le scarpette dell’altra mano.

Fritz Scherer usciva in quel momento dagli spogliatoi della prima squadra, dopo aver strigliato i grandi che non avevano giocato bene.

"Manuel! Come stai ragazzo mio!?" chiese l’uomo mentre il bambino si avvicinava correndo.  
"Bene!!"  
"Ti alleni regolarmente?"  
"Sì signore, nessun problema!" e fece vedere all’uomo il movimento fluido del polso.  
"Bene così! Ti trovi bene con i tuoi compagni?"  
"Sì…anche se…" ma si morse il labbro, non osando parlare.  
"Dimmi tutto"  
"Tirano troppo piano!!" si lamentò, facendo ridere il presidente, che gli scompigliò la zazzera bionda.  
"Dai tempo anche a loro di crescere! Vedrai che presto avrai a che fare con tiri molto più potenti! Ora devo andare, ma noi ci vediamo domani alla fondazione!"

Manuel annuì e lo salutò, guardando poi verso gli spogliatoi, come faceva ogni giorno.

Da quel giorno di due anni prima aveva rivisto Hansi solo due volte, di sfuggita, prima del suo trasferimento al Colonia, l’anno precedente.  
Chissà perchè sperava di vederlo nuovamente uscire da quella porta, accompagnato dalla sua cricca di amici. Quelle rare volte che gli allenamenti avevano coinciso, era passato a salutarlo e ad applaudire i suoi enormi e veloci progressi.  
L’estate di quell’anno aveva lasciato Monaco, andando a Colonia, e Manuel c’era rimasto male e non era andato a salutarlo, pentendosene subito, tanto che aveva rincorso la macchina che portava via il suo amico, salvo fermarsi sul cancello e alzare il braccio, sperando che l’altro si affacciasse, cosa che non era successa.

Aveva però fatto una promessa al centrocampista. Se fosse riuscito a diventare un grande portiere, l’altro aveva accettato di tirare qualche rigore contro di lui.

Quella promessa lo portava avanti, allenamento dopo allenamento, giorno dopo giorno.

Pioggia, neve, vento.

Nulla riusciva a distogliere il bambino dal suo obiettivo.

*

"Manuel, vieni a sederti. Dobbiamo parlare di una questione importante" aveva detto il presidente, e Manuel si era seduto in poltrona davanti alla scrivania, proprio come i grandi.

Nella stanza anche il signor Hoeneß, l’allenatore dei pulcini e Sven Scheuer. Essendo il terzo portiere della prima squadra non giocava spesso, così lo avevano affiancato ai pulcini per allenare i due portierini.

"Ho…ho fatto qualcosa di male?" chiese intimidito il bambino.  
"No Manuel come ti viene in mente?"  
"Tutti…" e indicò i presenti.  
"No piccolo. Non hai fatto niente di male. Abbiamo delle notizie. Ecco…" sospirò il presidente, continuando "Abbiamo trovato i tuoi parenti…"

Manuel restò di sasso.

"I tuoi nonni, per la precisione. E come pensavamo, tu non sei di Monaco. Sei nato a Gelsenkirchen, il 27 marzo…"  
"Tra due giorni è il mio compleanno…" biascicò, sotto shock.  
"I tuoi nonni…ecco, loro vorrebbero riaverti a casa…"

I presenti guardarono al presidente meravigliati dalla notizia, e anche contrariati.

"I…nonni mi rivogliono a casa loro?" chiese il bambino, dimostrando una maturità non comune per un bimbo così piccolo.  
"Sì Manuel. Ti hanno cercato per molto tempo, e ora che ti hanno ritrovato vorrebbero che tornassi a casa da loro…"

"Questa è casa mia" rispose, atono e incredulo, sul punto di piangere.

"Manuel…"  
"Non voglio lasciare Monaco e il calcio!!" esclamò con forza, le lacrime che ormai gli rigavano le guance.  
"Sulla prima non possiamo intervenire, ma ti prometto che non smetterai di giocare. Il signor Aufner è stato promosso a vice-allenatore della primavera della Schalke 04, la squadra di Gelsenkirchen. Ti porterà con sè e si occuperà lui di te, per quanto riguarda il calcio. Vivrai coi tuoi nonni, la tua famiglia. Non è meglio di un orfanotrofio?"

"Non sarà mai meglio di qui…" borbottò Manuel, asciugandosi le lacrime.

*

Un paio di mesi più tardi, la macchina aspettava col motore acceso.  
In piedi davanti alla portiera posteriore, uno sconsolato Manuel salutava tutti i suoi amici e compagni.  
Dietro i bambini, Hans, Stefan e Roland, attendevano il loro turno. Si erano affezionati al quel piccolo ragnetto già dotato di grandi capacità.

"Ehi piccolo!" gli scompigliò i capelli Hans, mentre Manuel gli si aggrappava con tutte le forze.  
"Ehi, che succede?"  
"Non vi vedrò più…"  
"Non dire così giovanotto! Sono sicuro che ci rivedremo! Diventerai un grande portiere e noi verremo a vederti giocare!" replicò Roland, inginocchiandosi come Hans e Stefan e abbracciando il bambino.  
"Anche Hansi?"  
"Lui sarà in prima fila!" esclamò Stefan, anche se non era per niente sicuro di quell’affermazione.

Finiti i saluti, il bimbo diede la mano al suo tutore sportivo e si avviò alla macchina, quando un clacson richiamò l’attenzione di tutti. Una scalcagnata Golf color verde inchiodò e dalla porta posteriore scese Hans-Dieter Flick, quasi irriconoscibile con quel filo di barba che portava e i capelli lunghi.

"Manuel!!" chiamò a gran voce e il bambino si slacciò, correndo incontro al suo amico e idolo.

Hansi si inginocchiò e allargò le braccia e quello ci si buttò dentro di peso, stringendo più forte che potè.

"Non potevo lasciarti partire senza venire a salutarti, mio cugino ha guidato tutta la notte…"  
"Sei tornato?"  
"No, sono di passaggio…"  
"Io vado a Gelsenkirchen…dai nonni…" e appoggiò la testolina sul petto ampio del centrocampista.  
"Il presidente…ecco, lui me lo disse quel giorno che tirai per la prima volta contro di te. E anche allora ci rimasi male…"  
"Ma ora saremo più vicini…vero?"  
"Come lo sai?"  
"Ho cercato Gelsenkirchen sulla cartina…e ho chiesto al presidente dov’eri andato…Colonia è vicina…"

"Oh piccolo! Vorrei poter dire che ci vedremo spesso, ma non lo so per certo…Sappi che sarai sempre in cima ai miei pensieri, e che ti vorrò bene da qui fino alla fine…" e lo strinse quando Manuel scoppiò a piangere tra le sue braccia.

"Manuel! Dobbiamo andare!" lo chiamò il tutore, aprendo la portiera.

"Promettimi che ci rivedremo!" chiese con forza il bambino, ricacciando indietro le lacrime.

"Te lo prometto campione!" rispose Hansi, trattendosi dal piangere.

Solo allora Manuel si staccò, andando verso il suo tutore sguardo a terra, tristissimo.  
Mentre la macchina lasciava il vialetto, Hansi corse verso il cancello, alzando il braccio per salutare, imitato da Hans, Stefan e Roland.

"Manuel, Hansi ti sta salutando…"

Il finestrino si abbassò lentamente, e il cucciolo d’uomo si sporse appena, guardando indietro e agitanto le mani a salutare i suoi amici.

Chissà se li avrebbe più rivisti…


	6. Is the sun hot, or that's you?

*

Il viaggio in macchina sembrò infinito al piccolo Manuel, che un po’ dormiva, un po’ guardava fuori dal finestrino e un po’ dormiva ancora.  
Non parlò molto, e il viaggio lo rese taciturno anche più del normale.  
Arrivarono alle prime luci del mattino dopo, e quando Manuel scese, una lacrima gli rigò la guancia.

In Baviera c’erano boschi, prati e tanto verde.  
Lì, solo grigio e fumo.

"Ascolta, Manuel. Non devi restare qui per sempre…"  
"Posso tornare a casa domani?"  
"Non intendevo in quel senso. Cresci, gioca a calcio meglio degli altri, distinguiti, renditi unico tra tutti, e tra qualche anno potrai decidere tu dove vorrai andare…"

Il bambino si zittì, guardando la strada in lontananza.

"Qualche anno?"  
"Qualche anno. Ora vieni, andiamo a presentarci alla dirigenza!" e allungò la mano a prendere quella del bambino, e insieme si incamminarono verso l’ingresso.

Sulla soglia, Manuel si girò indietro, guardando ancora la strada.

"Ce la farò…Hansi…" sussurrò a se stesso, voltandosi per non girarsi più.

*

**"Ancora una vittoria per la Primavera dello Schalke 04, che infila il decimo risultato utile consecutivo!"**

"Accidenti Neuer, ma possibile che devi sempre muoverti fino alla metà campo?!" sbottò l’allenatore, arrabbiato col suo portiere per un gol preso per distrazione.

Manuel rimase in silenzio. Era più forte di lui, quel desiderio che lo spingeva a lasciare sguarnita la porta e andare all’attacco.

"Che non capiti mai più! Mi hai capito?!" gli gridò in faccia, facendolo scattare in piedi.

Dall’alto del suo metro e ottantacinque, dominava tutta la squadra, e anche gli avversari. Le mani grandi come badili trattenevano il pallone come cosparse di colla. Guardarlo in campo era impressionante: un ragazzo così grosso, sapeva tuttavia muoversi con una padronanza e una grazia da étoile.

"Hai qualcosa da ridire?" borbottò l’allenatore, cercando di non lasciarsi intimorire dalla stazza del ragazzo.  
"No signore" e, preso il suo asciugamano, andò verso le docce senza dire altro.

L’allenatore andò verso il suo secondo, che scuoteva la testa.

"Ma che problema ha?"  
"Non saprei, è così da quando era piccolo…"  
"Intendevo, perchè non vuole restare in porta…se vuol provare da centrocampista, ho giusto un posto libero…"

"No no, lui è nato così. Portiere. Ma secondo me bisogna coltivarlo quel dono, quella spinta che ha. Se rinvia più lontano degli altri, può creare buone occasioni per gli attaccanti. Se uscendo riesce a portare via la palla agli avversari senza commettere fallo, è una buona cosa. Se riesce a tenere sotto controllo costante l’intera trequarti, i difensori possono salire, e così la squadra. Ma è solo la mia modesta opinione, mister…" rispose l’uomo, che era lo stesso che aveva accompagnato Manuel a Gelsenkirchen da Monaco.

"Uhm, ci penserò. Vedremo al prossimo allenamento!" e girò i tacchi andandosene.

*

Poco dopo, Manuel uscì dalla doccia, trovandosi davanti uno dei suoi compagni, completamente nudo.

Restò un istante a guardarlo.

Magro, flessuoso, armonico. Ogni muscolo ben definito, la pelle lucida di sudore, le goccioline che correvano lungo i sentieri tracciati da muscoli e tendini, creando un gioco di luci e ombre che mandò definitivamente il cuore di Manuel alle stelle.

"Ehi Neuer, che hai?"  
"Eh?"  
"Che hai?"  
"Oh, niente, mi sono dimenticato di fare una telefonata. Scusa devo scappare!" e andò di corsa verso il suo posto, vestendosi in tre secondi netti e uscendo.

Fuori, lasciò il borsone sotto il portico e uscì sotto la pioggia scrosciante di quel freddo giorno di primavera.

_Compiva diciotto anni._

"Manuel!!! Ma che fai sotto la pioggia!!!?" gli gridò il suo compagno di poco prima, uscendo dagli spogliatoi con l’ombrello.

Manuel gli corse incontro, prese il suo mento tra le dita, con una delicatezza incredibile, e lo baciò di sfuggita, scappando via subito dopo con il cuore che pompava a mille nel petto.

*

"Manuel, dobbiamo parlare…"

A rivolgergli la parola, il ragazzo che il portiere aveva baciato di sfuggita quasi tre mesi prima.

L’estate sembrava essere arrivata anche a Gelsenkirchen, e il fumo quasi costante durante l’inverno si era diradato, rischiarando anche il campo di calcio.

"Di cosa?"  
"Di quello che è successo"  
"Perchè, cos’è successo?"

L’altro, stizzito, lo prese per un braccio, stringendo più forte che poteva. Sul viso del biondo si dipinse una lieve smorfia di fastidio, segno che l’altro stringeva davvero forte.

"Okay…non qui però!" replicò Manuel, scambiando la presa e trascinando via il compagno verso il retro degli spogliatoi, fermandosi solo quando fu sicuro di essere al riparo da occhi e orecchie.  
"Perchè l’hai fatto?"

Manuel restò in silenzio, limitandosi a guardarlo.

"Non rispondi?" l’altro lo incalzò, si stava innervosendo.

Silenzio.

"Manuel, sono tre mesi che non riesco a smettere di pensare a quel bacio. Spiegami tu, perchè io non so proprio da che parte girarmi!" e gli diede le spalle, mani nei capelli.  
"Verso di me, sciocco, verso di me…" rispose a mezza voce, allungando la mano a prendere quella dell’altro, tremante.

Naturale.

Come se non avessero fatto altro per tutta la vita.

Tutto venne da sè, naturale come respirare.

Il bacio, dolce, timido, impacciato, che prendeva sempre più corpo.

I due ragazzi che prendevano coscienza dei loro sentimenti ricambiati, e approfondivano il bacio senza tuttavia sfiorarsi, per timore di fare qualcosa di stupido.

Solo quando davvero non ebbero più aria, si sciolsero.

Il ragazzo, un anno più giovane del portiere, rimase accanto a lui, ad occhi chiusi, mentre un raggio di sole li colpiva.

"E’ il sole caldo o sei tu?"

Manuel sorrise, e gli spostò il ciuffo che ricadeva sulla fronte, tanto lungo che lo avevano soprannominato Schopf.

"Dovresti vederti…" mormorò Manuel, avvicinando nuovamente la testa, e l’altro si affrettò a chiudergli la bocca con la propria.

Il tutto, sotto gli occhi un po’ irritati e un po’ bonari del signor Aufner, che ormai considerava Manuel alla stregua di un figlio.  
I nonni del ragazzo erano mancati l’anno prima, a poca distanza l’una dall’altro, e ora il giovane viveva nel collegio della squadra. Aveva già ricevuto la visita dell’allenatore della prima squadra, che dopotutto già conosceva.  
Jupp Heynckes lo voleva a tutti i costi in prima squadra in non più di due anni, tanto da affidarlo al preparatore dei portieri della formazione maggiore, Oliver Reck.

"Manuel…a che pensi?"  
"Forse il prossimo anno passo in prima squadra…"  
"Ma…è fantastico!!!" esclamò il giovane, abbracciandolo stretto.  
"Sì…ma se passo in prima squadra non potremo vederci così spesso…" ammise, arrosendo un po’.

Il giovane arrossì di rimando, intrecciando la sua mano a quella molto più grande del compagno.

"Ho deciso: resto un altro anno in Primavera. Tanto 19 o 20 anni in prima squadra sarei comunque il terzo o quarto portiere. Almeno qui gioco titolare! E poi potrei stare con te…sempre che tu lo voglia…"  
"Me lo stai chiedendo seriamente?"

"Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo, Alex?" chiese il portiere, emozionato come nemmeno ad un compleanno.

Il giovane annuì, gettandogli le braccia al collo, sorridendo ad occhi chiusi mentre il portiere, il suo portiere, lo coccolava.


	7. Finally, Bundesliga!!

*

Due anni erano trascorsi da quel giorno, due anni in cui Manuel e Alex ne avevano passate di tutti i colori: tanto amore, esperienze, gioia, ma anche litigi furiosi, gelosie, lontananza.

L’anno prima Alex era passato in prima squadra, mentre Manuel era rimasto alla Primavera.

Questo evento aveva acceso parecchi attriti tra i due, tanto che Manuel l’aveva lasciato dopo una litigata epica finita con Alex in lacrime e Manuel a piangere e gridare in piena notte in mezzo al campo sotto la pioggia.  
Quando, finalmente, si era deciso a rientrare, il giovane compagno gli si era buttato addosso con un asciugamano e gli occhi gonfi di acqua salata, implorandolo di non andare via mai più in quel modo.  
Avevano risolto facendo l’amore su ogni superficie disponibile, in tutti i modi e in tutte le posizioni, tanto che il giorno dopo Manuel non riusciva quasi a camminare.  
Tutti ridacchiavano sotto i baffi, ma subito smettevano, appena Manuel li fulminava con lo sguardo.

"Neuer, il signor Slomka e il signor Reck sono qui, vorrebbero parlarti…e cerca di camminare dritto" mormorò tra i denti l’allenatore, evitando di dargli una pacca sul sedere, ben consapevole di come avrebbe reagito il portiere, che ormai sfiorava il soffitto degli spogliatoi con la mano.

Manuel annuì e, sebbene incerto, raggiunse i due uomini nel corridoio.

"Neuer!" esclamò il nuovo allenatore della prima squadra, allungando la mano a stringere quella del giovane ventenne, che la strinse appena, misurando con cura la sua forza.

Strinse anche quella dell’altro uomo, che ormai aveva imparato a conoscere, visto che lo allenava da anni ormai.

"Come stai ragazzo?"  
"Bene signore!"  
"Ottimo. Senti, il signor Heynckes ti ha decisamente raccomandato, e anche se non è più l’allenatore, continua a raccomandarti. Quindi ti vorremmo in prima squadra. Il signor Reck qui presente dice che ormai sei pronto, che ti ha insegnato tutto quello che poteva. Ora solo l’esperienza può migliorarti. Cosa ne pensi?"  
"Giocare in prima squadra…sarebbe un sogno, signore!"  
"Ci sono delle regole in prima squadra, tra cui niente esposizioni pubbliche. Quindi, tu e il tuo ragazzo, sì lo sappiamo" continuò nonostante Manuel fosse improvvisamente sbiancato "dovete darvi un contegno, in campo e negli spogliatoi, in ritiro con la squadra, in qualunque occasione pubblica, e in allenamento. Niente smancerie capito?"

Manuel abbassò la testa.

"Capito…"  
"Bene, allora ti aspettiamo domani agli allenamenti. Campo 1 alle 14, non ammetto ritardi!" concluse Slomka, girando i tacchi e andandosene.

Manuel aveva il cuore a pezzi e gli occhi lucidi, e Reck se ne accorse, perché lo prese per le spalle.

"Ehi ragazzino, non piangere. Devi sopportare. Non ti ho forse insegnato la disciplina?"  
"Sì signore!"

"Senti, non è il tipo di persona a cui danno fastidio i gay. Solo che conosce molto bene l’opinione generale sull’argomento, e se ti ha detto queste cose è perché non vuole che succedano cose spiacevoli, a te o ad Alex…e non guardarmi in quel modo, era abbastanza ovvio che fosse lui, dal modo in cui vi mangiate con gli occhi quando vi incrociate…" aggiunse con un risolino alla reazione di Manuel al nome del suo ragazzo.  
"Ascolta, dovete solamente tenere la vostra relazione privata. Mi sembra che sia quello che volete entrambi, no?"

Manuel annuì, tirando su col naso e asciugandosi gli occhi con il palmo della mano.

"Dai, non sei felice? Il tuo sogno si è avverato! Giocherai in prima squadra!!" esclamò l’ex portiere, abbracciando il suo miglior allievo e stringendo forte.  
"Immagina la faccia di Alex quando glielo dirai, stasera" e finalmente anche Manuel sorrise.

"Devo andare, ma noi ci vediamo domani. Non tardare, o si arrabbierà. E quando si arrabbia lo fa sul serio, credimi" aggiunse, abbracciando di nuovo il ragazzo e andandosene.

Manuel restò un momento appoggiato al muro, a metà tra la gioia e la rabbia.

Lui che non si era mai voluto nascondere, ora era costretto a farlo, non solo per se stesso, ma soprattutto per il suo Alex.

Il suo Alex…

Quel pensiero lo accompagnò per tutto il giorno, senza tuttavia distrarlo. La sua concentrazione era davvero ammirevole, e la sua naturale taciturnità lo rendeva quasi inavvicinabile ai compagni più giocosi.

*

"Manu, che hai? Sei strano…" ma non riuscì a dire altro, perché il portiere lo tirò su di peso, issandoselo in spalla, chiudendo la porta col tallone e portandolo direttamente in camera, chiudendo anche quella porta.  
Quando ci furono, lo lasciò scendere in piedi sul letto.

"Manuel che ma ti è preso?!"  
"Domani mi alleno con la prima squadra!!" esclamò, abbracciandolo subito quando vide la sorpresa sul suo viso.  
"Oddio, è vero?" chiese Alex con la gioia dipinta sul viso e nel cuore.  
"Vero! Sono venuti a parlarmi oggi Slomka e Reck, comincio domani alle 14 al campo 1!"  
"Finalmente amor mio, finalmente insieme di nuovo!!" sospirò Alex, baciando il suo uomo dolcemente.  
"Spero ancora per tanto tempo" sospirò Manuel quando sciolsero l’abbraccio e si sedettero sul letto.  
"Hanno detto anche a te che dobbiamo moderarci?"  
"Che? Anche a te?"  
"Sì, immagini la mia reazione?"  
"Identica alla mia…che pensi di fare?"  
"Quello che vuoi tu…"

"Dunque, ora come ora voglio scoparti finché non mi preghi di smettere, per quello ci penseremo dopo!" e si gettò sul compagno, prendendolo in vita e stendendolo per bene nel letto, mentre quello già ansimava.

Avrebbero pensato dopo ai dettagli, ora come ora volevano solo amarsi il più possibile.


	8. Sweeper-Keeper

*

Il giorno dopo, l’alba li trovò ancora a letto, stretti in un abbraccio dolce.

Il primo raggio del sole colpì il viso del portiere, questi si svegliò, sciogliendo l’abbraccio così delicatamente che il compagno continuò beatamente a dormire.

Andò alla finestra, in calzoni lunghi e petto nudo, guardando l’alba sorgere sul centro sportivo che era casa sua da molti anni.

"Ehi…come mai già in piedi?" sussurrò Alex, abbracciandolo da dietro e baciandogli la schiena.  
"Pensieri…"  
"Manuel, vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Non siamo una squadra omofoba, e se non danno fastidio a me, non lo daranno nemmeno a te. Stai tranquillo tesoro, dico sul serio"

Manuel lo abbracciò, sorridendogli.

"Colazione?"  
"Ho una fame assurda!!"

*

"Bene signori! Sì sì calmi! Venite qui per favore!! Meno male che avevo detto di arrivare puntuale, signor Neuer, cominciamo male!!" si rivolse così al giocatore Slomka, quello stesso pomeriggio al campo 1 mentre Manuel arrivava trafelato.  
"Colpa mia, signor Slomka, colpa mia!" si affrettò a riparare il presidente, arrivando claudicante sul campo uno.  
"Ah, signor presidente!" e tutti i giocatori si affrettarono a salutare.  
"Sì sì signor Slomka, colpa mia, il signor Neuer era con me a firmare il contratto, ci siamo fermati a chiacchierare. Lo sapeva che viene da Monaco?"  
"No, non ne ero al corrente…" e si voltò a parlare col presidente, mentre Manuel si infilava i guanti in silenzio, visibilmente rosso in viso.

*

"Correre! Veloci! Scattare!! Siete lenti come le lumache!!" sbottò Slomka, mentre venticinque ragazzi e uomini facevano un complicato percorso ginnico, arrivando infine a tirare in porta.

Manuel osservava il percorso e gli altri due portieri che si alternavano tra i pali.

Il più “anziano” dei due, Frank Rost, aveva una certa prestanza fisica. Alto quasi quanto Manuel, era uno specialista delle prese a terra.

L’altro, Christofer Heimeroth, si muoveva come un carro armato anche se saltava molto in alto.

"Neuer! Tocca a te!!!"

Il grido dell’allenatore lo riportò alla realtà.

Si portò alla porta, e rimase due secondi vicino al palo, andando poi a posizionarsi in mezzo alla stessa, esattamente nel mezzo.

"Non aver paura, il pallone è tuo amico. Il pallone è tuo amico. Il pallone è tuo amico!" ripetè tra sé e sé le parole che tanti anni prima Hansi gli aveva rivolto.

Gli occhi azzurri fissi sul giocatore che gli correva incontro, per un secondo incrociarono quelli di Alex.  
Un secondo di troppo, perchè perse di vista l’avversario e il tiro passò, con suo grande disappunto.  
Imprecò a bassa voce e si tirò subito su, battendosi le mani nei guanti.

"Forza Manuel!!" gridò qualcuno, qualcuno di familiare.

Manuel chiuse gli occhi, poi li riaprì e allargò appena le mani.

Nei suoi splendidi occhi, la totale determinazione a non far passare nemmeno uno spillo.

*

"Bene signori" l'allenatore fischiò, interrompendo di fatto l’esercizio.  
"Nessuno, ripeto, nessuno, è riuscito a far entrare quella palla in rete. Allora, o voi siete scarsi, e non credo, o qui abbiamo una delle più grandi promesse del calcio tedesco. Manuel, al primo tiro eri distratto vero?"  
"Sì…sì signore!" ammise, respirando con calma.  
"La distrazione ti porta a sbagliare, ricordatelo. Ora ricominciamo ma stavolta più velocemente" e fischiò nuovamente, facendo tirare i ragazzi più velocemente.

Anche in quell’occasione, non un solo pallone attraversò la linea di porta.  
Alex guardava il suo uomo con orgoglio e fiducia totale: era un vero campione, e finalmente se ne accorgevano anche gli altri, che cominciarono a parlare tra di loro vivacemente.

"Ora ci provo io!" esclamò uno dei difensori, Marcio Rafael Ferreira de Souza, detto Rafinha, e preso un pallone eseguì alla perfezione la prima parte dell’esercizio, andando poi incontro al portiere esaminando lui e la porta per capire dove era scoperto.

"Attento Manuel non distrarti!!" lo incoraggiò Oliver, che conosceva bene le potenzialità del ragazzo che aveva allenato.

Il ragazzo che gli veniva incontro era veloce ma non così tanto, così si decise.  
Uscì.  
Tutti si misero le mani sugli occhi.

"Adesso Rafi segna fidatevi!" esclamò Sebastian Boenisch, difensore anche lui.  
"Forse un’altra volta, Sebastian!" rispose Manuel, da metà dell'area di rigore.

Aprirono gli occhi e Rafinha era sulla porta, appoggiato al palo, allibito.  
Manuel invece stava corricchiando verso di loro, palla al piede.

"Manuel, sapresti rifarlo?" gli chiese Slomka, incredulo per quello che aveva visto.  
"Che cosa mister? Che cosa ha fatto?" chiesero alcuni.  
"Rafa…"  
"No, signore io non lo rifaccio. Me ne basta una di umiliazione!" esclamò il brasiliano, incrociando le braccia, scornato.  
"Voi non avete visto…Manuel, rifallo per favore…"  
"Ci provo io!" esclamò Alex, mentre Manuel tornava al suo posto, facendo spostare il compagno con "mi dispiace" e un "per favore" in perfetto portoghese che lo lasciarono ancora di più a bocca aperta.  
"Dai amore!" mormorò Manuel, battendosi le mani.

Stavolta nessuno chiuse gli occhi.

Quando Alex, palla al piede, arrivò troppo vicino per i gusti del portiere, Manuel uscì, in scivolata, prendendo il pallone senza nemmeno sfiorare Alex, tirandosi su in fretta e partendo verso l’altra porta al galoppo. Giunto in una buona posizione, si alzò la palla col sinistro e la calciò col destro, infilandola nel sette.

"Tu dovevi fare il centrocampista, altro che il portiere!" esclamò Niko Bungert, suo coetaneo e vicino di stanza al convitto.

Tutti gli andarono incontro, a fargli i complimenti.  
Da quel giorno, quel ragazzone appena ventenne divenne l’idolo dello Schalke 04 e dei suoi tifosi.  
Un portiere che è anche un centrocampista o, come si dice, uno Sweeper-Keeper.

La vera punta della formazione bianco blu.


	9. It hurts, but I don't care

*

Non tutte le cose belle durano per sempre.

Manuel lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

L’inverno di quell’anno, 2005/2006, che era iniziato bene per il Manuel portiere (data la promozione in prima squadra) e un po’ meno bene per la squadra, eliminati in Champions League e arrivati alle semifinali di Coppa UEFA, a livello emotivo aveva portato solo dolore al giovane.

Alex si era visto offrire un contratto da una squadra avversaria, il Borussia Monchengladbach, della durata di due anni, e dato il sovraffollamento nelle file dello Schalke, aveva deciso di accettare.

Farlo accettare a Manuel era stata davvero la parte difficile, tanto che dopo un litigio furioso, il portiere gli aveva tirato un ceffone, salvo pentirsi l’istante dopo.

La situazione si era logorata ormai, e di comune accordo, decisero di lasciarsi, anche se fu durissima per entrambi.

Passarono Natale separati, da amici Manuel, e da parenti Alex, promettendosi però di vedersi a fine anno, per salutarsi.

*

"Manuel!!" sentì il suo nome pronunciato dall’ormai suo ex e il suo cuore perse un battito.

"Alex!" e lo abbracciò a lungo quando questi lo raggiunse al gate dove già lo aspettava.

"Scusa, ci ho messo un secolo col bagaglio…come stai?"

"Male…"

"Anche io Manuel, anche io…ma questa è un’opportunità che non posso perdere. Mi hanno promesso una maglia da titolare, basta panchina. L’unica cosa che mi mancherà dello Schalke sarai tu…" e la voce si incrinò, mentre il quasi ventenne cercava di non piangere.

"Ti voglio bene Alex, te ne ho sempre voluto e sempre te ne vorrò, hai capito?" replicò il numero 29, la voce rotta dall’emozione e prossimo al pianto.

Si abbracciarono ancora più stretti, lasciandosi andare per un momento.

"Sii felice Manuel, ti prego fallo per me. Non permettere a nessuno di farti sentire diverso, o sbagliato. Tu sei bellissimo, hai tutto il diritto di essere te stesso, e felice…"

"Promettimi che farai lo stesso Alex. Ci vedremo alla prima occasione!" rispose Manuel, asciugandosi le lacrime mentre all’altoparlante veniva chiamato il volo per Mönchengladbach.

*

Vedere il suo primo vero amore andare via in lacrime lo rese triste e immensamente taciturno, tanto che i giorni seguenti fu davvero intrattabile.

La stagione 2006/2007, la seconda di Manuel in prima squadra, portò una quasi rivoluzione nella formazione. Oltre ad Alex, molti compagni andarono via e quasi altrettanti ne arrivarono, tra cui un “nanerottolo” alto uno e 77, che presto sarebbe diventato il peggiore incubo di Manuel. Un ragazzo di origine turca di nome Mesut Özil.

Ogni giorno allenamento, partitella e poi puntualmente la panchina.

Manuel si chiedeva quando sarebbe riuscito a giocare con una certa costanza. Intanto, passava sempre più spesso il suo tempo libero con Sebastian Boenisch, che era diventato uno dei suoi, peraltro pochi, amici.

Si allenavano insieme, mangiavano insieme, andavano e venivano insieme. Qualche malalingua diceva che dormivano anche insieme, ma i due avevano sempre smentito categoricamente.

Da quando Alex si era trasferito, Manuel non aveva più voluto compagni di stanza, e sia la società che i suoi compagni lo avevano appoggiato, anche se vederlo stare così male giorno dopo giorno rendeva tutti un po’ tristi.

*

"Ragazzi, dobbiamo fare qualcosa!" esclamò un giorno Sebastian mentre, finito l’allenamento, osservava l’amico portiere tirare palloni su palloni nella porta vuota, provando a perfezionare la sua mira.

"Perché?" chiese Timo Kunert, che in quanto nuovo arrivato non sapeva nulla.

"Per chi è arrivato quest’anno, Manuel è gay" replicò Rafinha, lasciando tutti con un palmo di naso.

"Scherzi vero?" esclamò Dennis, uno dei due nuovi portieri, un giovane sbarbatello di appena vent’anni.

"No Lainczyk, non scherzo. Manuel Neuer è gay. Fino all’anno scorso stava con un nostro compagno. Poi Alex si è trasferito all’ MGB, e ora Manuel soffre come un cane per questo" spiegò il brasiliano.

"Okay, questo sì che è uno shock. E dire che io vado sempre in giro nudo…"

"Non preoccuparti nano, che manco ti guarda di striscio. C’hai l’uccello troppo piccolo!" lo schernì Christian, beccandosi uno scappellotto da Fabian, il più grande d’età in quel gruppetto con i suoi 28 anni.

"Ragazzi, torniamo per favore al vero problema? Manuel è solo adesso, ed è triste. Come gli risolleviamo il morale?" riprese il filo Sebastian.

"Io non mi offro volontario, sia chiaro!" esclamò nuovamente Dennis, beccando un pestone poco amichevole.

"Non intendevo in quel senso. Come possiamo risollevargli il morale senza per forza scadere nel sessuale?"

Rimasero tutti un momento fermi a riflettere.

"Forse…forse se giocasse di più, potrebbe sentire meno la nostalgia e distrarsi…" disse timidamente Ralf Fährmann, anche lui neo arrivato portiere diciannovenne.

"Sai che forse hai ragione Ralf? Se gioca si concentra sulla partita, se si concentra non pensa ad Alex, e se non pensa ad Alex magari tornerà a sorridere. Voi non l’avete mai visto sorridere, ma vi assicuro che quando ti guarda e sorride ti vien voglia di piangere per quanto è emozionante il suo sorriso" replicò Sebastian.

Tutti lo guardarono con tanto d’occhi.

"Seba, non è che per caso hai una cottarella per il nostro Manuel?"

"Cheee?! Ma scherzi!! Siamo solo amici accidenti! E’ uno dei miei migliori amici, non mi sognerei mai di pensare a lui in quel modo!!" sbottò il polacco, ribadendo per l’ennesima volta che no, non c’era quel tipo di attrazione tra i due amici.

"Ehi ragazzi che si dice?" esclamò Özil, che arrivava proprio in quel momento, col suo solito sorriso e gli occhi spalancati anche più del normale.

"Niente, parlavamo della prossima gara"

"Ah, no perché ho appena parlato con Manuel e…" ma non riuscì a finire di parlare che fu subito preso per il bavero e attaccato al muro da Boenisch.

"Ma…che ho detto?"

"Tu a Manuel non devi avvicinarti, capito?!"

Gli altri, se subito erano rimasti scioccati dal gesto impetuoso del pur tranquillo e pacato Sebastian, l’istante dopo cercavano di staccarlo dal turco.

"Ma che ti prende, Boenisch?"

"Mi prende che ho sentito delle voci su questo qui. Voci che non mi piacciono per niente!" e lo lasciò.

"Vediamo, che sono un diavolo tentatore, che faccio ammattire chiunque?" ribatté Mesut, massaggiandosi il collo.

"Peggio. Alle giovanili dicono che sei gay, e che vai con chiunque. Manuel ha bisogno di tutto fuorché di uno come te, quindi trzymać z dala od niego!!” grugnì il polacco nella sua lingua madre, andandosene verso l’amico, che ancora tirava verso la porta.

Gli altri, che per tutto il tempo erano rimasti immobili, guardarono Mesut e poi se ne andarono, lasciandolo solo.

"Ma…ma…ma io non sono gay!!" esclamò, ma nessuno più lo ascoltava, così sbuffò e se ne andò anche lui.

*

"Ehi Manu…" mormorò a mezza voce Sebastian, apparendo sulla porta della camera del portiere, che da numero 29 era diventato numero 12, ovvero portiere in seconda.

"Seba!!" esclamò con gioia Manuel, andando ad aprirgli la porta in pantaloncini e a torso nudo "entra, mi stato rasando. Comincia ad essere fastidiosa!" indicando il filo appena visibile di peletti biondi sul mento.

"Fastidiosa? E’ praticamente invisibile!" replicò ridacchiando il polacco, chiudendo la porta con la sicura, data l’ora.

"Dici che non dovrei rasarmela?" chiese ancora, comparendo di nuovo dalla porta del bagno, stavolta in soli boxer, per di più attillati.

Sebastian deglutì.

"Seba, che hai? Sei arrossito! Andiamo dai, mi hai visto molto più nudo di così!" aggiunse sorridendo stentatamente il portiere.

"Non farmelo ricordare Manuel, mi hai scioccato quella volta che mi hai aperto completamente nudo. Ho avuto gli incubi per giorni!" replicò e si andò a sedere sul letto, cercando di far smettere il proprio cuore di battere all’impazzata.

Poco dopo anche l’amico lo raggiunse, stendendosi sul letto, testa sul cuscino.

"Che ne pensi dei nuovi arrivati?"

"Rafl mi piace, ha del potenziale. Dennis è un idiota, ma ha una reattività a terra che forse io non avrò mai…"

"Non dire scempiaggini, nessuno riuscirà mai ad eguagliarti, sei troppo bravo!" rispose d’istinto Sebastian, salvo poi mordersi il labbro.

Manuel a quel complimento non reagì, almeno esteriormente. Dentro, arrossì.

"Allora, che facciamo?" chiese Sebastian glissando sulla non-reazione dell’altro.

"Tv o Playstation 3?"

Sebastian, stanco di stare seduto, si allungò verso il compagno, stendendosi, sui gomiti, all’altezza del petto di Manuel.

"Tv, non ho voglia di sfidarti ancora e farmi umiliare per l’ennesima volta…"

Manuel rise e a Sebastian scappò una lacrima, di cui il portiere si accorse subito, tanto che si alzò a sedere, arrivandogli dietro e sfiorando il viso praticamente perfetto del giovane.

"Piangi?"

"Finalmente hai riso di nuovo…eravamo…ero preoccupato…"

Manuel sospirò, abbracciando il compagno di squadra, appoggiando la testa bionda sulla sua bruna.

"Sto bene Seba…"

"No, non stai bene. Lo vedo, me ne accorgo non sono cieco. Tu stai soffrendo, ma non ti apri con nessuno, nemmeno coi tuoi amici, nemmeno con me…" mormorò le ultime parole con dispiacere.

"Sei il mio migliore amico e mi fa star male vederti così a pezzi, Manu…"

"Non mi chiamavano così da un po’…"

"Scusa…"

"Non scusarti. Mi dispiace di farvi preoccupare. Prometto che cercherò di essere un po’ più socievole…ma…che ti prende ora?" sbottò quando l’altro lo scostò malamente e si alzò, camminando avanti e indietro per la stanza con gesti di stizza.

"Sebastian, che ho detto?!" chiese Manuel senza capire.

"Tu…tu non puoi fare così. Non puoi essere così! Cavolo…io…" e cominciò a confabulare a bassa voce frasi incomprensibili, ma evidentemente confuse.

Il biondone si alzò lentamente, piazzandosi da un lato della stanza, contro il muro, osservando il compagno sclerare sempre di più, finché non arrivò a mettersi le mani nei capelli e a piangere.

"Ora basta!" e lo andò a prendere, afferrandolo per un braccio e portandolo al muro con sé, stringendolo.

Le lunghe leve superiori del giovane strinsero l’amico in un caldo abbraccio, arrivando a sfiorargli il fondoschiena, ma l’altro sembrò non accorgersene, mentre tentava disperatamente di smettere di piangere, di confabulare, di resistere.

"Sebastian, calmati…" sussurrò Manuel, mentre il respiro del compagno da veloce e affannato, lentamente rallentava fino a calmarsi.

"Non parlare così…" sussurrò in un bisbiglio Sebastian, tenendo una mano sul petto dell’altro, distanziandolo anche se inutilmente.

"Così come?" ripeté lo stesso tono.

"Così!" e lo spinse, ma senza convinzione alcuna, anzi cedendo sempre di più.

"E come dovrei parlare?"

"Non parlare…"

Il giovane polacco non osava alzare lo sguardo sul tedesco, per paura di cedere del tutto.

"Cerchi disperatamente di resistere, ma non capisco perché. Non ho fatto nulla, né detto nulla, per farti pensare di dovermi resistere. Stavi sclerando e volevo solo farti calmare…"

"Allora lasciami andare…"

"Prometti di non sclerare?"

Sebastian annuì e Manuel lo lasciò lentamente andare, fino a liberarlo del tutto.

"Ho caldo…"

"Anche io…"

"E’ normale?"

"Penso di sì"

"Ho paura"

"Normale anche quello"

"Ci faremo del male, lo so"

"Probabile"

I due corpi si scontrarono nuovamente, travolti dal desiderio prima respinto e sopito e ora esploso come un vulcano.

La passione travolgeva tutto come un fiume di fango, spazzando via qualunque paura o resistenza.

Caddero sul letto, e da quel momento non ricordarono più nulla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per festeggiare il raggiungimento dei 1000 hits vi avevo promesso un missing moment, che finalmente sono riuscito a scrivere. Vi lascio qui sotto il link al post di tumblr, spero vi piaccia.
> 
> http://stevent-fcb.tumblr.com/post/113540051675/its-all-alright-i-still-love-you-ill-love-you
> 
> ps: siccome non me lo linka, fate copia incolla, vi manda direttamente al post di tumblr :P


	10. New team, old friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie davvero di cuore a tutti voi che leggete e lasciate un cuoricino **  
> Spero che il nuovo capitolo vi piaccia :D

*

Le due stagioni successive furono abbastanza anonime con un terzo posto in Bundesliga il primo anno, e un disastroso mezza classifica il secondo.  
La rosa cambiava ogni anno, amici a cui dire arriverderci da avversari e nuovi amici a cui dire benvenuto.

Manuel si era fatto una ristrettissima cerchia di amici, più stretti tra quelli che sapeva non sarebbero andati via per un po’, in definitiva tre: Christian Pander, Rafinha e un nuovo arrivato molto promettente, un ragazzino poco più piccolo di lui di nome Benedikt.  
I quattro viaggiavano insieme, si allenavano insieme, mangiavano insieme e passavano anche il tempo libero insieme.  
Manuel, dopo averci riflettutto e dopo che Sebastian era andato a giocare al Werder Brema, aveva accettato di dividere la stanza con un compagno, scegliendo prima Ralf e poi Benedikt quando si era accorto della pessima abitudine del portiere di lanciare i vestiti alla rinfusa quando si cambiava.  
Benedikt era molto più ordinato, almeno.

Dopo l’avventura con Sebastian, Manuel si era convinto che forse i ragazzi non erano adatti a lui, e aveva cominciato a frequentare delle ragazze, chissà come riuscendo a farsene piacere una.

Negli spogliatoi guardava i suoi compagni, ma forse non con la stessa passione degli anni precendenti.

Che stesse crescendo davvero e quella fosse stata solo una fase?

*

"Ehi Manu, esci con noi stasera?" chiese Benedikt, lanciando al portiere numero 1 lo shampoo.

"Mi vedo con Kat"

"Oddio ragazzi il nostro Manu si è convertito alla passera!!" esclamò Chris, ricevendo un calcio negli stinchi da Rafael e uno scappellotto da Markus, che andava in doccia con solo un mini asciugamano a coprirgli le parti basse.

"Manu…" si approcciò Ben, appoggiandosi al muretto "sei sicuro? Non sembravi così preso da lei…"

"Mi aiuta a dimenticare, è meglio dell’alcol…"

"Questo è meglio che non glielo dici, ti pare?"

Manuel annuì, passandosi una mano sui capelli e sul corpo, togliendo il residuo di acqua.

I più giovani guardavano al loro portiere con ammirazione, alcuni più a lungo del normale, ma Manuel non li considerava della minima attenzione, non in quel senso.

Racchiudeva nel suo cuore le due esperienze con Alex e Sebastian come se dovesse nasconderle o proteggerle. Non ne parlava mai, con nessuno.

*

"Ragazzi, vorrei presentarvi il nuovo allenatore, Felix Magath, e il suo staff!" introdusse così il nuovo tecnico il presidente.

Manuel salutò, poi scappò via con una scusa qualsiasi, lasciando l’allenatore molto stupito.

"Il ragazzo è un po’ emotivo, lo perdoni!" lo salvò ancora una volta il presidente, ripromettendosi però di chiederne spiegazioni dal diretto interessato.

Manuel intanto corse fuori, salutò velocemente Büskens e Mulder e corse ad abbracciare Reck che, sorpreso da quel gesto d’affetto, ci mise qualche secondo a rispondere.

"Mi dispiace che vai via…"  
"Dispiace anche a me Manu…"  
"Sei stato il miglior allenatore che ho mai avuto dai tempi di Scheuer…"  
"Sven Scheuer? Quando ti ha allenato?"  
"Quando avevo cinque anni, vivevo ancora a Monaco, lui era terzo portiere della prima squadra…"

Reck annuì, slacciando il ragazzo, ormai ventiquattrenne.

"Sei grande per gli abbracci così stretti Manuel…"  
"Mai troppo grande per dimostrare il mio affetto…"

"Mi raccomando, voglio sentire grandi cose sul tuo conto, d’accordo? Ricordati, il tuo unico punto debole è la distrazione. Concentrati sull’avversario e sulla palla. Hai due lobi del cervello, usali! Pensa e rifletti, e se il tuo istinto ti dice di uscire, fallo. Ascolta sempre il tuo cuore, ragazzo mio, e diventerai il miglior portiere del mondo un giorno" aggiunse l’uomo, posando una mano sulla spalla del gigante, che aveva raggiunto negli ultimi anni la ragguardevole altezza di 192 centimetri per oltre 90 chili.

Il giovane annuì, e lasciò andare il suo allenatore.

Tornando indietro, andò direttamente in campo e per tutto il giorno fu intrattabile, limitando le risposte ad una serie di monosillabi.

*

"Pander, aiutami a capire perchè non ci arrivo. Che problemi ha quel ragazzo?" chiese l’allenatore Magath a Christian, che si fermò a parlare con lui.

"Chi, Neuer?"

Magath annuì.

"Non ha problemi, è solo estremamente emotivo. E quando qualcosa non va diventa estremamente taciturno. Come adesso"  
"E come mai c’è qualcosa che non va?"  
"Niente…lui e Reck avevano un bel rapporto, Reck lo allenava da quando è arrivato in prima squadra, quattro anni fa. Manuel, ecco lui ha difficoltà a socializzare. Lo sapeva che è orfano?"  
"No, nessuno mi ha dato queste informazioni. A livello di gioco sono inutili"  
"Non a livello emotivo, non se vuole creare un rapporto con uno come lui. Manuel è orfano di madre da quando aveva due anni e mezzo. Lei lo abbandonò a Monaco, chissà perchè. Comunque fino ai cinque anni ha vissuto in Baviera, alla fondazione del Bayern Monaco. Poi i suoi nonni lo hanno ritrovato e così lui è tornato qui, dov’è nato. Penso che per lui sia stato un trauma lasciare casa sua"  
"E questo come centra con il fatto che è emotivo e taciturno?"  
"Da quel che so io, è così da quando è arrivato qui a Gelsenkirchen"  
"E la questione della sua sessualità?"

"Questione?"

"Questo me l’hanno detto. Il ragazzo è omosessuale, e qui in società è dichiarato"  
"Sì, noi lo sappiamo. Ma solo noi qui e forse qualche suo compagno delle giovanili, e ovviamente il presidente, che l’ha sempre appoggiato e difeso dalle critiche, come anche noi del resto. Manuel è un dono di Dio al calcio. Lo guardi allenarsi e poi mi dica che non è così…" e se ne andò, dando un cinque a Rafael che era lì vicino.

Magath restò un minuto sovrappensiero, avvicinandosi poi al lato dove si stavano allenando i portieri. Ralf era andato a giocare a Francoforte, e ora i due portieri in seconda erano Mathias e il giovane marocchino Amsif, dotato ma ancora acerbo.  
Proprio mentre Magath si avvicina, Manuel fece una parata piuttosto spettacolare e tutti i compagni si fermarono ad applaudirlo, osannandolo. Lui non reagì che con un mezzo sorriso.

"Neuer! Per favore, una parola!" lo chiamò allora l’allenatore, e Manuel si scosse di dosso la polvere, raggiungendolo al passo.

"Mister"  
"Dunque…"  
"Mi scuso per il mio comportamento di prima. Sono mortificato" e abbassò la testa.

"Ragazzo, volevo parlare di una questione che mi sta a cuore. Posso sembrare un tipo burbero e insensibile, ma non è così. Il tuo amico Pander mi ha accennato a qualcosa circa la tua infanzia…" -e Manuel annotò mentalmente di pestare Chris a sangue per quella sua lingua lunga- "ti capisco, meglio di quanto tu creda. Questo tuttavia non deve influire sul tuo gioco nè sulla tua presenza in campo. In allenamento a me piace interagire coi miei ragazzi" -e a quelle parole Manuel digrignò i denti, di nascosto- "perciò vorrei che ti sforzassi di essere un po’ più presente. Hai una voce ragazzo, voglio sentirla!"  
"Chiaro signore!"  
"Bene, continua così" e lo congedò, salvo poi richiamarlo.

"Ah Neuer, bella parata quella di prima. Sei veramente uno sweeper-keeper, vanne fiero ragazzo, non sono in molti a livello mondiale a poter dire lo stesso!" e sorrise, sorriso a cui Manuel rispose.

Forse un po’ finto, ma Magath si accontentò. Il ragazzo soffriva, era evidente, ma non toccava certo a lui aiutarlo. Ne avrebbe parlato con lo psicologo della società, chiedendo aiuto a lui.

*

La notte di Natale del 2009 fu una delle migliori per Manuel dai tempi che, ancora bimbo, aveva chiesto a Christkind di portargli un pallone da calcio e il presidente del Bayern si era presentato alla fondazione con un pallone bianco a pezze nere quasi più grande di lui.  
Visto che molti suoi compagni non sarebbero tornati a casa, aveva organizzato la cena di Natale e il “Babbo Natale Segreto”, con la complicità di Ben e Chris.

Si erano perciò trovati lui, i due amici, Levan Kenia, Danny Latza, Predrag Stevanovic, Lukas Schmitz, il greco Pliatsikas e il giovane Rakitic, tutti intorno ad un tavolo a mangiare piatti tipici della tradizione tedesca e dei paesi da cui provenivano alcuni dei ragazzi.

Ridevano e scherzavano, raccontando aneddoti natalizi di quando erano piccoli.  
Manuel per lo più ascoltava, ridendo però ampiamente ogni qualvolta qualcosa fosse divertente.  
Negli ultimi mesi il suo umore era migliorato, un po’ grazie a Kat e un po’ grazie ai suoi amici e al fatto che la squadra guidava la Bundesliga, finalmente, dopo un periodo di crisi.

"Okay ragazzi, è ora di aprire i regali!!" alzò la voce sopra al caos di voci Benedikt.  
"Ma che ore sono?"  
"E’ mezzanotte meno tre minuti signori!! E’ quasi Natale!!!" esultò Levan, lasciando l’ultimo boccone di torta sacker nel piatto e andando a posizionarsi strategicamente sotto l’albero addobbato di bianco e blu.

Si radunarono tutti intorno, eccitati dalla sorprese che avrebbero potuto trovare sotto le fronde.  
Dieci minuti dopo, Manuel scartava un magnifico paio di guanti, nuovissimo modello. Modello che voleva da un bel po’ di tempo, poichè era un modello nuovo stile vintage e ricordava benissimo di averne visti uguali indosso a Sven quando lo allenava da piccolo. Si allungò ad abbracciare e ringraziare il suo Babbo Natale Segreto, Benedikt, che ricambiò con un abbraccione stritolatore.

"Manuel, la tua idea è stata geniale! Molto meglio che passare un Natale noioso a casa mia con addosso uno stupido maglione con qualche animale equivoco! Grazie Manuel!" dichiarò Danny, applaudendo il portierone, subito seguito dalle ovazioni degli altri.

Si spostarono poi sul balcone per guardare i fuochi d’artificio che stavano cominciando proprio in quel momento.  
Finiti i fuochi, Manuel rimase un momento fuori da solo, mentre gli altri rientrarono a prendersi una birra e a mettere su un po’ di musica per ballare.

Guardava il cielo e rileggeva il bellissimo messaggio che Sebastian gli aveva mandato. Quando sfilò lo sguardo dal cellulare fu attirato da un cappello che si muoveva a mezz’aria, nel vialetto.  
Sotto il cappello, il corpo di un uomo, chiuso in un giaccone bianco lungo fino alle ginocchia.  
Alle mani, dei guanti di lana blu.  
Avrebbe riconosciuto quella camminata tra altre mille, e il suo cuore fece i salti mortali nel petto, mentre rientrava correndo, precipitandosi di sotto senza nemmeno prendere il cappello, nonostante la neve.  
Passò così veloce che i suoi amici nemmeno provarono a fermarlo, salvo precipitarsi anche loro, direzione balcone, per poter guardare la scena. Quella era la sorpresa di Natale per il loro amico: qualcuno del suo passato era tornato a Gelsenkirchen.

"Oddio voglio vedere la sua reazione…" squittì Predrag, a cui i ragazzi avevano raccontato per filo e per segno tutta la vicenda.

Si accoccolarono gli uni agli altri per occupare meno spazio possibile e vedere tutti.

*

Manuel uscì nel vialetto, e si immobilizzò.  
Chiuse e riaprì gli occhi un paio di volte per essere sicuro di non stare immaginando o sognando.

Lui c’era veramente, lui era lì.

Lui che non era cambiato di una virgola, lui con lo stesso sorriso di quando era andato via, lui con le stesse guanciotte rotonde che Manuel adorava, lui con le stesse adorabili lentiggini.

Lui con gli stessi, bellissimi, occhi scuri.

"Ciao Manuel" lo salutò e Manuel per poco non crollò nella ghiaia del vialetto.


	11. There are no good or bad news, there're only news.

*

"Ragazzi, ma si può? Noi facciamo venire il suo innamorato prima e lui sviene?"  
"Dai ragazzi, lasciatelo stare. Piuttosto, andiamo a ripulire di sotto. Lasciamo loro un po’ di privacy!" esclamò Chris, spingendo gli altri di sotto, anche i recalcitranti.

Alex sorrise scuotendo la testa e chiuse la porta, tornando verso il letto, su cui stava semi sdraiato Manuel, una pezza fredda sulla fronte.

"Tipico tuo, non curarti di te stesso"  
"Qualche linea di febbre, sai che guaio" rispose sarcastico.  
"Da quando sei sarcastico?"  
"Sono cresciuto Alex…"  
"Sei rimasto identico a come ti ho conosciuto, Manu. Sei sempre lo stesso, non sei cambiato"  
"Invece sì…e anche tu, vedo…" indicando la mano destra del giovane, al cui anulare brillava una semplice fede in oro bianco.

Non rispose, e gli si spezzò il cuore quando vide la reazione negli occhi del suo ex ragazzo.

"Da quanto siete sposati?"  
"Cinque mesi…"  
"Auguri"  
"Manu…"  
"Sei felice con lei?"  
"Sì, che devo dire? Sì sono felice...io l’amo"  
"Sa di noi?"  
"Sì, non sono cambiato così tanto Manuel, sono ancora bisessuale, anche se ho sposato una donna bellissima mi piacciono ancora gli uomini. Lei lo sa e mi appoggia, sa che comunque non la tradirei mai con un’altra donna, e pensa che se vado con un uomo non è tradimento, quindi meglio di così che potevo chiedere?" replicò, l’atteggiamento dell’altro lo stizziva.

Manuel si rabbuiò. Alex gli era mancato tremendamente, specialmente i primi tempi. Rivederlo dopo tre anni e trovarlo sposato con una donna lo rendeva in un certo senso triste.  
Era egoista?

"Manu…"  
"Mi sento di merda…sono un egoista. Invece di gioire per la tua felicità sono arrabbiato con te perchè ti sei sposato, perchè mi hai dimenticato…sono uno stronzo"  
"Ed è qui che ti sbagli!" esclamò Alex, togliendo la pezzuola dalla fronte del portiere e gattonando verso di lui, facendolo stendere e salendo a cavalcioni sul suo bacino, mentre quello gli sfiorara i fianchi e rabbrividiva.

"Non ti ho mai dimenticato, nè ti ho mai messo da parte. Mai. Ti ho pensato ogni singolo minuto di ogni singolo giorno, ogni giorno. Non sai quante volte ho desiderato di vederti comparire alla mia porta, quante volta ho sognato il tuo abbraccio. Manuel io sono ancora follemente innamorato di te…" confessò e Manuel lo strinse l’istante successivo, facendolo scivolare disteso sul proprio corpo, cercando subito le sue labbra dolci e al tenue sapore di menta.

Lo baciò, e mugolò, sapevano ancora di menta.

"Le vecchie abitudini non cambiano vero? Mastichi ancora quei chewingum alla menta…"  
"Ho cambiato marca però sì, è sempre menta…" e sorrise, stringendosi al portiere.

Manuel sorrise, tranquillo e in un raro momento di pace con se stesso.  
Rimasero abbracciati tutta la notte, parlando del più e del meno, e ogni tanto facendo schioccare le labbra le une sulle altre.  
La mattina di Natale li svegliò prestissimo con una nevicata incredibile.

"Wow…Manu, vieni a vedere!!" esclamò Alex tutto eccitato come uno scolaretto.

Manuel lo raggiunse, reggendosi a stento in piedi, la febbre di nuovo alta.

"Oh accidenti, scotti! Torna subito a letto, oggi te ne stai buonino qui, ti tengo compagnia io"  
"Ma fuori…"  
"Niente ma, signorino. La vuoi giocare la prima di campionato dopo la pausa?"

Manuel annuì, la prima era col Norimberga, una squadra di mezza classifica. All’andata avevano segnato, e Manuel aveva con loro un conto in sospeso tanto che si era giurato di non farli più segnare, in nessuna occasione.

"Se resti con me, starò buono qui a letto…"  
"Resterò con te, tranquillo!" e gli scompigliò i capelli, che erano di nuovo cresciuti.

*

Gennaio segnò il ritorno ufficiale di Alex nella rosa dello Schalke 04. Chi lo conosceva gli andò incontro salutandolo con calore, e chi non lo conosceva se non di nome si presentò con cordialità.

La prima di campionato dopo la pausa, contro il Norimberga, Manuel parò tutto il parabile e fu l’assist-man per il gol della vittoria.  
Seguirono due vittorie e due pareggi, e la prima sconfitta, per 1 a 2, con il Wolfsburg. In quell’occasione rispuntò la taciturnità del portiere, umiliato e colpevole di almeno uno dei due gol presi.  
Alex gli stette vicino, dividendosi tra lui e la famiglia.  
L’ultima partita di quel febbraio gelido portò una vittoria contro gli eterni rivali del Borussia Dortmund, seguita da tre vittorie e un pareggio che resero il suo ventiquattresimo compleanno decisamente dolce.  
La prima partita di aprile era contro la ex squadra di Alex e la squadra nel profondo del cuore di Manuel, il Bayern Monaco.

Un disastro.

"COME SI FA A FARSI RIMONTARE DUE GOL, DUE!! IN DIECI MINUTI!! MI SEMBRA DI AVERE A CHE FARE CON DEI PRINCIPIANTI E NON DEI PROFESSIONISTI!! RIFLETTETE SUI VOSTRI ERRORI, NON ESONERO NESSUNO!!" gridò furibondo Magath, lasciando lo spogliatoio sbattendo la porta.

In effetti avevano avuto l’opportunità di vincere e non l’avevano sfruttata, lasciando per altro scoperta la porta di Manuel, che pur parando l’impossibile, non poteva avere occhi ovunque.  
Inoltre, il suo stato mentale si alterò gli ultimi dieci minuti, quando Alex dovette uscire in barella per un brutto fallo subito da uno dei difensori bavaresi.  
Il portiere, troppo preoccupato per l’immobilità del compagno, si distrasse quanto bastava per far prima pareggiare e poi rimontare gli avversari.

Tornati negli spogliatoi lanciò contro il muro una bottiglietta, facendola esplodere, infilando la doccia irritato all’inverosimile.  
La sera, in camera con Alex, era più calmo, anche se ancora arrabbiatissimo.  
Il centrocampista, che aveva preso un pestone e una botta in testa, stava semi sdraiato nel suo lato del letto, una borsa del ghiaccio sul bernoccolo.

"Manu, calmati, sto bene è solo una botta"  
"No, l’hanno fatto apposta! Sanno benissimo che se mi deconcentro sbaglio perciò l’hanno fatto apposta!" sbottò irritato.  
"E perchè proprio io?"  
"Alex, non essere ingenuo, credi che non sappiano che siamo stati insieme? Ovviamente lo sanno, quelli sanno sempre tutto!"  
"Manu…" lo richiamò e l’altro sbuffò, levandosi in un solo gesto la maglietta e stendendosi nel letto vicino al compagno, che si accoccolò su di lui, sospirando.  
"Sei caldo…"  
"Sono arrabbiato…"  
"Io invece ho freddo…mi scaldi?" chiese ingenuamente e con malizia, malizia che l’altro colse subito, tirandoselo addosso all’altezza giusta e baciandolo con impeto, afferrandolo per i fianchi e strusciandosi sotto di lui, provocandogli piccolo gemiti di piacere.

*

Tralasciando le partite successive, con alterne vicende, la penultima di campionato andò in scena il primo maggio, e lo Schalke affrontò il Werder Brema.  
Mentre si preparavano ad uscire sul terreno di gioco, nel tunnel incontrarono l’altra squadra.  
E per Manuel fu un po’ imbarazzante. Il suo ex/attuale ragazzo si mise a parlare tranquillamente con il suo secondo ex, visto che nel Werder giocava Sebastian.  
Il campo fu meno imbarazzante e più duro, visto che furono sconfitti per 2 a 0.  
Finirono secondi in campionato, dietro il Bayern Monaco, e se da un lato Manuel era depresso per la sconfitta, dall’altra che avesse vinto la squadra di casa sua lo rendeva in un certo senso felice, tanto che invece di essere intrattabile e taciturno fu quello più felice di quel secondo posto, che dava loro l’accesso diretto alla Champions League.

Negli spogliatoi c’era un’atmosfera davvero tranquilla. Meglio di così non era possibile, il Bayern era troppo forte: maggior numero di vittorie (20), minor numero di sconfitte (4), miglior attacco (72), miglior difesa (31 gol subiti, alla pari con lo Schalke) e miglior differenza reti (+41).

"Ehi Manu, come ti sei sentito l’altra settimana, con Alex e Sebastian contemporaneamente in campo? Ho scordato di chiedertelo…" buttò lì Benedikt, e Manuel sorrise.  
"Bene. Rivedere Sebastian mi ha fatto effetto, è ancora più sexy di quando stavamo insieme…"  
"Io…io ho conosciuto un ragazzo sai…"  
"Ben?!!" e si girò così di scatto che Benedikt temette di veder saltare via la sua testa.  
"Vacci piano gigante! Comunque ci siamo incontrati in società, per caso. Io uscivo e lui entrava, con una valigia tipo enorme. Gli ho tenuto aperta la porta e lui mi ha sorriso e ringraziato. Nemmeno so come si chiama, ma spero di rivederlo, è carino…"  
"Povero me, ti ho contagiato!!" e rise ancora, di gusto, tanto che mezza squadra si girò.  
"Manuel, come mai così felice?"  
"Non lo so. E’ una sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco. Sono felice. Sì, non abbiamo vinto, ma ragazzi siamo arrivati secondi! E andremo in Champions League!!!" e allargò le braccia dalla felicità.  
"Qualcuno mi dia un pizzico non sono sicuro che sia vero quel che vedo!" esclamò Heiko Westermann, il capitano, alzandosi e andando ad abbracciare il portiere, che lo strinse forte.  
"MEGA ABBRACCIO!!!" gridò JunMin in un tedesco stentatissimo, accorrendo verso i due, venendo subito preso su dal braccio di Neuer.

Gli altri li raggiunsero e si abbracciarono tutti insieme, esplodendo in grida di giubilo.

Intanto, due figure si stagliavano sulla porta.

Magath, che lasciava la squadra finita la stagione, e il presidente. Avevano grandi notizie, sia per la squadra ma soprattutto per Manuel.


	12. May 2010 / A new roommate

*

"Neuer!!" lo chiamò Magath, e quello si staccò subito, raggiungendo il mister.

I due non erano mai riusciti ad avere un rapporto decente, un po’ per il carattere burbero dell’uomo e un po’ per la naturale tendenza del numero 1 a non dare confidenza.

"Ragazzo, c’è qualcuno che vuole vederti. Ti sta aspettando nella hall, mettiti qualcosa addosso e raggiungilo" gli disse Magath e quello annuì, tornando poco dopo, presentabile.  
"Ah, Neuer!"  
"Sì mister?"  
"Ottimo lavoro. Davvero! Sono fiero di essere stato tuo mister, sei un uomo tutto d’un pezzo. Buona fortuna per la tua carriera" e gli tese la mano, mano che Manuel strinse con un sorriso riconoscente, salutando il presidente e sparendo nel corridoio.

*

La strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco non accennava a diminuire, anzi si faceva più forte ad ogni passo.  
Arrivò nella hall trafelato e notò che praticamente non c’era nessuno, salvo un uomo, non troppo alto, chiuso in un completo elegante, ai piedi scarpe altrettanto eleganti.  
Questi, sentendo il rumore di tacchetti sul pavimento, si era voltato.

Manuel restò paralizzato.

Immobile.

Praticamente non respirava, come se un enorme pugno lo avesse colpito in pieno petto, portandogli via il fiato.

Era invecchiato, certo, ma quegli occhi. E l’espressione di sorpresa sul suo viso.

Ma fu il sorriso a confermare i sospetti del giovane, che in quattro passi fu dall’uomo, abbracciandolo con impeto e scoppiando in un pianto nemmeno troppo sommesso.

"Sapevo che saresti diventato il numero uno, l’ho sempre saputo…"  
"Non…non pensavo che sarebbe arrivato questo giorno…" biascicò Manuel, scosso dai singhiozzi.  
"Manuel…dai non piangere…"  
"Tu sei quello che più si avvicina al mio ideale di padre, come posso non piangere? Non ti vedo da diciannove anni…"

L’uomo lo strinse più forte, aveva ragione.

"Che ci fai qui?"  
"Sono venuto a vedere te e la tua squadra"  
"Per conto tuo?"  
"Non esattamente. Ora alleno…"  
"Sì, l’ho saputo…"  
"Manuel, Joachim Low mi ha mandato, ti vuole in Nazionale, ai Mondiali in Sud Africa"

Manuel restò di sasso, letteralmente basito.

"Io? In Sud Africa?"  
"Sì ragazzo mio, sì! I tre portieri convocati sono Butt, Weise e Neuer. Conosci altri Manuel Neuer?" esclamò l’uomo, biondo e dai profondi occhi azzurri.  
"Mondiali…Oddio…non respiro, mi sento svenire…Mi…mi devo sedere…" e si slacciò, lasciandosi andare lungo il muro fino a terra.  
"Ehi Manuel…non mi svenire adesso!"  
"Io…ai Mondiali…con te!" aggiunse, gli occhi ancora torbidi di lacrime.

Hansi Flick si chinò lentamente, appoggiando la mano sulla spalla del suo ragazzo.

"Sei cresciuto…"  
"193 centimetri…"  
"Intendevo…"  
"Sì…sono cresciuto, ma non sono cambiato Hansi"  
"Ed è esattamente per questo che sei stato convocato. Ora alzai dai. Devi lavarti e vestirti, partiamo subito per Monaco"  
"Monaco?"  
"Sì, dal 2006 è lì che si allena la Nazionale. Jogi dice che è l’impianto migliore che conosca."  
"Jogi?"  
"Oh si, Joachim Low, i suoi amici lo chiamano Jogi…"

Manuel sorrise. Era la sua prima convocazione ufficiale con la formazione maggiore, prima di allora aveva giocato solo per l’Under 21.

Partecipare al Mondiale era il sogno di ogni giocatore, e di ogni bambino che amasse il calcio.

E per lui finalmente era arrivato il momento.

"Faccio in un baleno, saluto i ragazzi e arrivo!" e schizzò in piedi, facendo scattare Hansi all’indietro.  
"Ehi gigante! Attento a come ti muovi!!"  
"Scusa!!!" e corse via, la gioia che traboccava dai suoi occhi azzurri.

*

Entrò negli spogliatoi di corsa, togliendosi tutto in due secondi netti, filando in doccia ad una velocità impressionante, rischiando anche di cadere.

"Ma che gli prende?" chiese Joel Matip al suo vicino, Chris Pander, che fece spallucce.  
"Qualcosa…è successo qualcosa! Manuel!!" lo chiamò Levan a gran voce.

Manuel rimase sotto l’acqua, piangendo sommessamente, di gioia.  
L’insistenza con cui i suoi compagni lo chiamavano, tuttavia, lo costrinse ad abbandonare i suoi propositi, tanto che uscì, completamente nudo.  
Metà dei suoi compagni gemette di scherzoso disgusto, e l’altra metà sospirò. Alex arrossì fino alle punte dei capelli e si coprì le parti basse.

"Neuer, che succede?" chiese Westermann, il capitano, coprendosi la faccia per metà.

Manuel prese un profondo respiro, la notizia era una bomba.

"SONO STATO CONVOCATO PER I MONDIALI IN SUDAFRICA!!!!!" gridò a squarciagola, sovrastando il rumore dell’acqua corrente, e le grida di pazza gioia dei compagni che, fregandosene della sua totale nudità, gli si buttarono addosso, esultando come se avessero vinto Campionato, Coppa di Germania e Champions League contemporaneamente.

*

"Non so se ce la faccio…"  
"Manu non dire scempiaggini"  
"E se mi bucano troppo? Non avrei nemmeno il coraggio di guardare gli altri in faccia…"  
"Manuel! Tu sei il miglior portiere della Bundes, insieme a Butt. Non pensare nemmeno per un minuto che non sei all’altezza! E poi se ti hanno convocato saranno consapevoli delle tue capacità. Quindi vai tranquillo, dritto come un treno, come sai fare tu! Noi staremo alla tv a seguirti" sospirò Alex con una lacrimuccia, quando Manuel arrivò davanti a lui e si fermò a salutarlo più degli altri.  
"Sarai il mio pensiero costante"  
"Non distrarti, gigante. Pensa ai tuoi compagni, alla palla, all’avversario e a nient’altro!"

"Ti amo Alex"

Alex lo fissò, di solito non era così espansivo. Sorrise e lo strinse.

"Ti amo anche io Manuel, rendimi fiero!" e lo lasciò andare.

Mentre il giovane portiere si incamminava verso Hansi Flick che lo attendeva, Alex, con Ben, Chris, Rafael, Levan, Danny e Pred, lo guardava andare via.

"Dite che vinceranno?"  
"Uhm, non lo so. Le altre squadre sono forti e la Spagna ha ottimi giocatori"  
"Vorrai dire ottimi palloni gonfiati"

Risero.

"Sì, anche quelli! Dai andiamo, io non so voi ma mi coprirei" commentò Chris, e gli altri si ricordarono di essere mezzi nudi e scapparono a coprirsi negli spogliatoi.

*

"La strada non me la ricordo…"  
"Avevi sei anni, come fai a ricordare…"  
"Ricordo te che mi tenevi in braccio, ricordo i tuoi occhi, ricordo il tuo sorriso gentile"

Hansi sospirò e annuì.  
Calò il silenzio, mentre a velocità sostenuta correvano da Gelsenkirchen a Monaco di Baviera.

"Il raduno inizia tra un paio di giorni, ho pensato che volevi stare un po’ tranquillo prima di ricominciare a lavorare. In fondo il campionato è appena finito. A proposito, complimenti, davvero impressionante. Finire secondi dietro il Bayern Monaco"

"Secondi…"  
"Dietro una delle squadre più titolate di Germania. Manuel puoi essere fiero di te stesso, hai fatto un grandissimo lavoro, e hai preso solo 31 gol, come Butt, solo che lui ha 36 anni e tu 25. Ragazzo sei un fenomeno, andrai molto molto lontano, lo so. Lo so da quando avevi cinque anni"

Manuel sorrise, un po’ imbarazzato, grattandosi la nuca, quasi prendendo in pieno la faccia dell’allenatore con il gomito.

"Ohi! Occhio a quel gomito!" sbottò e ridacchiarono insieme.

Arrivarono a Monaco nella tarda serata di quell’8 maggio 2010, e infilarono subito l’hotel annesso al centro sportivo dove, due giorni dopo, sarebbe cominciato il raduno pre-mondiale.

"Questa è la tua stanza, mi sono preso la libertà di prendere una doppia, domani arriva il tuo compagno di stanza, spero non ti darà noie…"  
"Chi è?"  
"Sorpresa"  
"No ti prego, odio le sorprese. Dai Hansi dimmi chi è…"

"IO!" rispose una vocetta acuta e adolescenziale, preveniente da in fondo al corridoio.  
"E tu che ci fai già qui?! Avevate due giorni liberi!"  
"E stare due giorni con la mia famiglia, a spaccarmi la schiena? Nein nein!" rispose il ragazzo, un ragazzino magro e castano, scalpitante ed eccitato come uno scolaretto.  
"Piacere! Thomas Müller, centravanti!” e tese la mano al gigante, che non la sfiorò, troppo scioccato dall’entrata atomica del ragazzino.  
"Tu devi essere Manuel, il nostro numero 1" e Manuel si accigliò. Solo gli amici potevano chiamarlo Manuel.  
"Hansi, ti prego dimmi che scherzi…" borbottò tra i denti, mentre l’altro entrava in camera, cominciando a commentare questo e quello.  
"Ti prego, nessuno lo voleva in camera!"  
"Chissà come mai…" sbuffò.  
"Manuel, quel ragazzino ha 21 anni, e ha già un curriculum di tutto rispetto: 34 presenze in Bundes, 13 gol; 6 presenze e 4 gol in Coppa di Germania; 12 presenze e 2 reti in Champions League"  
"Cosa?!?"

Hansi annuì.

"Un vero talento. Peccato che sia un autentico cretino, perciò in campo è un portento, ma ha il cervello di un bambino di sei anni che fa i capricci. Jogi e io vorremmo che provassi a raddrizzarlo, prima che si rovini del tutto. Ha un talento incredibile, e sprecarlo sarebbe davvero un delitto"  
"Perchè io?"  
"Perchè tu sei in assoluto il tipo di persona che non regge quelli troppo esagitati. Come Lahm, solo che lui è troppo buono e gliele lascia passare tutte. Con te avrebbe vita molto dura e dovrebbe per forza darsi una regolata. Ti prego Manuel, non abbiamo molto tempo per riportarlo sui binari…"

Manuel sbuffò e annuì.

"Va bene. Ma se mi fa sclerare lo caccio fuori a calci e dorme nel corridoio"  
"Mi sta bene. Ora meglio se vai a dormire, è tardissimo"  
"Noi…ci vediamo domani?"

Hansi sorrise.

"Sì figliolo, ci vediamo domani" e girati i tacchi se ne andò anche lui a dormire.

*

Manuel sospirò rassegnato ed entrò, chiudendo la porta. E si accigliò di nuovo.

"Scusa chi ti ha detto che quello è il tuo letto?"  
"Nessuno…" rispose Thomas, sgranocchiando una patatina che fece migliaia di briciole.  
"Allora schiodati, quello è il mio letto" e fece due passi verso il letto, cercando di sembrare minaccioso, ma l’altro non mosse un muscolo.  
"Levati!"  
"Se vuoi farmi spostare dovrai usare la forza!" ma non fece nemmeno in tempo a dirlo che finì sollevato e issato come un sacco di cipolle e gettato in malo modo sull’altro letto.  
"Ehi!! Bestione!!" sbraitò Thomas, ma si zittì quando vide il lampo d’ira negli occhi azzurri del portiere.  
"Okay scusa scusa scusa ma non picchiarmi!" squittì quando l’altro gli si avvicinò, la mano alzata.

Manuel si bloccò: il ragazzo teneva la testa bassa e una mano aperta sopra la testa.  
Non mosse un muscolo, conosceva fin troppo bene quella posizione.  
Mitigato da quel gesto, Manuel abbassò la mano, andando a togliere delicatamente un pezzo di patatina dai capelli castani del ragazzino.

"Non dovresti mangiare a letto…" mormorò poi, ritirandosi e andando a disfare i bagagli mentre Thomas riapriva gli occhi, stupito. L’aveva appena sfiorato nonostante l’insulto.  
"E tu dovresti rilassarti un po’ sembri uno con un palo infilato dove non batte il sole" replicò, masticando e spargendo briciole.

Manuel arrossì.

"Oh ma probabilmente ti piacerebbe"

Thomas si rese conto di aver parlato a sproposito quando Manuel, invece di arrabbiarsi, lo fissò per un lunghissimo istante e poi lasciò stare la valigia, prendendo e andando in bagno.  
Qualche istante e un rumore di vetri infranti costrinse Thomas a correre verso la porta del bagno e battere ripetutamente.

"Che hai combinato?"  
"Niente, va via"  
"Manuel ho sentito rumore di vetri rotti, che hai fatto?"  
"Niente!!" sbottò, mentre tentava di fermare l’emorragia proveniente da una ferita alla mano, causata dal bicchiere che aveva frantumato in un momento di rabbia incontrollata.  
"Ti prego, fammi entrare…Senti mi dispiace okay? Parlo sempre a sproposito, ecco perchè nessuno mi vuole. Faccio sempre arrabbiare tutti e spesso mi arrabbio anche io. Ma sono un bravo ragazzo, non volevo ferirti, scusami…"

Il portiere, digrignando i denti dal dolore, fece scattare la serratura.

"Thomas, giusto?"  
"Sì…o anche Thommie…"  
"Thomas va bene…dovresti andare a chiamare qualcuno…mi fa male…" e mostrò al ragazzo la mano, stretta in un asciugamano insanguinato.

Thomas non si scompose e prese la porta di corsa, tornando poco dopo con una valigetta e da solo.

"Dov’è il "qualcuno"?" chiese Manuel, vagamente preoccupato.  
"Non serve, basto io!"  
"Ehm, non fraintendere ma insomma, hai 21 anni non credo tu abbia una laurea in medicina…"  
"Ho un fratello e cinque cugini tutti più o meno della mia età. Ho una certa esperienza quanto a tagli, ferite, escoriazioni e vetri rotti. Fidati. E poi siamo gli unici svegli in tutto l’hotel"  
"Sei sicuro?"  
"Mia moglie dice che ho le mani delicate, anche se sono un disastro in tutto il resto" e cominciò a togliere dalla valigetta quello che poteva servire, disinfettante, tamponcini e una benda medicata.

Manuel lo fissò stralunato.

"Moglie?"  
"Lisa, siamo sposati da poco meno di un anno. Vive a Pahl, alleva cavalli"  
"E come mai non sei con lei?"  
"Intendi stasera?" chiese Thomas, mentre cominciava a sciogliere il groviglio dell’asciugamano e notava le piccole ferite sanguinanti.  
"Sì. Avevi due giorni liberi, perchè sei qui?"  
"Scelta. Ora sta zitto e fermo, se sbaglio farà più male…" e, prese le pinzette, cominciò lentamente a togliere uno ad uno i frammenti di vetro dalla carne di Manuel, che ogni tanto grugniva di dolore.  
"Hai delle mani enormi…" commentò il bavarese, sfilando uno ad uno i vetri, raccogliendoli in un fazzoletto.  
"Hai mai visto un portiere con le mani piccole?" replicò l’altro scortese, troppo preso dal dolore per notare la scortesia.  
"Scusa eh se dal 2000 vedo solo una parte del campo da calcio. Non sono mai stato molto popolare in area di rigore, tendo a segnare più del normale, quindi cercano di non farmici arrivare. E col mio carattere i miei compagni mi tengono a distanza, dicono che sono iperattivo"  
"Dal 2000? Dove hai giocato?"  
"Bayern Monaco, sempre giocato qui. Tu?"  
"Schalke 04, sempre giocato lì" e si morse il labbro, era indeciso se raccontare a quel ragazzino i suoi trascorsi giovanili.  
"Ecco fatto, ora te la medico, accidenti, sono grandi come la mia faccia!" prendendo la benda e fasciando con attenzione la mano del compagno di stanza, che lo osservava meravigliato da tanta perizia.  
"Dove hai imparato?"  
"Te l’ho detto, fratello e cugini. Tutti maschi quindi puoi immaginare il casino"  
"Veramente no…" replicò a mezza voce Manuel, incrociando un istante gli occhi dell’altro, un misto di azzurro e verde, un’espressione intelligente e gioiosa. In un certo senso gli ricordava Alex alla stessa età.

"Senti, girano delle voci su di te. Mi chiedevo…"  
"Se sono vere?"

Thomas annuì, chiudendo la benda con una clips e alzandosi con attenzione, prendendo il fazzoletto coi vetri e andando a buttare quello e i tamponi usati sporchi di sangue.

"Non ti appoggiare, e domani fattela vedere dal medico…"

Il portiere annuì, sperando di evitare di rispondere.

"Comunque sì, mi chiedevo se sono vere la voci…" riprese, sdraiandosi sul letto.  
"Sì, sono vere…"


	13. A new stupid roommate

*

"Ah. Okay" e si girò dandogli la schiena.  
"Ti crea qualche problema?"  
"Il fatto che tu sia stato adottato dallo Schalke? No, perchè?"

Manuel restò immobile, non era quello a cui pensava.

"In che senso adottato?"

Thomas sospirò e si girò dall’altro lato, guardando il portiere.

"Sei stato abbandonato da piccolo, e lo Shalke ti ha adottato"  
"Non è andata proprio così…"  
"Ah no? Dai racconta!"

Il portiere scosse la testa.

"Dai Manuel non essere pesante! Sono curioso!"

"Sono stato abbandonato sì, ma non a Gelsenkirchen. Fino ai sei anni ho vissuto qui a Monaco, alla Fondazione. Monaco è casa mia, anche se poi i miei nonni mi hanno reclamato al nord. Ma Monaco è sempre rimasta nel mio cuore, quindi se mai avrò l’opportunità di venire a giocare qui, non mi perderò certo in chiacchiere. Lo Schalke è una grande squadra in cui crescere, non fraintendermi. Però Monaco è casa mia"

Thomas annuì.

"Mi sorprende che quelle siano le uniche voci su di me"  
"Come mai? Hai degli scheletri nell’armadio?"  
"No. Solo mi sorprende, visto lo stile di vita che faccio"  
"Intendi la questione Baumjohann?" e Manuel si girò di scatto.  
"Qualche questione?"  
"Ha giocato al Bayern, anche se per poco. L’ho incontrato solo una volta, ma le voci corrono. Si diceva che volesse a tutti i costi tornare allo Schalke, e infatti a gennaio era già partito. Solo che non si è mai saputo qual era la ragione, ma a giudicare dalla tua reazione, ora capisco quale doveva essere"

Manuel rimase in silenzio.

"La sua ragione sei tu" decretò il giovincello, un’espressione seria in viso.  
"Ed è un problema per te, avere a che fare con uno come me?"  
"No, nessun problema. Ma meglio chiarire subito un punto: non sei il mio tipo. Amici finchè vuoi, ma non sono interessato"

Al che Manuel si arrabbiò sul serio, lo prese per la collottola e portò fuori dalla stanza, chiudendola dietro al giovane bavarese, che cominciò a sbraitare e battere sul legno, salvo poi arrendersi, sedersi e appisolarsi.

*

Alle quattro del mattino, Manuel, che non aveva chiuso occhio, aprì la porta e scosse la testa, abbassandosi e sollevando il corpo del ragazzo, che si era davvero addormentato nel corridoio, riportandolo in camera e a letto.

Si vestì con cura e uscì.  
Voleva andare a correre, correre lo rilassava come niente riusciva a fare, nemmeno il sesso.  
Prese il sentiero a destra, quello indicato come “sentiero jogging”, si diede un ritmo e partì.

**

 

_Correre._

_Sentire l’aria tra i capelli._

_Il silenzio della natura._

_Il rumore caotico di mille pensieri._

_Il battito rindondante del cuore._

_Correre._

 

**

Tornò all’hotel che era ormai quasi ora di colazione, tanto che trovò già tutto apparecchiato e un paio di camerieri che salutarono con cortesia l’ospite.  
Riprese l’ascensore per la sua stanza e, quando arrivò al piano e si aprì, trovò Hansi che lo attendeva.

"Dove sei stato?"  
"A correre"  
"Non hai chiuso occhio vero?"  
"Zero"  
"Colpa sua?"  
"In un certo senso. Hansi, c’è una cosa che devo dirti, è importante…"  
"Può aspettare a dopo colazione? Ho bisogno di un caffè subito…"  
"Certo, a dopo allora. Vado a svegliare la peste, mi lavo e cambio e scendiamo" e Hansi annuì, premendo il pulsante.

Raggiunta la porta della camera, l’aprì e si trovò davanti la scena più strana, bislacca e tenera che avesse mai visto.  
Thomas era accoccolato nel proprio letto, il cuscino stretto tra le braccia, la bocca semi aperta e un lieve russare che gli usciva ritmico con il respiro.  
Manuel, facendo il più silenziosamente possibile, prese il telefono e lo riprese per una manciata di secondi, ridacchiando sotto i baffi, intenerito dal giovane.  
Mentre si spogliava, quello si svegliò, tirandosi su come un bambino piccolo e sbadigliando.

"Buongiorno…"  
"Che ore sono?"  
"Le sette…" rispose Manuel, levandosi la maglietta fradicia e restando a petto nudo.  
"Dove sei stato?"  
"A correre"  
"Quando?"  
"Grazie a qualcuno non ho chiuso occhio stanotte, alle quattro sono venuto a prenderti e…"  
"Ah, sei stato tu…"

Manuel sospirò, mentre l’altro si alzava lentamente, notando di essere rimasto solo coi boxer.

"Mi hai spogliato tu?"  
"Scusami, non sapevo come fare per evitare di svegliarti. Per fortuna quando dormi sei tranquillo, così ho fatto in fretta. Scusa, non voleva essere un approccio"

Thomas si guardò in giro, poi lo raggiunse e fece una cosa che Manuel mai e poi mai si sarebbe aspettato dopo le parole della sera precedente: si alzò sulle punte e gli stampò un minucolo bacio sulla guancia.

"Pensavo che sarei morto di freddo nel corridoio, grazie" e si staccò lasciando l’altro basito, andando ad aprire la propria valigia e cominciando a scaraventare tutto sul letto, limitandosi a svuotarla per poi aprire l’armadio e sistemare tutto con vago ordine.

"Cos’era quello?"  
"Volevo ringraziarti"  
"Bastava un grazie…non c’era bisogno del bacio"

Thomas non rispose, limitandosi a fare spallucce.

"Ora però vai a lavarti, Manuel. Puzzi!" esclamò Thomas, e Manuel si colpì piano la faccia, il momento di calma e serenità era finito, spazzato via da quel commento ridicolo e inutile.

Si chiuse in bagno, sospirando e toccandosi lievemente la guancia: bruciava.  
Dove lo aveva baciato, la pelle bruciava, un calore mai provato prima.

Mai.

 

*

Scesero a colazione una decina di minuti dopo, e nella sala erano solo loro due, Hansi e un ragazzino biondissimo sui vent’anni che Thomas andò subito ad abbracciare, mentre Manuel si sedeva accanto ad Hansi.

"Chi è?"  
"Kroos, gioca nel Bayern Monaco, ha talento da vendere"  
"Sono tutti ragazzini…"  
"Non direi, sono solo in sei, su ventitre…"  
"Sono piuttosto curioso a dire il vero, e in un certo senso anche spaventato…"  
"Spaventato?"  
"Sì…sono il portiere più giovane, e sarò titolare…Hans e Tim potrebbero risentirsi…"

Hansi rise di cuore, facendo girare i due ragazzini, che alzarono le spalle e tornarono alle loro chiacchiere, non prima che Thomas ebbe lanciato uno sguardo languido al portierone, rosso in viso come un bel pomodoro maturo.

"Manuel, Hans è all’ultimo mondiale, ha 36 anni, sa già che non sarà lui il primo portiere, se non per una partita, o mezza. E Tim, bhe lui non se la prende. L’importante è esserci, con quello che ha avuto ricevere la convocazione è già un vittoria. Quindi non sminuirti, non farti prendere da questi pensieri stupidi e risplendi, risplendi come solo tu sai fare" concluse, posandogli una mano sulla spalla e ricevendo un sorriso emozionato dal ragazzo, che aveva gli occhi lucidi.


	14. Proofs and promises

*

"Signori, si comincia! Ci siamo tutti?" esordì così Joachim Low, controllando ad occhio e croce il numero dei ragazzi presenti.

"Manca solo Boateng, che arriva da Manchester stasera…"

"Da Manchester?" chiese Manuel a bassa voce al suo vicino, Tim Wiese.  
"Il ragazzo ha 23 anni e gioca al Man City" replicò Tim.  
"Wow…non male"  
"Non male davvero, è uno dei più forti difensori centrali che abbiamo in Germania, anche se gioca all’estero. Pare che però lo prenderà il Bayern Monaco a luglio"

Manuel annuì e tornò ad ascoltare Low, che stava parlando delle altre squadre, ma perse quasi subito interesse, attirato da uno sguardo infuocato.  
Thomas lo stava guardando, e non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso.  
Ma non era suo lo sguardo, ma di un ragazzetto dagli occhi sporgenti, seduto vicino ad un ragazzo dagli evidenti tratti mediterranei.

"Özil?" mormorò a mezza voce.  
"Ah sì, Oz, lo conosci?"  
"Fin troppo bene Tim, fin troppo" e distolse lo sguardo, non notando il guizzo d’odio che Thomas rivolse al turco.  
"Ah già giocava allo Schalke prima di arrivare da noi. Com’era?"  
"Un rompipalle…" replicò e si zittì, visto che Hansi lo aveva indicato, invitandolo ad alzarsi.

Lo fece, un po’ impacciato.

"Ragazzi, per chi non lo conoscesse, lui è Manuel Neuer, il nostro numero 1, e sarà il nostro titolare. Visto che è l’unico convocato della sua squadra, cercate di essere amichevoli con lui. E ricordate che qui non esistono squadre, qui ne esiste una sola. La nazionale. Perciò evitiamo i litigi d’accordo? Bene Jogi, penso che possano andare a cambiarsi…"

"Concordo Hansi! In campo tra dieci minuti!" e tutti si alzarono, chi andando verso gli spogliatoi e chi, come Philipp Lahm, Per Mertesacker, Bastian Schweinsteiger e Lukas Podolski, andarono a congratularsi con Manuel e a presentarsi come si deve.

"Non siamo mai riusciti a parlare come si deve" se ne uscì Lukas poco più tardi, mentre entravano in campo tutti e cinque.  
"Parli con me, Podolski?" chiese Manuel, mentre si aggiustava i guanti.

Il polacco annuì.

"Sì, anche se so tutto di te. Sebastian Boenisch ti dice niente?" e Manuel arrossì.  
"Ecco…"  
"Tranquillo, nessun problema. Penso che non sia un problema per nessuno di noi, e in fondo non sono affari nostri i tuoi gusti sessuali. No, volevo dire che lui non fa che parlare di te. Lo sento spesso, specie ultimamente…"

Tutti lo fissarono, così si affrettò a rispondere.

"Abbiamo scoperto di essere nati nella stessa città, Gliwice, solo che io ho scelto di giocare per la Germania, mentre lui per la Polonia, anche se ha la doppia cittadinanza. Insomma, abbiamo molto in comune, così ci sentiamo spesso. Ogni tanto è bello poter parlare con qualcuno nella tua lingua madre…"

Manuel fu chiamato da Köpke, e salutò i suoi nuovi compagni, corricchiando verso l’allenatore dei portieri, raggiungendo Hans e Tim, già pronti.

"Neuer, mi dicono che hai un certo talento con i piedi. Vediamo. Uhm…Özil!!" e Manuel sbiancò, stringendosi meglio i guanti mentre il turco li raggiungeva con tutta calma.  
"Allora, ora Mesut farà finta di essere un avversario e ti attaccherà, e tu potrai parare solo coi piedi. Capito?" e Manuel annuì.

Mesut fissò Manuel, sogghignando malefico.

Partì subito in quarta, infilando tre reti nei primi quattro tiri senza che Manuel riuscisse a fermarlo.

L’allenatore si spazientì, chiamando anche Podolski e Schweinsteiger, nessun miglioramento, anzi peggiorava.

"Neuer!! Ma possibile che senza mani non riesci a combinare nulla?!" esclamò ad un certo punto, furibondo "Altro che sweeper-keeper, un super-fallimento! Ecco cosa sei!! Va via per favore, Tim entra tu!"

Manuel, in ginocchio, cercava di non strapparsi i guantoni e reagire.

Philipp lo osservava dispiaciuto, e così tutti i ragazzi del Bayern, che conoscevano bene di cosa fosse capace il portiere grazie ad un altro loro compagno, Hamit Altintop, che aveva giocato allo Schalke con Manuel nel 2006.

"Manuel!" lo chiamò Hansi, e quello si alzò, togliendosi i guanti sconsolato e raggiungendolo, sedendosi accanto a lui.  
"Che hai fatto alla mano?"  
"Niente, ho rotto un bicchiere ieri sera…"  
"Ti fa male?"  
"No…Hansi, non voglio fare del male a nessuno…" disse Manuel, rivolgendo uno sguardo così angosciato ad Hansi, che quello lo abbracciò.  
"Neuer!! Che fai, piangi? Che mammoletta!!" gli ringhiò contro l’allenatore dei portieri, e Hansi dovette trattenere Manuel per evitare che quello scattasse verso l’uomo, che si fece una risata, tornando al suo compito.  
"Perchè ce l’ha con me?"  
"Non ce l’ha con te…"  
"Mi ha trattato come una pezza…"  
"Andreas è un tipo burbero, ma un allenatore come lui è raro…"  
"Non vale nemmeno la metà di Reck, e io lo so. Mi ha allenato lui da quando sono arrivato in prima squadra allo Schalke…"  
"Olli è un ottimo allenatore, sei stato fortunato ad avere lui come preparatore…"  
"Come lo convinco che non è un caso se mi chiamano Sweeper-Keeper?"

"Come fai ogni cosa: **dimostraglielo**. Vieni" e si alzò, andando verso la porta seguito dal giovane gigante.

"Köpke, ti spiace se riprova? Credo che tu l’abbia destabilizzato"  
"Non ho bisogno di lui, non vale le lodi che fanno" ribadì l’uomo, ignorando bellamente Neuer, che si accigliò.  
"Mi…" fece per rispondere Hansi, ma Neuer gli tolse la parola.  
"31 gol subiti in 34 partite in Bundesliga, 1 in Coppa di Germania in 5 partite. Secondo lei non valgo? Mi metta alla prova, me li mandi contro tutti e 22 se vuole, non mi interessa. Io sono bravo, e me lo sono meritato quel soprannome!" esclamò, una punta di irritazione nel tono della voce ma nessuna emozione in viso.  
"Allora dimostramelo! In porta!! Lukas, una sassata!" sbottò Köpke, nessuno gli aveva mai risposto prima di allora, non con quella assoluta calma.

Lukas, titubante, partì all’attacco, passando dietro Mesut e scartando anche Bastian, andando verso la porta palla al piede.  
Manuel aveva impressa in mente un’azione simile da molti anni.  
Lukas in qualche modo gli ricordava Rafael, così non ci pensò due volte ad uscire in scivolata. Invece di entrare sul pallone di punta, lo prese con la suola, dando quel tanto di forza che bastò a levarlo dai piedi dell’attaccante e a portarlo avanti. La spinta che si era dato lo tirò in piedi e così parti all’attacco, scartando uno ad uno tutti gli uomini che Köpke gli mandava contro, raggiungendo l’altra porta con una velocità impressionante per un ragazzo così grosso.

Low lo guardava ammirato: sapeva delle sue qualità, ma vederlo all’opera era un piacere. Peccato non poterlo schierare come centravanti.

Manuel, la mente sgombra, aveva in testa una piccola vendetta verso l’allenatore che non aveva creduto in lui, così scartò l’ultimo difensore, Friedrich, e si trovò a tu per tu con Butt.

"Vieni avanti!" lo sfidò Hans, comprendendo perfettamente quanto importante era per Manuel quel momento. Ne andava del suo futuro in nazionale!

Il portiere numero 1, intanto, avanzava, sempre in velocità, non accorgendosi dell’arrivo a tutta birra di Jansen, che tentò di entrare in scivolata, senza però trovare il pallone.

"Ha scartato Marcell con un sombrero!!! Ma cos’è un portiere o un fantasista?!" esclamò Per a voce alta, subito seguito da Philipp e da tutti gli altri, entusiasti.

Il suo obiettivo era l’angolino in alto a sinistra, quello più vicino a Butt. Non avrebbe segnato, non voleva umiliare il portiere, ma solo dimostrare quanto valeva.

"SEGNA MANUEL!! SEGNA!!" lo incitò Hans, avendo intuito perfettamente il suo pensiero.  
"NO!"  
"TIRA MALEDIZIONE!!!" esclamò Hans sbottando e Manuel tirò.

Il tiro era decentrato e mal calibrato, ma finì nell’angolino alto a sinistra come aveva programmato, mentre Manuel finì a terra per la troppa spinta.  
E li restò per qualche minuto, tanto che Hans accorse, temendo che il ragazzo si fosse fatto male.

"Manuel!! Tutto bene?"  
"Ho segnato…"  
"Sì testa quadra! Ora credo proprio che Köpke ci penserà due volte prima di dire di nuovo che non sei uno sweeper-keeper! Dai ti aiuto" e gli tese la mano, mano che Manuel accettò volentieri, lasciandosi tirare del maggiore, che poi lo abbracciò, notando la commozione del giovane.  
"Non volevo segnare, credo di essermi inimicato tutta la squadra ora…"  
"Perchè?"  
"Li ho messi in ridicolo…"

"Manuel, non dire idiozie. Hai solo dimostrato quello che sai fare. Li hai conquistati, guardali!" e lo fece voltare, proprio mentre gli altri gli andavano incontro entusiasti.

Dopo che tutti si furono congratulati, arrivò l’allenatore dei portieri.

"Credi che quello basti?"  
"No signore" rispose, mesto.  
"Me lo auguro, perchè voglio che ti ci alleni ogni singolo giorno. Sei uno spettacolo, ma per diventare imbattibile serve di più ragazzo. Sei pronto?" e gli sorrise, tendendogli la mano a mo di scuse.  
"Sì, si signore!" e la strinse, suggellando così la pace con l’ex portiere.

*

"Mamma mia che giornata assurda!!" borbottò Thomas, lasciandosi cadere sul letto, esausto.  
"Che dici?" esclamò Manuel dal bagno, mentre si faceva la barba col rasoio.  
"Che fai?" chiese l’altro e lo raggiunse in due balzi, spaventandolo e facendolo tagliare.  
"Ma sei scemo?! Vuoi farmi suicidare?!" sbottò Manuel, spingendolo fuori e chiudendo la porta, tamponandosi la ferita, per fortuna superficiale.  
"Scusaaaaa!!" rispose Thomas frignando, tornandosene a letto, mettendosi poi a frugare tra le cose del compagno di stanza, trovando il suo cellulare.

Scorrendo le immagini, trovò alcune foto di Manuel con Alex, alcune di Manuel da giovane e alcune di lui con Sebastian. Le scorreva incuriosito, cercando di capire cosa piacesse al portiere, perchè i due erano completamente diversi, se non per il fatto che erano entrambi bruni.

"CHE STAI FACENDO COL MIO TELEFONO?!" lo sorprese la voce del portiere, e Thomas si spaventò tanto che il cellulare gli cadde di mano, prontamente salvato dalla mano-badile di Manuel.  
"SEI IMPAZZITO VUOI FARMI MORIRE D’INFARTO A 21 ANNI?!" sbottò Thomas, massaggiandosi il petto.  
"Che cazzo stavi guardando eh?!!" lo investì ancora il maggiore, andandogli vicino per guardarlo dritto negli occhi e farsi dire la verità.  
"LE FOTO! Guardavo le foto…tutto qui!" e si tirò indietro, a distanza.

Manuel sbuffò, andando a mettersi un pantaloncino e a sdraiarsi sul letto.

"Ma che bisogna fare con te?" mormorò a mezza voce il portiere.  
"Ma che ho fatto? Ho solo guardato le foto, non mi sarei mai permesso di ficcanasare in altri posti…ero solo curioso. La notizia del giorno è la tua omosessualità, volevo capire che tipo di uomo ti attira. Lo farei con chiunque, è un modo per conoscere meglio il mio compagno di stanza…"  
"Frugando tra le mie cose senza permesso?"

Thomas si morse il labbro.

"Ammetto che non è stata una grande idea, ma tu con me non ci parli, se non per sgridarmi, che potevo fare?"

Manuel lo fissò, mitigando la propria frustrazione. Il ragazzino aveva ragione, dalla prima notte praticamente non gli aveva più rivolto la parola, nè al mattino, nè a pranzo, nè all’allenamento, e nemmeno a cena.  
Mangiava con Hansi o con Philipp e Per, ma sempre tenendolo a distanza.

"Che ti ho fatto, si può sapere? Non mi sembra di aver fatto qualcosa per farmi odiare…"  
"Io non ti odio Thomas, solo che non ti capisco. Non riesco a capire la tua personalità così…come posso dire, tu ti esalti per un nonnulla e sembri sempre su di giri, a volte anche troppo…"  
"Per quello dicono che sono iperattivo…ma non sono iperattivo, sono solo fatto così…Davvero non mi odi?"

Manuel lo fissò.

"Davvero" e l’altro si gettò su di lui, esaltato.  
"Ecco lo vedi? Ti esalti per nulla"

Thomas tirò fuori la lingua, sorridendo, e la faccia buffa fece ridere Manuel, che gli scompigliò la zazzera di capelli castani.

"Senti, ma i due ragazzi…"  
"Uhm?" facendo segno a Thom di sedersi.  
"Nelle foto, in alcune sei con un ragazzo, in altre con un altro…"  
"Miei ex…"  
"Capito…e la ragazza?"

Manuel si morse il labbro, non aveva nemmeno chiamato Kat per dirle della convocazione.

"Lei…diciamo che è la mia ragazza…"  
"Ma…se sei gay che te ne fai di una ragazza?"  
"Prova a pensarci, Müller…"

Thomas rimase un momento perplesso, guardando Manuel di sottecchi.

"Copertura…" mormorò dopo un po’, incontrando l’assenso di Manuel.  
"Ovviamente lei non lo sa…per un po’ mi è anche piaciuta…però da quando Alex è tornato allo Schalke praticamente è diventata quasi superflua. Forse ci sono uscito solo perchè mi mancava lui…"

Thom annuì, guardando poi le sue mani.

"Come va la mano?"  
"Meglio, il medico ha detto che mi devo complimentare con te, un lavoro pulito e preciso, perciò grazie Thommie" e Thomas si illuminò.  
"Che c’è?"  
"Mi hai chiamato Thommie…"  
"Sì…" rispose Manuel incerto, guardandolo.  
"Va bene! Lo preferisco a Thomas, è meno formale!!"

Restarono in silenzio per un po’, a guardarsi, ogni tanto abbassando lo sguardo arrossendo per uno sguardo troppo insistito.

"Sembriamo due adolescenti…" mormorò Manuel, tirando indietro un ciuffo dalla fronte del minore, ciuffo che gli copriva gli occhi.  
"Io sono ancora un adolescente…" ribattè Thomas, arrossendo quando sentì il contatto con la pelle dei polpastrelli del gigante che anche da seduto lo superava in altezza di tutta la testa.

Manuel sorrise, un po’ timido e un po’ imbarazzato, il cuore che batteva a mille.

Nemmeno lui sapeva perchè.

Thomas Müller era in assoluto il tipo di ragazzo che più detestava: quelli troppo esagitati, sempre in movimento, sempre al centro dell’attenzione. Thomas era esaltato, talmente scoordinato con le braccia da non riuscire a prendere al volo nemmeno un pallone da spiaggia di quelli gonfiabili, figuriamoci un pallone da calcio. Thomas che parlava a raffica, e non stava mai zitto, tanto che era stato subito soprannominato “Radio”. Thomas che rideva sempre, scherzava in continuazione e contendeva a Podolski il ruolo di “casinista #1” della nazionale.

Thomas che aveva un che nello sguardo, un guizzo, una scintilla che aveva incendiato l’animo del portiere nel momento esatto in cui l’aveva colta la prima volta, quel pomeriggio sul campo d’allenamento quando, dopo che aveva fatto pace con l’allenatore dei portieri, aveva incrociato lo sguardo con il suo e Thomas gli aveva sorriso, alzando entrambi i pollici.

In quel momento aveva intravisto il guizzo, la scintilla. E in quel momento qualunque pensiero era svanito, sostituito dal battito frenetico del suo cuore.

"Manuel…a che pensi?"  
"Uhm?"  
"Mi chiedevo…" e si avvicinò appena, meno di mezzo centimetro "a che pensi…sembravi lontano…"  
"Niente…sei insolitamente tranquillo stasera…"  
"Non voglio farmi un’altra notte in corridoio…ho imparato a non farti irritare, che è meglio per me…" e sorrise di nuovo, e Manuel rivide il guizzo, come un pesciolino in uno stagno.  
"Se prometti di non fare o dire cretinate, non dovrai temere di finire fuori"  
"Prometto!" esclamò e sfiorò la mano del portiere.

In quell’istante, si guardarono negli occhi e nella stanza sembrò che il tempo si fosse arrestato. L’unico rumore era quello dei loro cuori, che battevano all’impazzata e all’unisono.


	15. Do not ignore me!

*

I giorni successivi passarono veloci, tra allenamenti e teoria tattica, palestra, piscina, qualche momento di relax e impegni ufficiali.

Manuel e Thomas, dopo quel primo, intenso, approccio, avevano tenuto le distanze, soprattutto Manuel, anche se ora mangiavano insieme agli altri e parlavano, quando erano soli quasi non si sfioravano.

Le settimane scorrevano alla velocità della luce finchè non arrivò il giorno della partenza, un mese esatto dopo l’arrivo di Manuel al raduno.

*

"THOMAS!!! ANCORA LA VALIGIA DA FARE HAI???" sbottò Manuel quando, rientrato in camera per finire di vestirsi, notò che il compagno di camera era ancora al telefono, così come lo aveva lasciato.  
"Sì, sì scusami un momento Lisa…" e rivolse a Manuel una linguaccia e un gestaccio, tornando a parlare con la moglie, mentre Manuel mugugnava, sbuffava e infine andava a fare lui la valigia dell’altro.  
"Levati, faccio io!" sbottò tra i denti, facendo sloggiare Thomas, che subito restò basito, poi fece spallucce e si alzò, andando a parlare sul balconcino.

Dieci minuti più tardi rientrò, scuro in volto. Lasciò il cellulare sul comodino, ignorando totalmente Manuel e andando a chiudersi in bagno.  
Manuel non ci fece caso in un primo momento, troppo preso a mettere via la sua roba. Quando finì, erano passati altri quindici minuti, e Thom non era riapparso.  
Il ragazzo si tirò su, sospirando, e andò verso il bagno, bussando delicatamente.

"Thomas, tutto apposto?"  
"Sì…" rispose, stentatamente.  
"Esci?"  
"Sì…tra un momento…fammi solo…" e tirò su col naso, cosa che fece capire a Manuel che no, non andava bene, ma per niente.  
"Thomas, aprì la porta dai…"  
"Sto bene…"  
"Thomas, non farmela buttare giù…"

Silenzio.

"Thommie…andiamo, apri…" provò per l’ultima volta Manuel, appoggiandosi alla porta, che poco dopo si aprì e vomitò fuori un Thomas in lacrime che si gettò tra le braccia del portiere, piangendo come un bambino.  
Manuel, subito, non si mosse, poi reagì istintivamente, abbracciandolo e andando indietro fino a sedersi sul letto, con Thomas abbarbicato addosso, sempre in un fiume di lacrime.  
Attese, calmo, che l’altro si sfogasse e calmasse, poi prese un fazzoletto e lo porse al compare, che si asciugò gli occhi gonfi e rossi.

"Thommie, che è successo?"  
"Non viene…"  
"Oh…caspita, mi dispiace so che ci tenevi…"  
"Dice che ha da fare, che ci sono delle gare…tiene di più ai suoi cavalli che a me, che sono suo marito! Ma che ho fatto di male non capisco! Le ho solo chiesto di venire alla finale, manco le avessi chiesto di venire con me in Sud Africa per un mese!!" e riprese a piangere, stretto al petto del portiere, che non sapeva come rispondere se non con tenui carezze sulla schiena dell’altro.  
"Thomas, senti mi dispiace…ora però dobbiamo andare o perderemo l’aereo…non so te, ma io ci tengo ad andare…"  
"Anche io ci tengo, però senza di lei…insomma…"  
"Senti, credi che per me sia facile? Alex resterà qui in Germania, non può venire con me. Almeno tu e lei potete farvi vedere in giro, noi nemmeno quello. Come dovrei sentirmi io, ci hai mai pensato? Ora tirati su, lavati la faccia e andiamo, che siamo già in un fottuto ritardo!" rispose ostile Manuel, al limite del collasso emotivo.  
"Manuel…"  
"Dai…per favore…" lo implorò con lo sguardo lucido, e quello si alzò, andando a lavarsi e poi a sistemare tutte le sue cose, recuperando anche il telefono, uscendo dietro Manuel in due minuti.

Lo superò e raggiunse l’ascensore per primo, lasciando il portiere sul pianerottolo.

"Manuel!" lo chiamò la voce di Hansi, che lo stava raggiungendo.  
"Pensavo di essere l’ultimo…"  
"No, avevo dimenticato il telefono, ormai non si vive senza…"  
"Belli i tempi in cui non c’era…"  
"Già…"

Restarono muti mentre l’ascensore risaliva lentamente.

"Quando sei arrivato mi ha detto che dovevi dirmi una cosa, poi non ne abbiamo più avuto occasione. Puoi dirmelo adesso…"  
"Pensavo che ormai lo sapeste già, tu e Jogi…"  
"Voglio sentirlo dire da te"  
"Hansi, io sono gay, gay e innamorato di un ragazzo stupendo, che nonostante sia sposato mi ama quanto lo amo io…"

Hansi rimase in silenzio, soppesando quella dichiarazione attentamente.

"Hansi…dì qualcosa…" sussurrò angosciato il portiere.  
"Sei felice con lui?"

Manuel annuì.

"Più che con una ragazza?"  
"Ho provato a stare con una donna, ma non mi fa nessun effetto…con Alex invece…"  
"Alex? Alex Baumjohann?" e Manuel arrossì violentemente, mentre l’ascensore si fermava al piano.  
"Manuel Neuer guardami!" gli chiese perentorio Hansi, e Manuel alzò lo sguardo incrociando quello del suo quasi-padre.  
"Alex Baumjohann?"  
"Sì…" replicò mesto il giovane, entrando nel vano dopo l’uomo, sospirando sconsolato.  
"Manuel, sai che essere gay nel mondo del calcio è come una condanna, vero?"

Il portiere annuì, lo sapeva.

"Sei felice con lui?" chiese nuovamente.

Manuel lo guardò e annuì, mentre una lacrimuccia gli rigava la guancia, subito raccolta della carezza paterna di Hansi.

"Ehi, su, non ho mica detto che non devi stare con lui. Dico solo, stai attento, a rischiare non sei solo tu, ma anche lui e la sua famiglia…"

Manuel annuì, e per il resto del giorno fu taciturno e rispose a monosillabi a chiunque, tanto che Thomas temette di aver fatto qualcosa per farlo indispettire e provò tutto il giorno a farlo ridere, senza successo.

*

Il viaggio fino in Sud Africa fu davvero lunghissimo, tanto che Manuel lo passò praticamente tutto dormendo, svegliato da Thomas, suo vicino di posto, solo per mangiare.  
L’arrivo a Durban in serata non migliorò affatto l’umore di Manuel, che si defilò quasi subito, prendendo la via della sua stanza, singola.

"Ragazzi, ma che problema ha Manuel?" chiese ad un certo punto Toni, mentre lui e un gruppetto di altri facevano una passeggiata sulla spiaggia, ammirando il paesaggio selvaggio.  
"Non lo so, ma era taciturno anche prima di arrivare…" replicò Miroslav Klose che, nonostante l’età, preferiva stare coi giovani.  
"Dobbiamo fare qualcosa…Thomas! Tu che lo conosci meglio di tutti!" squittì nuovamente Kroos, distraendo Thomas dai suoi pensieri e riportandolo alla realtà.  
"Cosa ti fa credere che io lo conosca meglio?"  
"Sei stato suo compagno di stanza per un mese! Logico che sei quello che lo conosce meglio di tutti!" ribattè Per, inspirando a pieni polmoni il profumo dell’oceano.  
"Io…io non lo conosco così bene come pensate…" rispose incerto Thomas, arrossendo lievemente.  
"Bhe qualcosa dobbiamo fare, non possiamo rischiare di perdere il nostro portiere numero 1. Se Jogi si accorge che non rende il massimo lo metterà in panchina e poi sì che sarà intrattabile!" aggiunse Tim, sinceramente preoccupato per il suo compagno di reparto.  
"Allora immagino che qualcosa ci inventeremo…" concluse Lukas, ottenendo un cenno d’assenso da tutti i presenti.

*

"Manuel…sono io, posso entrare?" mormorò a mezza voce Thomas, che anche se non divideva la stanza col gigante, era riuscito a farsi dare quella vicina.

Manuel lo ignorò, disteso sul letto con la musica nelle orecchie a fissare il soffitto.

"Dai Manu…per favore…" lo implorò di nuovo, e Manuel sbuffò, andando ad aprire in soli boxer, per altro nemmeno troppo larghi.  
"Che vuoi?"  
"Parlare…" e si infilò in camera cercando di non fissarlo troppo a lungo.

Il portiere, scocciato da quell’intrusione, chiuse la porta di colpo, tornando a sdraiarsi sul letto e rimettendosi le cuffie, di fatto ignorando Thomas. Non aveva voglia di parlare.

"Senti, noi siamo preoccupati. Sei taciturno e rispondi per monosillabi. E tu fai così solo quando ci sono problemi. Che succede? Dai parliamone, sono sicuro che possiamo risolvere, però devi lasciarti aiutare Manuel non puoi fare così…" continuò a parlare senza che l’altro desse segni di averlo sentito.  
"Non posso vederti così, mi fa stare male, ci arrivi? Vederti così mi lacera dentro, manco fossi io a stare male. Manuel per favore togliti quelle cuffie e parliamone…Manuel…" e provò ad avvicinarsi, ma il biondo gli diede la schiena, ignorandolo.

Al che Thomas si accigliò, cosa davvero assai rara, e gli andò addosso, costringendolo a girarsi e a togliersi le cuffie, mentre Manuel tentava invano di fermarlo. Senza nemmeno accorgersene si trovarono bacino contro bacino e muovendosi si strusciarono.  
Quando finalmente Thomas ebbe la meglio, si accorse della posizione equivoca e arrossì tanto in fretta che Manuel temette di vederlo svenire.

"S…scusami…mi levo subito…volevo…volevo solo che smettessi di ignorarmi…" balbettò il più giovane, visibilmente imbarazzato e a disagio.

Manuel non si mosse, e non aprì bocca, troppo concentrato a trattenersi.

"Non potrei ignorarti nemmeno se volessi…" rispose dopo qualche minuto il portiere, e Thomas si tranquillizzò, provando a muoversi ma peggiorando solo la situazione di Manuel, che strinse i denti, sofferente.

"Peso? Oddio scusami mi levo subito!" e fece per muoversi, salvo essere trattenuto lì dov’era dal braccio del portiere, che riaprì gli occhi.  
"Sei un fuscello…ma se ti muovi è peggio…" e chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, cercando di calmarsi, mentre Thomas guardava in basso, solo in quel momento rendendosi conto della situazione imbarazzante che si era creata.  
"Come facciamo?"  
"Fa silenzio, sto cercando di calmarmi…"  
"Ehm…Manuel, non parlo di te…" mormorò l’altro, arrossendo in maniera esagerata, raggiungendo quasi la tonalità ciclamino, mentre si rendeva conto che il problema non era solo del portiere.

"Colpa mia?"  
"Direi…"  
"Che facciamo?"  
"Non lo so…" sospirò il minore, allungando appena una mano, sfiorando il petto ampio dell’altro, sentendo chiaramente il suo cuore pulsare velocemente.

"Thomas…io non voglio farti del male…non ho mai voluto…"  
"Perchè mi stai dicendo questo?"  
"Perchè è evidente che mi piaci…" rispose, arrossendo nuovamente.  
"Tu…"  
"Mi dispiace, non ho potuto farci niente…è successo. Questo però non significa niente…"  
"Altrochè se significa qualcosa!" ribattè Thomas, ansioso.  
"Thommie…"  
"Significa qualcosa per te, non dire che non così!"  
"E’ per te che non deve significare nulla, non oserei mai provarci con te!"  
"Perchè?" chiese con una punta nemmeno troppo velata di stizza.  
"Thommie…tu sei sposato…"  
"Anche lui! Qual è la differenza!?"

Manuel rimase in silenzio: aveva ragione, non c’era differenza. Allora perchè esitava?

"Forse non è vero che ti piaccio, forse è solo il bisogno fisico…" aggiunse Thomas, facendo per muoversi, trattenuto ancora dal gigante.  
"Baciami"  
"Come?"  
"Baciami Thommie, e vediamo!"  
"Cosa??" e si tirò su del tutto, subito seguito da Manuel, che lo tenne stretto a sè con più forza.  
"Lasciami!" ma l’altro non cedeva. Allora lo colpì sul braccio con tutta la forza che aveva, costringendolo così a slacciarsi e a lasciarlo andare.

Thomas si tirò su, allontanandosi. Era sotto shock, non sapeva come reagire, cosa dire, cosa fare. Diede le spalle al letto, cercando di controllarsi e di calmarsi.  
Sentiva la testa in procinto di scoppiare, si sentiva venir meno, ma no! Doveva resistere!

"Thomas…" la voce di Manuel, così bassa e suadente, lo colpì come uno schiaffo, facendo definitivamente crollare ogni difesa.

In due passi fu di nuovo tra le braccia del portiere, che le chiuse immediatamente intorno al corpo magro e scattante del centravanti, chiudendo gli occhi quando percepì le labbra caldissime del ragazzo sulle proprie.

_Imperioso, travolgente, **senza fiato**._

Il loro primo bacio fu questo e molto altro, visto che si ritrovarono stesi sul letto, stretti in un abbraccio soffocante, costretti a respirare la stessa aria.

L’ansia del momento, il bisogno impellente, quello strano mix di imbarazzo e voglia di scoprirsi che li spingeva ad approfondire il bacio il più a fondo possibile, tutto li teneva stretti l’uno all’altro, tanto che per togliersi la maglietta, Thomas dovette strapparla e la gettò a terra nemmeno lui seppe dove.  
Solo quando furono definitivamente senza fiato e con il cuore che stava per esplodere, decisero di staccarsi.

Restarono in silenzio, a guardarsi.

Persi.


	16. Durban, 13th June 2010 / Port Elizabeth, 18th June 2010

*

La prima partita del mondiale sudafricano si giocò a Durban il 13 giugno, contro la formazione australiana guidata da Verbeek.

Quando Jogi diede la formazione, Manuel si stupì di non sentire il nome del giovane ghanese Boateng, e invece quello del tedeschissimo Badstuber, un ragazzino di appena 21 anni, biondo, altissimo e dinoccolato.

"Quindi, ripeto: Neuer, Friedrich, Mertesacker, Lahm, Badstuber, Khedira, Schweinsteiger, Özil, Müller, Podolski, Klose. Gli altri si tengano pronti. Jerome, prima di farti giocare vorrei valutare meglio le tue condizioni, è un problema per te?" e il ragazzo scosse la testa, umile.

"Ragazzi, questa è la prima partita. Se partiamo col piede giusto, poi il mondiale andrà nella direzione che vogliamo noi. Perciò andate lì fuori e fate vedere a tutti che siete una squadra, una vera squadra! Sacrificio, umiltà, duro lavoro! Andiamo!!" battè le mani il mister, prendendo la via del tunnel seguito dai suoi ragazzi, eccitati e impazienti di giocare.

Uscire sul campo di Durban fu come entrare in un alveare di vespe: il rumore assordante delle vuvuzela, le famose trombe monocorde africane, li accolse sul campo come se fossero ospiti non graditi. Il rumore era così forte che Thomas si appoggiò per un momento a Manuel, tappandosi le orecchie.

"Thommie, che hai?"  
"Fastidio…mi spaccano i timpani!"  
"Thommie, devi sopportare, concentrati su qualcos’altro" lo incitò Manuel, staccandoselo di dosso, visto che era quasi l’ora dell’inno.  
"Su cosa?"  
"Non lo so, pensa. Ora sta buono, c’è l’inno" e si tirò su dritto, mettendo il braccio dietro la nuca di Thomas e sopra quello di Badstuber e cominciando a cantare l’inno.

Poi venne l’ora della foto, e finalmente Thomas ebbe un altro istante per parlare con Manuel prima del fischio d’inizio.

"Ha funzionato. Grazie Manu!" e gli fece l’occhiolino, andando poi a posizionarsi a centrocampo per il calcio d’avvio.

La partita andò come doveva andare: in discesa.

Al primo tempo erano già 2 a 0, gol di Lukas e Miroslav, o Miro, come preferiva farsi chiamare il “nonno” del gruppo, secondo più anziano dopo Butt.  
Dalla sua “gabbia” Manuel non riusciva a vedere granchè, ma ogni tanto alzava lo sguardo verso i megaschermi per seguire l’azione, tanto non c’era molto da fare.  
Quando segnò Miro esultò a braccia alzate, la partita era quasi chiusa, bastava un altro gol per finirla.  
Rientrati negli spogliatoi per la pausa, si sedette un momento vicino ad Hansi.

"Come va?"  
"Così. Apparte quel primo tiro di Garcia, non ho fatto molto. Meno male, il rumore è terribile, non riesco nemmeno a sentire il fischio dell’arbitro…"  
"Purtroppo non possiamo farci niente, dovrai affinare l’udito…"

Manuel sospirò e annuì, bevendo ancora dalla borraccia e ritemprandosi, pronto per il secondo tempo.  
Che non inizio benissimo.

"PER!!!!" sbraitò Manuel, dopo che l’arbitro si fu allontanato senza fare alcunchè.  
"Che c’è?!" rispose quello voltandosi.  
"Ti va di culo che l’arbitro è cieco, o a quest’ora staresti pregando che io pari il rigore! Questo è calcio, non pallamano!!" ribattè furioso, sbuffando lo scampato pericolo.

Il resto della partita, Manuel la guardò dal palo la maggior parte del tempo, sbottando quando Cahill entrò duro su Bastian, lasciandolo a terra qualche minuto e beccandosi il doppio giallo e quindi l’espulsione.  
Al ventitreesimo minuto del secondo tempo, Lukas ricevette palla dalla sinistra e tagliò verso il centro area, lasciando poi la sfera a Thomas che, scartato in qualche modo l’immediato avversario, tirò verso la porta, colpendo il palo e infilando in rete.

3 a 0, partita finita e tutti a casa!

Manuel dalla sua porta esultò saltando e aggrappandosi alla traversa, uscendo poi verso un lato del campo dove c’erano tifosi tedeschi ed esultando con loro.

Il ragazzino aveva segnato, un bel gol, da fiato sospeso.

Subito dopo, Miro lasciò spazio ad un compagno, Cacau, brasiliano con doppia cittadinanza, che un minuto dopo segnò il quarto e ultimo gol per la formazione teutonica.  
Negli spogliatoi si fece festa: insomma, era una grande partenza quella, in quarta in tutti i sensi.

*

"Non riesco ancora a crederci…ho segnato…" mormorò Thomas, accoccolato tra le braccia di Manuel sull’amaca appesa tra due palme in un angolo tranquillo del giardino dell’hotel che li ospitava, lì a Durban.

"Io me lo sentivo sai? Sei bravo, anche se la tua coordinazione lascia molto a desiderare…"  
"Ehi…gioco a calcio, non faccio la ballerina…"

Ridacchiarono, sfiorandosi il viso e il naso l’un l’altro, come due leoni intenti a scambiarsi coccole.

"Dovresti esserci tu al mio fianco in attacco, con tutto il rispetto per nonno Miro…" mormorò ancora Thommie, stringendosi di più al portiere in un brivido di freddo.  
"Meglio che resti dove sono…anche se ammetto che segnare mi piacerebbe da morire…" replicò Manuel, sorridendogli e stringendolo meglio, accarezzandolo con le braccia, scaldandolo.  
"La prossima partita sarà decisiva, con chi giochiamo?"  
"Con la Serbia, zuccone!" e lo colpì piano sulla testa, mitigando però il gesto con una carezza.  
"Come mai così dolce stasera?"  
"Hai segnato, te lo meriti"

Thomas sorrise, e si lasciò vezzeggiare dal compagno, sospirando.

***

La partita con la Serbia, giocata cinque giorni più tardi a Port Elizabeth, fu un disastro pressochè totale.  
Troppo sicuri di sè, i ragazzi di Low si fecero prendere la mano e sbagliarono l’impossibile, specialmente Podolski, che sprecò parecchie occasioni tra cui un rigore, con grande disappunto suo, di Low e dei compagni.  
Klose riuscì persino a farsi espellere per uno stupido quanto inutile fallo, lasciando così i suoi compagni in dieci contro undici a vedersela con una Serbia intenzionata a qualificarsi agli ottavi.  
Il gol della formazione serba arrivò al 38esimo minuto del primo tempo, quando Jovanovic sorprese Manuel da due metri, non lasciandogli nemmeno il tempo di reagire.  
La frustrazione del gol preso fece sì che il portiere, una volta tornati in hotel, si chiudesse nel più assoluto mutismo, impedendo a chiunque di avvicinarsi: persino Hansi non riuscì a parlargli.

 

"Come mai tutti qui?" chiese lo stesso Hansi il pomeriggio successivo, quando tentò per l’ennesima volta di farsi aprire dal portiere, trovando ad aspettare lo stesso miracolo mezza squadra.  
"Vogliamo parlargli, ma non ne vuole sapere. Dice che vuole stare solo, ma l’abbiamo sentito piangere, non credo che gli faccia bene…" rispose il capitano Lahm per tutti.  
"Nessuno è riuscito a parlare con lui?"

Scossero la testa sconsolati.  
All’improvviso sentirono un trambusto provenire dalla camera e le grida del portiere.  
"BUTTATELA GIU’!!" sbottò Hansi, mentre tutti in piedi cercarono di buttare giù la porta a spallate.

"Sei impazzito?! Vuoi morire?!" sbraitò Manuel quasi gridando, rivolto al ragazzo in bilico sul muretto del balcone.  
"Tu non apri la porta, in qualche modo dovevo attirare la tua attenzione e parlarti!" replicò quello, cercando di tenersi e di non cadere.  
"Scendi di lì incosciente!!" gridò ancora il portiere, indeciso se placcarlo o restare immobile.

"MANUEL!!" arrivò il grido da fuori la porta e i colpi di chi da fuori lo aveva sentito urlare.

"O vai ad aprire oppure parli con me, decidi!"  
"Ma…"  
"Decidi!! MA NON TENERMI FUORI DALLA TUA VITA!!" esplose il ragazzo, un moretto alto e longilineo, con una coordinazione da bambino di tre anni.  
"Okay va bene, parliamo però ora scendi, idiota!!"

Il ragazzo, raggiunto il suo scopo, mosse un passo per scendere ma perse il già precario equilibrio, sentendosi cadere all’indietro.  
Chiuse gli occhi.

"Tu sei un pazzo scriteriato!!" furono le prime parole che sentì, quando riaprì gli occhi e si ritrovò al sicuro tra le braccia forti del portiere, che lo aveva afferrato al volo, lasciandosi scivolare all’indietro, impattando con sedere e schiena il divanetto e il pavimento.  
"Può darsi…"  
"Vuoi spiegarmi perchè ti sei arrampicato fino qui?"  
"In realtà mi sono calato da sopra…"  
"Non cambia molto, fatto sta che potevi morire, stupido idiota!"

Il giovane non rispose, cercando di placare il battito frenetico del suo cuore, impazzito per l’ansia, la paura, lo spavento.

"Allora, perchè l’hai fatto?"  
"Odio quando ti rinchiudi così…perchè mi tieni a distanza ed è una cosa che non riesco a sopportare. Mi fa sentire insicuro, ed è una sensazione orrenda…"  
"Resta qui, non muoverti, li fermo prima che mi distruggano la porta! Torno subito, non farti vedere!" gli intimò il portiere, rientrando.

"Provate ancora!!" insistette Hansi e quelli riprovarono, perdendo l’equilibrio quando la porta si aprì di scatto, rischiando di cadere tutti a terra l’uno sull’altro.  
"Che stavate facendo?"  
"Noi? Tu piuttosto!!"  
"C’era una bestiaccia in camera, una cosa viscida e schifosa…colpa mia, ho lasciato la finestra aperta…"  
"Manuel! Come stai?" chiese Hansi.  
"Per cosa?"  
"La partita…"

Manuel abbassò la testa.

"Mi dispiace moltissimo di aver preso quel gol, non succederà più!"  
"Ma…tu sei un imbecille!" sbottò Per, abbracciandolo stretto, subito imitato dagli altri.  
"Manuel, non devi fissarti su un gol preso, pensa a tutti quelli che hai evitato di prendere, ti aiuterà a sopportare la frustrazione. Ora non so voi ma io vado a farmi una tazza di camomilla" aggiunse Hansi, battendo una pacca sulla spalla del giovane quasi-figlio, prendendo poi la via del piano di sotto.  
"Tutto apposto?"  
"Sì ragazzi…scusatemi, vi ho fatto spaventare…immagino…"  
"Preoccupare più che altro…Non farlo più per favore, ne va della nostra salute mentale!" aggiunse Philipp.  
"E delle nostre coronarie!" concluse Bastian, tirando su da terra la sua "dolce metà", Lukas, e incamminandosi verso il piano di sotto.

Qualche minuto dopo, Manuel chiuse di nuovo la porta, sospirando e tornando subito verso il balcone, trovandolo vuoto.

"E ora dove cavolo è andato quel pazzo?!" guardando in giro senza riuscire a vederlo.

Il rumore del lavandino del bagno lo costrinse a girarsi, in tempo per vedere il ragazzo uscire dal bagno in calzoncini e maglietta chiazzata d’acqua.  
Si bloccò, ammirandolo e cercando di immaginarselo completamente nudo. Un solo istante di quel pensiero lo costrinse a dargli le spalle, onde non far notare al ragazzo la sporgenza che si andava formando nei suoi pantaloni.

"Manuel…"  
"Aspetta…non venirmi vicino ora…non sono in condizioni…"

L’altro sogghignò, avendo colto perfettamente.

"Ti vergogni di me?"  
"No…"  
"Di farti vedere da me sì però…" rispose ancora, avvicinandosi quatto quatto, curioso e per nulla intimorito.  
"Te l’ho detto…non voglio farti del male…"  
"Non è in quel modo che me ne fai, ma comportandoti come stai facendo. Ignorandomi, escludendomi, rintanandoti qui lontano da tutti. Perchè? Non hai motivo di farlo, nessuno ti incolpa per quel gol, se abbiamo perso la colpa è nostra, non tua. E non pensi a Lukas? Come dovrebbe sentirsi lui?" ribattè il ragazzo, ormai arrivato dietro all’altro.

"E io come dovrei sentirmi? Mi rifiuti…" sussurrò, sicuro di ottenere una reazione dal portiere, che infatti si voltò e lo abbracciò, tirandolo su in braccio e appoggiandosi con la schiena al muro dietro di sè.  
"Non ti rifiuto…ho solo paura che se mi lascio andare con te mi odierai. Per questo mi trattengo, per questo cerco di starti alla larga quando sono triste o arrabbiato…non ti rifiuterei mai, Thommie…"  
"Sciocco…" sussurrò, scostandogli i capelli dalla fronte "pensi davvero che ti permetterei di farmi qualcosa che non voglio?"  
"Se perdessi il controllo potrei farti molto male, sono molto più forte di te, fisicamente…"  
"Forse, ma io sono più agile…" e sorrise, incontrando lo sguardo del portiere.  
"Perchè mi fai questo effetto, Thomas?"  
"A me lo chiedi?"  
"Sei meno carino di Alex, e molto più magro. Hai visto le mie foto, perciò sai il tipo che mi piace eppure…"  
"Eppure?"

"Eppure mi piaci, mi fai effetto, quando mi sfiori mi sento avvampare, come andassi a fuoco. Dimmi tu che mi succede perchè io non lo so. Non mi è mai successo, mai nella mia vita" rispose, un che di angosciante nel tono della sua voce che costrinse Thomas ad aggrapparsi a lui ancora di più.  
"Manuel, io non so come dovrei comportarmi, non è mai capitato che mi piacesse un ragazzo tanto quanto mi piaci tu, anzi, non è mai successo che mi piacesse un ragazzo. Tra i due l’esperto sei tu…"  
"Ti piaccio così tanto?"  
"Come credi che mi sia calmato oggi in campo? Ogni volta che mi facevano fallo, o sbagliavo, pensavo a te senza maglietta e mi calmavo. Certo poi mi veniva duro, ma almeno ero calmo…"

Manuel ridacchiò e si staccò dal muro.

"Ti metto giù, va bene?"  
"Mi chiedevo quando ancora avresti resistito…va benissimo, possiamo…" e arrossì "potremmo stare un po’ sul letto, che ne pensi?" chiese Thomas, ora timido, il cuore che batteva a mille.

Manuel si stese sul letto, allungando il braccio a prendere la mano dell’altro, invitandolo a stendersi con lui, invito che Thomas accettò di buon grado.

"Stai bene?"  
"Sì…perchè?"  
"Sembravi a disagio poco fa, a chiedermi di stare qui sdraiati insieme…"  
"Non so…"  
"Non farei mai qualcosa che potesse darti disagio o fastidio…"  
"Manuel, se sono qui con te è per mia scelta"  
"Ho comunque timore di esagerare…"  
"Ti fermerò io se sarà necessario, anche se dovessi mordere…"  
"Lo faresti seriamente?"  
"Per fermarti? Certo!"

Ridacchiarono sommessamente, sfiorandosi e intrecciando le dita in un tenero abbraccio.

"Guarda in che stato mi riduci, Neuer"  
"In che stato?"  
"Abbassa gli occhi…" sussurrò Thomas, avvicinandosi e sfiorando il collo del maggiore con le labbra, mentre Manuel notava la prepotente sporgenza nei pantaloni del compagno.  
"A che pensi?" chiese Thommie all’orecchio del portiere, mentre questi lo accarezzava dolcemente, inspirando il suo profumo.  
"Sai di buono…mi viene voglia di mangiarti…"  
"Lo faresti davvero?"  
"Assolutamente sì…" e andò a baciargli il collo, mordicchiando la pelle appena sotto la clavicola.

Thomas sospirò più profondamente, una cosa a metà strada tra un sospiro e un gemito.

"Non fare così Thommie, non riuscirò a controllarmi…"  
"Perchè devi farlo? Sono qui, con te, io voglio che tu lo faccia…hai capito?"  
"Non…non puoi volere sul serio…"  
"Se non lo fai tu lo faccio io, ma non sarà piacevole per te"

Il ragazzo si convinse e lo afferrò per il bacino, tenendolo ben saldo e affondando i denti nella pelle del suo collo, facendolo gemere nemmeno troppo sommessamente.

Thomas tirò indietro la testa e afferrò le spalle dell’altro, passando poi le mani tra i suoi capelli, ansimando ancora quando Manuel cominciò a leccargli il collo, scendendo all’altezza della clavicola, succhiando la pelle come si succhia una caramella.

"Oh…cavolo…" mormorò Thomas, sentendo l’eccitazione montare.  
"Che succede?" chiese subito Manuel preoccupato.  
"No niente…" e arrossì "è che…bhe…ecco, mi sono eccitato…" rispose Thomas a bassa voce, imbarazzato a farsi vedere da Manuel così vulnerabile.  
"Dobbiamo fare qualcosa…" mormorò maliziosamente Manuel, salvo poi ricordarsi chi era con lui e optare per qualcosa di più soft.

"Thommie, ti fidi di me?"  
"Abbastanza da camminare sul cornicione del balcone sicuro che mi avresti preso…"  
"Se ti fidi di me, farò una cosa che non ho mai fatto prima, ci proverò…"

Thomas annuì, non sapendo di preciso cosa volesse fare l’altro, ma intuendolo quando Manuel gli abbassò i pantaloncini e i boxer, scoprendo un’erezione già ben diritta.

"Apperò!" e Thomas arrossì violentemente, cercando di coprirsi, invano perchè Manuel lo fermò, sorridendogli e baciandolo dolcemente.  
"Sei bellissimo…davvero bellissimo…non nasconderti mai a me, non farlo" sospirò a mezza voce Manuel, prima di stenderlo sulla schiena, spogliandolo completamente, mettendosi sopra il suo corpo, cominciando a baciarlo dal collo, lungo la linea dei pettorali, fermandosi su ogni costola, arrivando lentamente all’ombelico e fermandosi un momento, alzando lo sguardo su Thomas, che aveva quasi le lacrime per l’eccitazione.

"Ehi…"  
"Sto bene…non fermarti…" rispose, anche se il tremore nella sua voce lo tradì.

Manuel fece per fermarsi, poi forse intuì qualcosa, perchè scese più giù, baciando un punto particolare alla base dell’erezione del compagno, e i suoi sospetti furono confermati quando Thomas ansimò più forte.

Erano lacrime di eccitazione.

Cominciò ad esplorare con la lingua tutta la parte di sotto, fermandosi solo quando sentiva l’altro muoversi.  
Più lo faceva e più gli piaceva tanto che si azzardò a sfiorare con le dita il membro eretto del giovane, gesto che provocò a Thomas un brivido violento, tanto violento da farlo gemere e quasi scattare in alto con le ginocchia.

"Oddio…scusami" esclamò Thomas, che per poco non aveva colpito Manuel in piena faccia.  
"Tranquillo, ora però devi reggerti, e anche forte…" e tornò giù.

Il gridò che lanciò Thomas non aveva niente di umano.

*

_"Ehi…" sussurrò Thomas, timidamente, cercando un contatto che l’altro gli rifiutò._

_"Manuel…ti prego…"_  
_"Senti, ancora non mi sono ripreso va bene…dammi un minuto" rispose con tono aggressivo, e Thomas ci rimase male._  
_"Sai che ti dico Neuer? Hanno ragione gli altri a dire che sei un palo in culo!"_

_Manuel a quel punto reagì, afferrandolo per il colletto e attaccandolo al muro._

_"Che cazzo dicono gli altri?"_  
_"Manuel!! Mi fai male così!!"_  
_"Rispondi!!!" sbraitò, imperioso, guardandolo con odio, tanto odio che a Thomas si spezzò il cuore e una lacrima scivolò lungo la guancia, andando ad infrangersi sulla manona di Manuel, che rimase impassibile._  
_"Gli altri…ecco si sono un po’ stufati di queste tue uscite drammatiche…dicono…ti chiamano "Palo in culo"…ma non so altro, lo giuro! Io…io ho cercato di difenderti, ma non potevo più di tanto…"_  
_"Perchè?"_  
_"Se scoprono che mi piaci mi faranno un sacco di domande, domande a cui non sono pronto a dare una risposta. Non voglio che lo sappiano, questa cosa deve restare segreta, almeno per adesso…"_  
_"Certo, tu hai una vita fuori di qui. Io sono solo un ripiego, qualcuno con cui sfogarti quando lei non c’è!" incalzò Manuel, furioso, facendolo piangere sul serio._

_"Sei crudele…io questo non l’ho mai detto, e nemmeno pensato…lasciami, mi stai…" ma non potè continuare, sentendo l’aria mancare._

_"Ti…ti prego…" sussurrò, prima di vedere tutto nero._

*

"THOMAS!!" gridò Manuel, svegliandosi di soprassalto, bagnato fradicio.

"Manu…ma che hai?" rispose l’interessato, svegliandosi al suo fianco.  
"Niente…un incubo…un terribile incubo…"  
"Ne vuoi parlare?"  
"Io…io ti stavo facendo del male…tu…tu stavi…" ma non riuscì a proseguire, sopraffatto dal ricordo.  
"Manuel, ehi va tutto bene, è tutto apposto…era solo un brutto sogno…" lo coccolò il minore, salendo in braccio e accoccolandosi nel suo grembo, subito accarezzato dal maggiore, che gli rivolse un tenue sorriso.  
"Quello che ti ho fatto prima…non mi hai detto…insomma…"  
"Sei stato fenomenale, non avevo mai provato una sensazione così estrema…io…ascolta il mio cuore!" e, presa la sua mano, se la poggiò sul petto nudo.

Manuel ascoltò il suo cuore e si commosse.

"Thommie…"  
"Solo tu riesci a farmi battere il cuore così…solo tu…"

"Thomas…devo dirti una cosa…una cosa importante, una cosa che vorrei davvero avesse un significato…io…io credo di essermi innamorato di te…tu che mi hai reso la vita così instabile mi hai anche ridato una felicità che credevo perduta. Vedi, con te ho capito che mi stavo accontentando. Nella mia vita finora mi sono accontentato, di fare la comparsa, di stare in secondo piano. Ora basta, con te sento che posso essere il protagonista, e decidere io della mia vita…so che forse non potremo mai stare insieme, ma per te sarei disposto a fare qualunque cosa, ad essere qualunque cosa…te lo giuro, Thommie, tu hai spazzato via tutto, la mia vita prima di te non aveva senso, tu hai reso tutto possibile…Thommie…guardami te ne prego…" lo implorò, quando Thomas voltò la testa per nascondere le lacrime.

"Perchè piangi?"  
"Nessuno aveva mai detto questo di me…Manuel…io…io ci voglio provare…"  
"Provare?"  
"Ad essere davvero felice…"  
"Smuoverò mari e monti, oceani e deserti, e foreste, anche l’universo, pur di farti felice…" rispose, lasciando andare la lacrime e raccogliendo quelle di lui, baciandolo dolcemente sulle labbra, salate.  
"Voglio restare con te…"  
"La mia stanza è la tua, il mio letto è il tuo, la mia vita è tua…"

Thomas sorrise, felice, accoccolandosi meglio contro il petto del ragazzo, chiudendo gli occhi, sospirando.  
Manuel lo strinse, il cuore sopraffatto dalla felicità, e chiuse gli occhi nuovamente, sicuro che stavolta avrebbe sognato solo cose belle.

E il suo Thomas.


	17. ...but with the little help from a friend...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 3

*

L’ultima partita del girone D, la squadra di Low l’avrebbe giocata a Johannesburg, contro il Ghana.  
Dopo la batosta morale con la Serbia, i ragazzi ci tenevano a vincere.  
Trovarono tuttavia una squadra agguerrita, molto combattiva, intenzionata a qualificarsi a tutti i costi.  
La partita perciò fu molto dura, anche perchè i ghanesi si dimostrarono forti fisicamente e anche molto veloci.  
Per Manuel fu l’occasione di sfoggiare qualche bella parata, come quella sul tiro di Gyan, al 24esimo minuto del primo tempo.  
Tuttavia furono i teutonici a passare in vantaggio, ma solo nel secondo tempo, al 60esimo minuto, con un gran colpo di Mesut Özil.  
Turno superato, sei punti con due vittorie, una sconfitta e un solo gol subito.

Manuel e Thomas inaugurarono la nuova stanza, stavolta doppia, dell’hotel di Bloemfontein dove si trasferirono per la partita degli ottavi con l’Inghilterra, con una sessione di preliminari da far impallidire.  
Ormai si conoscevano così profondamente da intuire i pensieri l’uno dell’altro con la sola espressione del sopracciglio.  
Ovviamente, questa loro intesa non era passata inosservata, e anzi nella squadra ormai si facevano scommesse sui più svariati argomenti sempre inerenti alla loro “coppia”, che poi in realtà coppia non era.

Davanti a tutti si comportavano normalmente, da amici, tenendosi a volte anche a distanza. Una volta chiuse le porte della loro stanza, tuttavia, la musica cambiava, e tutta la passione che li animava si scatevana in interminabili sessioni di preliminari, coccole, ancora preliminari, baci e carezze.

*

La partita con l’Inghilterra era la vera partita decisiva di quel mondiale.

Qualificarsi era un’ovvietà, si doveva fare.  
Ma la partita con la formazione inglese guidata dall’allenatore italiano Fabio Capello era **LA** partita.

Quella da dentro o fuori, quella da tutto o niente.

La partita iniziò bene, Philipp aveva dato la giusta carica a tutta la squadra, tanto che dopo soli pochi minuti Mesut si era trovato davanti al portiere inglese, che aveva deviato in angolo la sua conclusione.  
Di seguito ci avevano provato il Prinz Poldi, come lo chiamavano fan e amici, e anche Jerome Boateng, ma senza successo.  
Ma bastò poco perchè il risultato si sbloccasse in favore della formazione teutonica, per l’occasione in divisa bianca.  
Bel gol di Miro Klose, che per festeggiare eseguì un salto mortale in avanti, facendo esplodere lo stadio.  
A metà primo tempo erano 2 a 0, raddoppio di Lukas servito da Thomas in giornata di grazia.

Non tutto può sempre andare bene, sta di fatto che l’Inghilterra, con un moto d’orgoglio, chiuse il primo tempo a solo una lunghezza di distanza, grazie al gol di Upson che Manuel non riuscì in alcun modo ad evitare.  
Invece di arrabbiarsi, ricordò le parole di Hansi e le ripetè per il resto della partita come un mantra, riuscendo a respingere ogni ulteriore assalto, mentre la difesa inglese crollava sotto i colpi di un Thomas Muller scatenato, che firmò una doppietta e rimandò gli inglesi mesti e abbacchiati a casa.  
Si festeggiò negli spogliatoi con fiumi di birra, e mentre i loro compagni saltavano e cantavano, Manuel e Thomas si ritagliarono un momento al riparo da sguardi indiscreti e si baciarono, prima impetuosamente, poi con più dolcezza.

"Siamo nei quarti! Tra le migliori 8 squadre del mondo!! Ancora non riesco a crederci…"  
"Credici!!" rispose Thomas, accarezzandogli il petto e lo sterno, scendendo lentamente, venendo subito fermato dal maggiore.  
"Non qui…"  
"Non resisto fino all’albergo…"  
"Non possiamo farci scoprire…" lo baciò a lungo, e poi andò davvero a farsi una doccia, cominciando a cantare insieme agli altri.

Thomas lo fissò per un po’, non capendo il suo comportamento.  
Non riusciva più a stare senza dirlo a qualcuno. Ma di chi poteva fidarsi?

*

"Basti, sei vestito?" chiese Thomas da dietro la porta della stanza 107.

Poco dopo gli aprì il compagno, con una maglietta messa su al rovescio e a piedi nudi.

"Scusa, dormivi?"  
"No…entra" e si fece da parte, chiudendo la porta dietro al ragazzino e tornando a stendersi sul letto, mani dietro la nuca.  
"Senti Basti…ecco, io se non ne parlo con qualcuno esplodo…"  
"Tranquillo ragazzino, lo sappiamo"

Thomas restò di sasso, sbiancando e sudando freddo.

"Sapete…?"  
"Che te la fai con Neuer" rispose qualcun’altro, qualcuno che Thomas sperava non venisse mai a sapere del suo segreto.  
"Podolski…tu che ci fai qui?"  
"Che domande, sapevo che tra tutti avresti scelto il mio Basti per fare coming out!" rispose, senza curarsi del modo in cui aveva posto la frase.  
"Io non ho fatto coming out…nessuno dice che sono gay" rispose il giovane, scaldandosi.  
"Okay calma ora ricominciamo dall’inizio. Sei venuto qui, a parlare. Che succede?"  
"Okay io e Manuel abbiamo una specie di storia…e insomma ci facciamo le coccole…eh be anche altro…però…"  
"Aspetta, mi stai dicendo che siete già a livello fisico?"  
"Ci sono dei livelli?"

Bastian si colpì la fronte e, dato uno schiaffetto sul braccio dell’amico (e amante), si avvicinò a Thomas, guardandolo bene in faccia.

"Di solito si comincia con gli sguardi insistiti…"  
"Quello l’abbiamo superato da" -si mise a contare- "cinquanta giorni…"  
"Cinquanta?! Da quand’è che vi prendete in questo senso?"  
"Da quando abbiamo cominciato a piacerci? Da quando ci siamo conosciuti, anche se per dirselo c’è voluto un po’…"  
"Okay, dopo gli sguardi ci sono gli sfioramenti casuali e non casuali…"  
"Già andati da un pezzo. Basti faccio prima a dirti a che punto siamo"  
"Ecco si, forse è meglio…"  
"Ecco…insomma siamo a livello di sesso orale…"

Bastian e Lukas saltarono su contemporaneamente.

"SIETE A LIVELLO COSA????"  
"Ma siete impazziti?! Urlate di più che non vi hanno sentito a Berlino!" sbottò Thomas, irritato.  
"Avete capito bene, io e Manuel siamo arrivati a quel livello…o meglio, lui ci è arrivato…su di me. Io ancora no, ma non perchè non voglia…"  
"In che senso?"  
"Non lo so, è come se lui non volesse. Oggi, negli spogliatoi mentre festeggiavamo, che ci siamo eclissati…"  
"E…"  
"E stavo per toccarlo, con tutti i vestiti addosso sia chiaro, ma lui mi ha fermato e mi ha detto "non qui" e altre cazzate come "non possiamo farci scoprire"…"

"Thom, Manuel probabilmente lo sta facendo per te, per non rovinarti la carriera. Insomma, dei due è lui il gay praticamente dichiarato…"  
"Sì ma io sto impazzendo capite?"  
"Cioè vuoi…"  
"Sì Poldi, sì, voglio succhiarglielo, è un problema?!"

I due ragazzi si guardarono un istante, poi sorrisero.

"Penso che dovremmo rivedere le nostre stime al rialzo…"  
"Penso anche io…"  
"Di che cavolo state parlando?"  
"Mi sa che dei due il vero gay sei tu non lui…"

Thomas li fissò inebetito.

"Ma…non capisco…"  
"Io penso che Manuel non sia gay, ma bisessuale…"  
"Oh no, credetemi, è completamente frocio…"

Bastian si irrigidì a quella parola.

"Thom, non dire mai a Manuel una cosa simile, lo faresti arrabbiare da morire…"  
"Perchè?"  
"Ma nessuno te l’ha insegnato? Frocio è un modo dispregiativo di definire i gay, non dirlo mai davanti a Manuel, non ti piacerebbe la sua reazione…"  
"Va bene okay non glielo dico, ma ora ditemi come faccio a restituirgli tutto quello che mi fa provare, ditemi come fare perchè io non so nemmeno da dove cominciare…"

I due amanti si guardarono e sogghignarono.

"Allora sei venuto dalle persone giuste!" replicò Lukas, mettendogli un braccio intorno alle spalle, subito imitato da Bastian.

I loro sorrisi erano inquietanti.


	18. Quarters / I wanna give you back the shivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 3

*

Tempo di quarti.

A Cape Town andò in scena una delle più umilianti partite mai giocate dall’Albiceleste.  
Non tanto per il risultato, che non era il peggio visto che l’anno prima ne avevano presi sei dalla Bolivia, quanto per la prestazione.  
Gli argentini impiegarono 22 minuti per creare qualcosa di vagamente simile ad un’azione, e erano già sotto di un gol.

Punizione di Schweinsteiger, Muller spizzò di testa e mandò in rete il pallone. Terzo minuto del primo tempo.

In quella parte di match furono più i tedeschi a sbagliare che gli argentini a farsi pericolosi.  
Ci provò prima Klose, ma il suo appoggio finì alto sopra la traversa.  
Poi un po’ di bagarre, ci provano Messi e Di Maria, ma niente da fare. Poi ancora Lionel Messi, su una punizione scaturita da un fallo di Thomas che gli costò il giallo e l’ipotetica esclusione dalla semifinale, visto che già era diffidato.  
Subito dopo ci provano di nuovo i nazionali in maglia nera, con Podolski e Muller, ma ancora nulla di fatto.  
Anche Manuel ebbe il suo daffare, con le conclusioni tentate da Messi a fine primo tempo, e poi da Di Maria, Tevez e Higuain nel secondo tempo, tutte e tre neutralizzate dal ventiquattrenne portiere della Mannschaft, che dopo il bel tentativo di Higuain, si fermò un momento sul palo a riprendere fiato.  
La formazione sudamericana era troppo sbilanciata in avanti, e infatti i teutonici ne approfittarono, chiudendo i conti al 69esimo con una bella combinazione tra Muller e Podolski che mandò in gol il bomber Klose.  
Primo cambio per Low, fuori Boateng, dentro Jansen.  
Ed fu subito festa tedesca quando Bastian attraversò mezza area di rigore portando a spasso tutta la difesa albiceleste, passando poi il pallone ad uno smarcato Friedrich, che segnò il suo primo (e per altro unico) gol con la maglia della nazionale.  
Altri due cambi prima del quarto e ultimo gol, fanno riposare un esausto Khedira e un fin troppo combattivo Muller, facendo entrare Kroos e Trochowski. Il quarto gol è nell’aria da un po’, e realizza il solito Klose, arrivando a quota 52 gol in Nazionale, salendo al secondo posto dietro il grande Gerd Muller.

4 a 0, altra vittoria, altra testa di serie eliminata.

*

"MALEDETTO ARBITRO DI MERDA!!! SCHIFOSO BASTARDO IGNORANTE BALORDO"

Manuel sbuffò: era più di mezz’ora che Thomas cristonava in quel modo contro l’arbitro uzbeko Irmatov, che con quel cartellino giallo gli impediva di giocare la semifinale contro le Furie Rosse.

"Ehi Manu!" lo chiamò Bastian dal proprio balcone, e il portiere si affacciò.  
"Ohi!"  
"Ancora incazzato?"  
"Intendi Thommie?"  
"Thommie? Da quando lo chiami Thommie?"

Manuel arrossì.

"Comunque sì, parlavo di Muller…"  
"Sì è ancora qui che sbraita"  
"Senti, se gli tappi la bocca col tuo strumento, fai felice lui, noi e anche te stesso!"  
"Che?"  
"Uff…e fattela ‘na scopata!! Io invece vorrei dormire un po’! Fallo smettere!!" ribattè Bastian, chiudendo la porta del balcone di schianto.

Manuel rientrò, trovando Thomas seduto a terra, testa sulle ginocchia. I movimenti irregolari del ragazzo confermarono al portiere che stesse piangendo.

"Ehi…" gli andò vicino, sedendosi accanto al giovane attaccante, che non si mosse.  
"Io…io volevo giocare contro lo Spagna…"  
"Thommie, dai…capita, è il calcio…"  
"A te non sarebbe mai capitato…tu sei riflessivo, calmo e tranquillo, pensi sempre prima di fare o dire qualcosa…io no, io devo essere sempre così idiota!!" e riprese a versare lacrime su lacrime.  
"Thommie…"  
"E poi ti ci metti anche tu!!"

Manuel non capì.

"Che dici? Che ho fatto?"  
"Non cos’hai fatto, ma cosa non hai fatto, cosa non mi fai fare…"  
"Thommie non capisco…"  
"Uff!!" e lo prese per le guance, baciandolo con trasporto e sentimento, per la prima volta da quando era inizia quella loro liason.

Quando si staccò, Manuel aveva l’espressione più rilassata che mai potesse avere.

"Manuel io sono pazzo di te! Lasciami ricambiare quello che mi dai…ti prego lasciamelo fare, perchè sto per impazzire completamente…" e posò la mano sul petto dell’altro, ad ascoltare il suo cuore pulsare velocemente.  
"Thom…" sussurrò Manuel, sorpreso da quella dichiarazione, non era da lui "Sei sicuro di volerlo fare? Che non te ne pentirai?"  
"Non mi pentirò mai di nulla di quello che riguarda te e noi…" e si tolse la maglietta, scoprendo il fisico magro e scolpito.

Manuel lo prese su, portandoselo in braccio, baciandolo dolcemente, senza fretta nè foga.  
Voleva farlo stare bene, voleva saperlo felice.  
Glielo concesse.

"Fai piano però, è la prima volta che lo fai non aver fretta…" gli disse, prima di levarsi la maglietta e i pantaloncini, restando in boxer.

Thomas sospirò a quella visione di perfezione, e quando scoprì anche l’intimità del ragazzo andò in estasi.

*

Manuel non giocò la finale del terzo e quarto posto contro l’Uruguay. Low preferì, col suo consenso, far giocare Hans Butt, all’ultima partita con la maglia della nazionale tedesca.  
Finale terzo quarto perchè la Germania perse la semifinale con la Spagna per un gol a zero, nonostante avessero provato in tutti i modi a pareggiare.  
Contro la squadra di Tabárez, giocò Thomas ma non Manuel dunque, che se ne rimase buono e tranquillo in panchina, nonostante Thomas avesse sbraitato per un bel po’.

Finì 3 a 2 per la Germania, e quindi terzo posto.

Magra consolazione, a detta di tutti.


	19. Back home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 3

*

Il ritorno a casa fu mesto e sottotono, nonostante Philipp avesse cercato in tutti i modi di rallegrare i suoi compagni, sostenuto da Per e Podolski.  
Finita quell’avventura, le strade di buona parte di loro si sarebbero divise, e specialmente per Manuel e Thomas separarsi fu abbastanza tragico.

"Scrivimi…" chiese ad un certo punto Manuel, mentre stringeva l’amico e compagno tra le braccia sull’uscio dell’hotel dove alloggiavano a Berlino prima di ripartire per le varie destinazioni.

*

Jerome era ripartito subito, appena il tempo di salutare tutti e via, verso Manchester.  
Trochowski, Jansen e Aogo ripartirono per Amburgo la mattina dopo il rientro, così come i ragazzi del Werder Brema Wiese, Mertesacker, Marin e Ozil, che salutò Manuel con un caloroso abbraccio e un sorriso.

Via via che andavano via tutti, Manuel si sentiva sempre più solo.

Ultimi ad andare via furono i ragazzi del Bayern Monaco insieme a Lukas Podolski, che prima di rientrare a Colonia avrebbe passato un paio di settimane in compagnia di Bastian.  
Si ritrovarono così a colazione, l’ultima mattina, Manuel, Bastian, Lukas, Thomas, Holger, Philipp, Toni, Mario e Miro.

"Che silenzio…"  
"Anche troppo. Thomas, dì qualche stupidaggine almeno ridiamo!" esclamò Bastian, ricevendo da Thomas un gestaccio.  
"Perchè la cazzata non la dici tu?"  
"Perchè sei tu l’addetto alle cavolate…"

Scoppiarono a ridere, e l’atmosfera si rilassò.

Finita colazione fu il momento di dirsi arrivederci, così i bavaresi recuperarono le loro valigie, incamminandosi verso il pulmino che li avrebbe portati tutti all’aeroporto.

*

"Scrivimi…hai capito?" mormorò Manuel, ripetendo la richiesta.  
"Appena potrò…e tu…be…se puoi, non dimenticarmi…"  
"Come se fosse possibile…" e lo strinse forte, quasi stritolandolo.  
"Manu…"  
"Uhm?"  
"Mi manca l’aria…"

Lo lasciò subito.

"Scusami…scusa…"  
"Tranquillo…" e poi, guardandosi intorno per vedere se c’era qualcuno, si alzò sulle punte, baciando Manuel teneramente, in lacrime.  
"Tu cerca di resistere lassù…devo andare…" e ripresa la valigia si voltò, testa bassa, andando verso il pulmino, subito accolto dai suoi compagni, pronti a consolarlo.

Rientrando, Manuel incrociò Hansi.

"Come stai?"  
"Posso dire male?"  
"Lecito…"

"Il tuo treno parte tra mezz’ora, ti faccio accompagnare…"  
"Non…"  
"Non posso, ho una conferenza stampa tra dieci minuti…"

Manuel annuì. Si rese conto di essere davvero cresciuto quando riuscì a guardare Hansi senza piangere.

Poco dopo, le sue cose erano in macchina e lui salutava il suo mentore, per la seconda volta non sapendo quando l’avrebbe rivisto.

"Tranquillo, stavolta non passerà tutto quel tempo. Ci sono le qualificazioni a Euro 2012 a settembre, ci vediamo presto!" esclamò quando il ragazzo lo abbracciò stretto.  
"Lo so. Ci vediamo a settembre, vati" e sorrise, mentre ad Hansi salì una lacrimuccia.

Mentre stava andando verso la macchina, Hansi lo chiamò e Manuel si girò.

"Manuel, ricorda: _quando ti sentirai solo lassù, ricorda che hai una famiglia quaggiù_!" e il portiere sorrise ampiamente, alzando il braccio per salutare.

"Ci vediamo a settembre, figlio…"


	20. Long journey back home

*

Il ritorno a Gelsenkirchen fu lento, quasi irreale.

Manuel osservava il paesaggio mutare velocemente e si chiese se anche lui era cambiato così in fretta.

Arrivò a Gelsenkirchen per l’ora di pranzo, ma non tornò subito in collegio, anzi si fermò al primo bar che notò e si prese un panino, andando a mangiarselo in centro.  
Quasi nessuno lo notò, e quei pochissimi che lo riconobbero si fermarono giusto per chiedergli un autografo.

Solo.  
Si sentiva così Manuel.  
Che la storia con Thomas fosse più di semplice attrazione fisica l’aveva intuito, ma che il ragazzino gli mancasse così tanto proprio non se l’aspettava.  
Tirò fuori il telefono.  
Niente.  
Se ne tornò mesto e infelice verso il centro sportivo, entrando nella hall del collegio e venendo travolto da sei ragazzotti che lo stritolarono tutti insieme.

"Ahi ahi…ragazzi!! Non sono mica andato in guerra!!"  
"Ti abbiamo visto in televisione!! Siete stati grandi!!"  
"Non abbiamo vinto…"  
"Vincerete presto! Io me lo sento!" esclamò Benedikt, staccandosi per primo, seguito dagli altri.  
"Joel!!" esclamò Manuel, abbracciando il ragazzo di colore, tedesco di origine camerunense, che lo strinse allo stesso modo.  
"Chris…"  
"Non dire niente sciocco! Vieni qui e taci!" replicò Pander, stringendo il più giovane in un caloroso abbraccio.

Manuel abbracciò di schianto anche Levan che sorrise tra le lacrime di gioia.

"Ma che fai piangi?"  
"Sono emozionabile…"

Risero tutti insieme.

"Manuel, lui è Julian Draxler, arriva dalla squadra primavera, è qui per conoscere i suoi futuri compagni, giocherà con noi da gennaio" lo presentò Ben con un occhiolino, e Manuel sorrise e strinse anche il giovane in un caldo abbraccio.  
"Benvenuto!" e Julian sorrise ampiamente, annuendo.  
"Okay ragazzi, ora noi andiamo! Ci vediamo domani Manu!!" riprese Chris, portandosi via i quattro ragazzi, lasciando Alex e Manuel da soli.

"Ciao…" mormorò Alex a mezza voce.  
"Alex, che hai?"  
"Niente…sono felice di vederti…"  
"Andiamo di sopra?"  
"Non devi dirmi niente?"  
"Che cosa?"  
"Non hai nulla da dirmi?"

Manuel restò un momento sorpreso, non sapeva a cosa si riferiva.

"Non hai niente da dirmi a proposito di questa?" e mostrò al portiere una foto di lui e Thomas, mano nella mano fuori dall’hotel a Berlino.

Manuel non disse niente.

"Allora?"  
"Alex…"  
"Dimmi solo…ti piace più di me?"  
"No, siete completamente diversi…sono io che sono cambiato, Alex. Sono cresciuto…non voglio rovinarti la vita, nè rovinare la tua famiglia…"  
"Che vuol dire?"  
"Alex…penso sia meglio se non ci vediamo più come "compagni"…sarebbe meglio per tutti e due se tornassimo ad essere semplici amici…"  
"Così avresti via libera con lui?"  
"No, lo faccio per te e per me stesso, Thomas non centra nulla. Non avrei possibilità nemmeno con lui, visto che è sposato…"  
"Manuel…"  
"Mi dispiace…" e la voce gli si ruppe in gola, quando vide la tristezza degli occhi dell’altro.  
"Non ce la faccio…non ce la faccio a lasciarti…mi fa male…"  
"Alex…ti prego, già è durissima così…"  
"Ma tu sei importante per me…"  
"Anche tu lo sei…ma non posso più fare questa vita…"  
"Manuel, che ti è successo in Africa?"

"Non lo so…" e abbassò la testa, triste.

Salirono in camera in silenzio, Alex lo salutò davanti alla sua porta e se ne andò. Manuel entrò e chiuse la porta, chiudendo fuori il dolore di quella separazione obbligata.

*

La stagione 2010-2011 per lo Schalke 04 partì in quarta già l’estate.  
Molti giocatori, tra cui due grandi amici di Manuel, Rafael e Heiko, lasciarono il club, che si rafforzò con tre importanti acquisti, e svariati giovani provenienti da diversi club sia tedeschi che internazionali.  
Arrivarono Christoph Metzelder, un grande difensore, alle ultime stagioni da professionista, l’attaccante ex-Milan Klaas Jan Huntelaar, e la leggenda del calcio Raul.  
Con la partenza di Heiko Westermann, Manuel a soli 24 anni diventò il capitano della squadra, un onore e un onere.

Se in Champions League la squadra dimostrò una forza non comune, arrivando prima nel girone con Lione, Benfica e Hapoel Tel Aviv (collezionando 4 vittorie, 1 pareggio e 1 sconfitta con soli 3 gol subiti), eliminando il Valencia agli ottavi, battendo i campioni dell’anno precedente dell’Inter ai quarti e raggiungendo la semifinale (prima volta nella storia del club) perdendo poi contro il Manchester United, il campionato di Bundesliga 2010-2011 non fu altrettanto generoso coi Minatori.

Chiusero quintultimi, con grande disappunto di tutti.

Ma la vera doccia fredda, per la squadra e la città, arrivò a maggio.

*

"Che significa che lasci lo Schalke?!" sbottò Benedikt, sputando l’acqua che aveva in bocca addosso ad Atsudo Uchida, che si schifò e scappò via urlando.  
"Ben…"  
"No, non capisco! Mi stai dicendo che lasci la squadra e la tua città, per quei porci del Bayern Monaco?!!!!"

Manuel non rispose.

"Spiegamelo, perchè non capisco!" e si lasciò cadere sulla panca.  
"Non sto lasciando la mia città, sto tornando a casa…"

Benedikt lo fissò.

"Allora…le voci erano vere…tu sei nato qui, ma la tua casa è la Baviera…"

Manuel annuì, un dolore all’altezza del petto.

"Mi dispiace di lasciarvi adesso, ma lo faccio ora o mai più…"  
"Manuel, vai. Fallo. E’ la tua vita, non centra il calcio. Sono sicuro che brillerai ancora di più. Ora vieni e fatti abbracciare!" disse Chris tra le lacrime, che si mischiarono con quelle del portierone.

Manuel salutò tutta la squadra, una mattina di inizio luglio, e affidò i suoi guanti personalizzati Schalke a Ralf, che nel frattempo era tornato in squadra.

"Ralf, li affido a te. Mi raccomando, portali più in alto che puoi!"

Il giovane annuì senza dire una parola, troppo emozionato.


	21. Home is where you heart is

*

Tornare a casa. Il desiderio più alto di qualunque persona costretta lontano.

Si dice che casa è dove è il cuore, e il grande cuore di Manuel batteva solo per la sua Monaco.

Ritrovare le sue strade, i suoi palazzi, i suoi campi, i suoi cortili, le sue campane.  
Ritrovare la gente.

Appena mise piede giù dal treno, inspirò nuovamente l’aria di casa.

"Sono tornato…" sussurrò a mezza voce, mentre con un gran sorriso avanzava verso la fine del binario.

Tra tutta la gente in attesa, intravide qualcuno di familiare, e aumentò il passò, raggiungendo Philipp e stringendolo forte, tirandolo su da terra di una ventina di centimetri.

"Sono felice di rivederti Manuel!"  
"Mai quanto me, Capitano!"

Si incamminarono verso l’uscita, parlando del più e del meno, delle novità e del nuovo impegno internazionale, il Campionato Europeo di Calcio, Polonia-Ucraina 2012.

"Sarà una bella sfida!"  
"Decisamente!"

"TORNATENE A CASA SPORCO MINATORE!!" gridò dal nulla una voce stentorea e minacciosa.

Manuel abbassò la testa, come colpito alla nuca.

"L’ambiente qui non è come a Gelsenkirchen, sarà dura…" mormorò poi, mentre Philipp lo guidava lesto verso la macchina che li aspettava.  
"Mi dispiace amico…"  
"Pazienza e sopportazione, non posso certo smettere di giocare perchè qualche testa calda pensa che io debba farlo"

Philipp lo fissò meravigliato. Non sembrava un venticinquenne ma piuttosto un vegliardo.

"Che c’è?"  
"Niente, sei cresciuto sul serio"

Manuel annuì e sorrise, entrando in macchina non senza aver firmato una dozzina di autografi.

Raggiunsero Säbener Straße, il campo di allenamento del Bayern Monaco, giusto per l’ora di pranzo.

"Dove dormi stanotte?"  
"Mi hanno detto che c’era una stanza per me in società…"  
"Ah okay…"  
"Perchè?"  
"Ehm…Claudia pensava che poteva essere carino se stanotte stavi da noi…"  
"Claudia?"  
"Ah già, non puoi saperlo…Claudia è mia moglie…ci siamo sposati l’anno scorso…"  
"Oh accidenti! Congratulazioni!! Davvero non vi crea disturbo?"  
"Assolutamente no!! Insomma, sei mio amico non vedo perchè dovrebbe essere un disturbo!"  
"Uhm…allora va bene, vengo. Vorrei solo posare la mia roba e lavarmi, il viaggio è stato lungo e pes…" non finì la frase che qualcosa lo colpì.

Qualcosa di simile ad uno striscione, sulla cancellata del centro sportivo.

"Manuel…Manu mi dispiace tantissimo…non sapevo come dirtelo…"

Manuel restò immobile, con la lacrime a pungergli il viso, ad osservare lo striscione lungo cinque metri sul quale stava scritto “Il Minatore non è il benvenuto!”

"Manu…"  
"Sto bene…gli farò cambiare idea, vedrai!" rispose, ancora con le lacrime agli occhi.


	22. The third one

*

Il primo allenamento fu quasi una festa.  
Ritrovò molti amici della nazionale, come Jerome Boateng, arrivato sempre a luglio dal Manchester City.  
Ritrovò con piacere l’amico ed ex compagno di squadra Rafinha, dopo la sua parentesi italiana.  
Fu accolto con un’ovazione da tutti i compagni quando mise piede nello spogliatoio, e ci furono abbracci e cori di benvenuto.

Se solo i tifosi lo avessero accolto allo stesso modo.  
Purtroppo dopo lo striscione arrivarono altri spiacevoli inconvenienti, finchè ad un certo punto ci fu una riunione in società, dove i rappresentanti dei tifosi gli sottoposero una serie di regole da rispettare, regole a cui si piegò, non senza qualche mugugno.

Sul campo però, non c’erano santi: Manuel era il migliore.

La sua partita d’esordio con la nuova maglia fu vinta dal Bayern 3 a 0, al primo turno della Coppa di Germania contro una squadra di terza serie.  
La prima partita in Bundesliga, contro il Borussia Monchengladbach, finì 0 a 1 per i bianco-verdi, gol che provocò qualche malumore nei tifosi, per niente contenti di vedere il loro eroe, Hans Butt, relegato in panchina per fare spazio a questo “minatore”.  
Dopo quel gol, per le successive 12 partite, Manuel mantenne la porta del Bayern inviolata: ben 1.147 minuti!!  
Risultato che fece sì che una parte della tifoseria, prima ostile, cominciasse ad apprezzare il suo lavoro.  
Il secondo gol che bucò la rete di Manuel lo realizzò, ironia della sorte, un suo compagno, Holger Badstuber, durante la partita di Champions League contro il Napoli.  
A fine stagione conterà 52 presenze (tra Bundesliga, Champions League e Coppa di Germania) con soli 37 gol subiti, arrivando vicinissimo a vincere la massima competizione europea, persa ai rigori col Chelsea.

*

"Ehi Thomas!!" lo salutò allegramente Manuel una mattina di gennaio, alla ripresa degli allenamenti.  
"Sì ti chiamo dopo" e chiuse la conversazione, raggiungendo l’amico.  
"Ciao!!" e gli si strinse addosso, cercando di scaldarsi.  
"Che freddo!"  
"Si si…" e gli si strinse di più addosso.  
"Thommie, perchè non ti sei vestito?"  
"Stamattina non trovato la felpa e Lisa era già uscita…"

Manuel annuì e insieme entrarono al centro sportivo, salutati da un paio di compagni.  
Il pomeriggio il tempo si guastò, così si ritirarono in palestra.  
Philipp e Manuel erano diventati ottimi amici, e spesso si trovavano a fare gli esercizi insieme.

"Senti Phil, ma che rapporto c’è tra quei due?" chiese Manuel, indicando con il mento Thomas e Mario Gomez, impegnati in una conversazione fitta e a quanto pare divertente, visto che continuavano a ridere.

Phil li fissò, scuotendo il capo.

"Non ne ho idea, sono uniti sì, ma non è chiaro…"

Manuel continuò a guardarli per tutto il pomeriggio, cercando di cogliere qualche indizio, ma niente da fare.  
Quando nessuno li vedeva, si comportavano normalmente, come due ragazzi che si piacevano e si volevano. In pubblico si comportavano da amici che si vogliono bene.  
Con Mario invece, Thomas era sciolto, rilassato, tranquillo.  
E questo a Manuel non piaceva per niente.  
Cominciò a covare del risentimento per il ragazzone dal cognome spagnoleggiante. Si atteggiava a gran campione, e sì faceva un sacco di gol, ma fuori dal campo era insopportabile.  
Ma era l’unico a pensarlo, visto che tutti lo adoravano.

"Manu, che hai?" gli chiese un giorno Jerome, mentre si allenavano insieme.  
"Niente…" grugnì, respingendo un tiro con troppa veemenza e colpendo uno dei compagni.  
"SCUSA!!" borbottò ad alta voce, continuando a rimuginare per tutto il giorno.

Quando una mattina non si presentò all’allenamento, Philipp e gli altri si preoccuparono.

"Ah, vedrete che è solo in ritardo" buttò lì Thomas, raggiungendo Mario.  
"Poteva anche stare dov’era…" sibilò tra i denti il numero 33, sentito solo da Thomas, che ridacchiò.

Peccato che lo aveva sentito anche Philipp, che gli tirò un calcio ben assestato sul sedere.

"Ahi!!"  
"Non OSARE dire pià una cosa del genere!! Mi hai capito Gomez! Quel ragazzo ne ha passate di tutti i colori, cose che tu nemmeno puoi sperare di capire. Se non lo sosteniamo noi che siamo i suoi compagni, dove altro potrebbe trovare sostegno?!"  
"Ma cosa ha detto?"  
"Thomas l’ha sentito, e non dire di no! Se avete dei problemi da risolvere tra di voi bene, ma fuori dal campo. Qui, Manuel è il nostro portiere, e dobbiamo dargli il nostro sostegno, tutti quanti!" e girati i tacchetti, cominciò l’allenamento.

*

Alla fine, Philipp andò a cercarlo, trovandolo a letto con un febbrone da cavallo.

"Cavolo Manu! Potevi chiamare!"  
"E’ solo un po’ di febbre…"  
"Senti, ma che succede con Thomas?"  
"Perchè, che ha fatto?"  
"Quasi non vi parlate…e non come facevate in ritiro al Mondiale. Che succede?"  
"Succede che secondo me tra lui e Gomez c’è qualcosa, e questo mi fa male…è vero non ho diritti su di lui, però…" e starnutì, coprendosi la faccia con il braccio.  
"Manuel…ma tu sei innamorato di lui?"

Manuel ci riflettè, poi annuì, mentre una lacrima gli rigava la guancia.

"Manuel…ehi, stai male?" chiese la vocetta roca e acuta di Thomas, fermo sulla porta.

Philipp si alzò e lo raggiunse.

"Ha quasi 40 di febbre, ma penso che dovresti parlare con lui. E sii sincero, credo che la verità se la meriti…"  
"Verità?"  
"Su te e Gomez" e si defilò.

Thomas si avvicinò lentamente, sedendosi al fondo del letto.

"Dovevo capirlo…"  
"Che cosa?"  
"Che stavi male…scusami…"  
"Non dire scemenze…"

Thomas rimase in silenzio per un po’, non sapendo come dirglielo, ma Manuel qualcosa intuì, perchè si girò di schiena, non volendo farsi vedere mentre piangeva lacrime amare come il fiele.

"Manu…ecco io…"  
"Lo so…"  
"Che cosa?"  
"L’ho capito…da come lo guardi, da come vi gravitate intorno…"  
"No aspetta! Tra noi è stato solo sesso!!! Non ne è nemmeno lontanamente uguale a quello che c’è stato tra me e te!!"

Manuel si girò, la furia cieca negli occhi.

"TI SEI FATTO TOCCARE DA QUEL BELLIMBUSTO?" sbraitò urlando, la rabbia incontrollata che stava per esplodere.  
"MANUEL MA CHE FAI!!?" cercando di tenerlo a letto, inutilmente.

Il gigante si alzò, barcollando, e raggiunse la porta, uscendo e per uno strano caso del destino incrociando proprio l’incriminato Gomez.

"TU!!" sboccò, furioso, avvicinandosi a grandi passi seppure instabile.  
"Cavolo Neuer, dovresti stare a letto, non ti reggi in piedi!"  
"Sto abbastanza bene da stare in piedi da solo…comunque, tu non devi avvicinarti più a Thomas, capito?!" vomitò quel rio di parole con una rabbia mai provata prima, mai in assoluto.  
"Oh oh qualcuno sta entrando in un territorio non di sua competenza. Sono fatti miei e di Thomas!"  
"Ti sbagli, sono anche fatti miei visto che sono innamorato di lui!" replicò Manuel, ammettendo in un colpo solo la sua omosessualità e la sua passione per il giovane centravanti.  
"E sai a lui quanto interessi? Meno di zero, visto che veniva a farsi consolare da me! Anzi, a dire il vero ci viene ancora!" rispose Gomez con la sua solita aria tronfia che tanto faceva irritare Manuel.  
"Avrò anche la febbre a 40 ma sono ancora in grado di farti rimangiare ogni parola, stronzo…"  
"Tornatene a letto, minatore!" sputò fuori Mario senza curarsi di quel che diceva.

A quel punto Manuel scattò.

In due passi gli fu addosso, colpendolo con un pugno ben assestato dritto allo stomaco, facendolo finire a terra carponi.

"Ma che cazzo fai?!"  
"Lui è mio, capito?! MIO!" esclamò furioso, accasciandosi su di lui e continuando a colpirlo, con sempre meno forza, ma facendo comunque diversi danni.  
"LUI è MIO, CAPITO BASTARDO?! MIO MIO MIO MIO!!! gridò, mentre arrivavano Philipp con Jerome, Pranjic, Bastian, Olic e il capitano Van Buyten, che riuscirono a staccare Manuel dal povero Gomez.  
"MEGLIO CHE MI STAI LONTANO, SPAGNOLO DI MERDA!!" e mentre veniva portato via di peso incrociò lo sguardo umido e il viso rigato di lacrime di Thomas.  
"ABBIAMO CHIUSO!" gli gridò, finendo tutte le energie e crollando tra le braccia degli amici, svenuto.  
"Manuel!!" gemette Thomas, trattenuto però da Philipp.  
"Lascialo stare, per un po’ è meglio se non ti avvicini. Senti Thommie, devi capire tu chi dei due è meglio per te…ma se posso darti un consiglio io sceglierei Manuel…"  
"Perchè lui? Guarda come ha ridotto Mario…"  
"Sceglierei lui perchè non puoi capire quanto si illumini il suo viso quando ti guarda, quando dolcemente pronunci il tuo nome, non puoi capire quanto ti ami…se fossi al posto tuo, non avrei dubbio alcuno. Ma io sono io…" e lo lasciò lì ai suoi mille pensieri.


	23. I must admit that I love you

*

Per la rissa Manuel ricevette un’ammenda abbastanza pesante e non giocò per un turno, ovviamente non era una partita importante quella che saltò, Heynckes non era certo un stupido.  
Gomez si prese una bella ripassata e una multa, nonchè dieci punti di sutura sul labbro interno, che Manuel aveva spaccato con un pugno.  
In allenamento, e durante le partite, parlava giovialmente con tutti, e si era abituato benissimo sia all’allenatore, che ricordava vagamente da quando era piccolo, sia al modulo e al metodo.  
Tranne che con Thomas e ovviamente con Gomez.  
Dal secondo era ovvio che stesse alla larga, i due non si potevano vedere.

Ma Thomas non riusciva a darsi pace per quello che era successo.  
Arrivò persino a litigare pesantemente lui stesso con Gomez, e poi in campo rispose male a Robben, che non ci pensò due volte a tirargli un cazzotto.

L’estate stava quasi per arrivare e la situazione non accennava a sbloccarsi.  
Anzi peggiorò, quando ad una festa in società, Manuel si presentò con una ragazza al braccio, una piccola moretta di nome Kath, che Thomas dolorosamente riconobbe come la ex di Manuel dei tempi dello Schalke.  
Quando Thomas vide Kath gli si spezzò il cuore, tanto che lasciò la festa dopo appena mezz’ora, dicendo di volersene tornare a piedi in collegio.  
E rifiutò l’accompagnamento che Mario gli offrì, facendogli capire di non avvicinarsi più a lui, che tra loro non era mai stata seria la cosa.

*

Mezz’ora dopo Manuel finalmente riuscì a parlare con Philipp e Jerome, che erano stati trattenuti quasi tutta la sera dai giornalisti.

"Ehi Manu, carina la tipa!" commentò il Boa, commento che a Manuel non fece alcun effetto.  
"Sentite…io devo parlarvi, è importante…"  
"Andiamo fuori" e si incamminarono fuori, non visti.

"Allora, che succede?"  
"Succede che sto di merda…"  
"Che succede?"  
"Sto male per Thommie…male da morire…"

I due sbuffarono, sicuri che prima o poi sarebbe successo.

"Manuel perchè credi che se ne sia andato mezz’ora fa? Ti ha visto con lei e c’è rimasto male…" aggiunse Phil, sospirando.  
"Io…io ho pestato il suo ragazzo, non mi perdonerà mai…"  
"Non dire stupidaggini. Intanto quei due non sono mai stati insieme, dubito anche fisicamente…"  
"In che senso?"  
"Oddio Manuel ma il tuo gay radar è proprio fuso…Gomez è una passiva isterica, non te ne sei accorto?" ribadì Jerome, concludendo il discorso di Phil.  
"Quindi…"  
"Quindi Thomas è ancora vergine, sciocco! Credi davvero che sarebbe stato capace di farsi fare da qualcun altro dopo quello che è successo tra di voi in Africa?"  
"Dove sarà adesso?"  
"Credo sulla via più diretta per il collegio…perchè?"

"Date questi a Kath e ditele che la chiamo, ma che devo andare…" porgendo agli amici dei soldi che i due non toccarono " **sono per il taxi, scemi!** " aggiunse, facendo respirare nuovamente i due, che avevano immaginato le peggiori cose sul conto della brunetta.

"Vai, prode cavaliere! Vai e riconquista la pulzella!" declamò Jerome con voce eroica, salvo beccarsi un paio di calci.

Manuel lasciò la festa indisturbato, prendendo la Mercedes nera e sgommando via a tutta velocità.


	24. You have stolen my heart, so we're equal.

*

Thomas camminava sul marciapiede, testa china.

Vedere quella scena gli aveva fatto male, anche se sapeva di esserselo meritato.  
Cosa gli era venuto in mente quando aveva accettato la corte di Gomez?  
Forse si sentiva solo, troppo solo.  
Però se c’era riuscito Manuel, a resistere, cosa aveva impedito a lui di riuscirci?  
Forse non era così forte come pensava.

Le macchine gli sfrecciavano accanto senza notarlo, e questo era un bene, non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno.  
Era quasi arrivato al centro sportivo, quando un clacson piuttosto irritante lo costrinse a girarsi.  
Una berlina nera inchiodò di schianto accanto a lui, e da questa scese Manuel, l’ansia dipinta in viso.

"Sei pazzo?"  
"Perchè?"  
"Camminare sul ciglio della strada così al buio!! Potevano ucciderti!!"  
"Ehhh che esagerato!!"  
"Sali!" gli ordinò, imperioso, il gigante, afferrandogli il polso.  
"Perchè?"  
"Ti porto a casa!"  
"Non ci voglio tornare a casa!"

Manuel si inalberò e lo spinse dentro, rischiando anche di fargli male, chiudendo la portiera dietro il suo sedere. Fece veloce il giro e salì, sgommando via a tutta velocità.

"Ma sei impazzito? Fammi scendere!!" cominciò a sbraitare il bavarese, ma l’altro si allungò a prendere la cintura e mettendogliela.  
"Stai calmo, non voglio farti niente…"

"Mi hai solo rapito!!"

"Tu hai rapito il mio cuore, quindi siamo pari" rispose il biondo, facendo esplodere in mille pezzi il cuore già incrinato del compagno, che improvvisamente si rilassò.

*

"Mi porti a casa?" mormorò dopo un po’ Thomas, mentre viaggiavano spediti ben oltre il centro sportivo.  
"Casa è dov’è il cuore, il mio cuore ce l’hai tu, quindi dimmi tu, dove vuoi andare?"  
"Al mare…" sussurrò Thomas, allungando la mano verso il cambio, posandola su quella, calda e morbida, di Manuel.  
"Mettiti comodo allora, sarà un viaggio lungo…"

"Con te andrei fino alla fine dell’universo, e anche oltre…perdonami, ti ho fatto del male, ma giuro che non volevo…"

"Sei qui con me, mi basta…" e gli accarezzò il viso.


	25. Away from everyone but you

*

Il viaggio più lungo che Manuel avesse mai fatto, in macchina, dopo quello da Monaco a Gelsenkirchen.

Quasi sei ore in auto per raggiungere un posto, in Italia, che aveva scoperto molti anni prima, durante una vacanza coi nonni.

Thomas dormì tutto il viaggio, così Manuel potè andare tranquillo, fermandosi anche un paio di volte, sia per il pieno sia per comprare qualcosa da mangiare per entrambi.  
Quando arrivarono, Thomas dormiva ancora.  
Manuel ne approfittò per sgranchirsi le gambe: coprì Thomas con la sua giacca, lasciandogli detto dove andava e di non muoversi.  
Poi prese portafoglio e cellulare e andò a farsi un giro in paese. Mezz’ora dopo era di ritorno, carico come un mulo e con un cono gelato in mano.

E Thomas dormiva.  
Ancora.

Manuel sorrise intenerito e aprì la portiera, abbassandosi a baciarlo dolcemente.  
Thomas si mosse, stiracchiandosi.

"Dove siamo?"  
"Caorle, Italia"  
"ITALIA?!" saltò su, battendo la testa sul tettuccio.  
"Piano!!" esclamò Manuel colto di sorpresa da quella reazione.

Thomas intanto era uscito, si era stiracchiato per bene e si stava guardando intorno.

"Caspita…"  
"Hai detto di voler andare al mare…è l’unico mare che conosco…" e, notando che Thomas rabbrividiva, prese la giacca e gliela mise sulle spalle.  
"Non…non pensavo che mi avresti portato davvero al mare…non ho nemmeno il costume…"  
"Motivo per cui ho saccheggiato un negozio qui vicino, e ti ho preso questi…" aprendo una borsa e tirando fuori un paio di bermuda neri molto semplici e poi un altro paio, rossi, più elaborati.

"Spero di aver indovinato a taglia, sono andato ad occhio…" aggiunse, porgendo i due indumenti al compagno.  
"Andranno benissimo…che altro hai preso?"  
"Meglio se prima ci troviamo un posto dove stare, che dici?"  
"Che ne pensi di quello?" mormorò Thomas un istante dopo quando, voltandosi, notò un palazzo alto sei piani proprio sulla spiaggia.

L’insegna diceva tre stelle super, ma si sarebbero accontentati, se erano riusciti a sopravvivere in Africa potevano farcela anche lì.

"Andiamo vieni" e gli tese la mano, mano che Thomas intrecciò con la propria.

*

Entrarono e subito furono accolti da una ragazza dai lunghi capelli scuri.

"Benvenuti. Posso esservi utile?" chiese lei in inglese.  
"Vorremmo alloggiare qui, se possibile"  
"Prego" e li precedette verso il bancone, inserendosi al posto di un ragazzo non troppo alto, capelli corti, tenuti dritti col gel, di un tenue color blu.

"Ehi Ross, io pauso!"  
"Okay, io accolgo questi signori e ti raggiungo, tanto oggi è calma piatta!"

Lo scambio di frasi in italiano fu totalmente ignorato da Thomas, troppo perso ad osservare la semplice squisitezza dell’arredamento.

"Quanto pensate di fermarvi?"  
"Fino al 12 maggio, pensiamo di ripartire il 13"  
"Quindi da oggi, lunedì 7, fino al 12, sabato. Abbiamo una junior suite disponibile!"  
"Una suite?" gli occhi di Thomas si illuminarono.  
"Si signore, una camera di circa 50 mq, con letto matrimoniale, salotto, terrazza fronte mare, 2 TV satellitari LCD, Dvd Player, un ampio bagno con accapatoi, doccia idromassaggio Jacuzzi, asciugacapelli, aria condizionata, connessione Wi Fi in ogni stanza, telefono e cassetta di sicurezza. Inoltre, compresi, vi forniamo anche 2 posti spiaggia, chaise longue e gazebo, in prima fila. La spiaggia è privata, ed è possibile fare escursioni in laguna sia in subacquea sia in barca. Colazione a buffet, sia continentale che internazionale, lounge bar aperto 24 ore su 24, cucina italiana e internazionale, anche su richiesta. Abbiamo una piscina con idromassaggio, lettini e asciugamani. Abbiamo anche una sala fitness e la possibilità di prenotare massaggi e cure estetiche. Inoltre affittiamo biciclette e motorini, se avete voglia di muovervi in città senza automobile”  
"Wow!" Thomas sospirò, c’era così tanto da poter fare!  
"Benissimo, le prendiamo. Master Card?"  
"Potete pagare anche a fine soggiorno"

Manuel ci pensò, poi annuì, ritirando la mano dal portacarte.

"Mi servirebbero i vostri documenti, per favore" chiese ancora la ragazza, e Manuel le passò i propri, allungando la mano all’indietro perchè Thomas passasse i suoi.  
"Bene, ecco fatto. Queste sono le vostre chiavi, la stanza è la 605. Vi auguro un piacevole soggiorno!" concluse la pratica la ragazza, restituendo i documenti ai due e salutandoli in tedesco.  
"Ah, aspettate vi faccio accompagnare. Steven!!" chiamò e il ragazzo con i capelli blu spuntò dal nulla, sistemandosi la maglietta.  
"Stanza 605, ti aspetto poi di sotto" aggiunse lei all’occhiolino di lui.

"Bagagli?" chiese in tedesco, e seguì Manuel fuori, recuperando un carrello e riempiendolo di buste, rientrando poco dopo.  
"Se vuole la macchina gliela parcheggio all’ombra, abbiamo il parcheggio privato per i nostri ospiti"  
"Se ci riesci senza rigarla va bene" replicò Manuel, porgendo al ragazzo le chiavi della Mercedes.  
"Due minuti e torno" rispose quello, prendendo le chiavi e sparendo, rientrando due minuti dopo e restituendo le chiavi.  
"Facile come bere un bicchier d’acqua. Prego, da questa parte, attenzione al gradino!" esclamò, appena in tempo perchè Manuel afferrasse Thomas che puntualmente stava inciampando.  
"Sbadato…"

Il moretto fece la linguetta con un ghigno.

In ascensore non volava una mosca, solo la musichetta flebile disturbava il silenzio.

Arrivati al piano, si trovarono davanti due porte.

"Eccoci, la vostra è questa" e, apertala, spalancò la porta, fermandola ed entrando, portando dentro tutto il carrello.

Manuel e Thomas entrarono dietro di lui, ma più lentamente, gustandosi la piacevole vista di quell’appartamento.

"Magnifico…" mormorò Thomas, stringendo la mano di Manuel che si voltò e gli sorrise.

Restarono a guardarsi negli occhi per un po’, quando un leggero colpo di tosse li interruppe.

"Scusate, volevo solo informarvi che la cena stasera è dalle 8.30 alle 11.30, e che per qualsiasi problema o richiesta potete rivolgervi a me. Basta digitare 31 sul telefono, senza prefisso nè altro, solo 31. Rispondo direttamente io. Inoltre, se vi interessa qualche attività in particolare, sul tavolo c’è un opuscolo in sei lingue"  
"Grazie…ehm…"  
"Steven, o Il Ragazzo Coi Capelli Blu, come mi chiama la signora Becchi, la vostra vicina. E’ una tranquilla signora, perciò se fosse possibile limitare il volume delle attività a letto ve ne sarei grato. Domande?"  
"Una: come fai a saperlo?"

"Tra simili ci si riconosce al primo sguardo" e, presa la mancia, raggiunse la porta, chiudendosela dietro la schiena.

Manuel e Thomas restarono un momento immobili.

"Gay…"

"Già…" e sorrisero, intrecciando nuovamente le mani, sfiorandosi la punta del naso e baciandosi.


	26. Those who work and those who sloth

*

Manuel stava mettendo apposto i vestiti che aveva comprato, nuovi visto che erano partiti senza null’altro che quello che avevano addosso.  
Quando era arrivato in paese si era premurato di comprare tutto quello che gli veniva in mente che potesse servire, quindi ora Thomas era in bagno intento a sistemare spazzolini, dentifrici (sì due, perchè Manuel odiava il modo in cui Thommie spremeva il suo, perciò se n’era comprato uno tutto per sè), bagnoschiuma, shampoo e quant’altro.  
Finito, raggiunse l’amante in camera, sedendosi sul letto.

"Manu…non pensi che ci cercheranno?"  
"Phil e Boa sanno che sono venuto a cercarti, però no, nessuno sa che siamo espatriati"  
"Ci prendermo una multa come minimo…"  
"Non se torniamo in tempo per andare al raduno pre Europeo. Dimentichi che il campionato è finito l’altro ieri?"  
"Non ricordarmelo…"

"Secondi non è una cosa brutta"  
"Come fai a dirlo?"  
"Sono arrivato secondo una sola volta da quando sono arrivato in prima squadra allo Schalke, quattro anni fa. Prima volta in Champions League, un’emozione unica. Negli ultimi 4 anni il Bayern ha vinto due volte il titolo, una volta secondo, una volta terzo, una Supercoppa di Germania, due Coppe di Germania e una Coppa di Lega. Non lamentarti e goditi la qualificazione diretta alla Champions"

Thomas gli si avvicinò, in ginocchio sul letto, e gli cinse il collo con le braccia.

"Sei preoccupato per i tuoi amici?

Manuel annuì.

"Ralf è bravo, però…capisci, io ero capitano, perdere il capitano è sempre una sofferenza…"  
"Ehi, ce la faranno vedrai. Andrà bene, sono forti, danno sempre il cento per cento, con noi il centotrenta per cento…Non preoccuparti, Manu, ce la faranno anche senza di te"

Manuel sospirò e Thomas decise di dargli una scossa, voltandogli lentamente il viso per baciarlo, dolcemente.

"Allora, andiamo al mare?" chiese poi, eccitato come uno scolaretto in gita.

*

"Eh Steven, hai sistemato i due della suite?"  
"Yep, che fighi. Da vicino sono anche meglio che in tv…"  
"Ma chi sono?"  
"Oh santa miseria Ross! Dai te ne ho parlato! Manuel Neuer e Thomas Muller, giocano al Bayern Monaco e per la Nazionale tedesca di calcio…"  
"Ah ma sono famosi!!"

Steven si schiaffò una mano in faccia, scuotendo la testa. L’amica era senza speranza.

"Scappo o farò tardi! E poi le signore chi le sente?"  
"Risveglio in acqua?"  
"Dalle 9 alle 10. Poi windsurf, dalle 10 alle 12, adulti e bambini. Poi pausa. Dalle 14 alle 15 beach volley, dalle 15 alle 16 beach soccer, dalle 16 alle 17 pausa, dalle 17.30 alle 18.30 aqua dance, poi se dio vuole nulla fino alle 19.30, quando inizio kung fu…"  
"Ah già, come va?"  
"Dodici iscritti entusiasti, ancora tre e siamo al completo. Perchè non vieni? E’ divertente!"  
"Naa ho troppo da fare…"  
"E’ figo sai? Lo facciamo al tramonto, sulla spiaggia. Bellissimo…" rispose lui, scendendo dal bancone con un balzo, atterrando con grazia e rimettendosi in sesto i capelli.

"Stasera lavori?"  
"Sì, come sempre…"  
"Steven, dovresti prenderti una pausa…stai lavorando troppo!"  
"Non me lo posso permettere. Marco ha bisogno di me, e lo sai anche tu…"  
"Potresti chiedere…"  
"No. Non voglio chiedere a nessuno. Sai come la penso, e come la pensano. Quindi no, me la caverò da solo. E poi mi piace questo lavoro, conosco un sacco di ragazzi carini e poco scontrosi, mi ci diverto e via, sotto a chi tocca" rispose lui interropendola.  
"Proteggiti sempre, capito? Hai ragione, Marco ha bisogno di te, di un te sano però!"  
"Lo faccio sempre, anche doppia protezione. Tranquilla" e le sorrise, incamminandosi fuori e verso la spiaggia.

Ross sospirò.  
Steven era il suo migliore amico da parecchi anni, e ne aveva passate davvero di tutti i colori, prima di trasferirsi lì vicino a lei.  
Ora era anche diventato padre di un bimbo, e il piccolo, cui aveva imposto il nome di Marco, era tutta la sua vita o quasi.  
Padre single e gay non andavano proprio di pari passo, ma Steven sopportava tutto con una strenuità e una forza d’animo non comune.  
Ross lo ammirava per questo, e sicuramente gli voleva molto bene. Per questo si preoccupava.  
Sospirò e tornò ad occuparsi della reception, accogliendo nuovi clienti con un bel sorriso ampio e caldo.

*

Manuel e Thomas, mano nella mano, stavano rientrando da una bella passeggiata lungo la battigia, quando si imbatterono in un gruppetto di ragazzini scatenati, che dall’acqua poco profonda stavano tornando a riva, trascinando due pesanti windsurf.

"Ragazzi!! Piano non fate male alla gente!!"  
"Sì!!!" gridarono in coro.  
"Ci vediamo domani!" esclamò il maestro, un ragazzo non troppo alto, fisico scolpito alla perfezione, eppure con un che di efebico nell’insieme.  
"Manuel, ma quello è Steven?"

Manuel lo fissò un momento, poi annuì.

"Proprio lui!"  
"Secondo te possiamo chiedere a lui…quella cosa?"

Il ragazzo arrossì, poi fece spallucce.

"Proviamo…" e fece un passo per avvicinarsi al ragazzo, che corse via verso l’acqua, tuffandosi.  
"Vabbè dai, andiamo a sdraiarci, lo fermiamo quando rientra, tanto siamo qui, lo vediamo subito" replicò Thomas, tirando Manuel per la mano verso il loro ombrellone di palma.

Qualche minuto dopo il ragazzo riemerse e Manuel restò un momento a guardarlo.

L’acqua riluceva su quel corpo magnifico in maniera perfetta, scolpendolo ancora di più. I bellissimi capelli blu davano al suo viso un tocco di colore che rendeva l’insieme ancora più perfetto.

"Manu, allora, glielo chiedi?" la voce del compagno lo riscosse.  
"Si si…" e si alzò, andando incontro al giovane.

"Ah, signor Neuer! Salve!" lo salutò il ragazzo con cortesia, afferrando al volo un bacio lanciato da una signora di mezza età.  
"Solo Manuel, per ora siamo riusciti a non farci riconoscere, vorremmo goderci le vacanze"  
"Sì, ‘na parola…" mormorò a mezza voce Steven in italiano.  
"Allora, cosa posso fare per voi?"  
"Ecco, il mio compagno…ecco, si chiedeva se percaso in zona ci fosse un qualche locale…"  
"Ne conosco solo uno a dire il vero…sono ancora molto chiusi da queste parti…Comunque, è facile trovarlo, dal nostro hotel, girate a sinistra e proseguito dritto fino alla fine della spiaggia libera. Il locale si trova lì. Quando arrivate ditegli che siete con me, così vi danno un tavolo nella zona vip, almeno starete tranquilli"  
"Scusa, come facevi a sapere che cercavamo proprio un locale di quel tipo?"  
"Te l’ho detto, i simili si riconoscono al primo sguardo…" e gli sorrise, salvo poi girarsi quando una voce acuta e infantile lo chiamò.

"Ehi terremoto!!" esclamò il ragazzo, afferrando al volo un bambino biondissimo, vestito di una maglietta con la scritta, inglese, "My dad is #1" sul davanti e "Blue-head daddy" sul dietro.

Manuel li guardò andare verso il bar, tornando poi a sedersi con Thomas.

"Allora?"  
"Trovato. E’ incredibile, così giovane ed è già padre…"  
"Come lo sai?"  
"Il bambino biondo che tiene in braccio. Sulla maglietta c’è scritto "Mio padre è il #1" e "Ha i capelli blu", e non vedo altri ragazzi coi capelli blu…"  
"Già padre…pensi sia tanto giovane?"  
"Non ne ho idea…ma sembra giovane" rispose Manuel, rilassandosi sullo sdraio, chiudendo gli occhi e assaporando quella seppure breve vacanza.


	27. German beef for dinner

*

La sera arrivò presto, e i due ragazzi, vestiti come si conviene, eleganti ma non troppo, presero l’auto per raggiungere il locale, decidendo tuttavia di lasciarla ad una certa distanza dal posto.

Arrivati all’ingresso, Manuel seguì le istruzioni che Steven gli aveva dato, riuscendo in qualche maniera a farsi capire dal buttafuori, che li fece entrare poco dopo. Li accolse una ragazza, carina e in bilico su altissimi tacchi a spillo, che li accompagnò nel privè, una zona semibuia, davvero molto tranquilla.

"Scusami, sai per caso se Steven è già arrivato?" chiese Manuel in uno stentato inglese alla ragazza, che gli sorrise e scosse la testa.

Manuel provò a rilassarsi, mentre una cameriera praticamente nuda portava loro un paio di drink, senza che li avessero ordinati.

"Scusa, e questi?"  
"Offre lui…" e allungò l’indice, indicando una pedana circolare e rialzata, dove era appena salito un ragazzo vestito, anzi svestito, da marinaio, con tanto di cappello bianco.

Sotto il cappello, i mitici capelli blu.

"Oh, eccolo!" esclamò Thomas, restando un momento a guardarlo.

Era bello, oh se era bello. Le luci dipingevano il suo corpo come nessun pittore avrebbe potuto fare.

Manuel lo stava a dir poco mangiando con gli occhi, e Thomas se ne accorse.

"Pulisciti la bava…"  
"Che?"  
"Manuel, stai sbavando…" e il ragazzone arrossì non visto.  
"Se prometti di non arrabbiarti, ti dico una cosa"  
"Prometto"  
"Piace anche a me" gli confessò il minore, trovando comprensione nello sguardo del compagno.

Si girarono entrambi a guardare il giovane italiano ballare con grazia e forza, osannato da una ventina di ragazzi chiaramente omosessuali.

*

"Uff…" esclamò Steven, scendendo dalla pedana e venendo praticamente assalito dalla marea di ammiratori che aveva.

Erano tutti un “chiamami”, un “appartiamoci”, un “sei bellissimo” e cose simili.

Quella sera tuttavia non sarebbe andato con nessuno di quelli, aveva altri piani.  
Entrò dietro le quinte, tornando poco dopo, in una meno sexy tuta da ginnastica e canotta bianca, asciugamano sulle spalle, andando a prendersi una bottiglietta d’acqua al bancone, salutando con un bacio un paio di ragazze e raggiungendo finalmente il privè.  
Si lasciò cadere su un divanetto, esausto.

"Sono esausto…"  
"Comodo?"  
"Uhm?" e solo allora si rese conto di avere praticamente la testa sulle gambe di Manuel.

Si tirò su di scatto, arrossendo.

"Oddio…scusa, non l’ho fatto apposta…"  
"Calma…non volevo ti spostassi, magari ero messo male ed eri scomodo…" replicò Manuel prima che Steven potesse sclerare.  
"Da…davvero posso?"  
"Te lo do io il permesso, anzi, se tu prendi una gamba io prendo l’altra!" rispose Thomas sorridendo ampiamente, sdraiandosi gambe distese e testa appoggiata alla gamba del compagno, che allungò la mano a prendere la sua, intrecciando le dita.

Steven sorrise, e si sdraiò, mettendo prima l’asciugamano, sull’altra gamba del portiere, che si rilassò contro lo schienale del divano.

"Mi piace questo posto, è tranquillo e pieno di energia allo stesso tempo!"  
"E non è nemmeno un giorno festivo, ieri c’era talmente tanta gente che ad un certo punto hanno smesso di farla entrare…"  
"Lavori qui tutte le sere?"  
"Dipende, dagli eventi. Se fanno eventi tutti i giorni sì…tipo stasera c’è Mister Maglietta Bagnata, e come vedete c’è la ressa…"  
"Ti abbiamo visto ballare…"

Steven sogghignò.

"Si, me ne sono accorto. Un che di fastidioso ad altezza nuca" e risero, lui e Thomas, mentre Manuel appoggiò il bicchiere vuoto e poi posò la mano sul divano, a breve distanza da quella del ragazzo italiano.

"Posso farti una domanda?"  
"Certo!"  
"Ecco, oggi in spiaggia, il bambino…"  
"Marco…è mio figlio, ha due anni"  
"Cucciolo"  
"In realtà non sono il padre, una mia ex si è suicidata lasciandolo orfano, e lasciando me come tutore del piccolo. Io l’anno scorso l’ho adottato, quindi a tutti gli effetti è mio figlio" spiegò meglio, ingollando altra acqua e sospirando di impazienza.

Non voleva accelerare troppo i tempi, ma era evidente che i due tedeschi erano interessati a lui, visto che uno gli stava accarezzando la mano a penzoloni e l’altro spostava la sua di un minucolo passo alla volta verso quella che teneva sul divano.  
Alla fine si stufò.

"Allora, dobbiamo restare qui ancora a lungo, o mi portate da qualche parte?" se ne uscì, lasciandoli sgomenti per un momento.  
"Dai Thommie alzati. Però su da noi non so se possiamo…"  
"Stasera sì, la signora Becchi è dalla figlia, torna domenica"

Thomas si alzò e andò a prendere le giacche, mentre Manuel sfiorava finalmente la mano dell’italiano, incrociando il suo sguardo nero liquido.

"Come l’hai capito?"  
"Sguardi insistenti sul mio fondoschiena…Ma non ci pensate nemmeno per un secondo, voi sarete più forti fisicamente, ma io sono più veloce. E sono vergine, ci tengo a rimanerlo…"  
"Nessun problema, io sono versatile. In realtà anche lui, ma si vergogna a dirlo…" rispose Manuel, accarezzandogli la schiena con più convinzione.  
"Andiamo via, prima che ci mettiamo a farlo qui…" mormorò Thomas, molto rosso in viso, come se quel commento di Manuel fosse stato inopportuno.

Non l’avevano ancora mai fatto, quella sera poteva essere la loro prima volta come compagni.

Uscirono dal retro, e si diressero chiacchierando verso l’auto dei due ragazzi, seguiti con lo sguardo da un ragazzetto sui diciotto anni, che li fissava e si mordeva il labbro. Vista la loro lentezza, si arrischiò a seguirli.

"Sali davanti?"  
"Come volete…" e salì sul sedile del passeggero, accanto a Manuel, mentre Thomas si piazzava dietro, notando la figura in nero che li seguiva, ferma ad un angolo della strada di fronte a loro.  
"Quello che ci fa lì?"  
"Oh santi numi che stress! E’ uno con cui ho fatto sesso qualche settimana fa, la sua prima volta, ha voluto a tutti i costi che fossi io a sverginarlo. Ora mi segue ovunque, me lo ritrovo sempre tra i piedi!"  
"Magari si è preso una cotta per te"  
"Meglio per lui che non sia così, io sono un pessimo elemento, non sono adatto a fare il fidanzato. Per questo ne cambio uno ogni notte o quasi. Voglio divertirmi finchè posso ancora farlo"

Lo sguardo un po’ allucinato di Manuel lo spinse ad aggiungere una spiegazione ulteriore.

"Tranquilli, sono pulito. Protezioni sempre e test ogni sei mesi. Ci tengo alla mia pellaccia, che vi credete? Solo, voglio godermela un po’, visto che per vent’anni non ho potuto"

Partirono con calma, lasciando il ragazzo lì dov’era, poi Steven chiese a Manuel di fermarsi un momento, scese e raggiunse di corsa il giovane.

"Non sono fatto per fare il fidanzato, mettitelo nella zucca"  
"Io…io volevo solo parlarti, non scocciarti te lo assicuro. Non riesco mai a trovare il coraggio di farlo"

Steven lo fissò: era carino, capelli scuri, occhi azzurri, se non fosse per la giovanissima età poteva essere il suo tipo.

"Torna quando sarai più grande, e chissà…"  
"Ma tu non ci sarai più quando sarò più grande…"

Il giovane scosse la testa, il ragazzino era proprio cotto a puntino.

"Domani mattina vieni al mare, alla spiaggia dell’hotel, prima delle 9. E magari parleremo. Ora devo andare, ho un paio di manzi tedeschi niente male"  
"Tieni" e gli porse una scatoletta blu, integra. Preservativi della sua misura.  
"Non te li porti mai dietro e speri sempre che l’altro li abbia. Non può sempre andarti bene…Ci vediamo domani…" e fece per andarsene.  
"Ehm…grazie…Christian…" e gli diede le spalle, tornando all’auto, che partì subito dopo.

Nel viaggio, breve, Steven riuscì a ripensare alle parole del ragazzino, scuotendo la testa e levandoselo dalla mente.

Quella sera avrebbe assaggiato carne tedesca per cena.


	28. React!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitolo rosso, molto rosso!
> 
> E anche un po' angst

*

L’aria era caldissima, quasi un forno.  
La stanza, rischiarata appena dalla luce bianca della luna, risuonava degli ansimi e dei gemiti dei tre uomini.  
Steven giaceva nel centro del letto, completamente nudo, mentre i due ragazzi tedeschi si “occupavano” di lui. Del suo piacere.  
La testa all’indietro, si reggeva solamente alle lenzuola, del tutto a suo agio con quei due ragazzi addosso.  
In un momento di pausa si tirò su, andando a baciare prima uno poi l’altro.

"Devo respirare…un momento…" sospirò, accarezzando l’addome di Manuel e il fianco di Thomas, entrambi nudi e imperlati di sudore.

Entrambi sorrisero, baciandosi poi con un certo impaccio, quasi senza guardarsi.

"E’ la prima volta che vi vedete nudi?"  
"No…però…"  
"Però?"  
"Non l’abbiamo mai fatto…" ammise Thomas.  
"Aspetta, mi stai dicendo che tu e Gomez…veramente?"

Thomas annuì.

"E’ evidente che tu sei vergine, Thomas. Lui no, ma tu sì. E da come lo guardi quando non ti guarda sei innamorato perso di lui, perciò pensavo di fare un favore ad entrambi, e lasciarvi qui a vedervela tra di voi…" e si tirò sul bordo del letto, lasciandoli un momento senza parole.  
"No aspetta, in che senso ci lasci qui?"  
"Manuel, è evidente che ti piace, e non mi sognerei mai di mettermi in mezzo. In più sono esausto e ho un sonno tremendo, quindi me ne vado a nanna, che domani mattina lavoro…"  
"Ma…"

"Ragazzi, per me è solo sesso, non si muore per del sesso mancato. Voi due invece dovreste parlare, sento tensione e non mi piace…Cercate solo di non distruggere la stanza, costa una fortuna…" rispose Steven, rivestendosi del solo intimo e raccattando i suoi altri vestiti.

"Ci vediamo domani, se scendete in spiaggia…" e infilò la porta senza guardarli.

Fuori, si fermò alla colonna e cominciò a respirare male, ansimando e annaspando.

"Steven! Porca miseria! Tieni!!" la sua amica, Ross, gli tese un inalatore e il ragazzo premette due volte la fiala, cercando di respirare con calma.  
"Non dirmi che non avete concluso…"  
"Non ce l’ho fatta Ross…mi piacciono talmente tanto che non riesco a sopportare che sia solo sesso. Meglio niente allora…"

Ross lo guardò e poi sospirò, aiutandolo a tirarsi in piedi.

"Sei proprio perso…" e ridiscesero, tornando alle loro stanze al piano -1.

*

"Okay, cos’è successo?"

Thomas, nudo e in evidente imbarazzo, non rispose.

"Stavamo per concludere…accidenti!" sbuffò Manuel, abbattendosi sul suo lato del letto con malagrazia.

"Manu…"  
"Che c’è?"  
"Perchè sei così dispiaciuto?"

Manuel si tirò su sui gomiti, posizione che a Thomas faceva sempre un effetto dirompente, tanto che si coprì le parti basse.

"Mi dispiace perchè potevamo divertirci e invece andiamo in bianco"

Quella frase spezzò qualcosa dentro il minore, che si limitò ad annuire e a dargli la schiena, coprendosi con il lenzuolo.

Dopo un bel po’ di tempo, Manuel si tirò su rabbrividendo.

"Thommie, sei ancora sveglio?"

Il ragazzo non rispose.  
Il biondo si avvicinò, carponi e delicatamente fece ridistendere il compagno, notando il rossore sulle sue guance e nei suoi occhi.

"Thommie…"  
"Eh…"  
"Hai pianto?"

Non rispose, sostenendo lo sguardo del compagno, senza cedere.

"Ho detto qualcosa che non va?"  
"Non lo so, dimmelo tu. La frase "potevamo divertirci e invece andiamo in bianco" secondo te è una bella cosa da dire?"  
"Che significa, non capisco…"

Thomas si tirò su, cominciava a detestare quella situazione, tutta quella situazione.

"Sai che mentre ti baciava mi montava una rabbia assurda? Mentre ti toccava…"

Manuel lo guardò, stordito.

"Nessuno può permettersi di toccarti in quel modo, non voglio"  
"Sei…geloso?"  
"Sì, sì sono geloso va bene?!" sbottò, stava cominciando a scaldarsi.  
"E perchè mai?"  
"Non voglio che qualcuno più grande o più esperto di me ti porti via!!" rispose, al limite del pianto isterico.  
"Esperto?"  
"Di sesso! Qualcuno più abituato a fare sesso, con più esperienza. Ho paura che mi lascerai perchè non lo abbiamo mai fatto e tu ne soffri…"

Manuel lo guardò stralunato.

"Thommie…ma che dici?"  
"Sono stanco Manuel…e sono stressato…e frustrato, sì sono frustrato perchè io vorrei fare sesso con te e tu non mi consideri! Ecco, l’ho detto!"  
"Thomas, perchè dici così? Perchè vuoi fare sesso con me?"

"Ma come perchè? Perchè ti amo, grandissima testa di cazzo!" sbottò infine.

Manuel restò a fissarlo per un po’.  
Era vero, aveva una cotta per il giovane, ma non riusciva a pensare a lui in quel senso. Gli voleva bene, ma dopo la brutta esperienza con la storia di Gomez aveva rinchiuso i suoi sentimenti e pensieri nel profondo del proprio cuore.

"Manuel, perchè non lo facciamo?" chiese Thomas, allungando la mano verso il maggiore che si ritrasse.  
"Thomas…io…io non ci riesco…non riesco a pensare a te come un compagno di letto…mi fa male"

Il giovane non rispose, il cuore a pezzi.

"Quando ho visto te e Gomez…il filo che ci legava si è spezzato…e non so quanto ci vorrà per ricostruirlo…ma ora non posso…non riesco a pensare a te in quel modo…"  
"E io che dovrei fare? Ti ho chiesto perdono in mille maniere…"  
"Ci vuole tempo…"  
"Non pensi a me, a come mi sento io? Tu che spergiuravi amore, ora mi rifiuti. E poi cerchi di scoparti un italiano qualunque! Come dovrei sentirmi? Eh? RISPONDIMI!!!" gridò Thomas, saltandogli addosso e cominciando a menare colpi a destra e a manca, arrabbiato e in lacrime.

"TI ODIO!! TI ODIO TI ODIO TI ODIO!!" e mentre gridava e lo picchiava, piangeva.  
"Thomas!! Fermati!!!" cercava di fermarlo Manuel, prendendo i colpi senza reagire per timore di fargli male.

"REAGISCI CAZZO REAGISCI!!" gli gridava ma quello niente.  
"PERCHE’ NON REAGISCI? TI STO DICENDO CHE TI ODIO, PERCHE’ NON MI PICCHI?" e sferrò a Manuel un pugno piuttosto forte in pieno viso, spaccandogli il sopracciglio.

Sentendo il dolore acuto, Manuel reagì.  
Prese il giovane compagno e lo rivoltò a pancia sotto, strappandogli di dosso pantaloncini e canottiera.  
Lo immobilizzò col proprio peso, tirandosi su e scrutandosi allo specchio, notando il sangue che colava. Prese la canotta strappata e se la passò sul viso, ripulendosi al meglio che potè, buttandola via.

"Bel cazzotto ragazzino!" e si stese sull’altro, schiacciandolo.

Thomas quasi non riusciva a respirare.

"Vuoi veramente farlo? Farti sverginare?" mormorò al suo orecchio.

La posizione lo eccitava sì, ma non aveva nessuna intenzione di fargli del male.

"Voglio che mi scopi Manuel, voglio che mi fotti come se non ci fosse un domani, ti voglio dentro di me…in che altro modo devo dirtelo?"  
"Prova a convincermi"

Thomas cercò di girarsi, strusciandosi contro il bacino del compagno. Prima da una parte poi dall’altra, nulla da fare: Manuel pesava troppo e non aveva la forza di smuoverlo.

"Se ti togli…"  
"Oh non ci penso…ci stai riuscendo bene anche così…"  
"A fare cosa?"  
"Convincermi…" e si leccò le labbra, sentendo l’eccitazione crescere.

Thomas cercò di placarsi, concentrandosi sul proprio corpo, e in effetti si accorse dell’erezione del compagno che gli premeva sul fondoschiena.  
Chiuse gli occhi, muovendosi nuovamente ma più lentamente, dosando ogni centimetro di movimento che faceva.  
Verso l’alto, poi a destra, facendo compiere al bacino un giro in senso orario, e poi antiorario, e di nuovo orario.  
Percepiva chiaramente la pressione del membro eretto del compagno e non riuscì proprio a trattenere un gemito, stringendo il lenzuolo.

"Sei fantastico…" gli sussurrò all’orecchio Manuel, premendosi di più contro il corpo flessuoso dell’altro, che gemette ancora, inarcando la schiena.

Per un po’ andarono avanti con quei preliminari, strusciandosi e ansimando, finchè Manuel non si sollevò abbastanza da permettere a Thomas di girarsi.  
Ora si potevano vedere, e la lussuria che strapariva dallo sguardo di uno eccitava l’altro e viceversa.

"Hai paura?"  
"Ho paura di farti male…"  
"Io di amarti troppo…Manuel…" e una solitaria goccia scivolò giù dal ciglio lungo la guancia.  
"Basta…basta piangere…ti ho fatto piangere anche troppo…non piangere più ti prego…" sussurrò il maggiore, stendendosi sull’altro cercando di non pesargli addosso.

Occhi negli occhi, si scambiavano carezze delicate, la rabbia completamente svanita.

"Scusa se ti ho picchiato…ti fa male?" mormorò Thomas sfiorando la guancia di Manuel sotto l’occhio malconcio.  
"E’ stata colpa mia…non preoccuparti non è nulla…"

Thomas restò in silenzio.  
Prima, con Steven, si era vergognato a spogliarsi.

Ora davanti a Manuel era completamente nudo, inerme, l’altro avrebbe potuto fargli qualunque cosa.

"Manuel…"  
"Uhm?"  
"Ricordi la prima volta che ci siamo baciati?  
"Altroché se me lo ricordo, come fosse ieri. Eri bollente, un impeto di passione…"

"Ora vorrei solo dolcezza…vorrei fare l’amore con te…lo vorrei davvero…"

La sua sincerità convinse definitivamente il portiere, che scese ad accarezzare con le labbra quelle del compagno, baciandolo, proseguendo poi lungo la linea del mento fino sul collo.  
Nel mentre, allungò la mano a raggiungere il basso ventre di Thomas che, inebetito, restava lì a fissare il soffitto ad occhi chiusi, assaporando ogni momento, ogni bacio, ogni carezza.  
Un bacio più focoso gli strappò un gemito, e Manuel si inebriò di quel suono, continuando nella sua minuziosa missione di rendere il collo del ragazzo di un unico color viola.

"Thommie…ci arrivi al cassetto del comodino?"  
"Perchè?" mormorò l’altro, ancora in estasi.  
"Non vorrai che lo faccia a freddo e nudo, vero?"

Thomas non colse l’allusione, mostrando un’espressione talmente buffa che Manuel ridacchiò e lo baciò ancora.

"Preservativo e lubrificante, Radio…"

Thomas si diede mentalmente dell’idiota, poi allungò il braccio all’indietro, cercando a tentoni il cassetto, trovandolo e frugandoci dentro per trovare quello che l’altro gli aveva chiesto.

"Manu…non ci arrivo, ma se mi lasci un secondo li prendo…" e fece per girarsi di schiena, ma l’altro lo fermò.  
"Lascia, se lo facciamo voglio vederti…" e raggiunse in fretta i due oggetti, tirandosi su in ginocchio, aprendo il tubetto e strizzandone una dose abbondante sulla punta di tre dita, lasciandolo poi lì vicino.


	29. Classic beauty, untamed spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Altro capitolo a rating rosso, direi quasi bordeaux ;P

*

Il dolore iniziale era stato inaspettatamente intenso, tanto che strizzò gli occhi e si irrigidì.

Manuel lo sentì immediatamente, e si adoperò per farlo rilassare, baciando e leccandogli il collo, scendendo lungo le linee dei muscoli fino allo sterno e allo stomaco, mordicchiando ogni tanto.

Cercava di distrarlo, e lentamente sentiva che l’altro allentava la tensione ma non ricominciò subito.

"Thommie…stai bene?"  
"Sì…fa solo un po’ male…ma sto bene…e tu sei un tesoro…" e lo baciò, dolcemente, ringraziandolo di tanta premura.  
"Posso continuare?"

Thomas annuì, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di rilassarsi.  
E per un po’ funzionò.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, il ragazzo sopra di lui si stava leccando le labbra.

"Manu…che hai fatto?"  
"Nemmeno te ne sei accorto, fantastico…" mormorò l’altro, in preda ad un impulso di piacere.

Si mosse appena e stavolta Thomas lo percepì.

E pianse.

*

"Ehi…ti fa male, mi tolgo subito!!"  
"Non…Osare!!" rispose, fulminandolo.

Sentirlo dentro, impressionante.

Non si era nemmeno reso conto, tanto era stato delicato.

La sensazione di essere “pieno”, ecco quella era la sensazione dominante.

Manuel sembrava a suo agio, ovvio lui era già esperto, ma Thomas si stupiva come egli stesso sembrasse tranquillo.  
Forse perchè si fidava ciecamente del compagno.

"Muoviti quando vuoi…" gli sussurrò, e l’altro sollevò gli occhi sul suo viso.  
"Sicuro?"  
"Ormai ci siamo…tanto vale divertirci…" e si mosse, sentendo il membro dell’altro dentro di sè, mugolando di piacere.

I movimenti, prima adagio, lenti, calibrati, man mano che l’atmosfera si scaldava diventavano più profondi, frenetici, finchè Manuel non tirò su Thomas, portandoselo addosso, continuando a spingere e ad ansimare contro il suo collo, mentre il moretto un po’ piangeva e un po’ gemeva di piacere.  
Ansimavano insieme, il piacere che provavano si diffondeva rapidamente dal punto d’incontro dei loro corpi fino quasi a traboccare da ogni poro.  
E quando Manuel afferrò l’erezione del compagno, Thomas cominciò a gridare il nome dell’altro, la testa rivolta all’indietro, le braccia allacciate intorno al suo collo.

Vennero insieme, schizzandosi entrambi con il seme del minore, che si era sparso un po’ sui loro corpi nudi e sudati e un po’ sulle lenzuola.

Il brivido di piacere dell’orgasmo tolse per qualche minuto la capacità di ragionare a Thomas, che si lasciò andare, ansimante, tra le braccia dell’amante.  
Solo parecchi minuti dopo, quando riuscì a riconnettere il cervello ed ad aprire gli occhi, notò di essere stato steso, libero, sul lato del letto pulito.

E Manuel in piedi, che si dava una pulita con una salvietta calda e umida.

Thomas lo guardò: gli ricordava un non so chè di greco, ecco sì, uno di quegli atleti dell’Antica Grecia, intenti a togliersi il sudore di dosso.  
Sarà che Manuel aveva un tipo di bellezza straordinariamente greca, classica si sarebbe detto.  
Certo, forse un po’ fuori canone, però era così bello.

Le spalle larghe e muscolose, il torso scolpito, e quella deliziosa V all’altezza del bacino, tutto faceva di Manuel un uomo praticamente perfetto.  
E perfetto, per Thomas, lo era davvero, se alla sua bellezza si sommava il carattere indomito, la dolcezza, la passione, lo spirito di sacrificio.  
Aggiungete un pizzico di irruenza che non guastava mai ed ecco descritto perfettamente il giovane nella sua totalità.

"Manuel…"  
"Uhm?"  
"Ti amo…" mormorò a mezza voce, chiudendo poi gli occhi e sospirando, il dolore che andava e veniva ad ondate.

*

Per il resto della notte, Manuel rimase sveglio a vegliare sul sonno del compagno.

Non aveva assolutamente sonno.  
Non si era mai sentito così sveglio, nè era mai stato così bene.

Con Alex era sto amore adolescenziale, Sebastian una piacevole distrazione per entrambi. Kat un ripiego, ora lo sapeva.  
Solo con Thomas, si era sentito veramente completo. Quella parte della sua anima che non era nel suo corpo.

Ora che avevano portato la loro relazione ad un livello più profondo, sentiva di poter spaccare il mondo.  
Si sentiva più forte, così forte da non aver più bisogno di nascondersi.  
Per un momento ci pensò, accarezzò l’idea.

Fare coming out.


	30. The story of his life

*

Il giorno arrivò prima di quanto Manuel immaginasse e l’aria calda dell’Adriatico lo accarezzò mentre, nudo, andava ad appoggiarsi sul balcone del terrazzo.  
Il vento lieve tra i capelli biondi, il rumore lontano delle onde, e per il resto era silenzio.  
Chiuse gli occhi e respirò intensamente il profumo di salsedine poi ebbe un’idea e si andò a coprire, lasciando la stanza poco dopo, non senza aver lasciato un dolce bacio sulla testa del suo ragazzo.

Raggiunse in fretta il piano di sotto e trovò, alla reception, la stessa ragazza che li aveva accolti.

"Scusami…"  
"Posso esserti utile?"  
"Ecco, mi chiedevo se avessi visto Steven…"  
"Pensavo fosse con voi…"  
"Ehm no…a metà serata se n’è andato, ma non sembrava stare bene…"

Rossella sospirò e si tolse l’auricolare, lasciando ad una ragazza mai vista la postazione.  
Si sciolse i capelli e mise su gli occhiali da sole.

"Vieni con me" e lo precedette all’uscita.

Manuel la seguì, più curioso che altro.

*

"Ho conosciuto Steven per caso, su un social network. Ci siamo trovati subito affini. Ci siamo incontrati varie volte prima che lui si trasferisse definitivamente qui, due anni e mezzo fa. Diciamo che più che altro è scappato qui, a casa sua la vita era diventata un incubo, specie dopo il suo coming out…"  
"Gay"  
"Transgender e gay" precisò la ragazza e a Manuel per poco non prese un colpo.

"Non ti sei accorto delle cicatrici, ne sarà felice. Non vedeva l’ora di non dover spiegare ogni momento perchè avesse quelle cicatrici…"

"Non le ho proprio viste…eravamo un po’, impegnati…"

Ross ridacchiò, arrossendo leggermente.

"Comunque, un anno fa ha avuto un incidente, Marco aveva due mesi soltanto…é rimasto in ospedale per tre mesi, sospeso tra la vita e la morte. Di quell’incidente ricorda poco e nulla, solo che gli ha lasciato un problema respiratorio, come se fosse asma, ma non lo è. Quando è sotto stress, livelli troppo elevati di stress, comincia a non riuscire a respirare, e se non prende la medicina rischia il collasso…"  
"Quindi ieri…"  
"Ieri sera era troppo stressato. Vedi, lui ha tipo una _venerazione_ per voi tutti, e incontrarvi era uno dei suoi sogni più sfrenati. Ora che siete qui lui è sotto pressione, vuole apparire sempre al meglio. A volte funziona, a volte no…"  
"Mi dispiace, non lo sapevo…"  
"Io credo che sia lui quello più dispiaciuto…"  
"Possiamo aiutarlo?"  
"Non credo…la sua è una condizione cronica. Ma forse qualcosa potete fare…" e si fermò un attimo a riflettere "potreste passare del tempo con lui, a fare cose normali. Giocare a pallone sulla sabbia, a pallavolo, andare a nuotare con lui… Non ha molti amici, è un tipo solitario, preferisce il silenzio"  
"Ieri sera non sembrava proprio…in discoteca…"  
"Quello è il suo lavoro, lo fa per portare a casa il pane. Ma so che non è quello che desidera fare nella vita. Lui ama scrivere, sopra (quasi) ogni cosa. Fare il ballerino al Level C è un ripiego. Lo pagano bene e trova sempre nuovi compagni, anche se solo per una notte a lui basta. Anche se credo che in fondo sia molto solo…"

Manuel annuì, erano arrivati in centro paese, davanti all’ufficio postale.

"Torno subito, aspetta qui" ed entrò, lasciandolo fuori.

Mentre l’aspettava, l’attenzione del giovane fu attratta da una vetrina vicina. Una gioielleria.

Si avvicinò lentamente, quasi furtivo, guardando distrattamente ogni oggetto, finchè non fu attirato da un anello da uomo. Semplice, in acciaio.

"Se vuoi regalarglielo, credo che il tuo ragazzo sarà il più felice del mondo" lo sorprese la voce della ragazza, che nel frattempo era tornata.  
"Credi che gli piacerebbe?"  
"Non conosco i suoi gusti. Tipo a Steven non piacerebbe, lui è più il tipo da True Colors, di Love&Pride…oppure da oro bianco"

Manuel guardò ancora l’anello, poi fece un passo ed entrò nel negozio, tirandosi dietro la ragazza.

"Good Morning!" salutò la commessa, una ragazza sui vent’anni, rossa di capelli.  
"Che?"  
"Tranquillo, tu dì a me, a tradurre ci penso io"  
"Chiedile di vedere gli anelli da uomo che ci sono in vetrina"

Ross espresse la richiesta del portiere, che poco dopo aveva davanti a sè tre espositori pieni zeppi di anelli.

"Okay ora sono molto indeciso…sono tutti belli…"  
"Credo che dovresti pensare a lui e a cosa gli piace…"  
"Lui è…un casinista. La prima volta che ci siamo incontrati mi ha fatto così arrabbiare che l’ho buttato fuori dalla camera che condividevamo. Poi mi ha curato la mano, e man mano che ci conoscevamo i rapporti miglioravano. E più lo conoscevo più me ne innamoravo…"

La ragazza dai capelli rossi sospirò.

"Lui è, come posso definirlo, è il pezzo che manca alla mia anima. Senza di lui mi sento triste e solo. Come scelgo un anello che rappresenti quello che lui significa per me?"

Anche la mora sospirò, era dolce e innamorato, come non aiutarlo?

"Che ne pensi di questo?" e gli indicò una semplice fedina in oro tungsteno.  
"Uhm…e quello?" mormorò, indicando un anello spesso quasi un pollice, in oro bianco, con due file di brillantini e due simboli maschili.  
"Troppo palese, ci vuole qualcosa di significativo ma meno esplicito…" rispose Rossella, guardando uno ad uno gli anelli che aveva sott’occhi.  
"Maybe I’ve something for you" disse la ragazza, illuminandosi e andando a prendere una scatoletta da dietro il bancone.  
"Questi" rivolgendosi in italiano a Ross "sono arrivati l’altro giorno, ma il richiedente non li voleva più. Dovrebbero essere della sua misura…" e aprì la scatola.

Manuel li guardò a lungo, emozionandosi.

Semplice titanio, al centro una sottile linea arcobaleno impreziosiva il tutto, rendendolo meno palese e comunque concreto.

"Posso provarlo?" e la ragazza annuì.

Manuel sfilò delicatamente uno dei due anelli, quello che sembrava più grande, e se lo infilò all’anulare sinistro. Troppo largo.

Poi gli venne in mente una cosa che aveva letto di recente, e provò a spostarlo al dito medio della mano destra.

"Perfect…" esclamò la ragazza, sorridendo ampiamente.  
"Rossella, pensi che ci starà al dito di Thomas?"  
"Non ne ho idea"

La ragazza, forse intuendo il dilemma, porse a Manuel un laccetto in caucciù nero.

"Nel caso non gli stia, può portarlo al collo finchè non arriva quello definitivo…" spiegò la ragazza a Ross, che tradusse.

"Spedite anche in Germania?"

"Sì, se le serve in Germania sì. Mi lascia l’indirizzo?" e Manuel glielo lasciò compreso il numero di telefono.  
"Entro domani le farò sapere, intanto li prendo" e portò la mano al portafoglio e tirando fuori la carta di credito.

Dieci minuti più tardi erano di ritorno, ridendo e scherzando su Steven e Thomas.

"Grazie di avermi accompagnato, Rossella!"  
"Grazie a te, Manuel. Sono felice di averti conosciuto, sei un ragazzo speciale, sono sicuro che Thomas lo sa. Ed è fortunato ad averti" e gli sorrise, tornando al proprio posto con un cenno di saluto.

Manuel sospirò e andò verso l’ascensore, diretto alla suite, a svegliare il suo principe.

*

Il calore del sole italiano lo svegliò, e lentamente si tirò su.

Era solo.

Cercò di muoversi ma una fitta dolorosa lo fermò.

Mugolò di fastidio e provò nuovamente a tirarsi su. Inutilmente.  
Sbuffò e raggiunse il telefono, digitando 31 sulla tastiera.  
Il ragazzo rispose in due squilli.

"Sono Steven posso esserle utile?"  
"Ehm…Steven sono Thomas…e ho un problema…"  
"Dimmi"  
"Non riesco a muovermi…"  
"Dottore o fisioterapista?"  
"Ehm…è imbarazzante…"  
"Allora salgo io. Dammi due minuti e non muoverti, non tentare proprio" e mise giù.

Due minuti più tardi, la porta si apriva e il ragazzo entrò, chiudendosela alle spalle.

"Thomas, che è successo?"  
"E’ normale che faccia così male?" mormorò tra i denti, il dolore lo tagliava in due.  
"La prima volta?"

Thomas annuì.

Steven si sedette sul letto vicino all’altro. L’odore di sesso era ancora presente, probabilmente si erano davvero divertiti.

"Come faccio ad alzarmi?"  
"Non puoi non così. Ti porto in bagno, forse posso aiutarti" e si tirò su, riuscendo in qualche modo a prenderlo in braccio.  
"Peso?"  
"Nemmeno un po’, tranquillo, ma devi stare fermo…" e lo portò in bagno.  
"Pensi di farcela a stare in piedi?"  
"Non lo so…ci provo"  
"Appoggiati al bordo della vasca"

Thomas guardò la vasca: appoggiandosi, praticamente stava piegato a novanta.

"Che…che hai in mente?"  
"E’ l’unica cosa che avevo di pronto…" e tirò fuori un tubetto, bianco.  
"Cos’è?"  
"Ti fidi?"

Thomas ci pensò, poi annuì e si appoggiò alla vasca.

Steven rimase un istante a guardarlo: era bellissimo, un corpo stupendo.

"Questo farà male, ma solo per un momento tranquillo. Cerca di rilassarti e concentrati su qualcos’altro" e, spremuta una dose media di gel su due dita della mano destra, andò ad appoggiarle contro l’apertura del giovane centravanti, che gemette dal dolore, per poi rilassarsi subito.  
"Che cos’è?"  
"Tranquillo, ho controllato la lista, non è doping, e non sei allergico altrimenti a quest’ora saresti all’ospedale"

Cinque minuti più tardi, Thomas usciva dal bagno sulle proprie gambe. Un po’ traballante ma intero.

"Mi vuoi dire cos’è?"

Steven gli lanciò il tubetto e il ragazzo lo prese al volo, stranamente.

"Lidocaina…"  
"Anestetico locale in gel 2%, è un rimedio veloce per anestetizzare la parte dolorante, almeno finchè non passa il dolore. Non ero sicuro dell’antidolorifico, non volevo rischiare che ti trovassero positivo a qualche sostanza proibita…"  
"Come sai tutte queste cose?"  
"Mio cugino l’ha usato per anni, per contrastare il dolore terribile delle iniezioni del farmaco contro l’artrite reumatoide giovanile. Ora ha smesso, sta bene"  
"Fanno così male le iniziezioni?"  
"Il farmaco è a base oleosa, una cosa terribile, senza la lidocaina soffriva le pene dell’inferno, e la codeina era pericolosa"  
"Capito…"

"Come ti senti?"  
"Meglio…"  
"Oggi è meglio se non fai il bagno. Domani starai ancora meglio e potrai tornare in acqua"  
"Grazie, hai le mani delicate…" e si girò, trovando il ragazzo appoggiato al muro, braccia conserte.  
"Ho fatto esperienza, non sei il primo che aiuto in questo senso…"  
"Ieri sera…ecco io…io…"

"Thomas, non mi sarei mai permesso di mettermi tra di voi, vi amo troppo per farlo"

"Ero geloso…di te, delle sue attenzioni. Abbiamo litigato, e l’ho colpito…e nonostante tutto lui mi ha amato come nessun altro…che posso fare?"  
"Per cosa?"

"Sono sposato…ma lo amo da morire, non potrei immaginare un mondo senza di lui…" rispose, mentre si metteva i pantaloncini e una maglietta bianca semi trasparente.  
"Sono sicuro che lui lo sa, e ti ama allo stesso modo. Quello che devi capire è se sei pronto a lasciare tutto per stare con lui"  
"Certo che sì!"  
"No, non decidere ora. Devi riflettere bene, valutare i pro e i contro, ogni possibile scenario. Se sbagli, la pagherete cara tutti e due, in quell’ambiente non ti perdonano niente, lo so bene purtroppo"

"Sei un ragazzo strano…sai tante cose, da tue esperienze. Mi chiedo che tipo di vita hai avuto fin’ora…"  
"E’ una storia lunga…"  
"Hai già fatto colazione?"

Steven sorrise e scosse la testa, e Thomas si illuminò.

*

"Vivevo in una città più a ovest, non so se ci sei mai stato a giocare, è la città della Juventus…comunque, per farla breve, i miei non accettavano la mia decisione di cambiare sesso…da donna a uomo…e quando gli ho detto, dopo tutte le operazioni e l’iter giuridico per i documenti, che ero gay, mi hanno cacciato di casa"

"Che cosa orrenda!"  
"Che poi in realtà stavo anche per dirgli che avevo trovato lavoro qui e che andavo via, quindi in un certo senso mi hanno risparmiato quella notizia…"

Seduti fuori in terrazza, mangiucchiavano pane e nutella, frutta fresca, cereali.

"Quando sono arrivato qui, diciamo che il primo anno è successo di tutto: ho conosciuto una ragazza, ci sono stato perchè era carina e gentile, e mi aveva trovato lei il lavoro. Comunque non siamo mai stati a letto insieme, la sola idea mi dava i brividi. Ho scoperto troppo tardi che si drogava, non ho potuto aiutarla, si è tolta la vita sei mesi dopo"  
"E Marco?"  
"Non sapevo di lui finchè non mi chiamò un avvocato, dicendomi che aveva il testamento della ragazza, e che ero citato. E’ allora che ho scoperto di Marco, che era suo figlio e che aveva solo due mesi. Me lo tenne nascosto, anche dopo che ci lasciammo siamo rimasti amici, forse è per quello che mi affidò il bambino…"  
"E poi?"  
"Poi ho cominciato a prendermene cura, e la cosa mi piaceva. Quando mi ha chiamato papà la prima volta mi sono messo a piangere come un bambino, ero troppo emozionato. Ross mi ha aiutato tantissimo, e mi aiuta ancora. Marco sta con lei quando la notte lavoro, so che è in buone mani e sono tranquillo"

"Posso chiederti…" e arrossì "con quanti ragazzi sei stato?"  
"Ho perso il conto…trenta, quaranta…solo quest’anno. Ogni notte uno diverso, non me la sento di legarmi, ho avuto troppo dolore dalle relazioni stabili"

"Ma non c’è nessuno che ti abbia colpito più degli altri?"

Steven ci pensò, e nella sua mente si formò il viso di Christian.

"Uno…ma è troppo giovane. Ho il doppio dei suoi anni quasi, mi arresterebbero"  
"Aspetta, è il ragazzino di ieri sera?"

Steven resistette, poi annuì, sconfitto dallo sguardo eloquente del centrocampista.

"Oddio, è un bambino, quanti anni ha?"  
"Sedici…appena compiuti tra l’altro. Il giorno che è venuto a letto con me, per dirla tutta"  
"E come mai ti ha colpito?"  
"E’ sincero, a volte troppo. Ma in questo ambiente, dove tutti mentono, sull’età, sulla famiglia, sulla misura del pene, lui è stato sincero al cento per cento. Mi ha detto che veniva in discoteca solo per vedere me ballare, e poi andava via. Niente alcol, niente droga. Veniva solo per me. Mi ha colpito. Non mi ha mentito sulla sua età, quando mi ha detto che aveva quindici anni mi sono spaventato e mi sono chiesto come aveva fatto ad entrare. Mi ha fatto vedere il documento, e mi ha detto che aveva chiesto di entrare, solo per vedere lo spettacolo. Non so se si sono impietositi o che cosa"  
"Ti ha detto che voleva che lo sverginassi?"  
"No, lì è stato più sottile. Abbiamo ballato, quella sera. All’inizio era un po’ timido e imballato, poi si è sciolto. Balla bene, è sinuoso ma non eccessivo come certe passive che trovi in quel posto. Mentre ballavamo mi ha chiesto se avevo da fare, e quando gli ho detto che ero libero mi ha chiesto di farlo, che era il suo compleanno e non voleva arrivare ai diciassette anni ancora vergine"

"Pazzesco"

"E’ stato carino…" e arrossì appena al ricordo "ci siamo trovati bene"  
"E come mai non volevi vederlo ieri sera?"  
"Perchè poi ha cominciato ad assillarmi con la storia del fidanzato…sono troppo grande per lui, ha bisogno di qualcuno della sua età, non un trentenne come me"  
"Magari è davvero innamorato di te, che ne sai? Tu sai che Manuel è più grande di me di tre anni…"  
"Sono solo tre, e siete entrambi maggiorenni e vaccinati"

"Lui…io sono ancora un adolescente. Non mi sento gli anni che ho, e poi mi comporto come un ragazzino in piena crisi adolescenziale, ogni tanto lo faccio sclerare…ma lui è l’unico uomo che mi abbia mai fatto davvero battere il cuore, l’unico che ho sempre voluto. Con Gomez non c’è stato niente, ci siamo solo trastullati una volta che avevamo bevuto troppo. E comunque Gomez è una passiva allucinante, ha ben poco di virile, per lo meno a letto…"

Risero insieme, sparlare di Gomez era divertente, Thomas gli raccontò un sacco di aneddoti sul moro ispanico, e sui ragazzi della nazionale. Cose che solo uno di dentro poteva sapere.

"Senti, io tra poco devo scendere in spaggia, ti va di venire?"  
"Certo! Se non posso fare il bagno, prenderò il sole almeno!"

Sparecchiarono e Thomas si vestì, lasciando comunque a Steven il permesso di guardarlo nudo, senza pudore.

"Manuel è fortunato ad avere un ragazzo come te, sei adorabile e divertente!" gli disse mentre l’altro si appoggiava con nonchalance alla parete dell’ascensore.  
"E io sono fortunato ad avere lui…anche se non stiamo insieme, per lo meno, a me non l’ha ancora chiesto…"  
"Ma tu vorresti?"

Thomas annuì, mentre le porte si aprivano e loro attraversano la hall a tutta velocità.

*

"Ma dove sarà andato?!" sbottò Manuel quando, rientrato, non lo trovò.

Poi notò un biglietto sul letto, accanto al suo costume azzurro.

_“Sono in spiaggia con Steven, raggiungici. Tuo, Thommie"_ lesse.

Si cambiò velocissimo, nascondendo la scatoletta nella tasca della giacca dentro all’armadio.  
Poco dopo era in spiaggia.  
Scrutando il mare non lo vide allora guardò verso l’ombrellone, ma anche lì niente.  
Dove poteva essere?

"MANU!!!" lo chiamò una voce familiare, e non fece in tempo a voltarsi che il ragazzo gli saltò in spalla, aggrappandosi a lui come un koala ad un albero.  
"Ciao Thommie!"  
"Finalmente non ne potevo più di aspettarti! Senti, oggi non posso fare il bagno, però possiamo prendere il sole, e Steven vorrebbe che partecipassimo ad una partitella di beach volley con alcuni amici suoi. Ti va?"  
"Okay calma calma. Che significa che non puoi fare il bagno?"  
"Ehm…" e arrossì, sussurrandogli all’orecchio la spiegazione "capito?"  
"Oh…si…anzi, ti chiedo scusa, non volevo farti male…"  
"Non dire stupidaggini, io non sono mai stato così felice come da quando abbiamo fatto pace dopo la storia di Gomez…"  
"E per quanto riguarda la partita, ci sto se giochi anche tu"  
"Ma certo che gioco! Mi porti alla casetta del bagnino, così lo diciamo a Steven?"

Manuel sorrise e, presolo meglio a spalla, si incamminò verso la battigia.

**A cuor leggero.**


	31. Greetings and kisses, see you soon!

*

_Si sa, quando si è felici il tempo vola._

Per Manuel e Thomas quella settimana in Italia era stata la più felice in assoluto, e infatti era volata.

Avevano nuotato nudi in una caletta semi nascosta, avevano ballato sul terrazzo a mezzanotte sotto le stelle, passeggiato lungo la spiaggia, giocato a calcio sulla sabbia come persone normali.

La normalità, quella sconosciuta.

Il pensiero di tornare alla vita di tutti i giorni quasi li infastidiva.

"Manu, abbiamo preso tutto?"  
"Direi di sì…" rispose quello, guardandosi intorno.  
"Torniamo a casa?"

Il portiere annuì, prendendo con una mano il trolley formato extralarge, e con l’altra la mano morbida e magra del compagno, intrecciando le dita alle sue.  
Nell’atrio trovarono ad aspettarli Steven con Marco e Ross, un po’ sorridenti e un po’ tristi.  
Thomas si sganciò da Manuel e andò ad abbracciare Steven di schianto, stringendolo forte a sè.

"Grazie, senza il tuo aiuto non so se ce l’avremmo fatta!"  
"Non ne sono sicuro ma prego…sono felice di averti conosciuto" rispose l’italiano a mezza voce, commosso.

Quando si staccarono fu il turno di Manuel, che afferrò il ragazzo per la vita e lo tirò su, abbracciandolo fortissimo, quasi stritolandolo.

"Manuel! Mi stritoli così!"  
"Grazie, grazie davvero di tutto, la miglior vacanza della mia vita, fin’ora!"  
"Ne sono felice! Conoscerti è stato fantastico, e un onore" rispose l’altro, a fior di lacrime.

Manuel lo lasciò scendere, abbracciandolo di nuovo normalmente.

"Noi usciamo…" replicò Ross, con Marco in braccio a Thomas.

Soli per qualche istante, si guardarono negli occhi.

"Promettimi che verrai a trovarci, a Monaco. Promettimelo!"  
"Non so, la mia vita ora è qui…"  
"Non dico trasferirti, ma vieni a trovarci, ne saremmo felici…per me sei un amico, il primo amico al di fuori del calcio…"  
"Se potrò, volentieri Manuel" e sorrise malinconico.

Uscirono, raggiungendo gli altri, ma proprio mentre attraversavano il cortile Steven si fermò.

Christian, valigia ai piedi e borsone in spalla, era lì ad aspettarlo, all’ombra.

"Che fa?"  
"Non…aspetta solo un momento…" e lo lasciò, raggiungendo il ragazzo.

"Christian, che fai qui?"  
"Ho…io sono andato via di casa…"

Lo disse con un filo di voce, nascondendo la guancia sinistra.

"Che è successo?"  
"Mio padre…mi ha picchiato, e mia madre non ha mosso un dito, salvo poi farmi la valigia…" rispose, mostrando al giovane la guancia devastata da quelli che sembravano segni di punte.  
"Oh santo cielo! Con cosa?"  
"Una grattugia, credo. Non lo so, dopo il primo colpo in testa sono svenuto. Quando mi sono ripreso ero sul pianerottolo, con le valigie e senza un centesimo…"  
"Vieni! Oh santo cielo, Ross!!" esclamò Steven, chiamando l’amica che lasciò per un momento Marco ai ragazzi e lo raggiunse.  
"Ross, accompagnalo dentro e dagli del ghiaccio. Suo padre l’ha picchiato e cacciato di casa, guardargli la guancia…"

"Steven…"  
"Non preoccuparti Christian, ora sei tra amici, al sicuro!" e gli lasciò un tenero bacio sulla fronte, raggiungendo i due tedeschi e suo figlio.

"Che succede?"  
"L’hanno cacciato di casa, e picchiato…ora è solo, come lo ero io quando sono arrivato qui…"  
"Lo aiuterai?"  
"Certo che lo farò. Poi se lo vorrà ancora, penso che gli chiederò di uscire…"

Thomas si illuminò.

"Allora ti piace!!"  
"Ma certo! Ma mi piaceva anche prima, solo che è giovane, avevo paura di "costringerlo" in qualche modo…"

Manuel annuì, conosceva la sensazione.

"Ragazzi, meglio che andiate, si sta facendo tardi…Se avete problemi chiamate" si raccomandò Steven, asciugandosi una lacrimuccia.  
"Ci sentiamo presto amico mio! Promesso!"  
"Fatevi valere agli Europei! Noi vi seguiremo!!" esclamò Ross, che li aveva raggiunti.

Saluti e abbracci dopo, erano entrambi in macchina, in viaggio per tornare a casa.


	32. Qualifiers and friendlies

*

Il rientro fu, come aveva previsto Thomas, abbastanza movimentato.  
Una serie di rimbrottate da vari esponenti dei pieni alti e dal mister, ma per fortuna nessuna punizione di altro tipo.  
Appena arrivati a Monaco, furono subito intercettati da Philipp, che prima li rimproverò, poi si addolcì e volle sapere tutto della loro mini vacanza.

Il giorno dopo erano già in ritiro con la nazionale, con solo 48 ore di ritardo. Si allenarono duramente per recuperare il tempo perso, e anche se con gli altri si comportavano da amici, avevano deciso di non ripetere l’esperienza del Sud Africa.  
Ognuno si era preso una stanza da solo (ma sullo stesso corridoio), e per quanto cercassero di non darla a vedere, ai più era evidente che il loro rapporto era maturato.

Sicuramente il fatto che anche Thomas sembrava più maturo contribuiva a dare quell’impressione. Manuel sapeva bene quanto Thomas fosse cambiato, in meglio.

E presto se ne accorsero anche gli altri quando, alle partite di qualificazione agli Europei, non solo si comportò in maniera quasi esemplare, segnando anche un gol contro la Turchia nella partita di ottobre vinta 3 a 1, ma soprattutto non si lamentò per le due sostituzioni, a giugno con l’Azerbaijan (partita vinta 3 a 1) e a ottobre contro il Belgio, l’ultima di qualificazione, vinta 3 a 1.  
Belgio eliminato e Germania prima qualificata ufficiale per gli Europei 2012, pratica già archiviata con la partita del 2 settembre contro l’Austria, stravinta 6 a 2.  
Con la vittoria contro il Belgio, la Germania arrivava prima nel girone A, 10 gare disputate, 10 vittorie, 34 gol fatti e solo 7 subiti.

Finite le gare ufficiali, il ritmo rallentò un po’, anche se c’erano comunque da giocare due amichevoli internazionali.

Giostrarsi tra Nazionale, dove ormai era un punto fisso, e club non era facile per Manuel, ma con l’aiuto di Thommie e dei suoi nuovi compagni riuscì a superare anche quel piccolo ostacolo.

Giocò solo l’amichevole con l’Olanda, lasciando l’Ucraina alle cure del giovane portiere ventiduenne dell’Hannover 96, Ron-Robert Zieler.  
La partita con l’Ucraina non andò esattamente come sperato, visto che finì con un pareggio 3 a 3, ma il mister non sembrava troppo deluso, e anzi aveva avuto così l’occasione di testare alcuni giocatori della rosa che non aveva potuto visionare prima causa impegni ufficiali.  
Il match con l’Olanda andò decisamente meglio, 3 a 0, gol di Miro Klose, Mesut Ozil e di uno scatenato Thomas Muller, deciso più che mai a meritarsi la convocazione agli Europei.

Il 2011 fu, tutto sommato, l’anno migliore per Manuel, almeno a suo avviso.

Oltre ad una grande squadra, aveva trovato un’anima affine, qualcuno da amare davvero.

Per quanto caratterialmente opposti, lui e Thomas si trovavano bene insieme.


	33. New year, new problems.

*

Il 2012 cominciò il 21 gennaio.

L’ultima partita del girone di andata, con il Colonia, aveva portato una bella vittoria, 3 a 0, la terza consecutiva.  
Manuel, che aveva giocato praticamente tutte le partite del girone di andata, subendo 10 gol, aveva trascorso il Natale a casa con alcuni amici dello Schalke, e Capodanno a casa di Thomas con tutti gli amici del Bayern Monaco.  
Anche se c’erano tutte le ragazze, e le famiglie, lui e Thommie erano riusciti a ritargliarsi un momento da soli per farsi gli auguri come si deve.

"Vederti solo mi fa male sai…"  
"Non voglio una ragazza di copertura, preferisco così…"  
"Non sia mai, intendevo dire che mi dispiace non poter stare con te…" ammise Thomas, dopo il lunghissimo bacio che si erano scambiati.

Sorrisero e si baciarono ancora, tornando poi dagli altri uno alla volta per non destare sospetti, anche se un paio d’occhi scuri li avevano osservati tutto il tempo, attraversati da un odio profondo e senza pietà.

_Occhi che meditavano vendetta._

*

21 gennaio, come detto, ricominciò il campionato, con una sonora sconfitta, per 3 a 1, contro il Borussia Monchengladbach.

Sebbene il pensiero della squadra fosse al campionato, alcuni dei ragazzi, come Manuel e Thomas, pensavano anche alle amichevoli internazionali che avrebbero dovuto affrontare a febbraio, la prima delle quali, il 29 febbraio, era contro una rivale storica, la Francia di Laurent Blanc.  
Dopo il Borussia, affrontarono Wolfsburg, Amburgo, Kaiserslautern, Friburgo e Schalke 04, conquistando 11 punti, subendo un solo gol.

Per le amichevoli internazionali i convocati erano 35, alcuni nuovi come il giovanissimo portiere del Borussia M’gladbach Marc-Andrè ter Stegen, classe ‘92, il giovane difensore dell’Eintracht Francoforte Sebastian Jung, il fratello gemello di Sven Bender, Lars, e Roman Neustadter dallo Schalke.  
Inoltre, Manuel ritrovò il giovanissimo ‘93 Julian Draxler, che quando lo vide per poco non scoppiò a piangere dalla gioia, salvo poi sciogliersi nell’abbraccio del portiere, versando una lacrimuccia.

Manuel non giocò la partita con la Francia, lasciando il posto all’amico Tim Wiese. Persero 2 a 1 e al giovane non restò che consolare il portiere del Werder Brema.  
La partita successiva, contro la Svizzera, era in programma per il 26 maggio, ben oltre la fine del campionato, anche perchè con gli Europei alle porte la Lega Calcio tedesca aveva deciso di anticipare di due settimane l’inizio della Bundes, così da avere poi tempo a maggio di prepararsi come si conviene.

Fatto sta che dopo la Francia, i nazionali del Bayern tornarono con la testa al campionato. La situazione era buona, ma comunque si puntava sempre al primo posto che voleva dire Champions League e 23esimo titolo di Campioni di Germania.

Marzo se ne andò con quattro vittorie e una sconfitta, 4 gol subiti e due partite spettacolari per numero di gol: un 7 a 1 contro l’Hoffenheim e un 6 a 0 la partita successiva contro l’Hertha Berlino.

Il tenue tepore di aprile portò una ventata di aria fresca e frizzante e una piccola novità: Thomas aveva infatti deciso, di comune accordo con Lisa, di andare a stare al collegio, in modo da non dover andare e venire tutti i giorni.

Si era quindi trasferito a Monaco, andando ad occupare la stanza di fronte a quella di Manuel.  
Così era ripresa la loro storia, esattamente da dove si era fermata: mangiavano insieme, si allenavano insieme, ridevano (e tanto) insieme.  
Potevi star sicuro che dove c’era uno c’era anche l’altro.

Sempre insieme.

*

Sei partite a fine stagione, e un unico pensiero: **Europei**.

Sorvolando sui vari risultati (quattro vittorie, un pareggio e una sconfitta), il Bayern finì secondo, dietro il Borussia Dortmund al secondo titolo consecutivo.  
Manuel non era affatto felice, aveva subito 22 gol in totale, un numero inaccettabile.  
Non si perdonava alcuni errori grossolani, e non si perdonava una rimessa completamente sbagliata che aveva permesso agli avversari di segnare.  
I suoi compagni consideravano queste preoccupazioni insensate, visto l’altissimo rendimento del portiere. A poco a poco, anche e soprattutto grazie alla vicinanza di Thomas, Manuel riuscì a superare quel momento di sconforto e a gioire per la qualificazione in Champions League.

"Manu…"  
"Uhm?"  
"A che pensi?"

Il biondo fece spallucce.

"Io pensavo alla Svizzera…"  
"Thommie…è appena finito il campionato e pensi già alla prossima amichevole?"

Il moretto tirò fuori la lingua appena appena, come un’ostrica che mangia sale, e l’altro lo strinse dolcemente in vita.  
Stavano stesi sul divanetto della stanza del minore da una buona mezz’ora, così.  
Senza pretese.

"Pensavo a mio padre…" disse poi Manuel, mentre una lacrima gli rigava la guancia.


	34. Exposed?

*

"Tuo padre?"  
"Sì…insomma, da qualche parte, forse, c’è un signore alto e biondo…"  
"Hai mai provato a cercarlo?"

Manuel scosse la testa, asciugandosi la guancia.

"Fin’ora non ci ho mai pensato, forse perchè ero troppo preso dal pallone…ora che la mia carriera vola ad alta quota, è rispuntata questa domanda. Me lo chiedevo spesso da piccolo, ma quando ho provato a chiederlo ai miei nonni mi hanno sempre detto che era morto…"  
"E tu speri che non sia così…"

Il giovane annuì e chiuse gli occhi, mentre l’altro si rigirava tra le sue braccia e gli sfiorava il collo con la punta del naso.  
Manuel ridacchiò e l’altro ne approfittò per continuare e stendersi meglio sul corpo del compagno.

"Sono felice, Manuel…" ammise poco dopo Thomas, tirandosi su per un momento per contemplarlo.  
"Anche io. Siamo insieme e siamo in pace, mi sembra quasi un miracolo!"  
"Che vorresti dire?" si tirò su Thomas, sentendo puzza di presa in giro.  
"Che con te il terremoto potrebbe essere dietro l’angolo…" e si dovette proteggere dagli schiaffi dell’altro, che lo picchiava e rideva.

Risero insieme per un bel po’, poi il telefono di Manuel vibrò e interruppe il loro idillio.  
Recuperato l’aggeggio, aprì subito il messaggio che gli era arrivato.

Subito non mostrò alcuna reazione, poi lo sguardo si incupì terribilmente. Ma non di tristezza, quanto di rabbia.

"Manu, chi è?" chiese Thomas sdraiato nuovamente su di lui, senza guardarlo.

Vedendo che il compagno non gli rispondeva si tirò su, e allora notò la sua espressione furiosa.

"Manu che succede?" ma ancora nessuna risposta.

Cercò di prendere il cellulare dalle mani dell’altro, ma il ringhio del compagno lo fermò.

"Manuel Neuer che cosa sta succedendo?" chiese con fermezza il giovane, pronunciando il nome dell’amante per intero.  
"Succede che qualcuno sa!" rispose scocciato, gettando il telefono contro il muro, per fortuna non abbastanza forte da romperlo.

Thomas ci rimase di sasso.

Qualcuno sapeva di loro, qualcuno che non era della squadra. I loro compagni sapevano della loro storia dal primo momento.  
Provò a fare mente locale su chi altro sapeva.  
Apparte la squadra e gli italiani, nessun’altro sapeva o poteva sapere. Erano stati sempre molto attenti.

"Manuel…"

Neuer lo prese tra le braccia e lo strinse forte.

"Non permetterò a qualcuno di dividerci, non gli permetterò di portarti lontano da me, questo voglio che sia chiaro…"  
"Manu, così mi spaventi…"

Il biondone recuperò il cellulare, facendo leggere al compagno il messaggio.

_"So tutto di voi. So della vostra tresca, so dello schifo che fate. Se volete che non venga fuori sui giornali dovete lasciarvi immediatamente, e non parlarvi mai più, se non in compagnia di altri. Fate schifo, froci di merda dovete morire male!"_

Thomas lesse e si portò le mani alla bocca, scoppiando a piangere e raggomitolandosi sul corpo del compagno, che lo strinse forte, lasciando scivolare solo una lacrima lungo la guancia ispida di barba.


	35. UEFA EURO 2012. Lviv, Ukraine, June 9

*

26 maggio, un giorno nero per la Germania di mister Jogi Low.  
I rivali di sempre, i rossocrociati della Svizzera, si imposero di prepotenza per 5 a 3, stesso risultato della primissima partita internazionale della Germania, datata 5 aprile 1908, sempre disputata a Basilea.

Ai due gol di Derdiyok rispose al 45esimo il primo gol in Nazionale di Mats Hummels. I verdi andarono ancora sotto, per la terza volta ad opera di Derdiyok. Dopo di che la squadra di riscosse e accorciò le distanze al 64esimo con Andrè Schurrle.

La Svizzera, non paga, andò ancora avanti con Stephan Lichtsteiner, per poi essere rincorsa ancora dai tedeschi che andarono a segno con Marco Reus al 72esimo.

Admir Mehmedi fermò il risultato sul 5 a 3 per la squadra di casa, risultato che stava davvero indigesto ai ragazzi di Low.

Delusione serpeggiante, subito spazzata via dal mister, che ricordò a tutti che quella era solo una partita, e amichevole. Avevano tutto il tempo per recuperare, soprattutto la fiducia in se stessi.

Pochi giorni dopo, il 31 maggio, si giocò un’altra amichevole, l’ultima prima degli Europei di giugno.

La Germania ospitava a Lipsia la nazionale israeliana. Reduci da due sconfitte consecutive e con gli Europei alle porte, quella era la partita fondamentale, a livello emotivo, per arrivare carichi al 9 giugno, alla prima partita del girone B contro il Portogallo.

La resistenza della squadra mediorientale durò 40 minuti, quando Mario Gomez trovò la rete del vantaggio, insaccando alle spalle di Harush.

Nel secondo tempo ci provarono in sequenza Ozil e due volte Podolski, ma niente. Al 67esimo entrò Andrè Schurrle, che all’82esimo confezionò il risultato finale con un gran destro dal limite.

2 a 0 e un’iniezione di fiducia giusto in tempo per la cerimonia d’apertura degli Europei di Polonia-Ucraina.

*

L’8 giugno 2012 cominciò ufficialmente l’Europeo 2012.

I quattro gironi, sorteggiati a Kiev a dicembre 2011, erano così composti:

Gruppo A: Polonia, Grecia, Russia, Rep. Ceca  
Gruppo B: Paesi Bassi, Danimarca, Germania, Portogallo  
Gruppo C: Spagna, Italia, Irlanda, Croazia  
Gruppo D: Ucraina, Svezia, Francia, Inghilterra

La prima partita si giocò a Varsavia, e vide la Polonia paese organizzatore pareggiare 1 a 1 con la sorpresa Grecia, gol di Lewandowski e Salpingidis. Nell’altra partita del gruppo A, la Russia di Arshavin travolse la Repubblica Ceca 4 a 1.

Il giorno dopo, a Leopoli in Ucraina, si giocò la seconda partita del gruppo B.

La Germania di Low affrontava il Portogallo di Bento con la grinta di chi sa di essere forte.

I primi 45 minuti furono piuttosto prudenti, entrambe le squadre attendevano che gli avversari facessero qualcosa. E per poco non ci riuscirono i lusitani con Postiga, ma per fortuna Mats Hummels era attento e salvò la sua porta.  
Gomez, che Low aveva preferito a Miro Klose, provò un colpo di testa ma non trovò lo specchio. Podolski, l’uomo più pericoloso, era schierato sulla sinistra, ma le sue conclusioni si spensero fuori senza creare pensieri a Rui Patricio.

Il secondo tempo fu tutta un’altra storia.

La Germania si ricompose e tornò in campo sul piede di guerra. Al primo minuto, Coentrão e Raul Meireles intervennero in extremis per salvare il risultato. Nessuna delle due squadre riesce veramente a prendere l’iniziativa, fino a quando una disattenzione di Khedira rischiò di costare caro ai tedeschi. João Moutinho raccolse il pallone e servì Ronaldo, che fintò il tiro ma si vide strappare la palla da Jérôme Boateng, che apparve dal nulla entrando in scivolata.

Minuto 62, 62 minuti di tortura e disperazione, che solo il gol di Gomez, dieci minuti più tardi, riuscì a trasformare in trionfo.

Sami Khedira, per rimediare al quasi disastro di poco prima, crossò a centro aerea, e Mario Gomez lasciato praticamente solo dalla difesa lusitana, svettò su tutti insaccando alle spalle di Rui Patricio.

Gloria anche per Neuer, che salvò il risultato su un tiro di Silvestre Varela appena entrato, all’80esimo.

1 a 0 quindi, e i panzer possono tirare un sospiro di sollievo.

Nell’altra partita, l’Olanda di Van Bommel, Robben e Van Persie venne sconfitta per un gol a zero dalla modesta Danimarca, cenerentola del gruppo B.


	36. UEFA EURO 2012. Charkiv, Ukraine, June 13 // UEFA EURO 2012. Lviv, Ukraine, June 17

*

La seconda partita si giocò il 13 giugno, a Charkiv allo stadio Metalist, e vide scontrarsi i Panzer tedeschi contro gli Orange olandesi.

L’Olanda, con già una sconfitta, non può permettersi di perdere ancora, mentre la Germania è più tranquilla sapendo già il risultato dell’altra gara, la vittoria sofferta del Portogallo su una scatenata Danimarca.

Nei primi 11’, Van Persie si procurò due occasioni, ma prima spedì fra le braccia di Manuel e poi concluse a lato su servizio di Arjen Robben.  
Dopo i brividi iniziali, la Germania entrò in partita e non si guardò più indietro. Il primo a farsi avanti fu Özil, che scheggiò il palo con un tiro al volo.

Al che salgono in cattedra i veri protagonisti, due giocatori del Bayern Monaco, Bastian Schweinsteiger e il solito Mario Gomez, nei ruoli di assist man e goleador.

Al 24’, il centrocampista fece partire un assist con il contagiri per l’attaccante, che agganciò in corsa di sinistro, si girò e insaccò di destro rasoterra.

1 a 0 e la partita si inclinò pericolosamente verso i bianchi di Low.

Quattordici minuti più tardi fu ancora la premiata ditta Schweinsteiger-Gomez a confezionare il gol del 2 a 0; il numero 7 servì in profondità il numero 23 che superò Stekelenburg con una conclusione dietro il secondo palo.

E’ il portiere degli orange che tiene insieme la sua squadra, evitando il colpo del k.o. deviando sopra la traversa una punizione di Özil.

La ripresa fu ancora all’insegna della Germania.

Hummels avanzò incontrastato, si accentrò e impegnò Stekelenburg due volte in rapida successione, mentre l’Olanda provò a sfruttare qualche lampo e Van Persie impegnò Neuer con un rasoterra.

I tulipani non demordono e, dopo una conclusione affrettata di Robben e un tiro di Sneijder sul corpo di Boateng, firmarono il 2-1. Van Persie ricevette un pallone al limite dell’area e fece partire un potente rasoterra che non diede scampo al difensore e al portiere.

La rimonta tuttavia si fermò qui e la Germania potè così festeggiare la quasi matematica qualificazione agli quarti, mentre gli Orange erano ad un passo dall’eliminazione, con due sconfitte.

*

L’ultima partita del gruppo B, la Germania giocò contro la Danimarca, a Leopoli alle 21.45 del 17 giugno 2012.

Avendo due vittorie aveva due risultati utili: vittoria e pareggio.  
Ma certo vincere avrebbe dimostrato a tutti le qualità della giovane squadra messa su da mister Low.

La Germania iniziò con vivacità, avanzando con insistenza e soffocando lo scarso possesso palla della Danimarca. Al 6’, dopo una combinazione tra Özil e Podolski, il pallone terminò allo smarcato Müller, che da cinque metri si fece incredibilmente neutralizzare da Stephan Andersen. Non è serata per il giovane numero 13.

Il copione fu subito chiaro e la difesa danese, piuttosto statica, ha il suo da fare su Özil e Khedira. Il gol è questione di minuti, e non a caso Podolski apre le marcature prima del 20’.

Su una rimessa laterale apparentemente innocua, Müller entra in area e serve un rasoterra per Mario Gomez, che appoggia all’indietro di tacco per Podolski: l’attaccante ex Colonia ora Arsenal non ci pensa due volte e insacca da pochi metri.

La situazione sembra mettersi male per la Danimarca, che tuttavia pareggia in soli cinque minuti.  
Nicklas Bendtner, pericoloso per tutta la serata, svetta al limite dell’area su calcio d’angolo di Christian Eriksen e appoggia al centro per Krohn-Dehli, che insacca con un’altra incornata, mettendo così a segno il suo secondo gol agli Europei dopo quello rifilato all’Olanda.

I tedeschi si ricompongono immediatamente e continuano a sovrastare la Danimarca, mentre la metà campo tedesca, difesa da Neuer a tutto campo, resta pressochè deserta.

Dopo un brivido sul palo di Jakob Poulsen, i danesi non creano più occasioni, così Bender decide l’incontro con un utilissimo primo gol in nazionale.  
Il terzino destro, in campo al posto dello squalificato Boateng, si avventa in area in contropiede e realizza da 10 metri su un passaggio di Mesut Özil, originariamente pensato per Gomez.

E mentre venerdì i tedeschi incontreranno la Grecia a Danzica, la Danimarca torna a casa senza aver sfigurato, visti i tre punti conquistati contro un’Olanda irriconoscibile, sconfitta per la terza volta dal Portogallo di Ronaldo, Pepe e Coentrão.

Passano quindi il turno la Germania (unica delle otto qualificate a passare con 9 punti su 9 disponibili) e il Portogallo.


	37. Next time will be different, deal?

*

Il 22 giugno era in programma la partita dei quarti di finale, contro la Grecia del portoghese Fernando Santos.

Dopo i primi minuti di studio, le due squadre provarono ad attaccare, ma fu la Germania a primeggiare, Manuel ha poco o nulla da fare.

Il vivace primo tempo giustifica ampiamente le scelte di Joachim Löw, che preferisce Reus e André Schürrle nel ruolo di esterni al posto di Thomas Müller e Lukas Podolski, e Klose a Mario Gomez come punta centrale.

Löw spera così di allungare la difesa greca con le giocate in velocità e il dinamismo di una squadra giovane. La strategia funziona, specialmente con Reus. Il primo brivido arriva quando Michalis Sifakis non trattiene un tiro di Khedira e Klose ribatte in rete, ma il gol viene annullato per fuorigioco.

A metà del primo tempo, dopo aver già mandato un tiro a lato, Reus scambia con Klose e la palla termina a Özil, che impegna Sifakis. Klose e Reus ci provano ancora prima del gol di Lahm, alla quinta marcatura in 90 presenze con la nazionale. Il difensore raccoglie un passaggio di Özil a 25 metri dalla porta e fa partire una conclusione d’esterno che si infila sul secondo palo.

La Grecia, che è partita lentamente in questo torneo, stavolta sorprende per rapidità e, al rientro dagli spogliatoi, pareggia con Samaras che batte sul tempo Jérôme Boateng e infila Manuel Neuer da due passi.

Il pareggio non dura però molto. Passano solo sei minuti e Boateng spizza al centro per lo smarcato Khedira, il cui tiro al volo batte Sifakis.

La squadra teutonica stavolta non si lascia scappare il vantaggio, anzi Klose firma il tris battendo sullo stacco Papadopoulos e infilando in rete sulla brutta uscita di Sifakis.

Arriva poco dopo il gol del 4 a 1: Sifakis respinge un altro tiro di Klose ma Reus insacca con un volée sulla respinta.

Il rigore nel finale di Salpingidis, concesso per il fallo di mano di Boateng, non cambia il risultato ma regala comunque un ultimo sorriso ai tifosi greci.

*

"Ragazzi…ANDIAMO IN SEMIFINALE!!!!!!" gridò in mezzo alle urla dei compagni esultati il giovane Marco Reus, alla prima partita da titolare in questo torneo.

"Sì che ci andiamo ragazzino, anche grazie a te!!" gli rispose Boateng, tirandolo su in braccio e portandoselo in giro a spalle come un figlio.

In un angolo Manuel e Thomas festeggiavano, a modo loro.

"Manu…non hai paura di quel messaggio? E se fosse qualcuno di loro?"

"Non penso proprio, da come scrive sembra una ragazza…e poi non mi importa di quello che scrivono, io ti amo e non ti lascio, per nessuna ragione" rispose il portiere, abbracciando forte il suo centravanti.

*

28 giugno, ore 20.45, Stadio Nazionale di Varsavia.

Sei anni dopo la sfida di Dortmund, Germania e Italia si ritrovano in un’altra semifinale bollente, e questa volta allo Stadio Nazionale di Varsavia sono i tedeschi a godere dei favori del pronostico, potendo vantare il record di 15 vittorie di fila in gare ufficiali – comprese le quattro finora giocate in Polonia e Ucraina, oltre a una maggior freschezza complessiva visti i 120 minuti degli italiani contro l’Inghilterra ai quarti. 

Joachim Löw cambia ancora rispetto alla Grecia e rimette Mario Gomez al centro dell’attacco, con Lukas Podolski e, a sorpresa, Toni Kroos a supporto insieme a Mesut Özil.

Le prime battute della gara sono all’insegna del tatticismo con le due squadre che si temono e rispettano a vicenda. La prima occasione è però tedesca, con Andrea Pirlo a salvare sulla linea una deviazione di Mats Hummels, abile nello sfruttare l’errato piazzamento di Buffon su corner.

Scampato il pericolo, l’Italia si fa avanti, con Mario Balotelli subito in partita che prova a sgusciare in area ben controllato dalla difesa. Ma sono ancora gli Azzurri a rischiare grosso con Barzagli che sfiora l’autogol.

Montolivo e Cassano impensieriscono Neuer con due tiri dalla distanza, la Germania arretra leggermente e Supermario ne approfitta punendola subito di testa dopo una stupenda azione di Cassano a sinistra.

I tedeschi, sotto choc per lo svantaggio inatteso, reagiscono con Özil e Kroos, ma il centrocampo azzurro regge l’urto e Balotelli, galvanizzato dal gol, lotta come un leone su tutti i palloni. Sami Khedira è l’anima della Germania e un suo bolide impegna duramente Buffon.

Sulla successiva ripartenza Balotelli però tocca il cielo con un dito e raddoppia con una saetta dal limite dell’area che manda in visibilio la panchina azzurra: nello stupore generale, alla fine della prima frazione la gara sembra virtualmente chiusa. 

Il tecnico tedesco Löw fa subito due cambi nella ripresa, dentro Miroslav Klose e Marco Reus, per Podolski e Gomez, e i teutonici si gettano subito rabbiosamente in avanti con capitan Lahm che manca una ghiotta occasione in area calciando alto.

Anche Prandelli cambia mettendo Diamanti per un esausto Cassano, ma è Buffon a ricevere più applausi per un super intervento sulla punizione velenosa di Reus dal limite deviata sulla parte alta della traversa.

Nell’Italia entrano prima Thiago Motta per Montolivo e poi Di Natale per Balotelli.

A venti dalla fine è la Germania a fare stabilmente la partita ma l’Italia si difende senza grossi rischi.

I ragazzi di Low sono ormai esausti e abbattutti e anzi rischiano di subire il colpo del k.o. quando Di Natale manca la rete faccia a faccia con Neuer.

Poco dopo, ecco il gol della bandiera, Özil su calcio di rigore fischiato per un fallo di mano di Balzaretti.

I bianchi provano a pareggiare, ma non c’è più tempo, e la partita finisce così, in un gelo insopportabile.

*

"Ragazzi, so che siete tristi e dispiaciuti…"

"Incazzati…"

Jogi annuì poi riprese.

"Non dovete rimproverarvi, loro sono stati più forti di noi, oggi. Potevamo farcela, io so che potevamo. Questa volta c’è andata male, ma ci rifaremo presto…" e cercò di sorridere, nonostante le lacrime gli puntassero gli angoli degli occhi.

Quasi tutti i ragazzi avevano le mani in faccia o conserte, ma tutti in lacrime. Tutti senza distinzione tra titolari e riserve.

Thomas, che non riusciva a trattenersi normalmente nell’esprimere le proprie emozioni, piangeva in silenzio tra le braccia di Bastian, anch’egli in lacrime.

Manuel tentava di consolare un inconsolabile Holger Badstuber, i cui singhiozzi eccheggiavano nello stanzone.

"Se…se avessi saltato…" continuava a ripetere, piangendo sempre più forte.

Suo errore il primo gol della formazione italiana, in quanto non saltando aveva permesso a Balotelli di colpire indisturbato.

"Oli, non piangere così forte dai…è stata anche colpa nostra, che non abbiamo reagito…" provò a calmarlo Miro, che si era seduto accanto a lui e a Manuel, che ancora lo reggeva.

"Ragazzi, sono orgoglioso di voi, per quello che avete fatto. Siamo arrivati tra le migliori 4 squadre d’Europa, e non è finita. Ricordate che tra due anni c’è il Mondiale in Brasile, dobbiamo pensare a quello. Oggi è andata così, ma la prossima volta sarà diverso. Vero?"

Un timido si risuonò nello spogliatoio, ma il mister non era contento.

"VERO?!" esclamò ad alta voce per scuotere i suoi dalla tristezza.

Un coro di SI si espanse per ogni dove e partì un applauso di incoraggiamento, seguito da un abbraccio di gruppo.


	38. 2012/2013, a year to remember

*

La sconfitta, così bruciante, patita all’Europeo rese i ragazzi della nazionale più agguerriti che mai, determinati a scacciare le nuvole tenebrose che si addensavano sulla squadra.

Ognuno nel proprio club.

C’era la Coppa di Germania, il primo torneo della stagione.

E si cominciava subito, meno di due mesi dopo l’ultima partita giocata dalla nazionale agli Europei.

20 agosto, Jahn Regensburg - Bayern Monaco. Squadra di 3.Liga, terza divisione del campionato, partita abbastanza facile a onor del vero, un 4 a 0 senza troppi problemi. Due gol del neo acquisto Mario Mandžukić, ventiseienne attaccante in arrivo dal Wolfsburg, e un gol a testa per gli altri due nuovi acquisti: il nazionale svizzero di origini kosovare Xherdan Shaqiri, classe ‘91, e il ritorno, dopo cinque anni, di Claudio Pizarro, capitano della nazionale peruviana.

La squadra cominciò bene la nuova stagione, dopo la delusione totale di quella precedente.

Il campionato iniziò come sempre a fine agosto.

Gara fuori casa con il Greuther Fürth, pratica archiviata con un secco 3 a 0.  
Thomas firmò il primo gol del match, rivolgendo poi a Manu un sorriso così grande che il portiere si emozionò anche a distanza.

Quell’anno avevano tre competizioni come obiettivo primario: la già citata Coppa di Germania, la Bundesliga e la Champions League.

Ma prima di giocare la competizione più importante, c’erano ancora due partite di campionato.

*

"Okay ragazzi, concentrati!" ribadì Jupp Heynckes, uscendo dal tunnel ed entrando in campo prima dei giocatori, insieme ai ragazzi della panchina.

Manuel, sempre un po’ nervoso prima delle partite, si voltò, cercando con lo sguardo quello del compagno, che gli fece l’occhiolino da metà fila. Sorrise e si girò nuovamente, dando una pacca sulla spalla al capitano Philipp Lahm, in piedi davanti a lui.

I primi venti minuti di partita furono un continuo cambio di fronte, contropiede su contropiede, anche se i migliori sono i giocatori dello Stoccarda, che presero anche una traversa con Harnik.

L’occasione da gol più clamorosa è al 23esimo, con un doppio scambio di prima tra Thommie e Toni, il quale cerca poi Ribery ma il difensore intercetta il pallone che rimane lì. Arriva però Luiz Gustavo il cui tiro fa letteralmente la barba al palo. Questione di millimetri!

Due minuti dopo, sono gli ospiti a passare in vantaggio, con una voleè che Manu riesce a sfiorare ma non a deviare. Il Bayern va sotto.

Rialzato da Dante che lo conforta, Manu digrigna i denti: odia prendere gol, è proprio una cosa che non riesce a concepire. Ogni pallone che infila la rete è una macchia sul suo modo di vivere la sua professione. E lui odia le macchie.

Bastano tuttavia 7 minuti, che i padroni di casa pareggiano i conti.

Gran gol di Thomas Müller! E se sul primo tiro il portiere ci mette le mani, non può nulla sulla successiva ribattuta in rete dello stesso Müller, il quale riesce anche a finire a terra inciampando nei piedi suoi e del portiere, finendo per scivolare e battere la schiena contro il palo, rialzandosi tuttavia immediatamente per festeggiare coi compagni.

Minuto 32. Da qui è un dominio pressochè totale dei bavaresi.

Dieci minuti dopo sono 3 a 1 per il Bayern, reti di Kroos con un missile da fuori area e Luiz Gustavo che infila una staffilata da 25 metri su cui il portiere non può nulla.

Ci sarebbe pure il tempo per il poker, ma Ulreich risparmia ai suoi questa umiliazione, almeno durante il primo tempo.

Nell’intervallo, Manu e Thommie, seduti vicini negli spogliatoi, ascoltano le parole di Heynckes, nascondendo le mani intrecciate dietro le schiene.

Il secondo tempo è predominio totale della squadra di Monaco, che subito al 47esimo va ancora avanti con un tapin di Mario Mandžukic su respinta del tiro tentato da Kroos. 4 a 1 e partita ormai chiusa.

O forse no.

*

"6 a 1! Riuscite a crederci?! Schweinsteiger!" commentò il cronista, dopo il gol di testa di Bastian su croos dello stesso Muller che due minuti prima, sempre di testa, aveva insaccato il gol numero 5.

"La difesa dello Stoccarda si è arresa al terzo gol, e ne sono arrivati altri tre dopo. Un’autentica e devastante débâcle, e siamo solo al sesto minuto del secondo tempo!"

Con la partita ormai in tasca, Heynckes opera i tre cambi, sostituendo Mandžukic con Pizarro, Ribery con Shaqiri e facendo esordire Javi Martinez, “Mister 40 milioni”, il calciatore più caro della Bundesliga. Lo spagnolo, arrivato dall’Athletic Bilbao, ha un curriculum internazione di prestigio, essendo un nazionale spagnolo e avendo vinto sia il Mondiale, nel 2010, sia l’Europeo nello scorso luglio.

*

"Manu, stasera abbiamo spaccato!"

Il portiere non lo guardò, non subito.

Thomas se ne accorse, sollevò un sopracciglio, storcendo il naso.

"Ehi…che hai?"

"Niente…"

"Manu, ancora? Non preoccuparti di quel messaggio! Me l’hai detto tu, e io ci credo. Devi crederci anche tu però, altrimenti la cosa non sta in piedi"

"Non sono preoccupato per quello. Mi chiedevo, chissà quanti gol prenderò quest’anno…"

Thommie alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò.

Si alzò dal divano, dove si stava rilassando con un po’ di televisione e andò verso il suo portiere, seduto al tavolo della cucina con una mezza birra e l’espressione cupa.

Lo girò, benedetto sia lo sgabello rotante, si inginocchiò e gli sollevò il mento, incrociando i suoi occhi.

"Ehi, levati quell’ombra dallo sguardo. Sei il miglior portiere del mondo per me, non preoccuparti di quanti gol prenderai, ci penserò io a farne più di quelli che prendi. Chiaro?"

Manuel lo fissò, per un attimo perso.

"Manu…" e allungò il collo per sfiorare le sue labbra con le proprie "ti amo, che tu prendi zero gol o anche cinquantamila. Io ti amo, ti amo di giorno, ti amo di notte, ti amo quando ridi, ti amo quando piangi, ti amo quando mi ami e ti amo quando non mi ami…"

"Cioè mai…io ti amo sempre, Thommie, süß, unschuldig, entzückend, einzigartig, meine Liebe*…" lo interruppe, restituendo il bacio sfiorato.

Thomas, emozionato, gli accarezzò la guancia, tenendola nella propria mano, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi.

 

***

nda: *dolce, innocente, adorabile, unico, il mio amore


	39. Backhander

*

Finalmente, quella musica celestiale!

L’inno della Champions League risuonava limpido in lungo e in largo nell’Allianz Arena, tuttavia sopraffatto dall’intensità dei cori, dell’una e dell’altra parte.

La prima partita del girone di Champions League è sempre emozionante, e anche se ormai era arrivato alla sua quinta Champions, il nervosismo era a livelli quasi astronomici per Thommie.

Ricordava come fosse ieri la sua primissima partita in quella competizione.

Qualche anno addietro, stagione 2008/2009, Jurgen Klinsmann chiamò per la prima volta in Champions League un ragazzino che arrivava dalla squadra II. Aveva 19 anni e già 14 gol segnati con le riserve.

Un caratteraccio, incostante, irascibile e fin troppo chiacchierone. Una macchina da gol.

Si giocava contro lo Sporting Lisbona, il ritorno degli ottavi di finale, sempre lì all’Allianz. La partita era ormai archiviata dalla fine del primo tempo, visto che dopo i primi 45 minuti erano già 4 a 1 per i bavaresi. Al minuto 72 l’allenatore utilizzò l’ultimo cambio, dando respiro ad uno dei marcatori, Schweinsteiger, lanciando nella mischia questo ragazzino. Magro come un chiodo, talmente tanto che si temeva che ogni contrasto potesse spezzarlo. Ma lui resisteva, resisteva e perseverava.

Correva.

Correva tantissimo.

E a fine partita riuscì persino a segnare il suo primo gol in Champions League, al novantesimo minuto, un bel gol.

Ricordando quei momenti, non potè che sorridere, mentre si sedeva in panchina. Sicuramente sarebbe entrato nel corso della partita.

Vinsero, ma d’altronde era una partita importante per cominciare bene anche in Champions!

*

"Thommie, a che pensavi oggi?" chiese Bastian mentre si incamminavano fuori dallo spogliatoio con gli zainetti in spalla.

"Quando?"

"In panchina. Sorridevi come un ebete!"

Thomas sorrise ancora, poi raccontò all’amico della sua “prima volta”.

"Radio!" lo chiamò Mario il croato, raggiungendoli.

"Che c’è?"

"Quella non è tua moglie?" e Thomas girò la testa tanto velocemente che quasi se la staccò.

"Santo cielo Radio, calma!!"

Thomas andò mesto verso la ragazza, che teneva le braccia incrociate con aria sostenuta.

E arrabbiata.

"Ehi ragazzi ma dov’è Thomm" ma Mario tappò la bocca a Manuel prima che quello potesse finire la frase, indicando con un cenno la sua destra, dove un Thomas molto nervoso a stento riusciva a guardare sua moglie.

Manuel restò immobile lì dov’era, gli occhi lucidi.

"Manu…"

"Lei è colei che me lo porta via…"

"Ma se passa più tempo con te che con lei! Manu non dire cose!"

"Sì, ma loro sono sposati…io e lui…forse non lo saremo mai…" e abbassò lo sguardo, sguardo che Philipp riportò in alto con una spintarella sotto il mento.

"Ehi amico, voi vi volete bene, lui con te è felice. Non può non capirlo, sicuro lo sa che con te sta bene più che con lei, visto che si è trasferito al collegio solo per te…"

Manuel continuò a guardarli, attirando però l’attenzione della ragazza, che prese per il polso il marito e se lo portò via di peso.

*

"Lisa!! Non pensavo di vederti!"

"Non potevo mancare! E poi ho una gara qui vicino"

"Stai bene?"

"Sì…ma mi manchi Thomas. Senti, lo so che ti sei trasferito per non dover fare su e giù in continuazione, però mi manchi, mi manca mio marito…perchè sei ancora _mio marito_ , vero?!" chiese lei, sottolineando le parole "mio marito" con un tono più deciso.

Thomas la guardava senza capire.

"Certo che sono tuo marito, ma perchè me lo chiedi?"

"Perchè??" e poi lo trascinò via.

"Ma che ti prende?!"

"Mi prende che ho visto delle foto! Foto…foto di te…e Neuer…"

"Oddio! Lisa, siamo solo amici! Se sembriamo in atteggiamenti più intimi è perchè é stato mio compagno di stanza al Mondiale e mi ha raddrizzato, gli devo molto. Ultimamente non è molto fortunato in amore, così ogni tanto lo consolo un po’, poi giochiamo alla Play tutta la sera, insomma lo faccio con tutti, non c’è niente di strano"

Lisa sbuffò.

"Non è fortunato perchè è frocio, è normale quando cerchi cose strane…" ma si zittì quando le arrivò uno schiaffo nemmeno troppo delicato.

"MA!!"

"NON. OSARE. DIRE. MAI. PIU’. UNA. COSA. DEL. GENERE. SU. DI. LUI!! Mi hai capito?! Questa è la prima e l’ultima volta che voglio essere costretto a farlo, Lisa! Non ci provare mai più, non sai di cosa posso essere capace!" rispose Thomas con un filo di voce rabbiosa.

"Torno con gli altri, ci vediamo forse il prossimo weekend. Non mi scrivere, non mi chiamare, non ti presentare al collegio. Non voglio vederti per tutta la settimana!" e se ne andò via, la mano che gli tremava e il cuore a pezzi.


	40. And that's my Tee

*

Thomas non aveva mai dato troppa importanza a quanti gol faceva in una stagione. Se poteva segnare, certo non si tirava indietro.  
E quella stagione, che cominciava a ingranare una serie di vittorie, già tre consecutive, si stava dimostrando particolarmente generosa col numero 25 bavarese, già a quota 3 gol e con buone sensazioni per le partite successive.  
Inoltre, se si contavano anche gli impegni di coppa, le vittorie era cinque, su cinque partite disputate.

Un ruolino di marcia impressionante.

Gli ultimi dieci giorni di settembre portavano ben tre partite di Bundesliga, contro Schalke04, Wolfsburg e Werder Brema.

Vincendone almeno due, avrebbero consolidato il loro primato.

La partita contro l’ex squadra di Manuel era sempre ad alta tensione per tutti, sia perchè la squadra era forte, sia perchè già si sapeva che sarebbero piovuti fischi a non finire sul numero 1.

Lui non ci faceva più caso, sordo a quei fischi come agli insulti che ancora ogni tanto riceveva.

La partita andò…bhe come potete immaginare.

Ovviamente vinsero, 2 a 0, e Thomas segnò un altro gol.

*

"Thomas, sei ancora sveglio?" chiese Manu facendo capolino dalla porta aperta della stanza del compagno.

Nessuna risposta, se non un singulto appena mascherato.

Manuel entrò e chiuse la porta, cercando con lo sguardo il moretto, non trovandolo.  
Si addentrò nella stanza e girato l’angolo lo vide.  
A terra, le mani rosse di sangue e un vetro rotto vicino a lui.

Piangeva.

Accorse.

"Thomas ma che hai fatto?!" constatando che probabilmente aveva rotto un bicchiere.  
"Ho alzato le mani su Lisa, sono un mostro, un dannato mostro!" biascicò tra le lacrime, il naso colante come quello di un bambino.

Istintivamente Manuel si tirò indietro un po’ schifato, poi sospirò e, preso un fazzoletto dal cassetto, lo appoggiò sul viso del ragazzo e cominciò a muoverlo lentamente, ripulendolo.

"Ce la fai ad usare la sinistra?"

Quello annuì, prendendo il fazzoletto, tremante, e ripulendosi.

"Aspetta qui non muoverti torno subito!" borbottò Manuel, alzandosi e uscendo dalla stanza, rientrando con la cassetta del pronto soccorso.

Thomas si sforzò di sorridere.

"Ricordi?"  
"Come dimenticare? Mi buttasti fuori dalla stanza giusto qualche momento dopo averti curato la mano. Ma me lo meritavo…ogni cosa che mi capita di male me la merito, sono un mostro…" rispose, concludendo la frase con voce piatta e senza emozione alcuna.

Manuel sospirò e si sedette di fronte a lui, allargando le gambe abbastanza da racchiudere l’altro, che stava tutto raggomitolato ginocchia al petto.

"Thomas Müller, lei sta dicendo una vagonata di sciocchezze lo sa?" e, presolo per la mano buona, se lo tirò addosso, abbracciandolo e facendolo appoggiare di schiena al proprio petto.

"Senti, che è successo con Lisa?"

"Ti ha chiamato frocio e ha detto cose crudeli, non c’ho più visto e le ho tirato uno schiaffo" confessò il giovane, in lacrime.

"E perchè l’avrebbe fatto?"

"Dice che ha visto delle foto nostre, foto in atteggiamenti intimi, e voleva spiegazioni, allora le ho detto che siamo solo amici e che se sembriamo intimi è perchè ci conosciamo bene. Le ho detto che ultimamente sei triste per questioni di cuore e lei…" ma si interruppe.

"Thommie, che ha detto?"

"Ha detto che se stai male è colpa tua che sei frocio e che ti cerchi cose perverse…e allora l’ho picchiata…ma giuro che non volevo!!" pianse infine.

Piangeva come un bambino, si vergognava profondamente di quello che aveva fatto, non era da lui.

"Ehi…shsh…dai non piangere cucciolotto mio…" rispose Manuel, stringendolo forte e coccolandolo, cercando di confortarlo.

"Mi sento male Manu…"  
"Tranquillo, sta tranquillo ci sono io qui con te…ci sono io…" ripetè mentre lo cullava tra le sue braccia, dolcemente.  
"Resti con me stanotte?"  
"Se mi vuoi, certamente"  
"Ti voglio" rispose subito Thomas, tirando su col naso e asciugandosi la faccia con la manica della maglietta sformata, ma evidentemente non sua.

"Oh…ecco dov’era la mia maglietta…" e sorrise, baciando il collo del compagno, che subito non reagì ma poi si arrese e sospirò di piacere a quel tocco delicato.

"Ti amo…" sussurrò Manuel al suo orecchio arrossato, e l’altro sospirò, mormorando una risposta simile.


	41. Solo ride

*

La partita con il Wolfburg segnò la quinta vittoria in campionato e il primato solitario in classifica.

Thommie non giocò, non fu neppure convocato. Manu lo sentì per telefono e la voce estremamente cristallina del compagno era stata sostituita da una nasale insentibile. Il giovane era pesantemente raffreddato, e quindi era rimasto a casa accudito dalla madre, che per l’occasione aveva lasciato la campagna per la grande città, visto che Thomas le aveva detto chiaramente che non sarebbe tornato a casa.

Il litigio con Lisa ancora gli bruciava. E se la ragazza avesse capito il motivo per cui aveva difeso l’amico? La domanda gli rodeva il fegato.

Si riprese benissimo, tanto che già la partita successiva, tre giorni dopo col Werder Brema, era di nuovo tra i titolari. Partita difficile, ma un’altra vittoria, la sesta, il che faceva ben presagire per la partita di Champions League del 2 ottobre contro il BATE Borisov.

E invece…

*

"Che figuraccia…" mormorò a mezza voce Philipp, rientrando zoppicante negli spogliatoi dopo la terribile serata di Borisov.  
"Capitano…mi…mi dispiace…" replicò, la voce un suono flebile e quasi indistinguibile, Manuel dal suo cantuccio sotto l’asciugamano biancorosso.

Era quasi in lacrime. Tre gol in una partita sola, non gli capitava da un po’, per di più da una squadra che a rigor di logica non si doveva temere.

Un disastro.

Heynckes, entrato, non disse una parola, ma andò subito a confortare i suoi ragazzi. Non che ci fosse molto da dire, i campioni di Bielorussia li avevano strapazzati per bene, come del resto avevano già fatto con il Lille alla prima giornata, anche lì stesso risultato.

Un 3 a 1 che sapeva di beffa.

"Ragazzi, non abbassiamo le ali. Siamo nati per volare alti, è solo una partita, solamente una giornata storta. Capita a tutti, anche ai migliori. Ora rimbocchiamoci le maniche e andiamo avanti a testa alta. Possiamo vincere, ne abbiamo le possibilità e la qualità. Ora andiamo, lavatevi e poi ce ne torniamo subito a casa" espresse così i propri pensieri il mister, riuscendo a sollevare il morale dei suoi giusto un pochino.

*

Ottobre passò tranquillo, con due vittorie che portarono il Bayern sempre più solitariamente aggrappato al primo posto nella Bundesliga.

Dietro di loro, a -6, c’era l’Eintracht Francoforte, seguito dalla ex squadra di Manuel a -7, dal Borussia Dortmund e dal Bayer Leverkusen, entrambe con la metà dei punti del Bayern.

Una cavalcata solitaria.

Arrivarono così all’ultima partita del girone di andata della Champions League, contro i francesi del Lille.

Con una vittoria e una sconfitta, l’unico risultato accettabile era la vittoria, anche perchè dopo la batosta bielorussa i ragazzi avevano una voglia di vincere che sprizzava da ogni poro.

Il loro livello di “cattiveria” (agonistica, s’intende) era alle stelle, ma sapevano bene che i francesi non erano da sottovalutare, visto che erano arrivati terzi in Ligue 1 la stagione precedente.

"Ragazzi, non vi dirò nulla, sapete cosa fare. Qualcuno vuol dire qualche parola?"

Thomas si fece avanti.

"Volevo solo dirvi che vi voglio bene, a tutti. Ora andiamo a vincere!" esclamò alla fine, alzando il pugno in segno di vittoria.


	42. Video calling from the UK

*

La partita sembrava non finire più. E se al 20esimo minuto i ragazzi di Monaco andarono in vantaggio con una rete su rigore proprio di Muller, per il resto della partita cercarono di limitare i danni. I francesi erano fallosi in maniera esagerata, tanto che molti ragazzi, a fine primo tempo, si dovettero sedere.

"Ahi…ahi ahi ahi!" digrignò i denti Franck Ribery, che era stato letteralmente massacrato.  
"Xherdan, preparati, entri subito al suo posto" e il giovanissimo svizzero annuì, alzandosi dalla panchina e cominciando il riscaldamento.  
"Mister…"  
"Franck, non posso rischiare. La prossima partita sarà contro il Leverkusen, se non ci sei sarà dura" e mise la mano sulla spalla del suo giocatore, che a malincuore annuì.

Il secondo tempo, esattamente come il primo, fu un fiorire di fallacci, sia da parte bavarese sia da parte francese, ma si concluse com’era finito il primo.

Bayern avanti 1 a 0, e girone di andata saldamente in mano.

*

"Ehi Thomas!"  
"Basti, come va?" salutò l’amico il giovane bavarese togliendosi le cuffie e allungando un pugno, cui l’altro rispose col proprio.  
"Tutto bene, te?"  
"Uhm…diciamo che va" rispose Thommie con una smorfia.  
"Ultimamente tu e Manuel siete molto vicini, va tutto bene?"  
"Certo, perchè lo chiedi?"  
"Mano…"

Thomas arrossì.

"Si…ho rotto un bicchiere qualche sera fa"  
"Ahi…colpa sua?"  
"No! Anzi…" e sorrise tra sè "lui è…è adorabile. Riesce a capirmi, basta poco perchè sappia sempre cosa penso…è che…" ma si morse le labbra.  
"Che hai?"  
"Bastian, ti prego non devi dirlo a nessuno…" e lo trascinò detro gli spogliatoi e poi nelle docce.  
"Che fai?"  
"Guarda" e si levò la maglietta.  
"Wo…okay calma frena, io sono impegnato…e anche fossi libero, solo Lukas mi interessa in quel senso…"  
"Ma che blateri, ti dico guarda la schiena!" e si voltò, mostrando all’amico gli evidentissimi segni delle mani del portiere.  
"Accidenti…che lividi…ma lui lo sa?"

Thomas scosse la testa e si rimise la maglietta.

"Ci avete dato dentro di brutto eh?"  
"Non dirlo…l’altra sera dopo la partita abbiamo festeggiato il mio gol…bhe, la mattina non riuscivo nemmeno a muovermi…"  
"E lui dov’era?"  
"Nella sua stanza, ovviamente! Quando siamo in giro non dormiamo mai nella stessa stanza! Cioè, facciamo l’amore, magari fino al mattino, ma poi ognuno nella propria camera. Diciamo…che ce lo siamo imposto…" e si morse di nuovo le labbra, al pensiero del motivo per cui non si svegliavano più l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.

Era passato un mese da quando aveva alzato le mani su Lisa, e quasi tre settimane da quando era cominciato quel “digiuno”.  
Se potevano stare un mese senza dormire insieme, allora si sarebbero allontanati abbastanza da non destare ulteriori sospetti.

Ma era davvero durissima, specialmente per Thomas.

Manuel, per salvare le apparenze, aveva ripescato da chissà dove la sua ex, Kathy, e si faceva vedere insieme a lei il più possibile.

"Thomas, a che pensi?"  
"Eh?"  
"A che pensi?" chiese Bastian con fare interrogativo, visto che l’altro lo stava bellamente ignorando.  
"Niente…"  
"Dai andiamo agli allenamenti!" e lo precedette, proprio mentre il telefono vibrava.

Una video chiamata dall’Inghilterra.


	43. Nasty boys

*

“Thommie, io rispondo ci vediamo dentro!” e si dileguò.

Qualche anno prima aveva scoperto un sentiero, infestato da erbacce, sul retro degli spogliatoi. Lo aveva ripulito il minimo indispensabile, ed era diventato il suo “covo”. Di solito era lì che andava quando voleva star tranquillo.  
Ovvero quando lo chiamava Lukas da Londra.

“Poldi…” rispose, guardando lo schermo, dove la faccia sorridente del compare sprizzava gioia.

“Ehi…tutto bene?”  
“Sì Basti ma mi manchi…”  
“Anche tu babe. Di solito non mi chiami mai di mercoledì, che succede?”  
“Ah niente…una stupidaggine…” e fece girare la telecamera.

Era steso sul divano con il ghiaccio intorno al ginocchio.

“Che hai combinato?”  
“Un’entrata poco felice di Ramsey, ma non preoccuparti, è solo la botta”

Bastian sospirò e gli sorrise.

“Mi manchi Basti, mi manchi terribilmente…”  
“Torna in Germania…”  
“Sai che non posso…”  
“Ma…Poldi, andiamo…”

Il biondo nello schermo sospirò e scosse la testa, rabbuiandosi.

“Come va lì?”  
“Tutto bene…vinciamo tanto”  
“Intendevo, come stai tu…”  
“Se me lo chiedi è perchè lo sai…“  
“Che è successo con Sarah?”  
“Niente di serio, abbiamo già fatto pace…”  
“Eppure non mi sembri contento”  
“Poldi, come faccio ad essere contento se sono costretto a farmi piacere una ragazza quando sai perfettamente che mi piace un genere diverso!”

Il ragazzo steso sul divano fissò l’amico e i suoi occhi verdi lucidi con un brivido, poi si mise steso meglio.

“Quando riusciremo a farlo non a 1135 km di distanza?”  
“Oh taci e dacci dentro, che sto impazzendo…” mugugnò l’altro, che intanto che parlavano si era slacciato il jeans e aveva la mano dentro.  
“Uhm…” sospirò il londinese, guardando il ragazzo che si toccava lascivamente per lui.

Slegò il pantaloncino e lo allargò, riuscendo a mettere dentro la mano.

*

Ad occhi semi chiusi, ansimava, ascoltando il respiro affannoso del compagno dall’altra parte del telefono.  
Andavano avanti ormai da più di tre anni con quella pratica.  
Cyber sex, o sesso telefonico.  
Non che potessero fare altrimenti.

“Dio Bastian sei uno spettacolo…così voglioso…” gli sussurrò il biondo, facendolo gemere.

Masturbarsi così ormai era una pratica consolidata, ma era anche frustrante.

“Lukas…le tue mani…” e ansimò al pensiero delle mani dell’altro su di sè.  
“Pensa a me…ti sto toccando…sei appoggiato al mio petto, di schiena…lo senti? Preme contro il tuo bel culetto…” si morse le labbra, ansimando e muovendo la mano più velocemente.  
“Oddio…Lukas…Lukas…”  
“Vieni per me, mein Schatz!” e cominciò a gemere più forte.

Alla fine vennero insieme, soffocando le grida nella maglietta che entrambi stringevano tra i denti.

Restarono un momento immobili, respirando a pieni polmoni per calmarsi.

“Basti…”  
“Vieni a Monaco Lukas, non ce la faccio più. O vieni tu o vengo io, ma ti prego ho voglia di essere tuo ancora e ancora…”  
“Troverò il modo, amore mio…”

“Sbrigati…Devo andare, ci sentiamo presto!” e baciato lo schermo, chiuse la chiamata, appoggiandosi all’albero e scoppiando in un pianto sommesso.


	44. I just wanna hear his voice

*

La partita col Leverkusen andò male. I ragazzi ce la misero davvero tutta, e tra errori e sfortuna chiusero con una sconfitta, anche se di misura, il mese di ottobre.  
2 a 1, e i Rossi costretti ad uno stop decisamente non previsto.

“Manu che hai stasera? Sei distratto…”  
“Eh?”

Manuel guardò davanti a sè, e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Kath, interrogativi.

“Si, scusami…pensavo alla partita di ieri…”  
“Dai non angustiarti e pensiamo alla cena, okay?” e tornò a fissare il menù, indecisa su cosa prendere.  
“Devo andare in bagno, non mi sento troppo bene, scusami torno subito” e si alzò, prendendo anche il telefono e andando in bagno.

*

“Rispondi…ti prego…” mormorò Manuel dal cubicolo dove si era chiuso.

“Risponde la segreteria telefonica di Thomas Sono il più Figo Muller, lasciate un messaggio e il vostro numero e sarete richiamati. O forse no”

“Merda!” e chiuse la chiamata, sbuffando.

_*Manuel, devi calmarti assolutamente. Non puoi ogni volta che stai con Kath chiamare Thommie. Cerca di lasciargli il suo spazio!*_

La sua coscienza lo aveva sempre indirizzato nella giusta direzione.  
Poteva e doveva fidarsi.  
Si lavò il viso e tornò indietro, indossando la maschera del perfetto fidanzato, chiacchierando amabilmente e sorridendo il giusto.  
Le pagò la cena, l’accompagnò a casa e la salutò con un bacio castissimo, salvo poi essere ripreso e baciato con impeto dalla ragazza, che anche se piccina era molto forte.

“Chiamami” disse lei e se ne andò, entrando in casa.

Tornato in macchina, si avviò verso il collegio. Anche se ormai era cresciuto per starci e aveva il proprio appartamento, gli tenevano sempre una stanza pronta, nel caso avesse voluto andarci.  
Come in effetti fece.

“Manuel? Che ci fai qui?” borbottò Philipp quando se lo vide venire incontro.  
“Tu che ci fai qui…”  
“Claudia…ecco, abbiamo avuto una piccola discussione…su Julian…”  
“Ahi…ne vuoi parlare?”  
“Davanti ad una birra?”

Manu sorrise e lo invitò a seguirlo di sopra.

*

“Allora, che è successo?”  
“Ecco…Julian…vedi, il piccolo è malato…”

Manuel ci rimase di sasso.

“Capitano…”

“Non è una cosa grave, però capisci che una situazione del genere è abbastanza tesa. Sono tornato a casa dopo gli allenamenti e probabilmente ho fatto più tardi del solito, non me ne sono accorto, fatto sta che Claudia era furiosa. Abbiamo discusso e poi litigato. Ho detto cose che non pensavo, e lei anche. Alla fine sono venuto qui, non sapevo dove andare e non volevo allontanarmi troppo da casa…”

Manuel annuì lentamente.

“E tu? Come mai qui?”  
“Non mi andava di tornare a casa…sto abbastanza male, e ogni angolo di quell’appartamento sa di me e Thommie. Stasera non ce la facevo proprio”  
“Sei uscito con Kath, vero?”  
“Già…ma non riuscivo a pensare che a lui. Ad un certo punto mi sono chiuso in bagno e l’ho chiamato. Ovviamente non ha risposto. So di essere patetico, ma volevo sentire la sua voce. E quando è scattata la segreteria, per poco non scoppiavo a piangere”  
“Per il messaggio?”  
“Si…”  
“Ti sei ripreso?”  
“Sì, sono tornato indietro fingendo di interessarmi a lei ma pensando costantemente a lui. Capitano, non so che devo fare sto impazzendo”

Philipp si accostò al suo numero 1 e gli scostò il ciuffo dal viso.

“Lo ami, lui lo sa. Lo so che è dura, cioè me lo immagino. Però davvero, se vi scoprono potreste passare dei guai, e lui ha anche una famiglia…”

Manuel sospirò, annuendo.

“Partitina?” chiosò poi, offrendo all’amico il joystick della Playstation, il quale accettò di buon grado.

Mentre giocavano non si accorsero che il cellulare di Manuel vibrava.  
Lo schermo diceva “Thommie”.

*

Squillava.

A vuoto.

Chiuse la telefonata.

Aveva ricevuto una chiamata quella sera, ma l’aveva persa. E quando aveva visto chi lo chiamava, aveva subito provato a chiamare.

Riprovò.  
Ancora niente.

Partì la segreteria, sbuffò.

“Parla la segreteria telefonica di Manuel Neuer, lasciate un messaggio dopo il beep. A meno che tu non sia chi penso io, allora riprova, forse sto giocando alla play”

Il messaggio lo fece ridere da matti. Chiuse la chiamata e riprovò, lasciando squillare a lungo.

Alla fine si arrese e lasciò un messaggio.

“Manu, sono io. Seguendo il tuo messaggio in segreteria ho riprovato, ma non rispondi, si vede che il gioco ti prende. Bhe, niente, ho visto la tua chiamata e mi chiedevo cosa volessi. Visto che non rispondi ci vediamo domani agli allenamenti. Cia”  
“Thommie!!”

Aveva risposto!

“Manu…”  
“Niente…ero con Phil a giocare, è appena andato via…”  
“Ah…”  
“Tranquillo”  
“Come mai mi hai cercato?”  
“Niente…solito problema…”  
“Eri con Kath e ti è venuta su la cena?”

Manuel ridacchiò, Thomas si sciolse.

“Più o meno”  
“Ero da mia madre…ha provato a far riconciliare me e Lisa, pare ci sia riuscita…”

Manuel sentì un piccolo crack, era il suo cuore.

“Torni da lei?”  
“Nemmeno per sogno”

Manuel restò stupito.

“In che senso?”  
“Abbiamo fatto pace, non vuol dire che lascerò te per tornare da lei. Non ti libererai mai di me, mister Sono il portiere più figo del mondo”  
“Mai detto. Ma di sicuro sono quello che scopa di più”  
“Manuel!!” esclamò Thomas ridendo e facendo ridere anche l’altro, che si era calmato.

“Domani sera usciamo?”  
“Thommie, sei sicuro?”  
“Ho bisogno di stare con te da solo, magari non chiusi in camera a scopare come criceti…”  
“Cena e cinema?”  
“Andata! Allora…ecco, ci vediamo domani”  
“Ci puoi scomettere! Buona notte Thommie, ti amo!” sussurrò dolcemente il numero 1.

Dall’altro capo del telefono, Thomas arrossì violentemente e sorrise, chiudendo la chiamata e stendendosi sul letto della sua stanza a casa dei genitori.

Un lucernario sopra la sua testa apriva il soffitto alla vista del cielo, scuro e stellato.

Thomas guardò le stelle a lungo, sognando il suo ragazzo e addormentandosi beato.


	45. Busted

*

“Manu, stasera che fai?”  
“Sono a cena con amici Kath”

Dall’altra parte del telefono si udì uno sbuffo.  
Manuel alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Manu, ma dovevamo andare a cena dai miei…”  
“Kath senti siamo usciti ieri sera. Lo sai come sto e cosa ho passato, non mi sembra di chiedere tanto se ci andiamo piano”  
“Avevi promesso!!”  
“Lo so, ma non me la sento, non adesso. Devo andare ora, tra poco i ragazzi saranno qui”  
“Chiamami!!” e mise giù.

“Sì, nel duemilamai!” sbottò Manuel, stringendo il nodo alla cravatta.

Si era vestito abbastanza elegante, camicia e giacca, ma con un tocco casual, i jeans stretti. Voleva essere in ordine senza rinunciare alla comodità.

Per caso aveva dimenticato di mettere la cintura, e sempre per caso non indossava l’intimo.

Uscì di casa puntualissimo, prendendo la AMG GT nera dal garage e sgommando via a tutta velocità.  
Raggiunse l’appartamento di Thomas in meno di dieci minuti visto lo scarso traffico. Parcheggiò e spense il motore, scendendo e andando a citofonare al compagno.

“Chi è?”  
“Cappuccetto Rotto”  
“Speriamo di no! Scendo subito!” rispose ridacchiando.

*

“Che ridere! E’ pazzesco!” gongolò Thomas, uscendo dal cinema davanti a Manuel che ridacchiava.

Si incamminarono tranquilli lungo la via, parlando del più e del meno, mani in tasca. Novembre era alle porte, e il clima cominciava a farsi rigido.

“Comincia a far freddo…”  
“Vero…a Weilheim, dove sono nato, ci sarà già la neve…”  
“Credevo fossi di Pähl“

Thomas sorrise e scosse la testa, guardandosi in giro.

“Che fai?”

Visto che non c’era nessuno, si arrischiò, tirando fuori la mano dalla tasca e andando a prendere quella del compagno, intrecciando le dita alle sue.  
Manuel per un momento pensò di slacciarsi, poi il calore che sentì in quel punto dove i loro corpi si scoprivano e toccavano lo dissuase.

“E se qualcuno ci riconosce e scatta una foto?”  
“Paparazzi non ne vedo…”  
“Lo sai cosa intendo…”  
“Manu, non voglio nascondermi, lo sai che non l’ho mai voluto. E quando te lo dissi la prima volta non ero in me. Vorrei che riuscissimo a vivere la nostra storia alla luce, o almeno alla luce dei lampioni…”

Manuel arrossì e ridacchiò, abbracciandolo e stringendoselo addosso, facendo sì che Thomas potesse prenderlo in vita.

“Torniamo a casa mia?”  
“Ti va?”

Il minore annuì, tirandosi dietro il biondone. Ripresero la macchina e tornarono verso casa di Thomas, un appartamento non troppo grande non troppo lontano dal centro sportivo.  
Mentre parcheggiavano e scendevano, ridendo e scherzando, non si accorsero di essere spiati.  
Uno scatto continuo li riprendeva, talmente silenzioso che nemmeno se ne accorsero.  
Forse si sentivano al sicuro.  
Fu la presunzione di essere soli a far sciogliere Manuel, che prese il mento del compagno, alzandolo e spalmandosi sulle sue labbra, facendolo gemere.

“Beccati!” mormorò la voce di colui (o colei) che li stava fotografando.

*

Entrati in casa, non si persero in chiacchiere.

Era troppo tempo che non stavano così da soli.

“Mi sei mancato più di quanto riesca a dire…”  
“A chi lo dici Thommie…” e lo baciò, furiosamente, mentre si toglieva la fastidiosa cravatta e la lanciava da qualche parte.  
“Andiamo…in camera?”

Manuel non se lo fece ripetere: lo afferrò per la vita, issandoselo in braccio e continuò a baciarlo avidamente, portandolo in camera.

“Ti amo Manuel, da morire!” ansimò il giovane, mentre il biondo lo spogliava.

Si amarono, a lungo.

Si esplorarono, a lungo.

Anche se si conoscevano benissimo, e ormai nulla era più segreto, ancora riuscivano a meravigliarsi l’uno dell’altro.

“Non sapevo avessi un tatuaggio…” mormorò Thomas, girandosi nell’abbraccio del suo portiere.  
“Tempo fa…ero ancora a Gelsenkirchen…”  
“Pensi mai di tornarci?”  
“Non lo so, ma non credo. E’ vero, molti dei miei amici sono lì, però qui mi sento bene, a casa mia. E poi qui ho trovato la stabilità, fisica, psicologica e affettiva. Non vedo perchè dovrei andar via…” e si rilassò, sospirando.  
“Se andassi a giocare altrove?”  
“Tu? Non è possibile. Tu sei nato con la maglia del Bayern addosso, non cambierai mai squadra. E poi dubito che i tifosi lascerebbero andare via il “figlio preferito di Monaco”…” e sorrise, accarezzando gli addominali del giovane.  
“Non io…intendevo, se ti proponessero di giocare in Inghilterra, o in Spagna?”  
“Mai, in nessuno dei due casi. Odio gli spagnoli, e l’Inghilterra non fa per me. Troppo umida”

Thomas rise di cuore, scompigliando i capelli biondissimi del numero 1.

“Resterai qui?”  
“Finchè non mi cacciano, o finchè non smetto”  
“Intendevo…qui qui…”

Lo strinse, baciandogli la fronte.

“Finchè mi vorrai, io ci sarò. Sempre”


	46. Eternal rivals, tenacious opponents, never enemies.

*

Sul rimontare e rimettere in sesto un campionato, i ragazzi di Heynckes erano ormai esperti.  
Non avevano di che lamentarsi a dire il vero, visto che viaggiavano, dalla quinta giornata ad oggi, solitari in testa alla classifica della Bundesliga, a +7 sulle dirette inseguitrici.

Il girone della Champions League era un altro paio di maniche. Anche se avevano due vittorie e una sconfitta, nel girone di ritorno tutto poteva succedere.  
Così, con questo spirito, arrivarono al 7 novembre, alla partita casalinga contro il Lille di Rudi Garcia. Una vittoria avrebbe dato nuova linfa a tutti, e una nuova consapevolezza, se ce ne fosse bisogno.  
Formazione classica, 4-2-3-1 con Manuel in porta, Lahm Boateng Dante e il giovanissimo Alaba in difesa, Javi Martinez e Bastian dietro ai tre centrocampisti Ribery, Robben e Muller. Il tutto a supporto dell’unica punta, Claudio Pizarro.

Ai Rossi bastarono appena cinque minuti per aprire le marcature: bella punizione dal limite di Bastian che insaccò nell’angolino dove il portiere non poteva arrivare.

1 a 0!

Tredici minuti più tardi, si chiuse la partita. Scambio tra Ribery e Pizarro con quest’ultimo che battè nuovamente Landreau.  
Ma non è finita, perchè cinque minuti più tardi, è Robben a insaccare una punizione deviata dalla barriera.  
Passarono altri 10 minuti, e il Bayern conduceva 5 a 0 con Pizarro che mette in cassaforte una tripletta.  
La partita si concluse con un nettissimo 6 a 1, nel secondo tempo le reti di Kroos e quella della bandiera di Kalou.

Ritorno a casa felice per tutti!

*

Il mese di novembre portò un freddo quasi polare, la primissima neve e le prime gelate. Allenarsi diventava man mano più difficile, cominciarono a vedersi i giacconi anche sui campi sintetici dello Strasse.  
Dopo il Lille e la vittoria sull’Eintracht Francoforte, arrivò il primo pareggio, 1 a 1, con il Norimberga quartultimo.  
E qui Heynckes si arrabbiò sul serio, tanto che si temette per la sua salute. Ma il mister aveva un tempra forte, di altri tempi.  
La lavata di testa servì, perchè le tre partite successive, contro Valencia, Hannover e Friburgo, portarono il Bayern in testa al girone F di Champions con 10 punti e ancora una partita da giocare, e alla proclamazione di Campioni d’Inverno in Bundesliga con tre giornate d’anticipo.

La prima partita di dicembre era contro la prima squadra di Dortmund.

Eterni rivali, spesso tenaci avversari, mai nemici.

Certo, il fatto che con buone probabilità uno degli uomini di punta, il talentino classe ‘92 Mario Götze, a fine stagione avrebbe cambiato casacca in favore proprio dei Rossi, faceva sì che la sfida fosse incandescente già parecchi giorni prima.

*

“Ehi Mario!!”  
“Marco…”  
“Che fai?” chiese il biondino, appoggiandosi alla schiena del compagno con tutto il suo “dolce” peso.  
“Cerco di pensare…”

Marco si tirò su di colpo: pensare? Mario? Non era da lui!

Non era assolutamente da lui.

“Che succede?”  
“Mi hanno chiamato…”  
“Chi?”  
“Il mio procuratore prima, il presidente della squadra poi, persino mio padre. Non so che pesci prendere Marco…” rispose sconsolato il ragazzino.  
“A che proposito?”

“Lasciare Dortmund…”


	47. He shook my world

*

1/12, Bundesliga, giornata XV, Bayern Monaco - Borussia Dortmund, Allianz Arena.  
Risultato: 1-1  
Marcatori: 67′ Kroos (B), 74′ Götze (D)

Eh sì, la partita finì così, un pareggio. Il Bayern ha avuto più occasioni, merito del Borussia e del portiere Roman Weidenfeller se queste non si sono concretizzate.  
Nessuna delle due meritava di perdere, un pareggio sembra il risultato più giusto per tutti.

*

“Mario, cos’è sta storia?”  
“Mi hanno offerto un contratto interessante…”  
“Dovevi dire di no subito, a prescindere!” sbottò Marco, irritato.  
“Marco…”  
“Senti, non è per la squadra, nè per la città, nè per i soldi e che altro. E’ per me!!” sbottò ancora il biondo, la rabbia gli faceva arrossare gli occhi.  
“Ma…Marco…che…”  
“Oddio possibile che sei così irrimediabilmente ingenuo? Mario…” e lo guardò cercando di far capire all’amico quali fossero i suoi reali sentimenti.

Gli occhi verdi del biondo si rempirono di lacrime mentre si perdeva a guardare quelli castani dell’altro.

“Mario…se tu vai via da qui io…io non so che farò…”  
“Marco…” e lo strinse in un dolce abbraccio, facendo sparire entrambi nella stanza dietro di loro, chiudendo la porta a chiave.

*

Il 5 dicembre era un mercoledì, IL mercoledì.

Mercoledì voleva dire Champions League!  
E il tanto atteso ritorno con i bielorussi del BATE Borisov.  
Si giocava in casa, all’Allianz Arena.

Una partita tesissima, con il BATE costretto a vincere per avere almeno la possibilità di andare in Europa League.

Il primo gol arriva al 21′ minuto, un tiro di destro di Mario Gomez su assist di Xherdan Shaqiri.  
Si susseguono ventiquattro minuti di falli, punizioni e tentativi andati a vuoto, da entrambe le parti: certo i portieri non possono lamentarsi.

Secondo tempo che ricomincia più o meno com’era finito il primo.

Ma solo fino al 50esimo minuto, quando Boateng entra a piedi uniti e in ritardo su un avversario. L’arbitro non ha dubbi: cartellino rosso.  
Espulsione diretta.

L’espulsione del loro compagno, per quanto corretta, rende i ragazzi di Monaco molto aggressivi, accrescendo la loro fame.  
Fame parzialmente soddisfatta quattro minuti più tardi, quando Thomas insacca di destro su assist di Bastian il gol del 2 a 0.  
Subito dopo viene sostituito da Dante, andato a rimpiazzare l’espulso Boateng in difesa, perchè si può giocare con un centrocampista in meno, ma non con un difensore in meno.

Non contro questa squadra, così agguerrita.

Il gol che sembra chiudere la partita arriva al 66esimo, quando proprio il giovane svizzero Shaqiri infila di testa su cross di Gomez.  
3 a 0 per i bavaresi, che già si apprestano a festeggiare.

Ma la partita non è ancora finita, bisogna restare concentrati!

Poco dopo arriva il secondo giallo per Polyakov, che quindi viene espulso, ristabilendo la parità numerica.  
In 10 contro 10 e avanti di tre gol a zero, ci si aspetterebbe una partita difensiva da parte dei Rossi, ma difendere non è mai stato nel loro dna, no.

Loro sono nati per attaccare, per volare alti come ripete spesso Jupp Heynckes.

E così sotto, all’attacco!

*

“Thomas, la cena!!” lo chiamò sua madre e lui, sbuffando, mise giù il telefono.

Si stavano messaggiando lui e Manu, come sempre quando erano costretti a stare separati.

La loro storia si era assestata sul livello “coppietta”.  
A volte discutevano, ma spesso erano troppo presi da loro stessi e dai loro sentimenti reciproci per perdere tempo in litigi inutili.

Scese a cena e si trovò davanti la scena più assurda che avesse mai visto: sua madre, suo padre, suo fratello e sua moglie tutti e quattro immobili, testa bassa a fissare lo stesso cellulare, quello di lei.

“Ehm…la cena?”

Lisa per tutta risposta lo raggiunse, gli rifilò uno schiaffo tremendo e se ne andò senza salutare.

Inviperita.

“Ma…ma che ho fatto?!” mormorò Thomas in un pigolio.  
“Tommy…siediti, dobbiamo parlare…” mormorò sua madre, lo sguardo quasi spento.

Thomas si sedette.  
Suo padre, muto, non lo guardava. Suo fratello teneva la testa bassa.

“Che…che succede?”  
“Tommy…ma perchè non ce l’hai detto?”  
“Detto cosa?”

La madre restò in silenzio, non sapeva come dirlo.

“Da quanto va avanti…tra te e quel ragazzo?” parlò suo padre, con voce atona.

Thomas biancò.

“Io…io non sapevo come dirvelo…”  
“Tommy…”

Thomas, a testa china, non riusciva a guardare la sua famiglia.

“Thomas…guardami. Figliolo, guardami ho detto” ripetè la richiesta il capofamiglia, perentorio.

Thomas lo guardò.

“Ti ho mai dato motivo di pensare di non potermi dire qualcosa?”

Il ragazzo scosse la testa.

“Vorrei sentirtelo dire…”

Sua madre, intanto, si era seduta accanto a lui, accarezzandogli il braccio.

“Papà…non sono gay, ma mi sono innamorato di lui…”  
“Da quanto va avanti?”  
“Un paio d’anni…dal Mondiale in Sud Africa…”  
“Dal Mondiale?”

Thomas li squadrò, non avevano riconosciuto Manuel nella foto.  
Dire la verità o no?

“Sì…non è stata una cosa improvvisa…insomma, ci siamo innamorati l’uno dell’altro…mi fa stare bene, mi sento felice con lui…so…so di darvi una delusione…”  
“Thomas, mi deludi ora se non mi racconti tutto!” lo spronò sua madre.  
“Per quello ci sarà tempo dopo. Ora, che cosa vuoi fare, con Lisa intendo…”

Thomas non ci aveva ancora pensato, e in quel momento si ricordò dello schiaffo e del fatto che la guancia gli bruciava.

“Mamma…per caso in casa c’è del ghiaccio?”

La donna sbottò qualcosa che non si capì e andò subito a prendere del ghiaccio.

“Con Lisa…non lo so. Non è che non la ami…però lui…insomma, lui mi ha aperto gli occhi su un mondo tutto nuovo…mi ha fatto capire che potevo essere davvero felice…Non so se durerà, nè quanto. So che non voglio perderlo, nè lasciarlo. Con lei…le parlerò dopo che le sarà passata l’incazzatura…credo…”


	48. Plotting...

*

Non riusciva a guardarsi allo specchio.  
Non che ci fosse mai stata troppo attenta, ma era pur sempre una bella ragazza, e lo specchio non le era mai stato nemico.  
Eppure in quel momento lo era.

Tradita.

E, peggiore delle cose, con chi!

Non riusciva nemmeno a pensare.  
Quando squillò il telefono rispose astiosa.

“Come ha reagito?”  
“Scusi ma chi è?!”  
“Un’amica, una persona che capisce perfettamente come ti senti”  
“Ne dubito”  
“Non direi, visto che è il mio ragazzo quello che se la fa con tuo marito!”  
“Vorrei sapere chi è, lo ammazzerei con le mie mani”  
“Nonostante la furia, non ti dirò chi sono, per il momento. Quello che mi interessa, e che sicuramente interessa anche te, è riavere il mio ragazzo”

Lisa prese un bel respiro.

“Ti ascolto..”

*

Ultima giornata del campionato, 15 dicembre.

Una partita importante contro una squadra tosta, il Borussia Monchengladbach che, anche se navigava a metà classifica, aveva sempre qualche sorpresa in serbo per i bavaresi. Sempre.  
E quella partita non fu da meno.  
Pareggiarono 1 a 1, e i Rossi poterono festeggiare in ogni caso, sia il primo gol in Bundesliga di Xherdan Shaqiri, sia il primato incontrastato a quota 42 punti, a +9 sulla seconda.

“Bene ragazzi, davvero bene! Si oggi abbiamo pareggiato, ma è comunque un ottimo risultato! Ora concentrati per l’ultima partita dell’anno, mi raccomando! Poi avrete un mese di pausa, perciò tutti i pensieri, le discussioni, le riflessioni, i litigi, rimandateli a mercoledì prossimo, quando saremo tutti in vacanza!” li spronò così il mister.

La partita del 18 fu davvero una formalità, anche se Ribery riuscì comunque a farsi espellere. Vinsero 2 a 0 e andarono ai quarti di Coppa, dove avrebbero nuovamente affrontato il Borussia Dortmund di Reus-Gotze-Lewandowski, il Trio delle Meraviglie.

Trio che fino a quel momento, aveva realizzato 37 gol, tra Champions League, Bundes, Coppa di Germania e Supercoppa.

*

“Manu, posso parlarti un momento?” chiese Thomas al portierone a fine partita mentre, seduti vicini sul pullman, tornavano a Monaco.  
“Siamo seduti vicini…”  
“Senti…”  
“E’ un po’ che sei strano, che succede?”  
“Hai presente quel messaggio…”  
“Ancora?”  
“No ascolta! Qualcuno” e abbassò la voce e la testa contro la spalla dell’altro “ci ha fotografati, quella sera che siamo andati al cinema…”

Manuel non reagì.

“Ha mandato la foto a Lisa…e quando l’ha ricevuta era a casa dei miei…”

Nessuna reazione.

“Ecco…io ho…io ho detto ai miei che sono innamorato di un ragazzo…dalla foto però non si riconosce che sei tu l’altro…perciò i miei sanno solo di me…”

Silenzio.

“Manu…ti prego dì qualcosa…”

Per tutta risposta, il biondone si sistemò meglio sul sedile, e lo abbracciò, portandoselo praticamente addosso.  
Gli baciò la fronte, la tempia, i capelli mossi.

“Lisa era furiosa?”  
“Inviperita…”  
“I tuoi?”  
“I miei…hanno voluto sapere tutto…ma non credo abbiano capito che sei tu…”  
“Ti supportano?”  
“Mamma e papà sì, papà con qualche riserva finchè non conoscerà questo “ragazzo”…”  
“E Simon?”

Thomas scosse la testa.  
Lui e suo fratello non si parlavano da quella sera.  
Non che litigassero.  
Erano cortesi e garbati l’uno con l’altro.  
Ma Simon non rivolgeva altre parole a suo fratello che non fossero saluti.

“Mi dispiace cucciolo…vedrai che ne verrete a capo…”

Thomas annuì, dispiaciuto, e gli si accoccolò più vicino.

“Sono preoccupato…e se Lisa mette in giro la foto?”  
“Non credo. Farlo vorrebbe dire ammettere che suo marito le preferisce un uomo”  
“Cosa del tutto vera”

Ridacchiarono e tutto tornò sereno, persino il tempo.


	49. A father and a brother

*

Il periodo di pausa era sempre stato ben accetto, a tratti osannato.  
Quell’anno in particolare lo si aspettava con ansia.

Voleva dire vacanze, qualche dormita in più, niente allenamenti massacranti.  
Voleva dire riposo, soprattutto psicologico e mentale.

Manuel, dalla sua terrazza all’attico, osservava la neve scendere piano, secca e appiccicosa.

Era la prima volta che trascorreva quel periodo da solo.  
Thomas dai suoi, gli altri con le famiglie, i suoi amici dello Schalke impegnati in altri modi simili.  
Squillò il telefono, rispose senza guardare lo schermo.

“Pronto”

Dall’altra parte, silenzio.

“Pronto, chi parla?”  
“Ehm…parlo con Manuel Neuer?”  
“Sì, chi è?”

Un pianto trattenuto a stento fu quello che percepì.

“Mi chiamo Marcel…sono _tuo fratello_ …”

Manuel restò in silenzio, ammutolito completamente da quelle parole.

“Scusa…solo un momento…” balbettò il colosso, accasciandosi sulla sedia.  
“So che ti sembrerà assurdo, e inconcepibile, o peggio. Ma io sono tuo fratello…E te lo posso provare…”

Manuel bisbigliò un “come” non troppo convinto.  
Qualche istante dopo gli arrivò un messaggio con una fotografia dentro, che lo fece scoppiare a piangere senza alcun ritegno.

“Non…non puoi ricordatelo, avevi poco più di un anno…ma quello nella copertina sono io…” balbettò il ragazzo dall’altro lato del telefono, trattenendo a stento le lacrime.  
“Dove…come…come hai fatto a trovarmi?”  
“Bhe…non è che sei proprio uno sconosciuto ormai…papà ti ha cercato tanto quando eri piccolo…in tutti gli orfanotrofi della Vestfalia e delle regioni vicine. Un giorno stava passando distrattamente davanti ai campi d’allenamento dello Schalke e nota un ragazzino, sui dodici anni, altissimo, ben piantato, biondo. Ha i guantoni e para rigori su rigori. Credo che quel giorno sia il giorno che papà arrivò a casa più tardi in assoluto. Lui è un tipo molto più che puntuale…”

Manuel sospirò, cercando di fermare il pianto.

“Papà andava al campo ogni giorno, non si è perso neanche un allenamento. E un giorno si è osato chiedere informazioni sul portiere…cioè su di te…gli hanno detto tutto quello che sapevano, e quando è tornato a casa era euforico. Sbraitava che ti aveva trovato, che aveva ritrovato suo figlio…Mai visto così…”  
“Perchè non si è fatto avanti?”  
“Stava per farlo, poi sei diventato davvero qualcuno…e allora cosa avresti pensato di due poveracci che si presentavano alla tua porta come tuo padre e tuo fratello? Non se l’è sentita…“

Il ragazzone non disse nulla, troppo scosso.

“Io…voi dove vivete?”  
“A Gelsenkirchen…”  
“Capito…senti, io ora devo andare…posso richiamarti domani?”

Il ragazzo dall’altro lato non rispose subito.

“Ehm…Marcel…“  
“Sì…scusami parlavo con papà…”

“Lui…ecco, lui è lì?”  
“Si…” e poi un rumore, come un fruscio.

“Manuel…”

Il numero 1 pianse ancora, la mano sulla bocca.

“P…Papà…”

*

Guidava con le lacrime agli occhi, a stento riusciva a tenere l’auto in carreggiata.  
Giunto all’indirizzo giusto, parcheggiò svelto poi si fermò.

Andare o non andare?

Si decise.

“THOMAS, LA PORTA!!!!” sbottò sua madre.

Il ragazzo scese svogliatamente, il Natale in casa sua era un periodo tremendamente noioso. Sua madre, tempo addietro gli aveva strappato la promessa che non avrebbe mai giocato a calcio durante il periodo di vacanze natalizie.  
Scese le scale e raggiunse la porta e l’aprì.

Fuori, sotto la neve, c’è il suo ragazzo, fradicio e in lacrime.

“Manuel…che…che fai qui?”  
“Scusami non volevo disturbarti…ma non sapevo dove andare…”  
“Entra dai!! Sei fradicio!!”

Manuel entrò e Thomas lo trascinò nel bagno di servizio, prese un asciugamano e cominciò ad asciugargli i capelli.

“Come mai sei qui?”  
“Mi ha telefonato mio fratello…”  
“CHI?!!” chiese il moretto sgranando lo sguardo.  
“Mio fratello…Thommie…io…io ho una famiglia…” e ricominciò a piangere, senza un lamento.

Thomas lo abbracciò, stretto.  
Non sapeva che altro fare.

“Senti, Lisa non c’è, è dai suoi…arriverà tra qualche ora…Vieni, asciugati…ti presento i miei genitori…”  
“Sei sicuro?”

“Assolutamente sì!”


	50. You're well welcome here, honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie tantissimo a tutti quelli che leggono e mettono un cuoricino :D
> 
> Siamo arrivati al capitolo 50 **
> 
> Thank you from the bottom :D

*

I due ragazzi, risistematisi, uscirono dal bagno e Thomas lo guidò verso la sala da pranzo, dove c’erano già buona parte dei suoi parenti.

“Mamma…”

La signora Muller si voltò e sorrise al figlio salvo poi fissare il giovane biondo accanto a lui.

“Vati, vieni un momento?”

Il marito la raggiunse, restando anche lui un momento senza parole.

“Quando hai detto Mondiali non immaginavamo…”  
“Parla piano Gerhard, non vorrai che ti sentano di là!”

“Non è per il motivo che pensi, Thommie, lo so che lo hai pensato ti si legge dalla faccia…” si affrettò ad aggiungere Klaudia “vorrei che ti prendessi tutto il tempo per dirlo anche al resto della famiglia. Mi dispiacerebbe se lo sapessero così, sta solo a te decidere se e quando” e gli sorrise.

“Mamma, lui è Manuel il mio ragazzo…” mormorò Thomas a mezza voce, stringendo la mano grande del compagno, che rimase immobile per un momento.  
“Sei il benvenuto qui, sono contenta di conoscerti finalmente!” ammise la donna, sorridendo anche al biondone.

Il padre non aveva più detto nulla, limitandosi a guardare i due ragazzi.

“Papà…”  
“Sei felice con lui?”

Thomas guardò Manu, e sorrise.  
Annuì.

“Allora sono felice per te figliolo!” e andò ad abbracciare i due, che restituirono l’abbraccio un po’ impacciati.  
“Non posso restare a lungo, se Lisa mi trova qui potrebbe dare in escandescenze…”  
“Dalla foto non si vede che sei tu”  
“Sì, però pare che qualcuno sappia, e non vorrei che fosse trapelata la cosa…”

“Allora devi organizzare una cena a casa tua Thomas, con noi e con lui, almeno possiamo parlare tranquillamente”

Thomas annuì.

“Ci vediamo presto allora”  
“Grazie”  
“Di che cosa caro?”  
“Di tutto” e, congedatosi, seguì Thomas all’ingresso, dove si baciarono dolcemente.

*

“Finite le vacanze parliamo di quella chiamata, okay?”

Manu annuì, stringendolo dolcemente.

“Devo andare…”  
“Sei solo a capodanno?”  
“No, vado da Kath e dai suoi, a fare la comparsa”

Thomas lo accarezzò, baciandogli il mento.

“Stai attento, va bene? E chiamami!”

Manuel lo salutò con un bacio intenso e lunghissimo, liberandolo subito dopo e uscendo, correndo verso il cancello e alla macchina, entrando svelto e sgommando via.

Thomas aveva le labbra infuocate e un sorriso ebete quando tornò in sala dalla famiglia, facendo un occhiolino a sua madre che gli sorrise complice.


	51. More plotting...

*

Con la ripresa del campionato, il 19 gennaio, riprese anche il tran tran quotidiano.  
Allenamenti, partite, vittorie.  
L’aver conosciuto i genitori di Thomas come suo ragazzo aveva dato a Manuel un senso di pace.

Quella sera decise di chiamare Kath, erano giorni che non si faceva sentire.

“Ciao Kath”  
“Manuel!! Finalmente, sono giorni che non ti fai vivo! Cominciavo a pensare che ci fossimo lasciati…”

Manuel scosse la testa.

“Scusami, sono stato un po’ preso…senti, stasera di va di venire da me? Cucino io”

Dall’altra parte del telefono, le due ragazze si fissarono senza fiatare, poi Kath accettò e chiuse la chiamata.

“Sei sicura che sia lui?”  
“Sicurissima. La fonte delle foto è di provata fedeltà”  
“Sicura? Se lo accusiamo ingiustamente è capace di farci causa e poi sono dolori…”  
“Lisa, sono sicurissima che il ragazzo con cui si stava baciando tuo marito è Manuel, ne sono certa oltre ogni ragionevole dubbio…”  
“Che cosa hai in mente?”

Lo sguardo della moretta si fece diabolico.

“Ho già messo loro un tarlo…”  
“Da quanto lo sai?”  
“Qualche mese…ho letto alcuni messaggi di Manuel, erano troppo espliciti…”  
“E perchè te ne esci solo ora?”  
“Volevo essere assolutamente sicura, e poi li ho visti baciarsi, adesso ho anche le prove…”

Lisa deglutì: la realtà era quella. Thomas le preferiva un uomo.

“So che è dura accettare che sia successo, ma è successo. Se vuoi prenderti la rivincita, seguiamo il mio piano e riavrai tuo marito docile come un gattino…”  
“Sentiamo…”

*

**Kath è appena andata via, sembrava tranquilla.**

_Sicuro?_

**Sì, bhe non mi ha chiesto niente però…**

_Però cosa?_

**Abbiamo bevuto un po’ e…bhe…mi dispiace tesoro non avevo scelta…**

_Manuel…sei andato a letto con lei?_

**Si sarebbe insospettita altrimenti!!**

Thomas mugugnò tra i denti, quella era la parte che odiava di più: che qualcun altro toccasse il suo uomo.

**Mi sono lavato tre volte, mi sento ancora il suo profumo addosso, è nauseante…**

_Se vuoi posso fare un salto, così ti pulisco io per bene_

**Lo faresti?**

Thomas ghignò.

_Altrochè se lo farei. Dammi dieci minuti e sono da te._

Si vestì in fretta, sneakers e felpa, prese chiavi e cellulare e uscì.

“Lisa! Che…che ci fai qui?”  
“Hai cinque minuti? Dobbiamo parlare”

Thomas mugugnò e riaprì la porta, facendola entrare.

*

Lo aspettò.

Tutta la notte.

_Ma lui non venne._


	52. Still have 5 rounds

*

“Ciao…”

Il sospiro di Thomas arrivò alle orecchie di Manuel, ma fu ignorato.  
Il centrocampista sapeva che il portiere era deluso.  
La sera prima dovevano vedersi, ma Lisa lo aveva trattenuto, e alla fine c’era anche andato a letto.

Poi si era vergognato come un infame.

Aveva preso una decisione drastica e la lametta.

“Ciao Thommie!” esclamò gioioso Bastian, ricredendosi subito quando notò gli sguardi abbattuti dei due ragazzi.

Per tutto il giorno non si parlarono, nemmeno un cenno.

Nulla.

Thomas ci stava davvero male, al punto che finì per farsi riprendere da Heynckes per il “poco impegno”.

“Dieci giri di campo, vediamo se ti svegli!” sbottò il mister, indicandogli perentorio la via.

Manuel lo fissò fare i giri di corsa ma non disse niente.  
Era triste e deluso, anche se probabilmente non era nemmeno colpa sua.  
Sentiva come se fossero tornati ai primi tempi, due anni prima.

“Manuel!!!”

Il suo nome gridato da Toni non riuscì in alcun modo ad evitare che la pallonata gli arrivasse dritto in faccia.  
Cadde a terra, semi svenuto.

“Manuel!!!” gridò Thomas, la voce strozzata, mentre correva accanto a lui così come gli altri.

“Accidenti che botta!”  
“Spostatevi fatelo respirare!”  
“Toglietevi!” gemette Thomas, le lacrime agli occhi.  
“Aiutatemi a tirarlo su seduto…Manuel, stai bene?” chiese il medico che era accorso con il kit del pronto soccorso e la sacca col ghiaccio.

Manuel, stordito, si tirò su.  
Tutti si fecero indietro di colpo.  
Sanguinava copiosamente da un taglio sopra l’occhio sinistro.

“Oddio!” esclamò Toni, resistendo al rigetto “Scusami Manu, non volevo tirare così forte…mi dispiace…”  
“Portiamolo in infermeria, dai…ragazzi toglietevi!” e tutti si scansarono, permettendo al kart di caricare il portiere.

Thomas, che era rimasto a terra, si tirò su di colpo.

“CHE CAZZO PENSAVI DI FARE EH?!?” raggiungendo Toni e strattonandolo.  
“Ma…Thommie…non è…”  
“L’HAI FATTO APPOSTA EH?!”

Il poveretto scuoteva la testa mentre l’altro gli rifilava un cazzotto nello stomaco, mandandolo a terra.

“THOMAS!!” gridò Philipp, che aiutato da Daniel, Jerome, Mario e Claudio, riuscì a staccare il 25 dal povero 39 che, a terra, anche lui sanguinava.  
“MA SEI IMPAZZITO?!”  
“NON LO SO, MA QUALCUNO CI HA FOTOGRAFATI E ORA LA NOSTRA VITA E’ ROVINATA, PER QUANTO NE SO PUO’ ESSERE CHIUNQUE DI VOI!!” ribattè isterico, cercando di liberarsi.

Intervenne Arjen e gli tirò uno schiaffo.

Si zittirono tutti.

“Come osi pensare che uno di noi possa farvi una cattiveria del genere?!” e se ne andò, seguito da Franck e altri.

Thomas, che lo schiaffo aveva calmato, si sedette a terra, in lacrime.  
Poco dopo, fu raggiunto dai compagni e da Manuel che, rattoppato, era di nuovo abile.

“Perchè piangi?”  
“Mi sento male! Ho fatto una cosa stupida, e una ancora più stupida subito dopo…”

Il portiere allungò la mano, afferrando il polso del compagno e tirandolo su.

“Che è successo ieri sera?”

Thomas non lo guardò, ma il biondone capì lo stesso.

“Thommie…che hai sul braccio?”

Il centrocampista si affrettò a svellere il braccio dalla presa del numero 1, allontanandosi.

“Ho ancora cinque giri…” e riprese a correre. E a piangere.

*

“Ieri sera ci sono andata a letto, sembrava normale…”  
“Ma?”  
“Ma credo pensasse ad altro, a stento riusciva a guardarmi…”  
“Pensava a lui, ovviamente. Dobbiamo essere più drastiche, devono soffrire le pene dell’inferno per l’umiliazione che ci hanno costretto a subire!”

Lisa fissò la moretta con un po’ di timore. Sì, rivoleva suo marito, però l’idea di fargli del male la aborriva.

“Devi essere d’accordo però”

Lisa ci pensò, poi si decise.

“D’accordo. Facciamolo”


	53. 4 up, 3 down

*

Quarta di ritorno, Schalke 04 0 Bayern Monaco 4, due gol Alaba, di cui un rigore, uno Gomez e uno Bastian.

Dopo la partita si riunì il consiglio di squadra. Philipp, Bastian, Daniel, Tom e Jerome, che per l’occasione sostituiva l’infortunato Holger.

“Ragazzi la situazione è seria…”  
“Che succede?”  
“Dani, si parla dell’incidente dell’altra settimana”  
“Ah…eh si è seria…”  
“Da quello che dice Thomas, pare che qualcuno li abbia fotografati, è possibile che li stiano ricattando”  
“E’ per quello che non si parlano?”

La situazione infatti era questa: Manuel e Thomas non si parlavano. Mai. In nessuna occasione. Nemmeno in partita.  
A stento si salutavano.  
Se all’inizio sembrava che la cosa fosse dovuta ad un litigio, ad occhi più attenti (quelli di Bastian, per intenderci) era chiaro che i due erano tutt’altro che felici di quella situazione.  
Si mangiavano con lo sguardo, essere costretti a stare lontani e a non parlarsi era diventata una tortura vera e propria.

“Basti, tu che ne pensi?”  
“Io penso che quei due farebbero di tutto pur di sfiorarsi, e ci deve essere una ragione davvero pesante se nemmeno si parlano…”  
“Dovremmo indagare?” saltò su Daniel.  
“Da che parte cominciamo? Se chiediamo a loro potrebbero non dirci la verità…”  
“Proviamo a chiedere a Lisa, o a Kath, magari lo sanno…”  
“Daniel, ma ti sei rincoglionito tutto d’un botto? Non hai ascoltato cosa ha detto Thommie? Non possiamo chiedere a Lisa, e se fosse coinvolta?”

Gli altri quattro lo fissarono allucinati.

“Phil, quello che dici è mostruoso…”  
“Lo so…”  
“Come sappiamo se Lisa è coinvolta? Non possiamo accusarla così, rischieremmo troppo!”  
“Chiediamo a Thomas, semplice”  
“Pensi che ci dirà la verità?”  
“Se vuole uscirne, sì”

*

Thomas, dal suo angolino, spiava Manuel che si cambiava.

Lo spogliatoio era ormai l’unico porto franco per il suo amore disperato.

Manuel lo ignorava, come sempre, come da due settimane.

E Thomas si struggeva, si distruggeva e stava sempre più male.

Aveva cominciato con uno, poi era arrivato il secondo, e poi il terzo, e ora non si faceva più toccare da nessuno.  
Nemmeno il massaggiatore lo sfiorava più.  
Lui diceva che non ne aveva bisogno, che stava bene.  
Ma gli occhi erano sempre tristi, e il suo sorriso contagioso era quasi sparito.  
Non esultava più come prima.

Ma non era la cosa peggiore.

“Thomas” lo chiamò il medico sociale, il ragazzo lo raggiunse sulla porta.  
“Thommie, che ti prende?”  
“Perchè?“

“Hai perso quasi tre chili negli ultimi quindici giorni…”

Il silenzio calò nella stanza, gelido come l’inverno.


	54. Qualified or Deleted

*

“Tre chili? Thomas ma che ti prende?” intervenne Jerome che era lì vicino.  
“Niente, sto bene. Ho fatto un po’ di ginnastica in più, niente di che..”  
“Si ma tre chili in quindici giorni sono troppi!” insistette.

Thomas lo ignorò.

“A parte il peso tutto apposto?”

Il medico annuì, e Thomas gli diede le spalle, tornando verso il proprio angolo e ricominciando a vestirsi.

“Thommie che ti prende?”  
“Ma stai mangiando come si deve?”  
“La colazione la fai? A lasciarti solo, pigro come sei saresti capace anche di saltarla”

_*Basta…basta…basta…*_

“BASTA!! FATEVI I CAZZI VOSTRI!!” esclamò rabbioso il ragazzo, gli occhi rossi, prendendo la sua roba e uscendo, correndo via disperato.

Il silenzio calò nuovamente.

“Ma…”

Tutti si guardarono, incapaci di comprendere il suo comportamento.

*

L’umore dei due ragazzi peggiorava sempre di più, nonostante la squadra continuasse a vincere.  
Manuel manteneva la sua imbattibilità da sette partite, tante quante le vittorie del Bayern Monaco in quei due mesi.  
La prossima partita era molto importante.

Erano gli ottavi di Champions, contro l’Arsenal, la squadra di Mertesacker e Podolski.

Se volevano vincere, come si proponevano di fare, la Champions League, dovevano battere l’Arsenal, o almeno fare abbastanza da assicurarsi un vantaggio tattico per il ritorno all’Allianz, tra ventuno giorni.

“Manuel, posso sedermi qui?”

Il ragazzo alzò la testa, era Bastian.  
Annuì e tolse la sacca, così che il compagno potesse accomodarsi sul sedile accanto al suo, sul pullman che li portava all’aeroporto.

“Stai male, lo so. Non parlare, ascolta” aggiunse appena vide l’altro tentare di protestare “non sei solo in questa lotta, lo sai. Non siete solo voi due, avete uno spogliatoio che vi sostiene, perciò lasciatevi aiutare”  
“Io…sto bene”  
“Tu sì, ma lui no. Lo vedi anche tu, che sta peggiorando”  
“E io che dovrei fare?”

Bastian lo guardò allucinato: il suo menefreghismo era una pugnalata.

“Manuel, da quando ti arrendi così facilmente?”  
“Cosa dici?”  
“Ti sei arreso a qualcosa che ti stanno facendo, che VI stanno facendo. Non so chi sia, ma la sto odiando con tutto me stesso da quando avete cominciato questa tortura”  
“Cosa ne sai tu?!”

“Credi di essere l’unico ad amare un uomo sposato?” sbottò il biondo.

Manuel si calmò.  
Aveva ragione, lui e Lukas erano nella stessa situazione.

“Bastian…io non posso fare nulla, se muovo un muscolo sarà la fine per tutti e due…”  
“Allora avevamo ragione. Chi è che vi tiene sotto scacco?”

Il portiere scosse la testa, non poteva dirlo. Era una delle clausole del ricatto: non si doveva sapere, l’allontanamento doveva sembrare naturale.

“Bastian, sto male anche io non credere. Cerco di essere freddo perchè è l’unico modo che ho per assicurarmi che non gli capiti nulla di brutto…non sai…”  
“Manuel, lui non lo sopporterà ancora a lungo. Non vedi come sta? Non li hai visti i tagli?!”

A quella parola il numero 1 voltò la testa indietro a cercare il viso dell'altro.  
Pallido, smagrito, occhi spenti.

“Come…che dici?”  
“Davvero non te ne sei accorto…da quanto non lo guardi?”

Manuel sospirò, voltandosi nuovamente indietro.

“Non ho mai smesso…” e una lacrima gli rigò la guancia.  
“Amico…non sappiamo come aiutarvi, se non ci dite che succede…”  
“Non posso dirlo, anche se volessi. Lui rischia molto più di me, e lo sto proteggendo più di quanto lui riesca a capire. Stargli lontano è l’unica cosa che posso fare per salvarlo”

*

Emirates Stadium, Ashburton Grove, nord di Londra.  
60.338 spettatori al completo stavano per assistere a quella partita.

Il boato della folla quando entrarono le squadre fu talmente assordante che per un momento Manuel indietreggiò dalla linea di gruppo.

“Manu, tutto okay?”  
“Sì sì sto bene…” e si rimise in fila.

Il match iniziò un po’ in sordina, ma bastarono 7 minuti ai bavaresi per passare in vantaggio.  
Palla rubata a centrocampo, le ali che si allargano sulle fasce, difesa dell’Arsenal impaurita e Kroos che rimane al limite dell’area pronto a ricevere il cross di Muller, calciando di prima intenzione con il destro.  
Un bel gol per il numero 39, che porta così in vantaggio i Rossi.  
Fanno quasi tutto i bavaresi e al 21′, su calcio d’angolo il portiere dell’Arsenal respinge corto il colpo di testa di Van Buyten consentendo a Thomas Muller la zampata a pochi centimetri dalla linea di porta. 

0 a 2 in trasferta e pratica Ottavi chiusa.  
O forse…

“Ma che cazzo!!! Ma porca puttana siete in otto nessuno che lo marca?! Ma dai!!!” sbottò arrabbiatissimo Manuel, furioso coi suoi per il gol preso da Podolski, che così rimetteva i suoi in corsa per il pareggio.  
La rincorsa tuttavia si fermò al 77esimo, quando Mandzukic infilò la rete del 3 a 1, rispedendo l’Arsenal di Wenger nel limbo.

A fine partita i ragazzi andarono sotto la curva dei loro tifosi, arrivati comunque in tanti dalla Baviera, salutando e applaudendo.  
Ancora non era il caso di festeggiare. Il ritorno era una partita troppo importante, e il gol di Podolski poteva far pendere l’ago della bilancia nell’una o nell’altra direzione.

Qualificati o eliminati.


	55. Talk to him

*

“Dai…parlagli…non ti costa nulla e non ti vede nessuno…”

Manuel mugugnò.

Quattro giorni dopo la vittoria di Londra, e dopo aver stravinto col Werder Brema 6 a 1, la situazione tra i due era la stessa, possibilmente peggio.  
Thomas, se prima era rabbioso, ora era solo triste.  
Anche il mister si era accorto che qualcosa non andava e infatti non gli aveva fatto giocare quella partita, nemmeno cinque minuti.  
Il medico si diceva estremamente preoccupato, visto che il ragazzo, già magro di suo, stava diventando scheletrico.

“Manuel, io e i ragazzi abbiamo parlato” se ne uscì Philipp, anche lui come gli altri, molto preoccupato.  
“Abbiamo deciso che non importa chi vi sta facendo del male, lo spogliatoio, questo spogliatoio, e tutti i suoi componenti sono dalla vostra parte. Qui dentro potete essere voi stessi, e non una parola uscirà da queste quattro mura. E’ l’unico modo che abbiamo per aiutarvi, in questo momento”

Manuel abbraccò stretto sia il capitano sia Bastian che era lì vicino, e si avvicinò, lentamente, dal numero 25.  
Gli si sedette accanto, e il ragazzo nemmeno se ne accorse.

“Perchè ti sei fatto quelle cose?” mormorò Manuel, guardando con dolore i tagli, ormai in via di guarigione, che ornavano il braccio del collega.  
“Che ti importa?!” replicò l’altro, tra il triste e il rabbioso, come sempre.  
“Mi importa perchè se anche non stessimo insieme, sei pur sempre un compagno di squadra”  
“Ah perchè, stiamo insieme?”

Thomas infieriva senza volerlo, Manuel lo sapeva, eppure quelle parole gli facevano comunque male.

“Io non ricordo di averti lasciato…”

Thomas mugugnò qualcosa e fece per alzarsi, ma l’altro lo trattenne.

“Thomas…so che la situazione non è delle migliori…ma farti del male così non è la soluzione…”  
“Ognuno reagisce in modo diverso…tu mi ignori, e io mi esprimo così. Non è per te che lo faccio, è per me”  
“Thommie…”

“Non tutto nella mia vita dipende da te, Manuel Neuer!” sbottò infine, alzandosi esasperato e prendendo la via delle docce.

Philipp e Bastian sbuffarono, maledicendo chissà chi per quella reazione.  
Manuel restò seduto esattamente dov’era, lo avrebbe aspettato per provare a parlargli ancora.

*

Man mano che passavano i giorni, e le partite, diventava sempre più chiaro che quell’anno c’era davvero la possibilità di realizzare un risultato storico.  
Il triplete, o treble. Ovvero vincere le tre competizioni a cui una squadra di club poteva ambire a livello nazionale e internazionale.

Campionato.

Coppa Nazionale.

Champions League.

Il club di Monaco era saldamente e solitariamente in testa alla classifica in Bundesliga, erano in semifinale di Coppa di Germania (avendo battuto i rivali del Borussia Dortmund ai quarti con un gol di Robben) e avevano buone sensazioni per la qualificazione ai quarti di Champions League.  
Marzo si apriva con buoni propositi e un’aria frizzantina da far drizzare i peli sulle braccia.

*

“Mamma che freddo dannato…Basti!” lo chiamò Lukas, vedendolo arrivare di gran carriera.

I due uomini si abbracciarono.

“Come stai? Scusa il ritardo, ho accompagnato Sarah di sopra”  
“E’ partita?”  
“Già, viaggio di lavoro“  
“Vuol dire che abbiamo casa libera per 8 giorni?!”

Bastian sorrise, e l’altro anche, ampiamente.

Fare gli amanti di nascosto (molto di nascosto) e a distanza non era affatto semplice, pensò Bastian, ma meglio sicuramente la loro situazione che quella dei Neueller.

“Sai, i Neueller sono in piena tempesta…”  
“Chi?”  
“I Neueller…”  
“Ripeto: chi?”  
“Uff…ma sono l’unico che legge assiduamente Tumblr?”

Lukas lo fissò, annuendo.

“Uff…Neueller, Neuer e Muller…”  
“Ahhhh!! Eh dimmi, ma che succede?”

E mentre parlavano a mezza voce si incamminarono verso l’auto, così vicini da sembrare abbracciati.


	56. You know I love you

*

“Succede che qualcuno li ha beccati mentre si baciavano, e ora li ricatta…”  
“Bastardi!! Chi?”  
“Non lo sappiamo, ma comincio ad avere qualche sospetto…”  
“Su chi?”  
“Non te lo dico, per ora…prima voglio una conferma…ma mi servirà una mano…”

In auto, stavano raggiungendo l’appartamento che Bastian condivideva con la sua ragazza Sarah.  
Entrati, lasciarono per un secondo le valigie e si appoggiarono alla porta, baciandosi con trasporto.

“Dio quanto mi sei mancato Basti…” sospirò Lukas, appoggiando la fronte su quella del biondo.  
“Anche tu mi sei mancato…da matti…”  
“Parliamo dopo, ti va?”

Il maggiore annuì, ridacchiando e tirandosi dietro l’amico e amante fino alla sua stanza, chiudendo la porta dietro di loro.

*

“Ahhhh…era tanto che volevo farlo…” sospirò mezz’ora più tardi il minore, scuotendo la testa e accoccolandosi sul petto del compagno.

Un grugnito di assenso arrivò da qualche parte sopra la sua testa e Lukas sorrise.

“Dimmi ancora dei ragazzi…”  
“Manuel tanto quanto…ma Thomas l’ha presa davvero male. Luki, dovresti vederlo, sembra uno scheletro ambulante. E poi…”  
“E poi?”  
“Abbiamo scoperto…che si taglia…Luki la cosa è più seria di quel che pensiamo…”  
“Si taglia? Vuoi dire con la lametta?”  
“Non so cosa usi, però sì…ne ho contati già undici…e peggiora. E’ diventato irascibile, è distratto, discontinuo. Se non facciamo qualcosa potrebbe farsi di peggio…ho convinto Manuel a provare a parlargli, ma Thomas reagisce rabbiosamente…”  
“Vuoi che ci provi io?”  
“Forse solo noi possiamo davvero capirli…insomma, noi viviamo una storia simile…tu sei sposato…”

Lukas si tirò su e lo baciò di slancio, accarezzandogli il petto e l’addome.

“Se anche ci scoprissero, io non mi tirerei indietro. Ti amo, dio solo sa quanto ti amo, e se non fosse che siamo ancora giovani e in carriera, farei coming out domani…”

Bastian arrossì, era raro che l’altro si esprimesse così esplicitamente circa il loro rapporto.

“Basti…”  
“E’ la prima volta che lo dici…”

Lukas sorrise, e lo baciò di nuovo.

“Che ti amo lo sai…”  
“Lo so, ma sentirselo dire così fa sempre effetto…”

Si sorrisero, intrecciando le dita e restando un momento in adorazione l’uno dell’altro.

“Allora, che facciamo con quei due?”  
“Dobbiamo indagare, scoprire chi li ricatta e fermarlo. Manuel è forte, ma Thomas potrebbe cedere…non voglio vederlo che si autodistrugge…”

Lukas baciò sul collo il compagno sorridendo.

“Hai il cuore più grande del mondo”

Bastian sorrise e addentò il pretzel, invitando l’altro a fare altrettanto.


	57. Green

*

La prima partita di marzo, Manuel se l'era presa come pausa, e Thomas giocò tutti e 90 i minuti.

Quelle, seppur poche, parole che l’altro gli aveva rivolto, lo avevano in qualche modo aiutato.  
Aveva ripreso un poco di appetito e aveva ripreso un paio di chili, facendo rientrare l’allarme circa la sua salute.  
Non aveva smesso l’altra cosa invece, anzi, ora cercava di farlo in posti difficili da vedere, sia perchè non voleva rivedere i segni sia perchè così neanche gli altri potevano vederli.

Dopo la rabbia e la tristezza, ora era sopraggiunta l’apatia.  
Giocava come sempre, si allenava come sempre, ma era come una macchina.

Freddo.

“Buongiorno” salutò i compagni come sempre, il pomeriggio del lunedì alla ripresa degli allenamenti  
“Ciao Thommie!” esclamò Dante, andando ad abbracciarlo.  
“Come mai?”  
“Finalmente sorridi” e gli diede un buffetto sulla spalla.

Thomas si guardò allo specchio. C’era un vago sorriso sulla sua faccia, pallida ombra della sua solita radiosa luce.

Manuel uscì dal bagno proprio mentre Thomas si voltava, e i loro sguardi si incrociarono.

Di più.

Si incatenarono, di nuovo.

Restarono immobili a guardarsi per un tempo indefinito, senza espressione.

“Ciao…” si arrischiò a dire Thomas, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro.  
“Come stai?”  
“Male…ma meglio…”

Manuel annuì e mosse un passo in avanti.

“Manuel…”  
“Dimmi” e lo guardò negli occhi, trattenendo a stento le lacrime per quanto dolore vi era dentro.  
“Noi…stiamo ancora insieme?” chiese, a voce bassa, appena udibile.  
“Te l’ho detto l’altra volta…io non ti ho lasciato…” e abbassò lo sguardo, andando a sedersi al suo posto a cambiarsi per gli allenamenti.

Thomas prese la via dei bagni quasi di corsa.

*

“Thomas…sei lì dentro?”

Thommie sollevò la testa dalle ginocchia.

“Lukas?”  
“Dove sei?

Un colpo ad una delle porte gli indicò la posizione.

“Vieni fuori? Dai, parliamo un po’“

Il ragazzo uscì lentamente.  
Un rivolino rosso correva giù dal suo braccio.  
Lukas non disse niente, non chiamò nessuno.  
Lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò forte, stringendolo saldamente tra le braccia.

“Pazzo furioso…”  
“E’ solo un graffio…”  
“Bel modo di ricompensare l’uomo che ami…”  
“Che centra lui?”  
“Pensi che sia felice a vederti così? Lui soffre molto più di te…”

Thomas lo guardò senza capire.

“Soffre per due. Per se stesso perchè ti deve stare lontano, perchè è costretto a farlo, anche se non vuole. E per te, perchè ti vede stare male e non vuole. Thomas devi smetterla, perchè così facendo lo farai soffrire ancora di più…”

Il giovane rimase un momento in silenzio, pensieroso.

“Come…come fate voi due?”  
“Io e Basti? Il nostro è un caso particolare…”  
“Come fate a resistere senza guardarvi, senza toccarvi, senza parlarvi, magari per giorni”  
“E’ quello che credi tu…io e lui ci scriviamo ogni giorno, ormai da anni, da quando esiste il cellulare. Migliaia e migliaia di messaggi, foto, mms, messaggi vocali…Non c’è un momento in cui non siamo in contatto, anche se sembra il contrario…”

Thomas alzò gli occhi lucidi sull’amico che ancora lo stringeva.

“Lukas, io lo amo da morire…alla follia, come non ho mai amato nessuno, nemmeno Lisa…Stargli lontano mi sta uccidendo…”  
“Ascolta, finchè la situazione del ricatto” -pausa- “sì, so tutto, Basti mi ha aggiornato, dicevo, finchè la situazione non si risolve, e finchè starete separati, dovrete farvi bastare gli sguardi, le parole sussurrate negli spogliatoi, il momento prima di scendere in campo. Dovrete farvi bastare i gesti in lontananza, il contatto casuale, il cenno d’assenso…è tutto ciò che avete ora…”

Il moro annuì, tirando su col naso e lasciandosi dalla presa, andando a lavarsi la faccia e il sangue.

“Pensi che possiamo farcela?”  
“Io ne sono certo, il vostro amore è più profondo di quello che pensate, resisterà” e gli sorrise ampiamente.

La bocca sottile del numero 25 si mosse, gli angoli si sollevarono, e dopo settimane apparve, come per magia, il primo vero sorriso.

“Ora va da lui, è ancora dentro, ti aspetta. Ricorda, basta anche un tocco casuale, il resto lo faranno i tuoi occhi”.

Thomas sentiva una forza devastante pervaderlo, poteva quasi vederla, percepirne il colore.

 

Verde.

Speranza.


	58. That's what you have now...

*

La partita del giorno, Bayern-Fortuna Dusseldorf, doveva essere sulla carta una partita tranquilla, specie dopo il risultato dell’andata, 0 a 5 a Dusseldorf.  
Toni Kroos fu festeggiato prima del match, visto che con quella partita raggiungeva le 100 presenze in Bundesliga con la maglia del Bayern, grandissimo risultato per un giovane di appena 23 anni.

Comincia, ed è subito battaglia.

Quindici minuti dopo…

“Come cavolo è possibile??” esclamò Dante, rivolto a Claudio e Mario, suoi vicini di posto in panchina.

Non risposero, ammutoliti.  
Il Fortuna era andato a segno con Bolly.  
Il Bayern ora era costretto a inseguire, certo perdere non era nei piani.  
Al ventisettesimo, la palla del possibile pareggio.  
Cross da sinistra e colpo di testa di Mandzukic che obbliga Giefer a un grande intervento. La palla rimane lì e Müller arriva per il destro da due passi ma spara incredibilmente alto.

Manuel dalla sua porta si mette le mani nei capelli, come quasi tutto lo stadio.  
Che palla-gol sprecata!

“Maledizione…Thommie!!” sbottò a mezza voce il portiere, dando un calcio all’erba.

E’ un susseguirsi di gol mangiati: dopo quello di Thomas, anche Mandzukic e Van Buyten sprecano l’occasione di pareggiare, sembra una maledizione.

Che finalmente arriva, alla fine del primo tempo.  
Assist in area del capitano e Muller non sbaglia stavolta! Pareggio!!  
Esulta tutto lo stadio e Thomas viene festeggiato da tutti i compagni, alzando il pugno verso le tribune e poi verso l’altra curva, quella dietro la porta di Manuel che risponde in egual modo.

*

“Meno male che dovevano stare separati!” sbuffò Kath, in tribuna “Sono sempre appiccicati…la cosa mi da sui nervi! Più cerco di allontanarli più quelli si accoppiano! Lisa dovresti esserci!” sbottò al telefono con l’amica, assente per una gara.  
“No non mi interessa se stanno giocando, non li voglio vedere vicini! Mi vengono i conati se li guardo e penso a cosa gli ho visto fare…” ribattè e rabbrividì.  
Non si accorse, nel suo livore, che qualcuno se ne andava ridacchiando, telefonino in mano.

*

“D’accordo ragazzi. Stiamo pareggiando, con difficoltà. Abbiamo sbagliato parecchio. Ma loro non conoscono ancora la nostra forza. Possiamo batterli, anzi dobbiamo! Ora uscite fuori e fate vedere se siete uomini o bambini!”

Il secondo tempo…riprende esattamente come il primo. Il Fortuna attacca, il Bayern difende e aspetta. Ci provano di più i bavaresi, cercando il gol vittoria, ma niente da fare.  
Fino al 71 esimo, quando un contropiede che sorprende la difesa del Bayern e Lambertz può calciare solo davanti al portiere. Neuer battuto sul primo palo!

Thomas gli va incontro, tirandolo su da terra.

“Ce la faremo Manu, ce la faremo! Tu resisti!”

Il minuto dopo Heynckes lo cambia, mettendo al suo posto Claudio Pizarro.  
Nemmeno il tempo di rifiatare, che Ribery porta di nuovo il risultato in parità.  
E non è finita, perchè incredibilmente il Bayern riesce a passare in vantaggio, all’86esimo, con un colpo di testa in corsa di Boateng su cross di Lahm dal fondo.

Per la prima volta in quella partita i Bavaresi sono in vantaggio.

Il Fortuna ci prova ancora a portarsi via almeno un punto, ma è troppo tardi.  
Bayern batte Fortuna 3 a 2 ed è sempre più solitario in testa alla classifica, undici vittorie consecutive, dieci dall’inizio dell’anno.

E ora è a +20 sul Borussia Dortmund e a +21 sul Bayer Leverkusen.

*

Saltavano e cantavano, una vittoria sudata e meritata, sul campo.  
Quando poi seppero che sia il Borussia Dortmund sia il Bayer Leverkusen avevano perso, si diedero alla pazza gioia, inseguendosi nello spogliatoio con le borracce piene d’acqua.  
Manuel, da seduto, rideva e cercava di ripararsi dai getti improvvisi, mentre Thomas, seduto di fronte a lui, un po’ lo guardava e un po’ sorrideva con gli altri.

“E’ ancora a pezzi…”  
“Lukas!! Dov’eri?!”  
“Tribuna”  
“Ci hai parlato?”  
“Sì…sta molto male, ma credo di averlo convinto a smettere di tagliarsi, almeno spero…”  
“Quando ho visto il primo non ci volevo credere, mi sembrava assurdo…”  
“Ce la farà, ma tu devi stargli vicino. Come ho detto a lui, gli sguardi, i cenni, lo sfioramento anche involontario, insomma le piccole cose…quelle sono ciò che avete ora. Finchè la situazione non sarà risolta, è tutto ciò che vi resta”

Manuel lo guardò, rideva.  
Pianse.

“Vorrei baciarlo…abbracciarlo, tenerlo stretto a me…perchè ci stanno facendo questo?”  
“Non ne ho idea amico mio…” e posò il braccio sulle sue spalle, per confortarlo.


	59. Crac

*

La partita contro l’Arsenal era il punto cruciale della stagione.  
Con il campionato ormai ad un passo e la coppa di germania ormai agli sgoccioli, la Champions League era il vero obiettivo della stagione ancora non raggiunto.  
Quello ancora in bilico.

Senza Badstuber e Ribery infortunati e Boateng e Schweinsteiger squalificati, Jupp Heynckes si affida all’XI della partita di andata con Robben al posto del francese.

In porta Neuer, difesa a 4 con Lahm, van Buyten, Dante, Alaba; a centrocampo accanto a Martinez giocherà Luiz Gustavo; in 3 davanti, Muller Kroos e Robben a supporto dell’unica punta Mandzukic.  
La partita parte subito in discesa per l’Arsenal, in vantaggio dopo appena tre minuti con Walcott che sfrutta la caduta di Alaba e innesca Giroud che segna.  
E la rimonta dal 3 a 1 patito in casa comincia.

Raccontare di come andò nei dettagli sarebbe solo una serie di dati senza senso, basti dire che nel primo tempo il Bayern sbagliò parecchi palloni e non solo.

“Ma come cavolo è possibile!!! Quello era angolo!!!” sbottò Thomas, mentre rientravano negli spogliatoi a fine primo tempo.  
“Thommie…”  
“Era angolo cazzo!” ribattè e andò a sedersi al suo posto, atterrando pesantemente sul legno della panca, facendola scricchiolare.

Asciugamano sulla testa e stretto tra i denti, gridò forte, il rumore attutito dalla spugna.

Poi trasalì.  
Una mano lo stava toccando sulla schiena.  
Si concentrò sul tocco.  
Lo conosceva.

“Non dire nulla, non muoverti, non fiatare. Continua a sbuffare, fai finta di nulla…”  
“Come faccio…é la prima volta che mi tocchi da quando è iniziata questa odissea…”

Silenzio. Lo stava accarezzando dolcemente.

“Mi manchi da morire Thommie…non so che fare…”  
“Nemmeno io…” sussurrò l’altro.  
“Mi mancano le tue carezze, le tue coccole…i tuoi baci…Sto per impazzire…So che stai molto male anche tu…”

Thomas, sotto l’asciugamano, piangeva sommessamente.

*

Il secondo tempo va più o meno come il primo, compreso il gol.  
Arsenal avanti 2 a 0, serve ancora un gol per fare l’impresa. Purtroppo non c’è abbastanza tempo.

Il Bayern si salva in corner, ma per il futuro bisognerà fare qualcosa di più concreto, troppi errori specialmente sulla finalizzazione.

“Ragazzi siamo salvi per un pelo. La grinta c’è, la mira…bhe possiamo migliorare!”

Gli attaccanti annuirono, consapevoli.

“Poteva andare peggio. Potrebbe” ma Lahm non finì la frase che una quantità abnorme di acqua lo lavò completamente, lasciandolo senza parole.

Tutti lo fissavano immobili, poi l’intero spogliatoio scoppiò a ridere scompostamente. Ognuno prese una borraccia e cominciarono a rincorrersi e a infradiciarsi.  
Mentre tutti ridevano e scherzavano, festeggiando il passaggio ai Quarti, entrò Bastian, lo sguardo ombroso.

Alzò la testa e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli blu del capitano, illuminati dall’acqua e dalla luce.

Il suo cuore fece crac per la prima volta.


	60. Great little dramas

*

Non c’è nemmeno un minuto per rilassarsi, perchè il Bayer Leverkusen aspettava al varco, quello stesso sabato. E per giunta in trasferta.  
Dovevano ribaltare l’1 a 2 patito all’Allianz, e non sarebbe stato facile.

“Ehi Basti, tutto bene?”

Bastian alzò lo sguardo dal telefono, era Philipp.  
Spostò lo zaino e l’altro si sedette accanto a lui.

“Sei silenzioso dall’altro ieri, si può sapere che hai?”  
“Niente Kap…sto bene…”  
“Problemi con Sarah?”  
“No, anzi ultimamente andiamo molto d’accordo…”  
“E allora come mai quel muso?”

Il biondo centrocampista fece spallucce.

Come esprimere il dolore che sentiva al centro del petto?

“Basti, siamo amici da anni, ci siamo sempre confidati, coraggio…” lo spinse l’altro, vedendo che l’amico rimuginava qualcosa.

“Io…ho litigato con Lukas”

Philipp lo guardò sgranando gli occhi.  
Non avevano mai litigato prima di allora, o almeno Bastian non glielo aveva mai detto.

“Che è successo Basti?”

Il biondo si inabissò nel sedile, stendendo le gambe.  
L’altro lo imitò.  
Ora erano faccia a faccia, sdraiati uno accanto all’altro.

“Sono andato a salutarlo dopo la partita, a complimentarmi comunque per la prestazione del gruppo. Lui era in tribuna come me del resto. Quando l’ho raggiunto si vede che sorridevo troppo, non lo so. Mi ha fulminato. Mi ha inchiodato lì dov’ero, non mi era mai capitato… Volevo solo salutarti, gli ho detto. Lui mi ha quasi ucciso con lo sguardo, era furioso. Mi ha detto che potevo risparmirmi la fatica, che non voleva parlarmi nè vedermi, non quella sera. Mi ha ferito moltissimo, stavo per andarmene quando mi ha detto ‘Tornatene dai tuoi amici, perchè è evidente che io non ne faccio più parte’. Era sprezzante allora…”  
“Allora?”  
“Io…io l’ho aggredito, gli ho detto delle cose orribili…e quando me ne sono reso conto era tardi e lui era già in lacrime. Sono intervenuti due suoi compagni a portarlo via…Phil non volevo ferirlo, te lo giuro…”  
“Vi siete feriti a vicenda, non è colpa tua Basti…”

Il telefono del biondo vibrò e lui lo chiuse nuovamente.

“Messaggio?”  
“No”  
“Magari è Sarah…”  
“No non è lei…una parte di me non vuole più parlargli, ma l’altra parte si strugge perchè gli manca…Non so che fare Kap…”

Phil sospirò e scompose i capelli del biondo.

“Pensi che chiedergli scusa non basti?”  
“Non lo so…”  
“Ti sta cercando lui…rispondigli e parlate…” sussurrò e, lasciato un buffetto sui suoi capelli morbidi, si tirò su, allontanandosi.


	61. Kap and vice

*

Bastian, preso un respiro, accettò la chiamata.

“Pronto…”  
“Basti…”

La voce malferma dell’amico lo scosse.

“Ehi…come…ehm, come stai?”  
“Insomma…”

Rimasero in silenzio, ascoltando solo il reciproco respiro.

“Suppongo…suppongo che chiederti scusa non basti…”  
“Stavo per dire la stessa cosa…”  
“Ero arrabbiato per la partita…non ce l’avevo con te. Me ne sono reso conto solo dopo, che ti avevo trattato di merda…mi dispiace Bas…”

Il numero 31 sussultò.  
Non lo chiamava mai Bas.

“Ehi Bas, che c’è?”  
“Non…non mi chiami mai Bas…”  
“Volevo stupirti…e chiederti perdono…”

Bastian sospirò e sorrise.

“Solo se tu perdoni me”  
“Ti ho già perdonato mein hase!”

Al giovane scappò un singhiozzo trattenuto.

“Basti, che fai, piangi?”  
“Mi manchi Luki…Non mi piace quando discutiamo, poi sto sempre di merda…”  
“Senti…ecco, ora non arrabiarti ti prego…non potremo vederci per un po’…Monika…bhe mi ha beccato un paio di messaggi un po’ hard…per fortuna non ha capito che erano per te, ma si è comunque incazzata da morire…mi tiene “in punizione” fino alla fine della stagione…”  
“Quindi…non ci possiamo nemmeno scrivere?”

Il sospiro desolato dell’altro gli arrivò forte e chiaro come se fosse vicino a lui.

“Ti scriverò appena mi è possibile…mi dispiace Bas, non avrei dovuto lasciarli in memoria…”

L’altro era sinceramente pentito e molto dispiaciuto, ragion per cui Bastian sospirò e annuì.

“Va bene…Solo, non dimenticarti di me…”  
“Come se fosse possibile. Ora devo proprio andare, se ritardo ancora chi lo sente il francese!”  
“Ma, sei agli allenamenti?!”  
“Si…”  
“Ma sei fuori! Vai vai! Che se ti mettono fuori squadra non potrò vederti nemmeno in tv! Ci sentiamo presto spero!”

La risata del polacco lo rincuorò.

“Ti amo Basti! A presto!!” e chiuse.

Bastian si sdraiò sul fianco, voleva dormire un po’.

*

Il volo fu breve, ma Bastian sentì come se avesse dormito per mille anni. Si svegliò stordito, tutto indolenzito.  
Quasi dimenticò il proprio bagaglio e se non fosse stato per Claudio avrebbe anche perso il pullman che li aspettava.  
Si sedette in fondo, sbuffando e accartocciandosi su se stesso.

“Ragazzi, ma che ha oggi Bastian?” chiese Javi ai suoi vicini davanti e dietro, Claudio, Jerome, David e Daniel.  
“Perchè?”  
“E’ distratto…sembra che non stia bene…” spiegò lo spagnolo in un tedesco ancora un po’ stentato.  
“Ci penso io ragazzi, sta bene non preoccupatevi” intervenne Philipp che, anche se non convocato, era partito lo stesso.

Raggiunse l’amico e si sedette accanto a lui.

“Ci hai parlato?”

Il biondo annuì.

“E…?”  
“Fatto pace…ma sono sorti problemi con sua moglie e per un po’ non potremo sentirci…” rispose, la voce flebile e triste.  
“Mi dispiace Basti, davvero…”

Il ragazzo girò la testa e avvicinò la fronte sulla spalla del compagno.

“Ti dispiace? Mi gira la testa…”

Philipp scosse la testa e il biondo si accomodò meglio, appoggiando la testa sulla spalla dell’altro.

“Sei sicuro di stare bene? Sei pallido e sudato…” e sfiorò con le dita la fronte del compagno.  
“Sei caldo…”

Bastian sorrise.

“Diventare padre ti ha addolcito…”  
“Ehi questo è un insulto, io sono sempre stato dolce!!”  
“Ah si…si vede che non me ne sono mai accorto…”

Lahm mugugnò e allungò il braccio, circondando il compagno.

“Capitano…mi svegli quando arriviamo?” biascicò il centrocampista, appisolandosi subito dopo.

Philipp sospirò e sorrise, annuendo anche se l’altro non poteva vederlo.


	62. Tell me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 di 2

*

La partita col Leverkusen andò abbastanza bene, anche senza mezza squadra titolare.  
Per Badstuber la stagione era finita a dicembre, e ne avrebbe avuto per un bel po’, data la gravità dell’infortunio.  
Inoltre per quella partita, Heynckes non aveva chiamato Kroos, Muller, Mandzukic e Ribery.  
Il capitano era partito lo stesso, per sostenere i compagni.  
Vinse il Bayern 2 a 1, segnò Gomez e l’autogol di Wollscheid nei minuti finali diede i tre punti ai Rossi, sempre più soli in testa alla classifica.  
Bastian giocò 90 minuti, con intensità e voglia.  
Sul pullman del ritorno pochi cantarono, erano tutti talmente stanchi da voler solo dormire, cosa che infatti fecero.

“Psss”  
“Uhm?”  
“E’ libero lì accanto a te?” mormorò a bassa voce Bastian, andando a sedersi accanto a Philipp, in fondo.  
“Mi sembri più in forma…”  
“Giocare aiuta sempre” e sorrise.

Philipp sospirò.

“Suppongo che Lukas ti abbia scritto”  
“Come lo sai?”  
“Dal modo in cui sorridi…”

Bastian sorrise di più.

“Sono un po’ geloso sai…”  
“Di cosa? Hai una bellissima moglie, un figlio stupendo…”

“Ma tu hai la libertà…”

Si guardarono, e Bastian parve intuire il pensiero dell’amico, perchè lo abbracciò.  
Tutti dormivano, nessuno vide.

“Perchè non me lo hai mai detto?”  
“Non pensavo che sarebbe arrivato il giorno…”  
“Potevi dirmelo comunque…come hai detto tu, ci siamo sempre detti tutto…”  
“Questo…era troppo anche per me…”  
“Ti fidi di me?”  
“Come di nessun altro, non l’ho detto nemmeno ai miei genitori…”  
“Allora dillo a me…dillo…esprimi il tuo pensiero…”

Philipp lo guardò.

“Sono infatuato di un uomo…un uomo meraviglioso…”


	63. No air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 di 2

*

Bastian lo guardò, era così tenero e dolce.

“Un cucciolo che sa di essere un leone…” sussurrò, sfiorandogli la guancia con la punta delle dita.  
“Basti…”  
“Non ci vede nessuno, e non lo saprà mai nessuno…” e avvicinò il suo viso a quello del compagno.  
“E Lukas?”  
“Per un momento, puoi dimenticare tutto e tutti e vedere solo me?” chiese, quasi pregandolo.

Lo guardò, a lungo, sollevando una mano tremante verso quel viso che così tanto aveva dapprima tormentato e poi addolcito i suoi sogni.

“I primi tempi mi tormentavi. Il tuo viso, i tuoi occhi, quel sorriso così spontaneo e a tratti beffardo…mi tormentavi”  
“E ora?”  
“Ora sono solo dolci ricordi…”  
“Perchè ricordi?” e, presa la sua mano, se la portò al petto “io sono qui ora…non sono un ricordo…”  
“Ora sei impegnato…doppiamente…e anche io…” e abbassò lo sguardo, distogliendolo.

Bastian lo riprese subito.

“Non te lo permetto…non dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto per accorgermi di tutto questo…” e lo baciò, d’impeto.

*

Al capitano ci volle qualche istante per rendersi conto di quello che stava accadendo.  
Il contatto non durò a lungo, presto gli mancò l’aria e si staccò, schiudendo le labbra e disgiungendole da quelle del biondo.

“Non…non deve saperlo nessuno, ti prego…”

Bastian annuì.

“Senti…perchè domani sera non vieni a cena? Parliamo un po’ davanti ad una birra…” si arrischiò a proporre, guardando verso Philipp.  
“Non lo so Basti…che dico a Claudia?”  
“Digli che sei a cena da amici…insomma, ti è già successo no?”

Phil annuì e acconsentì con un sorriso.

Dormicchiarono uno accanto all’altro per qualche ora, le mani vicine a sfiorarsi dolcemente.


	64. If I lose you or Claudia...

*

Giorni frenetici, quelli seguenti.

La situazione tra Thomas e Manuel si era stabilizzata su un “sono costretto ad ignorarti ma ti mangio con gli occhi ogni volta che ti vedo”.

Bastian e Philipp, dopo quella notte passata insieme a coccolarsi avevano preso leggermente le distanze, anche per non turbare il delicato equilibrio del capitano.

Intanto la nazionale si era riunita per giocare due partite di qualificazione a Brasile 2014, entrambe col Kazakistan.  
Tra i rossi partirono Manuel, Jerome, Philipp, Thomas, Bastian e Mario Gomez.  
Manuel giocò entrambe, prendendo solo un gol nel 4 a 1 del ritorno, il 26 marzo. Thomas segnò una doppietta all’andata, mettendo il timbro sul 3 a 0.  
Anche se c’erano moglie e fidanzata, lo spogliatoio era il loro porto franco. Prima dei due match avevano parlato con tutti i compagni, e tutti erano stati d’accordo nel coprirli.

“Manu…”  
“Oz…”  
“Mi dispiace che vi stiano torturando così…davvero…”

Il gigante sollevò il “piccoletto” e lo strinse in un caloroso abbraccio.

“Puoi rimettermi a terra?”

Ridacchiarono per tutto il riscaldamento, e anche se non era lui a farlo ridere, Thomas dentro di sè ringraziò il compagno. Vedere Manuel più sereno lo confortava.

*

“Capitano, posso parlarti due minuti?”

Philipp quasi lo ignorò.

“Ti prego…”  
“Bastian mi sembrava di essere stato chiaro…”

Il biondo lo prese da parte, portandolo dietro l’angolo, invisibili poichè coperti dal pullman.

“Che fai?”  
“Non urlare…devo solo parlarti un attimo, mica ti stupro!”

Philipp si rilassò solo a metà. Quegli occhi che così profondamente adorava ora profondamente lo scrutavano.

“Dimmi dunque…”

Bastian si morse il labbro. Gli aveva mentito, non voleva parlargli, ma solo stare due minuti da solo con lui.  
Il rapporto con Lukas si era raffreddato, e Philipp con la sua innocenza lo infiammava.

“Dobbiamo prendere un aereo, ti sbrighi?” e si voltò verso il pullman per assicurarsi che non li lasciasse lì.  
“Sono pazzo di te, non posso farci niente…” ammise il biondo a bassa voce, quasi vergognandosene.

L’altro lo guardò, intensamente.

“Bastian…lo sai che provo le stesse cose…però non possiamo…se Claudia dovesse sospettare qualcosa…io non posso perdere la mia famiglia…mio figlio…ha bisogno di me…”  
“Lo so…”

Si abbracciarono per qualche istante.

“Non so che fare…”  
“Capitano…”

L’uomo si scostò, le mani nei capelli.

“Non so che fare…perchè amo Claudia e mio figlio…però amo anche te…sono diviso…non so che fare Basti…mi dispiace…” e una lacrima celeste gli rigò la guancia.

Bastian la raccolse, accarezzandolo.

“Me lo farò bastare…per adesso…” sospirò e lo lasciò andare.

Tornarono al pullman come se niente fosse successo, anche se in cuor suo Philipp stava morendo ogni giorno e ogni giorno di più.  
Quella passione così improvvisa lo stava bruciando.  
La paura di perdere la sua famiglia o Bastian lo mandava in crisi.


	65. Don't call me Thommie

*

Tornati a casa, c’era una partita importante da preparare. Non quella contro l’Amburgo, no.  
La partita era l’andata dei quarti di finale di Champions League contro la Juventus. Una partita fondamentale, contro una squadra forte e con ottimi giocatori.  
Lo spirito della squadra era alto, tutti si impegnavano al massimo, allenamenti duri ma equilibrati, la giusta attenzione a tutti.

Se solo fosse durata…

*

“Che cosa?! Ma sei impazzita?!” gridò Manuel rivolto a Kath, che lo fissava con ira.  
“Se preferisci che le vostre foto vengano pubblicate…”  
“Bastarda…” mormorò tra i denti, digrignandoli.  
“Oh dai Manuel non ti ho chiesto mica la Luna. Dammi quello che ti ho chiesto, e le cancellerò” rispose lei melliflua, sapendo benissimo di ottenere ciò che voleva.

Manuel ringhiò e sbuffò.

Alla fine accettò, con la morte nel cuore.

*

“Thommie, sei qui?” lo chiamò lei, lui la ignorò. Fissava le fiamme danzare nel camino.

“Thommie!”  
“Non osare chiamarmi così, non sei degna di usare quel nome…” mormorò lui, soffiando come una vipera.  
“Sei tu che te la sei cercata. Sei andato…” e tremò al pensiero “ma perchè? Non capisco…io non capisco perchè sei andato da lui…perchè?”  
“Perchè mi ama per quello che sono, non cerca di cambiarmi, non mi vuole più ordinato, meno pigro, più muscoloso, più presente. Lui mi AMA per quello che sono”  
“E io non ti amo forse?!” strillò lei in lacrime.

Thomas la guardò. Era bellissima. Anche in lacrime era bellissima.

“Non se cerchi di cambiarmi, non se mi stai facendo questo. Non è colpa mia, nè sua, se ci siamo innamorati. E’ capitato e basta”  
“Non sono io…”  
“Cosa?”  
“Non è colpa mia…cioè sì, ma non sono io la mente…non l’ho deciso io…è lei…”  
“Non mi interessa. Mi stai facendo male, ci stai facendo male. A me di più. E no, non ti perdono, e forse non lo farò mai. Non chiederò il divorzio se è quello che temi. Ma smettila di farmi del male, non ne posso più”

La ragazza si zittì.

“Stanotte e da domani dormirò nella stanza degli ospiti, visto che mi costringi a restare qui” e se ne andò, chiudendosi a chiave dentro la stanza, lasciando Lisa in lacrime e in silenzio.

*

Pianse, a lungo. Poi piano piano si calmò e si andò a sedere davanti alla finestra.  
Sfilò il cellulare di tasca e scrisse un messaggio.

Breve e significativo.

_**“Guardo il cielo e vedo te in ogni stella, ogni lumicino, ogni bagliore. Ti amo e per me è per sempre”** _


	66. Nine

*

Le lacrime gli rigavano la guancia mentre leggeva quelle poche parole.  
Per sfuggire ai controlli, si erano fatti due cellulari nuovi e nascosti. Le provavano davvero tutte per sentirsi.  
Si asciugò il viso e si avviò a letto, come al patibolo.  
Poi si bloccò.

_*No! Perchè dovrei farlo?! Non sono obbligato, nessuno mi può obbligare. Maledizione, io sono gay!!*_

La sua coscienza urlava.  
Lentamente, si ritrasse dal corridoio, trovando a tentoni la maniglia della stanza degli ospiti e aprendola, sgusciandovi dentro e chiudendosi a chiave.

“Non mi avrai mai, maledetta!” mormorò, vittorioso.

*

L’Allianz Arena era strapieno come al solito.  
Anche se la partita non era di primissimo piano, vista l’abnorme differenza di punteggio tra le due squadre, distanziate da ben 35 punti, i tifosi si erano radunati in gran numero per vedere i loro campioni.  
Ormai la vittoria del campionato era praticamente certa, ma mancava ancora qualche punto.

Formazione collaudata 4-2-3-1 con Neuer in porta, Boateng, Dante, Lahm e Gustavo in difesa; Martinez e Schweinsteiger a centrocampo; Kroos, Shaqiri e Robben a supporto dell’unica punta, Pizarro.

Apre le marcature Shaqiri, alla prima vera azione del match: sul passaggio orizzontale di Kroos, lo svizzero batte radente in diagonale dai 20 metri infilando all'angolino basso.  
Nei successivi 15 minuti ci provano ancora i rossi, ma Adler dice no in un paio di occasioni, a Pizarro nella più clamorosa.

Al 19esimo è Schweinsteiger a raddoppiare. Robben batte un angolo da sinistra toccando corto per Shaqiri che crossa subito con il suo mancino: Schweinsteiger irrompe sul primo palo e insacca di testa di prepotenza.  
19′ e 2 a 0 per i padroni di casa.

Alla mezz’ora, e dopo una decina di minuti di occasioni mancate e due grandi parate di Adler, arriva il tris. Ancora su calcio d’angolo.  
Corner battuto da Robben, spizzata di Martinez e sul secondo palo ecco spuntare Pizarro per il gol del 3-0 del Bayern, pochi secondi dopo lo scoccare della mezz'ora di gioco. Primo gol in Bundesliga per il peruviano!

Meno di due minuti dopo, è ancor Bayern con Robben!!  
Triangolo splendido con Pizarro che restituisce di tacco il pallone all'olandese; sinistro secco sul primo palo e sono 4 gol in 33 minuti.

Pochi secondi prima del fischio dell’intervallo, ecco il 5 a 0!  
Tiro di Shaqiri che sbatte contro il palo pieno, ma sulla palla vagante Pizarro non ha problemi a insaccare con il piattone da 4 metri, indisturbato.

Si va negli spogliatoi sul risultato sbalorditivo di 5 a 0 per il Bayern.

-

Si ricomincia ed è subito festa bavarese.

Al 52esimo sale ancora in cattedra il peruviano Pizarro, che firma così una tripletta. Robben vola in dribbling sul fondo a destra, cross radente e il peruviano arriva “alla Crespo” per chiudere il primo set. 6 a 0!!!

“GOOOLLL!!! INCREDIBILE!!! PALLONETTO DI ROBBEN E 7-0, NON SEMBRA VERO… Pizarro restituisce il favore all'olandese rubando palla a Bruma e servendola al limite: il numero 10 vede l'uscita di Adler e lo scavalca con il pallonetto di prima intenzione!!!” esplode lo speaker, e con lui tutto lo stadio.

L’Amburgo oggi proprio non c’è.

Al 68esimo è ancora Monaco! Non si fermano più! Ribery imbecca Müller che si inserisce in area e dal fondo tocca dentro per il peruviano che insacca da pochi passi. Non aveva mai segnato in Bundesliga in stagione, oggi ne ha messi dentro ben 4!

8 a 0.

8 A 0!!!!

Che partita, sembra di giocare ai videogiochi!

“GOOOLLL!!! ANCORA E SEMPRE GOOOLLL!!! RIBERY SI UNISCE ALLA FESTA: 9-1… Il francese entra nel tabellino con un destro sul secondo palo, calciando in area leggermente spostato a sinistra!!” grida ancora lo speaker, ormai il tabellino non riesce più a contenere i nomi dei marcatori.

9 a 1, sì perchè tra il gol n° 8 e il n° 9 c’è spazio per il gol della bandiera di Bruma, che stacca di testa sovrastando Dante sul corner di Van der Vaart.

La partita finisce 9 a 2, il secondo gol dell’Amburgo è messo a segno dal capitano, Heiko Westermann, una vecchia e cara conoscenza di Manuel.

*

“9…ragazzi! NOVE!!!” esclamò Jupp Heynckes negli spogliatoi, mentre i suoi festeggiano.  
“Ma dov’è Thomas?” chiese ad un certo punto Manuel, cercando il giovane con lo sguardo, sorridendo ampiamente.

Silenzio.


	67. UEFA Champions League 2012/2013, QuarterFinals, Bayern Munich VS Juventus, Allianz Arena, April 2 2013

*

Il gran giorno arrivò molto prima di quanto chiunque di loro si aspettasse.  
Ospitavano la Juventus all’Allianz arena, nella partita di andata dei quarti di finale di Champions League.

I bianconeri arrivavano da un girone niente male, con Shakthar Donetsk, Chelsea e il piccolo Nordsjaelland.  
Tre pareggi e tre vittorie, 12 gol fatti e 4 subiti, chiudono il girone primi a 12 punti davanti agli ucraini a 10, eliminando così il Chelsea e spedendolo in Europa League.  
Agli ottavi, mentre i Rossi affrontavano l’Arsenal, ai bianconeri toccò il modesto Celtic Glasgow, che batterono con un totale di 5 a 0.

Gli altri accoppiamenti dei quarti prevedevano PSG-Barcellona, Malaga- Borussia Dortmund e Real Madrid-Galatasaray.

Rivali da sempre, il Borussia Dortmund arrivava da un girone suicida con Real Madrid, Ajax e Manchester City. Eppure i ragazzi di Jurgen Klopp superarono il girone primi a 14 punti con 4 vittorie, 2 pareggi, 11 gol fatti e solo 3 subiti. Agli ottavi incontrarono proprio gli ucraini dello Shakthar, pareggiando 2 a 2 l’andata e battendoli 3 a 0 al ritorno. Ora ai quarti affrontavano altri spagnoli, quelli del Malaga.

Tutto sommato, i ragazzi di Heynckes speravano di vedere i loro rivali superare il turno, così da poterli, magari, sfidare nuovamente alle semifinali.

Ora però c’era da concentrarsi sulla propria partita, sulle proprie partite. 180 minuti per decidere chi pensavano di essere e chi potevano diventare.

*

Lo spogliatoio del Bayern Monaco era nel silenzio più completo. Tutti aspettavano che qualcuno parlasse, ma nessuno diceva nulla.

Silenzio totale.

“Sono forti…”  
“Come?” saltò su Franck, dopo che il giovanissimo vicino, David Alaba, aprì bocca.  
“Loro sono forti, difesa, centrocampo, attacco. Noi dobbiamo sorprenderli. Non c’è altra maniera”

Il silenzio si riempì di mormorii.

“Che cosa proponi?”  
“Mi sento strano, cerchiamo di procurarci una punizione dal limite, ci penso io a sbloccare!” esclamò esaltato il giovane austriaco.

Tutti risero.

“Non sto scherzando!! Mi sento come fossi in fiamme, lasciatemi provare!”

Philipp si alzò e lo raggiunse, appoggiando una mano sulla sua spalla.

“D’accordo! Io ci sto!”  
“Allora li battiamo?!”  
“BATTIAMOLI!!” e si alzò alto il grido di approvazione.

*

Chiamatelo Destino, Fato, Fortuna (o Sfiga), quello che volete, ma David se lo sentiva che avrebbe segnato.  
E infatti.

“…E qui attenzione! Clamoroso! Scivola Buffon!! E dalla distanza c’è il gol del vantaggio, con Alaba, del Bayern dopo meno di 30 secondi!! INCREDIBILE!!”

Sulle tribune, l’ovazione.  
Sul campo, Ribery lo stritolò abbondantemente, baciandolo su entrambe le guance, mentre David gridava a tutta forza la sua gioia.  
Un gol straordinario, praticamente una punizione in movimento, 25/30 metri dalla porta avversaria.

1 a 0!!

 

Ma è troppo presto per esultare, mancano ancora 89 minuti e 30 secondi alla fine!

All’11esimo Pirlo calcia una punizione quasi perfetta direttamente in porta, ma palla troppo sopra la traversa, Neuer controlla.  
Due minuti dopo è ancora la Juventus a farsi pericolosa con Vidal che conclude sul fondo.  
Al 17esimo è il Bayern a farsi sotto. Lahm serve Ribery, che mette al centro e sulla ribattuta si avventa Robben (subentrato al povero Toni Kroos, uscito per infortunio un minuto prima) che scarica di forza sul primo palo e Buffon ci mette una pezza.  
Altri due minuti dopo, è Barzagli a farsi portar via il pallone da Manduzukic, Ribery prende il pallone entra in area e tira! Esterno della rete ma c’è deviazione, sarà calcio d’angolo per il Bayern.  
Trentunesimo, occasionissima per i bavaresi, quando Peluso si fa saltare con facilità da Muller che avanza e poi mette dietro per Robben, pallone di poco a lato. Occasione ghiotta!  
Dieci minuti ed è ancora Bayern e ancora Muller! Appoggia per Schweinsteiger che calcia altissimo.  
45esimo e corner per la Juventus, potrebbe essere il pareggio ma il tiro tagliato di Pirlo finisce sopra la rete.

Finisce così il primo tempo, con il Bayern avanti per 1 a 0 al primo minuto!


	68. Insanity

*

Si riparte!

Ed è subito Bayern.

Gustavo recupera palla a centrocampo e serve lunghissimo Mandzukic, che calcia sul primo palo, Buffon ci mette i guanti poi allontana Bonucci.  
54esimo, punizione per i padroni di casa. Senza Kroos, è Alaba ad incaricarsene, e ci prova! Buffon respinge coi pugni.  
E chissà che la Fortuna non abbia deciso di sorridere a David e ai suoi compagni proprio stasera.  
63esimo.  
Lahm per Robben, scende lungo la fascia inseguito da Peluso, prova a saltarlo ma poi passa indietro al centro per Luiz Gustavo, che tira subito. Un tiro a giro che Buffon para.  
La palla però resta lì, e allora arriva Mandzukic che appoggia al centro per il tapin facilissimo di Muller!

2 a 0!!!

Ma non è finita, con una squadra come la Juventus non è finita finchè l’arbitro non fischia.

Ci provano Vucinic e Giovinco a scardinare la difesa del Bayern.  
Il montenegrino riceve palla mentre l’italiano taglia l’area aprendogli un varco, tuttavia il numero 9 bianconero preferisce aprire per l’accorrente Lichtsteiner, che serve poi Vidal, il quale fa partire il tiro, neutralizzato brillantemente da Neuer.  
A meno di un minuto dalla fine ci prova ancora Muller, il primo tiro parato da Buffon, il secondo alto sopra la traversa.

“Ed è FINITA!! Il Bayern vince 2 a 0 sulla Juventus, mantenendo così il vantaggio non avendo concesso il gol in trasferta agli avversari! Per la Juventus si interrompe la striscia di imbattibilità in Europa che durava da 18 partite. La settimana prossima servirà una vera impresa agli uomini di Antonio Conte!”

*

“Lisa!” esclamò melliflua Kath, salutando la ragazza che suo malgrado sorrise e rispose al saluto.  
“Come stai?”  
“Mai stata meglio, tu?”

Lisa non rispose, anzi distolse lo sguardo.

“Che succede amica mia?”  
“Thomas…lui è molto arrabbiato…Kath…lui lo sa…”  
“Che cosa?”  
“Sa che ci sei tu dietro…”

Kath digrignò i denti, il ragazzino era fin troppo furbo.

“Non preoccuparti, andrà tutto bene. Ancora poco e saranno separati per sempre”  
“Che hai in mente Kath?!” chiese Lisa con il terrore negli occhi.  
“Niente di estremo, ho solo in mente di fare un figlio con Manuel, che lui lo voglia o meno poi dovrà sposarmi. E allora non potranno più stare insieme e tu riavrai tuo marito”

La vena di follia che Lisa intravide negli occhi freddi e scuri della moretta la impaurì come non mai.


	69. Final match

*

La squadra rientrò negli spogliatoi mormorando e ballando, felici per quel risultato che metteva quasi al sicuro la loro corsa per la coppa dalle grandi orecchie.

“Ahi…guai in vista!” esclamò ad un certo punto Alaba, notando qualcuno appoggiato alla porta degli spogliatoi.  
“Perchè?” chiese Franck, salvo poi aguzzare la vista e deglutire, fermandosi, e fermando tutti i compagni.  
“Ma che cavolo, Franck! Stavo per cadere!” sbottò Daniel, ma quello lo zittì.

Il gruppo lentamente si aprì, e i due interessati sfilarono avanti.  
Lo sguardo e la posizione della ragazza lasciavano intendere nulla di buono.

“Kath…”  
“Dentro. Solo voi due. Subito” e li precedette, entrando e di fatto sequestrando gli spogliatoi.

“E noi?!?”  
“Ragazzi…è meglio se andiamo da un’altra parte, ho paura che ci metteranno parecchio…”  
“Ma insomma, quello è il nostro spogliatoio!” esclamò Xherdan, subito preso e zittito dai compagni.  
“Per carità Shark, lascia perdere. Quella è un’arpia, ci farebbe tutti a pezzettini tanto è sadica…“

Sbuffarono ed entrarono nell’altro spogliatoio, più piccolo e meno confortevole.

“Resta il fatto che le nostre cose sono di là…”  
“Tranquilli, ve le portiamo piano piano…” mormorò uno dei magazzinieri, entrando con una pila di asciugamani puliti “intanto perchè non vi lavate?”

I ragazzi fecero spallucce e annuirono, cominciando a spogliarsi.  
Presto cominciarono anche i canti, prima sottovoce, poi con più lena e allegria.

Il tutto mentre dall’altro lato del corridoio si consumava la tragedia.

*

“Cosa non è chiaro di “non voglio vedervi vicini?” ?”  
“Oh andiamo Kath cominci a scocciarmi!” sbuffò Thomas, sedendosi al proprio posto, cominciando a levarsi le scarpe.  
“Non me ne fotte un cazzo, mi fai schifo sta zitto frocio di merda!!” gracchiò lei malevola.

Lisa, seduta poco lontano, sembrava catatonica.

“Kath! Ora esageri!”  
“Non esagero affatto! Ti ho detto che devi mettermi incinta, non mi interessa come, ma tu mi darai quello che voglio, e mi sposerai. E poi…”  
“E poi?”  
“Sarete separati per sempre…” mormorò Lisa, uscendo per un momento dal suo stato mentale alterato.

Manuel e Thomas si guardarono. Ecco qual’era il vero piano di quella pazza!

“Piuttosto me le taglio! Non farò mai un figlio con te, bastarda!”  
“Manuel sei proprio patetico! Continua così, a rifiutarti, e queste foto” e gettò degli scatti di fronte all’uomo, che li ignorò “finiranno a tutti i giornali di Germania, e anche in giro per il mondo. Oppure mi basterebbe un click per spedirle online: in dieci secondi tutto il mondo saprebbe che sei frocio, tu e quest’altro qui con te!”

Thomas li guardava litigare senza riuscire a pensare, o a reagire.

“Tu sei ancora più stronza!” quel commento abbaiato contro Lisa lo riscosse.  
“Ehi Manuel calma!”  
“No che non mi calmo! Quella puttana della mia EX ragazza e quella cretina di tua moglie stanno complottando per rovinarci la vita e tu la difendi ancora?! Spiegami questo perchè non capisco!!!” sbraitò il ragazzo, reagendo in maniera violenta, spintonando la ragazza che finì a terra con un gemito.  
“LISA!!” le corse vicino Thomas e, constatato che non si era fatta male, si alzò ad affrontare il portiere, furioso.

“Manuel ora basta!!”  
“Che cazzo fai, le difendi?! Lo sapevo che ci stavi anche tu! Era tutta una finta, una finta solo per farmi stare male!!” gemette furioso, cominciando a devastare lo spogliatoio, lanciando qualunque cosa gli capitasse a tiro.

“Thomas! Fermalo! E’ imbizzarrito!!” esclamò Lisa piangendo.

Kath, nonostante la furia dell’ex ragazzo, lo fronteggiava ancora.

“Dammi quello che voglio e ti lascerò andare in giro a scoparti qualunque ragazzino ti piaccia. Ma DAMMI quello che voglio!”

Manuel, nella furia cieca, la colpì con il dorso della mano, mandandola a terra con un gemito sonoro.

“Ora basta!” esclamò Thomas, più a sè stesso che rivolto ad altri.  
Lo raggiunse, e benchè si tenesse a distanza dalla sua furia cieca, cercò di parlargli.  
“Manuel!! Calmati!!”  
Lo chiamò ripetutamente, ma quello sembrava seriamente un cavallo imbizzarrito.  
Come poteva fermarlo?

“Pensa Thomas, pensa!!”

Dal nulla, l’illuminazione.  
Aspettò il momento propizio e gli saltò in spalle, intrecciando le gambe ai suoi fianchi.

“CHE CAZZO FAI THOMAS SCENDI!!”  
“CALMATI!!! MANUEL AMORE MIO ORA CALMATI!! Ti prego ora basta!”

Quello continuò a girarsi, tentando di farlo scendere, ma più insisteva, più l’altro si stringeva a lui con tutte le forze.  
Alla fine, si fermò, sbuffando.  
Solo quando fu sicuro che l’altro era più calmo, Thomas si permise di liberarlo.  
Manuel si guardò intorno. Era tutto a terra e la sua maglia da portiere era a pezzi, strappata.

“Thomas…”  
Il ragazzo lo guardò: nella collutazione il portiere lo aveva colpito in piena faccia, spaccandogli il labbro.  
“Manu…stai bene?”  
Il biondo lo guardò, poi si tolse quello che restava della sua maglietta e tamponò delicatamente il labbro gonfio del compagno.

“Tu stai bene?”  
“Solo un labbro rotto…”  
“Io…”  
“Non dire niente…a me importa solo che stai bene…” e lo abbracciò stretto, abbraccio che l’altro ricambiò immediatamente, stringendolo forte a sè.

Si cercarono, senza guardarsi nemmeno.

Le loro labbra, come caricate di forza eguale e contraria, si trovarono immediatamente, instintive, urgenti.

E il resto del mondo sparì all’istante, inghiottito dal Nulla.


	70. Alone, finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente ricomincio a pubblicare :D
> 
> Finally restart to publish :D

*

Quando speri che un bacio duri in eterno, devi fare i conti col fatto che non sei un pesce ma un essere umano.

Thomas e Manuel si staccarono solo per respirare, ma non si lasciarono.  
Incollati, corpo su corpo, non smettevano di guardarsi nè accarezzarsi.  
Dimentichi che le ragazze erano ancora lì, si presero per mano e il sorriso nacque spontaneo.  
Risero, e di nuovo si chiusero la bocca con un bacio lento, profondo, dolce.

“Sto per vomitare…”

Solo a quelle parole si ricordarono della situazione e si dischiusero.

“Non verrò più a letto con te Kath, mai e poi mai. Io amo Thomas, lo amo con tutto me stesso, non potrei fargli un torto così grande. Quindi se vuoi divulgare la notizia, vai fai pure. Io non ho paura”

Quella reazione così pacata e matura sorprese la ragazza, che rimase in silenzio.

“Io fossi in lei abbasserei la cresta…”

La voce era maschile, ma non era stato Thomas a parlare.

“Ari!!”

“L’olandese volante”, come lo chiamavano amici ed estimatori, era sulla soglia degli spogliatoi, ad osservare il casino. Era nudo, con solo l’asciugamano a coprirlo.

“Spiegati”  
“Si da il caso che io abbia registrato un paio di frasi abbastanza compromettenti, il tutto in un video con relative foto…” mormorò l’olandese, estraendo il cellulare con un ghigno “quindi, signorine, perchè non venite con me e lasciamo i ragazzi da soli che ne hanno un disperato bisogno?”

Le due ragazze, una di nuovo catatonica, l’altra furiosa e scornata, uscirono.

“Scusate, possiamo entrare a recuperare la nostra roba? Poi ve lo lasciamo…” si arrischiò a chiedere Toni, facendo capolino.

I due sorrisero e annuirono, e una frotta entrò liberando velocemente lo spogliatoio, chiudendo poi la porta dietro di loro.

*

“Soli finalmente…” sospirò Thommie quando la porta si chiuse.

Manuel era in piedi, poco lontano.  
Lo stava guardando.  
Thomas si voltò di tre quarti, abbastanza da poterlo guardare mentre lo guardava.

“Mi sei mancato da morire…”  
“Tu stai bene?”  
“Non lo so…” e lentamente si avvicinò al minore, allungando la mano e sfiorandolo con la punta delle dita, crollando poi a sedere.

L’altro lo seguì immediatamente.

“Manuel!”  
“Non…non sai quanto ho sperato e pregato per porterti toccare di nuovo…non credevo che ce l’avremmo fatta…nei giorni scorsi mi sono sentito così male che volevo morire…”

Gli arrivò uno schiaffo all’improvviso, tanto che restò di sasso.

“Non OSARE pensare più ad una cosa simile! Capito?!” gemette Thomas, per poi abbracciarlo stretto.  
“Io senza di te non respiro…non vivo…Mi sei mancato terribilmente Thomas…” sussurrò, stringendo ancora l’abbraccio già soffocante.  
“Manu…” sussurrò il giovane, accarezzando il petto del compagno, nudo e lucido di sudore.

Il maggiore non se lo fece certo ripetere, cercando le labbra del compagno, baciandolo con passione.

La passione si incendiò in desiderio frenetico, carnale.

Si spogliarono continuando a baciarsi follemente, riuscendo ad alzarsi e andando a tentoni verso le docce, sempre incollati per le labbra.

*

Aprì la doccia e subito un getto di acqua fredda li bagnò, facendoli eccitare di più.

Non parlavano.  
Non era necessario.

Spinse il compagno verso la parte di mattonelle chiare e lo assalì, mordendogli il collo e facendolo gemere forte, mentre con la mano libera cominciava a stuzzicarlo nelle parti basse.

“Aspetta…il preservativo…”  
“Non ti muovere” e si mosse, in due passi raccattò i pantaloni e tirò fuori il cappuccio implasticato, tornando subito indietro.

Il ragazzo lo prese e lo aprì coi denti, facendo eccitare enormemente il biondo compagno, che si morse il labbro inferiore, mentre il sangue affluiva abbandantemente verso il suo membro già gonfio e desideroso.

“La tua manualità mi stupisce sempre…” sussurrò con voce roca mentre l’altro lo rivestiva, masturbandolo contemporaneamente.

Sorrise, poi si girò, dandogli la schiena.

“E ora fottimi come se non ci fosse un domani!” replicò, piegando leggermente la schiena, e appoggiandosi alle piastrelle.


	71. Ending / Halftime

*

Il suo respiro.

Regolare.

Fresco.

Forse era un sogno, sì sicuramente stava sognando.

Aprì gli occhi, e li richiuse subito.

Non era un sogno, Manuel era di nuovo con lui.

Accanto a lui.

Addormentato.

*

Nei quattro giorni tra quella memorabile serata e la partita con l’Eintracht Francoforte Manuel e Thomas si incontrarono con Kath e Lisa e due avvocati.  
Thomas non si sentiva ancora pronto per il coming out pubblico, e Manuel rispettava la sua scelta.  
Decisero quindi di mantenere le apparenze.  
Manuel avrebbe continuato a portare Kath con sè ad ogni evento in cui era richiesta la sua presenza, a sorriderle e a stringerla. Avrebbero vissuto ancora insieme, ma ognuno aveva la propria stanza, e più che una coppia erano due persone che condividono un appartamento.  
Thomas parlò francamente con Lisa, e nonostante tutto la ragazza lo capì e gli restò accanto, dimostrandosi una buona amica e confidente.

In quell’occasione venne fuori anche il nome della fonte delle foto, e Manuel si arrabbiò moltissimo con Kath, visto che era stato l’ex di lei a fare la spia.  
Al ragazzo venne recapitata un'ordinanza restrittiva che gli impediva di avvicinarsi a chiunque di loro, o dei loro famigliari e amici.  
Inoltre il giudice interpellato lo condannò per diffamazione a mezzo video a due mesi di arresti domiciliari e a pagare una multa salata.  
Tutto questo in tre giorni, giorni in cui sia Manuel che Thomas furono sempre molto tesi e irritabili.

Quando finalmente arrivò la decisione, per altro tempestiva, del giudice, si ritrovarono a cena con alcuni compagni e amici a brindare alla risoluzione assolutamente positiva della faccenda.

*

Il grande giorno è arrivato.  
Si gioca l’undicesima giornata di Bundesliga.

Eintracht Francoforte contro Bayern Monaco.

A Francoforte, al Waldstadion.  
La partita che può incoronare i Rossi di Baviera campioni di Germania.

*

Alzare quel “piatto” (il Meisterschale è questo, dopotutto) pareva un sogno, era un sogno.  
Certo, mancavano ancora sei partite alla fine della stagione, ma ormai i punti di distacco erano più dei punti disponibili (20 contro 18). E comunque per superarli, i rivali del Dortmund avrebbero dovuto vincere tutte le partite, e loro perderle tutte. E forse non sarebbe bastato comunque.

La partita contro i ragazzi di Armin Veh era un turning point, un punto di svolta.  
Vincere consegnava ai Rossi il campionato e il secondo trofeo della stagione dopo la Supercoppa di Germania, vinta ad agosto 2 a 1 contro il Dortmund.

In previsione del ritorno dei quarti di finale di Champions League contro la Juventus di Antonio Conte, Heynckes opera un turnover, schierando Neuer tra i pali, Lahm Boateng Dante e Alaba in difesa, Javi Martinez, Schweinsteiger, Robben Muller e Shaqiri a centrocampo col solo Mario Gomez in attacco.  
Lascia così in panchina Van Buyten, Luiz Gustavo, Ribery, Toni Kroos e Mandzukic, quest’ultimi nemmeno convocati.

La partita parte subito forte quando Shaqiri spara da fuori area un tiro potente che si stampa sul palo a portiere battuto.  
Poco dopo è Karim Matmour a farsi pericoloso con un tentato tiro al volo che però si spegne subito sul fondo.  
Al 25esimo l’episodio che può cambiare la partita.  
Russ affonda Muller in area, calcio di rigore!  
Dal dischetto, David Alaba. Contro Nikolov, il sostituto di Trapp infortunato.  
PALO!!! Incredibile ma vero, Alaba centra il palo!

Tutto da rifare e partita ancora in bilico.

Ci prova il Bayern al 37esimo con Schweinsteiger dalla bandierina ma il suo cross è più un tiro e Nikolov si salva in corner.  
A fine tempo quasi Gomez cade in area e chiede il rigore, non concesso: il fallo c’era, molto evidente tanto che parte una bordata di fischi dal settore dei tifosi bavaresi.  
Il primo tempo si chiude così, tra le proteste.

*

“Ragazzi che fatica! Non mollano questi assiani dannati!!”  
“Figurati se mollano! Non hanno paura, sono sesti, finisse ora andrebbero ai preliminari di Europa League. Non mollano no!”

Bastian, in un angolo, respirava a fondo, cercando di farsi passare la tachicardia.  
Il telefono vibrò piano, due volte. Un messaggio.

“Y A M L”

“Ma che vorrebbe dire?!” borbottò Arjen seduto lì vicino intento a rifocillarsi.

Bastian non rispose.  
Sorrise, gli occhi lucidi.


	72. Party Hard!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torno a pubblicare dopo un bel po' di tempo causa blocco dello scrittore :D spero vi piaccia questa continuazione :D

*

Rientrando in campo, determinati a vincere, Philipp si avvicinò a Bastian.

“Ehi tutto bene?”

“Perché lo chiedi?”

“Prima ti ho visto piangere…”

“Lukas…”

Il capitano sorrise ampiamente e abbracciò l’amico, stringendolo solo per un momento.

“Vinciamo!!”

*

Il secondo tempo si apre con le squadre cariche a molla, per motivi opposti.

E il vantaggio bavarese è nell’aria già da un po’.

La rimessa in gioco da parte di Nikolov arriva a Gomez che di testa fa sponda per Muller, il quale mette a terra la palla e la cede all’accorrente numero 10, Robben.

E qui l’azione aumenta di velocità, tanto che quasi non ci capisce chi fa cosa e come.

Il replay mostra il passaggio di Robben all’esterno, verso Lahm, che crossa rasoterra preciso verso il centro, dove Bastian Schweinsteiger lascia sfilare la palla, colpendola col tacco e mandandola in rete.

Il settore bavarese esplode.

Il “piatto” è davvero vicinissimo adesso, anche perché il Borussia Dortmund sta perdendo in casa con l’Augsburg 2 a 1.

La partita prosegue con alterne vicende, e un rigore chiesto dall’Eintracht per presunto fallo di mano di Dante in area non visto dall’arbitro.

A 10′ dalla fine Neuer si supera decisamente su Lakic che, appena entrato, da calcio d’angolo prova a infilare il portiere dei Rossi con un colpo ravvicinato, ma il portierone salva con un grandissimo riflesso, aiutato poi anche da Schweinsteiger.

Gli ultimi dieci minuti sono quasi esclusivamente monologo Eintracht, che tuttavia non riesce a concludere positivamente i vari tentativi.

Dopo 3 minuti di recupero, l’arbitro fischia la fine del match.

Ed è subito festa grande!


	73. The highest point...

*

Il punto più alto nella carriera di un calciatore si dice sia vincere tutto il possibile con la propria Nazionale e con il club dove si gioca.

Manuel aveva fatto una lista di trofei sia con la Nazionale sia col Bayern, e arrivato a casa quella notte, dopo i primi tutt’altro che timidi festeggiamenti, spuntò dalla lista il Campionato.

C’erano sei trofei con il club e due con la nazionale.

Campionato.  
Coppa di Germania.  
SuperCoppa di Germania.  
Champions League.  
SuperCoppa Europea.  
Mondiale per Club.

Campionati Mondiali.  
Campionati Europei.

“Uno è andato, ne mancano sette…” sospirò.

“Manuel sei tu?”

Era Kath.

“Sì sono io. Torna a dormire”

Si udì solo un mugolio d’assenso, poi tornò il silenzio.  
Rotto poco dopo ancora dalla voce della brunetta.

“Congratulazioni…campioni!”

Poi di nuovo silenzio.

Manuel, che si era fatto la doccia dopo la partita ma che aveva sudato nuovamente in aereo e poi in pullman, si chiuse in camera, spogliandosi e andando nuovamente sotto il getto.  
Mentre l’acqua scorreva e levigava il suo corpo plastico, ripensava a quella sera. Una delle più belle partite della sua carriera, almeno fino a quel momento.

E Thomas, il suo sorriso contagioso, le sue risate, l’abbraccio con lui e la squadra in semicerchio con ancora la forza per saltare tutti insieme.

Uscì dalla doccia con un sorriso, esausto.  
Si chiuse in camera e prese il cellulare, mandando la buona notte al suo compagno che rispose con uno smile e un cuore.

E tanto bastava.

*

Non c’era tempo per rilassarsi, neanche un giorno.

In quattro giorni avrebbero affrontato la Juventus, stavolta a Torino, a casa loro.  
Il 2 a 0 dell’andata lasciava un margine di sicurezza, tuttavia non potevano assolutamente sottovalutare i bianconeri, sicuramente in cerca di vittorie, o quantomeno desiderosi di vendere cara la pelle.

La partita del 10 aprile era a tutti gli effetti fondamentale. Il punto cardine dell’intera stagione bavarese.

*

“Va bene ragazzi, siamo arrivati fin qui…sapete il discorso è sempre lo stesso, quindi vorrei che qualcun altro parlasse…fatevi avanti”

Il silenzio vibrava nello spogliatoio ospiti, nessuno parlava, nemmeno un bisbiglio.  
C’era nervosismo, agonismo, voglia di vincere.  
Ma c’era anche paura. Paura di non farcela.

Ad un certo punto, nel silenzio, si sentì il rombo delle grida nello spogliatoio della squadra di casa. Sembravano motivati più di loro, e in effetti con tre gol li avrebbero eliminati. Avevano qualche speranza dopotutto.

“Se nessuno vuole dire qualcosa, andiamo…”  
“Vi voglio bene, voglio solo dire questo…” mormorò Alaba che a 21 anni assaporava il profumo di Champions League come pochi altri.

Si alzarono tutti in piedi, si abbracciarono, chi credeva pregò per qualche istante, e poi uscirono dagli spogliatoi, diretti verso l’uscita, verso il campo.

Verso la Storia.


	74. Champions League, April 10 2013, Juventus vs Bayern Munchen, Quarter Finals, Return

Il viaggio dall’hotel verso lo stadio, il nuovo stadio, della Juventus, è vissuto con quasi religioso silenzio, interrotto solo ogni tanto da qualche bisbiglio.

Lo spogliatoio dove si stavano cambiando era immerso in un silenzio quasi irreale. Jupp Heynckes e i suoi collaboratori studiavano le ultime mosse, i particolari di quella partita così importante per tutti, soprattutto per loro. Anche se il Meisterschale era già nelle loro mani, la partita di quella sera era fondamentale per dare un senso all’intera stagione. Passare il turno voleva dire incontrare una tra Real Madrid, Borussia Dortmund, Paris Saint Germain e Barcellona (le ultime due ancora dovevano scontrarsi, quindi o il PSG o il Barcellona).

“Ehi ragazzi, ascoltate…” mormorò Philipp, tendendo l’orecchio.

Per quanto fossero lontani dall’ingresso, si sentiva abbastanza chiaramente l’intero stadio cantare in coro l’inno della Juventus.

Il guaio di giocare in casa degli avversari.

In fila nel tunnel, le felpe della tuta allacciate fino al collo, stavano in piedi in attesa di entrare sul campo di gioco. Tutti in riga ordinata, tipica disciplina made in Germany. 

“Dove saranno i nostri?” chiese Thomas ansioso come poche volte nella sua vita.

“Sono là…” rispose Arjen dietro di lui, indicando lo spicchio di curva colorata di rosso.

“Così pochi?”

“E’ normale ragazzino, cosa credi? Questo è il loro territorio” rispose Daniel, marcando il “loro” con un certo grado di irritazione.

Arrivò anche la squadra avversaria, i padroni di casa, eleganti e altezzosi nelle loro belle divise. Un paio di ragazzi fissarono Thomas per un momento, ridacchiando subito dopo.

Ci volle tutta la diplomazia di Philipp e un pizzico leggero di Manuel per evitare che il giovane li riempisse di pugni lì nel tunnel.

Finalmente partì la musica che sanciva l’inizio dell’inno della Champions League, e la fila si mosse, portando entrambe le squadra fuori dal tunnel e sul campo da gioco, luccicante e perfetto.

“Che nervoso…”

“Calmati Thommie, sono i soliti cori. Entra nella bolla, forza!”

Con riluttanza, ma sapendo bene che era la miglior cosa da fare, Thomas si rinchiuse nella bolla, zittendo i cori e concentrando tutte le forze e tutte le energie.

Schierati sulla sinistra del quintetto arbitrale, nelle loro tute rosse, il caos rumoroso dello stadio ovattato dalla concentrazione massima, aspettavano quelle note che li avrebbero liberati dalla paura.

Ed eccole!

_Ce sont les meilleures équipes_  
Sie sind die allerbesten Mannschaften  
These are the champions  
Die Meister  
Die Besten  
Les Grandes Équipes  
The Champions 

Le parole di speranza, di rivalsa, di gioia, di unità. Parole di forza e di grandezza.

Ogni volta sono brividi.

*

Finito l’inno, i bambini che li hanno accompagnati corrono dentro nel tunnel, e anche i ragazzi che portano lo stendardo della Champions si ritirano. Il campo ora è solamente loro. Per 45 minuti più recupero.

L’allenatore della Juventus Antonio Conte sceglie ancora il 3-5-2, sostituendo gli squalificati Lichtsteiner e Vidal con Pogba e Padoin. In attacco, Quagliarella e Vucinic.

Il Bayern invece schiera il collaudato 4-2-3-1, con il trio Robben-Muller-Ribery a sostegno di Mario Mandzukic unica punta, con il rientrante (dopo squalifica) Javi Martinez a formare la diga a centrocampo insieme a Schweinsteiger.

L’avvio è intenso e da manuale per i bianconeri, che all’ottavo minuto ci prova con Marchisio dalla distanza.

Meno di un minuto dopo ed è il Bayern a farsi sotto, con Mandzukic che fallisce la conclusione a rete, disturbato da Padoin, dopo la percussione sulla destra di Robben.

La Juve allora ci prova dai calci piazzati con un maestro come Andrea Pirlo, che riesce solo a scaldare i guanti di Neuer, che devia in alto e in angolo un pallone velenoso.

Si fanno sotto di nuovo i bianconeri, Padoin apre per Pogba in posizione regolare, serve al centro ma nessuno interviene e il portiere controlla.


	75. We're goin to the Semis!!!

La partita prosegue con cambi di fronte repentini inframezzati da molto fraseggio.

Alaba scodella in area, la sponda è per Muller che di destro spedisce alto sopra l’angolino, e poi mani nei capelli.  
Ci prova di nuovo Alaba, ma stavolta è Buffon a metterci i guantoni e a mandare a lato un pallone molto pericoloso.

Altra punizione di Pirlo, verso Pogba, anticipato da Martinez, la deviazione resta però lì e Quagliarella ci prova in acrobazia e Bonucci devia ulteriormente, la palla termina fuori. Reclamano gli Juventini un tocco avversario e quindi l’angolo.

Il secondo tempo si apre con un tentativo di Quagliarella, che Neuer manda fuori a pochi centimetri dal palo.

La partita tutto sommato è vivace e certo non ci si annoia.

Ribery scende in percussione sulla sinistra nessuno che lo ostacoli, serve al centro Mandzukic che tocca per Robben, il quale fa partire un potente sinistro che scheggia il palo alla destra di Buffon.

L’equilibrio della gara si spezza inesorabilmente al 64esimo minuto, quando Schweinsteiger pennella una punizione verso il centro dell’area, Buffon reattivo respinge sul colpo di testa di Martinez, ma nulla può sul successivo colpo di Mandzukic, che porta quindi in vantaggio il Bayern.

“E qui si complica tremendamente per la Juventus” sono le parole del commentatore italiano.

La difesa della Juve traballa e si scopre.

Robben si addentra, riuscendo a saltare Asamoah, serve Muller, che si divora in maniera spropositata la palla del K.O.  
Poco dopo ancora palla per il numero 25 e batte di nuovo fuori. La porta bianconera sembra stregata per il giovane bavarese.  
Altra percussione di Robben, con Muller e Schweinsteiger liberi ai lati preferisce battere ma anche stavolta Buffon gli chiude la porta in faccia.

Nei minuti di recupero arriva il raddoppio finale di Pizarro su assist di Schweinsteiger, a chiudere i conti con la Juventus e coi quarti di finale.

*

“Mister, quando sapremo chi ci toccherà affrontare in semifinale?” chiese David sull’aereo che li riportava in Germania vittoriosi.  
“Lo sapremo di sicuro domani, comunque le altre semifinaliste sono Borussia Dortmund, Real Madrid e Barcellona”

David tornò a sedersi, rimuginando.

Chi era la più tosta?

In fondo, dietro a tutti, Manuel e Thomas si coccolavano stretti stretti, naso su naso, ridacchiando sommessamente e ogni tanto sfiorandosi le labbra l’uno con l’altro.


End file.
